Thinking of You
by ombre nocturne
Summary: Ichigo and Orihime have confessed their feelings to each other, but Soul Society steps in and things soon become crazy for the young shinigami. Will they be able to placate Yamamoto or will Ichigo be doomed to live life as a normal teenager forever?
1. One of Those Days

_Author's note: I'm officially jumping onto the Bleach bandwagon and supplying yet another IchixHime fic. There are really just not enough of them out there, and they're one of my favorite couples in the show. I've been inspired by __**AngelCatHellfire **__and his/her wonderful IchixHime fics. This is my first Bleach fic, so please be gentle when reviewing! _

_Special thanks: Thank you to my big sister __**Duran **__and wonderful friend __**Vashnik**__ for proof reading this! :D_

_Disclaimer: Bleach and all characters, designs, etc. belong to __**Tite Kubo**__. I'm only allowed to fantasize about them._

* * *

"_Kuro…saki-kun?" came a timid voice near his ear._

_He opened one eye slowly, being woken from his slumber to a sight that he had dreamt of many times. Orihime Inoue sat on the edge of his bed, her long auburn hair falling over her shoulder as she leaned closer to him. His eyes shot open, a look of half panic and half disbelief on his face. Here she was…the girl of his dreams._

_In his room…on _his_ bed. _

_The moonlight shone through his open window, illuminating her ivory skin and causing it to emit an otherworldly glow. Her hairpins that secured her hair as well as contained her strange powers sparkled in the moonlight, emitting a glow of their own. Looking away from her hairpins to her face, he noticed that her lips were shimmering in the moonlight as well…and they were only inches away from his own._

"_Inoue? Wha…what are you doing here?" he blabbered, his mind becoming lost in those mesmerizing grey eyes of hers. God damn it, why did she have to be so beautiful?_

"_I just…wanted to see you, Kurosaki-kun," she mumbled, a pink tint spreading across her cheeks as she looked into his brown eyes. "I couldn't wait anymore…"_

"_Couldn't wait for what?" he asked quietly, a small blush of his own creeping across his cheeks as he finally realized how close she actually was to him._

_His normally furrowed brow relaxed as he saw a single tear falling down her cheeks. Lifting up a hand, he brushed away the tear with his thumb in such a gentle way that it even surprised himself. He could feel her tense momentarily before she closed her eyes and took his hand from her face and held it in her own. His hand, calloused from wielding his __zanpakutō__, contrasted greatly with her smooth, soft skin. He found himself wondering if the rest of her skin was just as soft…_

"_I…I couldn't wait for…" she stammered, her grip tightening on his hand and she looked away, trying to gather her courage. After a moment of silence, she finally looked at him, her eyes locking onto his. "Kiss me," she murmured._

_His heart leapt into his throat at the request, his blush becoming deeper and his free hand clenching into a fist at his side. Did she really just say what he thought she said? It had to be his imagination running rampant again…_

"_Kiss me, Kurosaki-kun…" she murmured again as she closed her eyes and leaned closer to him until her lips were only a few millimeters away from his. He could feel her hot breath against his skin…see tears in her eyelashes that were sparkling in the moonlight…feel the tight, urgent grip she held his hand in…_

"_Okay…" he whispered in return, his free hand unclenching itself and reaching up to run through her silky locks before gently resting on the base of her neck to pull her closer. He closed his eyes and heard her let out a tiny sigh just as they were about to…_

Sitting up, drenched in a cold sweat and breathing heavily, Ichigo glared at the ringing alarm clock on his bedside table. Hitting the switch to turn off the alarm, he sighed and ran a hand through his unruly hair. It had all seemed so real. He could still see the tears in her eyes sparkling as the moonlight hit them...feel her hand in his…feel her lips mere millimeters away from his.

'_What a time for my damn alarm to go off…'_ he mentally grumbled as he flopped back onto his bed. While in deep thought about his dream and mentally cursing his alarm clock, he didn't even notice Isshin Kurosaki performing his usual morning greetings.

"Good morning, Ichigo!" he yelled as he attempted to land a punch in his son's stomach, and was instead caught by Ichigo's leg and launched into his closet door. Sitting up, Ichigo glared at his father who was now stunned and lying limply on the floor in front of his closet.

"It's too damn early in the morning for this crap," he muttered as his father clamored to his feet in an effort to remain dignified.

"Early or not, you did well to evade my attacks!" he laughed proudly before Ichigo landed a solid punch under the older man's chin, launching him into the ceiling.

"I DON'T CARE, OLD MAN! Jeez… go find someone else to fight with if you're so bored!" he yelled at his father as he headed down the hall to take a shower before school.

Yuzu and Karin peeked around the corner to watch their brother stomp off to the bathroom. Karin walked into Ichigo's room and poked an unconscious Isshin to make sure he was still alive. His grunting told her he was, and she placed a swift kick in his side.

"Karin! Don't do that to daddy!" protested Yuzu, a concerned look on her face.

"Don't worry. Old goat-chin here will be just fine," stated Karin matter-of-factly. "He actually deserved it. Ichigo was probably having one of _those_ dreams and was woken up right at the good part," she said, giving her twin a wicked smile.

"Don't say that!" wailed Yuzu, tears threatening to roll down her flushed cheeks at the idea of her brother having naughty dreams.

* * *

Slamming the door, he ran his hand over his face and glared at the tile floor. He couldn't understand why he was having dreams about Orihime. She was just a friend…that's all she was. Chad and Ishida did notice that he acted nicer around her, but he just waved it off. Besides, he could never be angry at the bubbly girl no matter how hard he tried. Thinking about her made him remember his dream. Her smooth skin glowing in the moonlight…her large, emotional eyes locked on his…her request… Shaking his head to rid his mind of the images from his dream, he quickly undressed and hopped into the shower.

He could already tell it was going to be one of _those_ days.

* * *

After hurriedly eating the breakfast that Yuzu had made him, Ichigo bolted out the door before his father could say anything more. He vaguely heard his father yell "BE GOOD, AND FIND YOURSELF A NICE GIRL TO BRING HOME!" from their doorway, but he disregarded it. His father was a crazed old man and he didn't plan on taking any advice from him anytime soon, that was for sure. Once he was a block or two away from school, he slowed down to a leisurely stroll, his mind still lingering on his dream. It was the same dream he had been having for the past few weeks or so, and it always ended the same way; either with his alarm clock going off, or his father punching him in the gut.

'_Just for once, I wish I could see the ending to that dream…'_ he thought, a small, barely visible blush spreading across his features.

Seeing the school gates in the distance, he cleared the thoughts from his mind and put on his usual scowl as he entered the school yard. He had a reputation to uphold after all. He nodded to a few of his friends as he passed them in the courtyard, headed up the stairs in the main lobby, and down the hall to his classroom.

"I-CHI-GO!" came the familiar yell, and Keigo ran right into Ichigo's fist just as he did every morning. "WHY ARE YOU SO MEAN TO ME?!" he wailed, dramatic tears flowing down his face.

"Perhaps if you weren't so loud, he wouldn't do that to you anymore Asano-san," Mizurio replied, his eyes glued to his cell phone.

"There you go again with that formal speech! You all hate me, don't you?!" yelled Keigo, pointing an accusing finger in Mizurio's direction as he cried in a corner.

Ichigo sighed and headed into the classroom and took his seat, placing his bag on top of his desk.

"Morning, Ichigo."

Looking up, Ichigo saw Tatsuki standing in front of his desk. "Morning," he said, doing his best to not look troubled. Chad and Ishida came in shortly afterwards, Ichigo greeting both of them, Chad nodding in return and Ishida merely pushing his glasses up his nose before heading to his seat. It didn't bother Ichigo; it was just Ishida's usual greeting. Keigo and Mizuiro found their way into the classroom, Keigo instantly accusing everyone of having left him out of something…yet again. Ichigo didn't really hear him or any of the others yelling at Keigo to stop whining. He was too wrapped up in his own thoughts to even notice Tatsuki punching Keigo in the face and sending him flying across the room.

"Good morning, everyone!" came a cheerful voice from the doorway.

Ichigo looked up to see Orihime coming through the classroom. He blushed slightly, remembering his dream and noted that she looked just like she did in his dream…without the tears of course. She approached him, a light blush spreading across her cheeks.

"Good morning, Kurosaki-kun," she said. He noticed how she tended to lower her voice when talking to him, as if she was speaking so that only he would hear her melodious voice.

"Good morning, Inoue," he said, and gave her a small, but rare, smile. It wasn't like the smile he used to have back when his mother was alive, but Orihime liked the fact that he was gentler with her than with his other friends. She hurried to her seat, and buried her face in a book to hide her blush. Tatsuki noticed this, and smirked as she took her seat as well.

Rukia then came rushing into the classroom looking a bit frazzled, but greeted everyone as she normally did in that sickeningly sweet voice that Ichigo loathed. She took her seat next to Ichigo, and noticed that he was staring absentmindedly at Orihime. Grinning mischievously, she leaned close to Ichigo.

"Hey, did you have one of _those_ dreams last night? You're staring at Orihime a lot, and I felt your reiatsu spike last night while you were sleeping. Were you? Hmm?" she teased, poking him in the side a few times.

"I DID NOT!" roared Ichigo, only to have the entire class staring at him…Orihime included. Clearing his throat, he sunk down in his seat and wished that the floor would just swallow him up whole and let him die there. He glanced up and noticed that Orihime was still looking at him. She blushed and quickly busied herself with reading her book. Rukia did not miss this exchange and took note of it for further tormenting of Ichigo.

Ichigo groaned inwardly. It was definitely going to be one of _those_ days.

* * *

_I hope you liked it! I worked really hard on this, and I hope to have the next chapter up shortly! Please review! :D_

_Also, the story title may be **subject to change** if I can think of anything better. :)_

_- Nagi_


	2. Intervention

_Author's note: Hurray, chapter two! I'm so excited that you all like the story so far! :D I promise that there will be plenty of IchixHime scenes (if not now, then in future chapters.) My boyfriend visited me this past weekend, so now I'm brimming with inspiration for some romantic scenes between Ichigo and Orihime. :D Please enjoy the next chapter!_

_Special thanks: Thank you to my big sister __**Duran**__, my amazing aunt __**Cassie **__and wonderful friend __**Vashnik**__ for proof reading this! :D Also, thank you to __**mrs.bennington**__, __**x3lovelee**__,_ _**Tikytikytavvi101**__ and __**Sweety8587**__ for reviewing! _

_Disclaimer: Bleach and all characters, designs, etc. belong to __**Tite Kubo**__. I'm only allowed to fantasize about them._

* * *

Sitting in his usual spot on the roof, Ichigo sighed. It was lunchtime, yet he wasn't hungry. Class had been agonizing and he was glad for the break, but he wasn't looking forward to having to answer to his friends, especially Rukia.

He chewed on the straw for his juice box while staring absentmindedly at the girls sitting beside the tree they usually gathered around during lunch. He could make out several of the girls including Rukia, Chizuru and Tatsuki, but his gaze tended to drift towards the girl with auburn hair sitting between Tatsuki and Rukia. She was talking to the girls surrounding her about something, her face lit up with a heart-stopping smile.

'_She's probably talking about robots or aliens,'_ thought Ichigo, the corners of his mouth curving up into a smirk. He never really could understand why Orihime was so obsessed with robots and aliens, but he chalked it up to her overactive imagination. Chuckling to himself, he wondered what kind of other interesting subjects the girl talked about to her friends.

"There you are! We've been looking for you!"

Turning to the doorway that led out to the roof, Ichigo groaned. There stood the people he didn't feel like he could deal with at the moment: Keigo, Mizuiro, Chad and Ishida. All of them were holding their lunches and staring at Ichigo like he had some sort of second head sprouting out of his neck.

"What?!" growled Ichigo, his temper getting the better of him. "Never seen someone sit on the roof alone before?"

"Of course we have!" said Keigo indignantly, recoiling from the spite resonating in Ichigo's voice but refusing to allow his friend to see it. Sitting next to Ichigo, he spread out his lunch before him before picking up his sandwich. "We were just worried about you, that's all."

"There's nothing to be worried about," grunted Ichigo as he adverted his angry gaze from his friends who were now gathered around him.

"Ah, but I think there is," said Ishida quietly. Ichigo looked at him with a murderous look and noticed Chad nodding in silent agreement.

"Tch, and what would that be?" said Ichigo sarcastically as he squashed his empty juice box in between his hands.

"Your relationship with Inoue," said Mizuiro, looking up from his ever-present cell phone.

Ichigo opened his mouth to deny everything, but nothing came out. Closing his mouth, he glared at all of his friends. Chad adverted his gaze slightly, Ishida pushed his glasses back up his nose, a small smirk playing around the corners of his mouth, Mizuiro reverted his attention to his phone, and Keigo cowered under the piercing gaze. Sighing, his gaze drifted back towards where the girls were gathered on the grounds below, his eyes locking onto Orihime's form.

* * *

Orihime shivered, feeling like someone was gazing intently at her from some hidden place. Shaking the creepy feeling away, she looked around and sighed. She hadn't spoken to Ichigo since that morning, and she felt like he was avoiding her. Setting down her peanut butter and red bean paste sandwich, her brow furrowed slightly as she tried to think of what might be bothering him.

'_Maybe he has a stomach ache and couldn't stay home,'_ she thought. _'Or maybe he was kidnapped by aliens last night, and they did something to him that caused him to become sick!'_ The idea of Ichigo being kidnapped by some aliens didn't seem likely, but it was a possibility.

"Oh Hime! What's wrong?" cooed Chizuru as she scooted closer to Orihime. "Whatever it is, I'm sure a nice, long massage would help."

"Not on your life, you pervert!" yelled Tatsuki as she punched Chizuru in the face and sent the poor girl flying across the lawn. "Keep your hands off Orihime!"

Chizuru crawled back towards the group and sat next to Rukia feeling defeated. _'One of these days, I will get my Hime… Mark my words…' _she thought venomously as she shook a fist in Tatsuki's direction.

Sighing, Tatsuki turned to Orihime who was so lost in thought she hadn't noticed the exchange between her best friend and Chizuru. "Orihime, what's wrong?"

"Ah! Oh, nothing! Nothing's wrong!" said Orihime as she waved her hands in the air as if trying to wave off any concerns and laughing.

"Hime…"

Orihime dropped her hands into her lap and her expression became one of worry. "It's…it's Kurosaki-kun," she mumbled. "He seems like he's worried or upset about something, but I'm not sure what…"

"Ichigo? Oh, don't worry about him!" laughed Tatsuki as she waved off Orihime's concerns. "I don't think he's worried about anything, but rather confused about something." Exchanging looks with Rukia, the two grinned. "Maybe you should talk to him and see if you can help him out."

"EH?! I…I couldn't do that!" exclaimed Orihime, a blush spreading across her face at the idea of being alone with the man she loved.

"Sure you can. Don't worry, Inoue. We'll get it all set up, so you won't have to do a thing," said Rukia happily as she clapped her friend on the shoulder.

Orihime stared at her friends in shock, her face becoming a deeper shade of red with each passing minute. Rukia and Tatsuki were plotting something, although she wasn't sure what the details were. All her mind could wrap itself around was the fact that she'd be alone with Ichigo later that day.

'_Oh no! What am I going to say to him?!'_ she thought suddenly. She spent the rest of the lunch period, and much of the school day trying to think of something to say to Ichigo when the time came, but to no avail.

* * *

After school, Ichigo stood in the school courtyard, leaning against a wall as the students that were still straggling behind left the campus. Rukia had told him that she needed to speak to him about something after school and to meet her here, but she was nowhere in sight. Grumbling to himself about how irresponsible she was and kicking a pebble, he didn't notice a pair of grey eyes spying on him from behind a nearby building.

"I…I can't do it!" Orihime breathed to Tatsuki, her face flushed.

She clutched at her chest; her heart felt like it was about to burst out of her chest she was so nervous. Sure she had gone to Soul Society with Ichigo, but Chad and Ishida were with them as well. She had even healed him, but none of that amounted to the nervousness she felt at the idea of being alone with him.

"Sure you can! You're in love with him, aren't you?" whispered Tatsuki, taking Orihime's silence and deepened blush as a yes. "I know you can do this, Hime. Just go out there and ask him if he can walk you home."

"What if he says no?"

"Then I'll beat him into a bloody pulp," stated Tatsuki firmly, clenching her hand into a fist for emphasis. "Now go! The sun is already setting!"

Placing her hands on Orihime's back, she pushed her friend out into the open and within Ichigo's field of vision. Orihime stumbled a little before looking back at Tatsuki with a look of shock on her face. Tatsuki merely gave her friend a grin and the thumbs up. Looking back towards Ichigo, her blush deepened to a shade no one had dreamed possible for a human to have without fainting as she saw that Ichigo was watching her. Taking a deep breath to try and calm her nerves, she slowly started walking towards him, her heart hammering away in her chest and her hands clasped tightly in front of her.

"Ah…um… He – hello Kurosaki-kun," she stammered, her nerves getting the better of her. She looked up at him, her eyes meeting his before quickly looking away.

"Hey Inoue." Ichigo looked at her and noticed her flushed cheeks and how she looked at him, but then quickly looked at the ground like it was the most interesting thing in the world. _'Damn, why does she have to be so cute?'_ he thought as his eyes quickly scanned her from head to toe.

'_Quick, Orihime! Think of something to say!'_ she thought frantically. Her mind racing, she didn't notice Ichigo taking a step towards her until he was a few inches away from her. Ichigo himself wasn't sure how he ended up that close to her; it seemed as if his feet were moving by themselves.

"What's going on? You look kind of upset about something," he said as gently as he could, his furrowed brow relaxing slightly. She was a vision, her hair a bright orange in the setting sun, her hairpins sparkling as the light him them just right, her skin taking on a warm glow... He shook his head to try and rid himself of the thoughts starting to emerge in his mind.

"Oh, nothing's wrong!" said Orihime, laughing. "I um… just wanted to say…that I'll see you tomorrow!" She mentally smacked herself, wishing she had thought of something better to say. "Sorry to take up your time," she murmured as she bowed slightly before running off, leaving Ichigo standing alone in the setting sun rather confused.

Tatsuki smacked herself in the forehead and slumped against the wall. _'Nice going, Hime…'_

* * *

Sighing, Ichigo threw himself onto his bed. All through dinner, he had to endure his father and Karin tormenting him about whether he was having naughty dreams or not. Of course he denied everything. He was even backed up by Yuzu, who was always in denial about her big brother growing up into a man. Kon noticed that Ichigo was back and jumped onto the bed, sitting next to Ichigo's head.

"What'd you do now?" he asked, crossing his plush little arms.

"I didn't do anything," Ichigo replied, his voice a little muffled due to his face was pressed into his pillow.

"Then why are you so grumpy?"

"I'm not grumpy!" growled Ichigo, turning his head enough to glare at the plushie.

"Yes you are. You know what you need?"

"What?" Ichigo watched in horror as a dreamy expression crossed over the toy's face and instantly regretted asking for the toy's advice.

"You need to just bury your face into the Valley of the Gods and forget all of your worries!" exclaimed the toy as his mind began to imagine himself snuggling into Orihime's large chest. Ichigo grabbed Kon by the head and threw him across the room, a series of squeaks resulting as Kon bounced around the room.

"I should have known better than to listen to you…" grumbled Ichigo, returning his face to the pillow. He had his chance to talk to Orihime alone and away from the prying eyes of friends, and especially that crazy woman Chizuru. He couldn't stop thinking about how beautiful she had looked in the setting sun, her hair and skin glowing in the orange light, the deep blush spread across her cheeks…

Shaking his head, Ichigo turned out the lights and rolled onto his side. Maybe some sleep would help him get his mind off of things…

* * *

"_Kurosaki-kun?"_

_There it was again. That all too familiar voice. Ichigo turned around to see Orihime standing before him, much like she had earlier that afternoon. In fact, it was the same scenario as that afternoon. They were outside in the school courtyard in the setting sun. His expression softened as he walked towards her small form that was glowing in the setting sun._

"_What's wrong, Inoue?"_

"_Ah… um… I just wanted to say… that… I…" she stammered, her blush deepening as she looked at the ground._

"_Say what? It's alright Inoue. I don't bite," he teased. His breath hitched in his throat when she laughed. It was a tinkling laugh, something that every guy would die to hear over and over again. She looked up at him, her eyes locking on his._

"_I wanted to say that…I want you to kiss me," she murmured, her eyes never straying from his. _

_Smiling that rare smile he saved for her and her alone, he closed the distance between them and wrapped one arm around her waist, pulling her form against his lean body and earning a small sigh of contentment from her. Placing a finger underneath her chin, he tilted her head back and leaned his own down to hers, their lips millimeters apart. Closing his eyes, he closed the distance between them and…_

The blaring of his substitute shinigami badge woke him from his dream, alerting him of a nearby Hollow. "Son of a bitch!" he muttered as he grabbed the badge, pressed it to his chest and jumped out of the window, Zangetsu in hand.

'_Will I _ever_ get to finish that dream?'_ the thought miserably as he jumped from rooftop to rooftop in search of the Hollow who had ruined his dream.

* * *

_Poor Ichigo! Will he ever get to see the end of his dream? Will Orihime finally get the courage to tell Ichigo how she feels? Stay tuned to find out, and don't forget to review! Thank you! :D_

_- Nagi_


	3. Moonlight

_Author's note: I just wanted to say that I'm so happy everyone is enjoying this so far! It's so much fun to write and I can finally let my imagination run free for all of the possibilities! -evil laugh- This chapter will be short, but it will be filled with nothing but IchixHime fluff! :D I hope you enjoy it as I had tons of fun writing it. I hope they aren't terribly OOC! _

_Special thanks: Thank you to my big sister __**Duran**__, my amazing aunt __**Cassie **__and wonderful friend __**Vashnik**__ for proof reading this! Also, thank you to __**mrs.bennington**__, __**Boby09, youdomatter89, Spice3132, KisaLycorsis-san**__, and __**secret asylum**__ for reviewing! _

_Disclaimer: Bleach and all characters, designs, etc. belong to __**Tite Kubo**__. I'm only allowed to fantasize about them._

* * *

Perching on a roof overlooking a small park, Ichigo scowled. Below him was the Hollow that had woken him up. _'Right at the good part…' _thought Ichigo angrily.

Drawing Zangetsu, he paused to watch the abomination pause for a moment and sniff at the air as if sensing his reiatsu before continuing to wander around aimlessly. Jumping from the roof, Ichigo quickly sliced the Hollow in half and watched it dissipate into the air. Sighing, he rested Zangetsu on his shoulder and scratched the back of his head. He knew it was his duty to slay the Hollow before they attacked any innocent souls, but it was at times like this that he wished he could just be an ordinary teenager, living an ordinary life.

Sensing some reiatsu nearby and heading in his direction, he tensed for a moment, his grip on Zangetsu tightening. He saw a figure running towards him, and he relaxed when he saw two hairpins shimmering in the moonlight; it was Orihime. She was still a good hundred yards away from him, but he could already feel the warmth and gentleness of her reiatsu. As much as he hated to admit it aloud, he wished he could just lie in her arms and bask in her calming reiatsu. But he knew that would never happen.

"Inoue, what are you doing here?" he asked as she drew closer to him and slowed her pace down to a walk upon noticing him and the lack of a Hollow.

"I…I sensed a Hollow and thought I'd come and see if there was anything I could help with," she panted as she placed her hands on her knees and tried to steady her breathing.

Her hair fell over one shoulder, partially hiding her face from him and her cheeks were flushed from the excursion of running such a long distance. Inwardly Ichigo grumbled about her hair covering her face, but it also placed an air of mystery around her. His breath hitched in his throat as she looked up at him through her thick lashes, and he looked away as a blush spread over his features. She looked just like she had in that dream he had been having more and more frequently; the moonlight hit her in the same manner as in his dream, causing her eyes to sparkle and her hair to shine. She even had that enticing glow on her ivory skin, complimented by her flushed cheeks. God, he just wanted to scoop her into his arms and… No! He shook his head vigorously to rid his mind of the ideas that were slowly starting to creep back in.

"It's alright Inoue. I already killed it and I don't sense anything else," he said, finally looking back at her. She seemed to have steadied her breath, but her hands were clasped tightly together.

Orihime blushed profusely under the piercing gaze of the man before her. His dark brown eyes glinted in the moonlight, but she found a comfort in having them pierce her own eyes. Her hands began to shake slightly, so she clasped them together to try and hide it from him. She was so nervous. Here they were, alone again…for the second time that day. She looked at his shinigami garb and noticed that a small amount of his muscled chest could be seen. It wasn't much, but it was enough for her brain to come to a screeching halt.

"Oh… um… I suppose I had better go home then," she laughed as she turned to head back in the direction of her home. "Sorry to bother you, Kurosaki-kun."

"Inoue, wait!"

Orihime stopped, only having taken a few steps and looked back at Ichigo. His face was flushed and his brow slightly furrowed as if he was in deep thought. "Yes?"

Ichigo stammered. He had called out to her without thinking, and wasn't sure what to do now. He looked at Orihime's puzzled expression and sighed, deciding to take the jump. "I…I should probably walk you home in case any… y'know… Hollows decide to pop up." He mentally smacked himself in the forehead. _'What a lame excuse!'_

Orihime's eyes lit up. She had been waiting for this day, and her heart started beating a mile a minute. "Okay. That sounds like a good idea, since it's the middle of the night. My house is this way," she said, a large smile lighting up her face as she pointed in the direction she had come in.

Ichigo nodded, a small, almost invisible smile forming in the corners of his mouth. He had finally made the first move, and he felt a sense of excitement in being able to walk her home. Purely on the basis of protecting her if any Hollows showed up, of course. He reveled in her glowing smile as if it were the sun breaking through stormy clouds. Placing Zangetsu back in its usual perch on his back, he ran to catch up with Orihime.

* * *

The walk to her home had been uneventful and quiet. Ichigo tried to start a conversation several times, but failed each time. His brain just did not seem to want to work properly, and he figured it had good reason not to. He was with a beautiful young woman, who was smiling serenely up at him from time to time. She always blushed when she realized she was caught and looked away quickly, but that only increased the amount of mystery about her.

"Well, here we are."

Ichigo stopped in his tracks. They were already at her house, and he hadn't said anything to her yet! Thinking quickly, he tried to think of a way to say something to her without sounding too corny like in all of those romance movies that Yuzu loved to watch with Rukia. Without a word, he led her up the stairs to her apartment.

Orihime blushed and followed him up the stairs, her mind completely blank at the notion that he was being a gentleman. He never seemed like the type of guy who would walk you up to your door, or even walk you home after meeting in a park by coincidence, but she always knew that there was a romantic part of him that no one ever saw on a day-to-day basis.

As if by fate, her foot slipped on the final step and she fell, only to be caught in two strong arms. Looking up, she stared into a pair of dark brown eyes and noted the look of concern concealed within them. His calloused hands were resting on the small of her back, and her hands, tiny by comparison, were resting on his leanly muscled chest. She could even feel the warmth emanating from his body along with his reiatsu, both of them swirling around her and making her head spin.

"Ah... um… Th – thank you, Kurosaki-kun," she stammered. "I'm such a klutz sometimes…"

"It's okay," he murmured as his grip around her instinctively tightened as she tried to stand up. The feel of her small, curved form against his large, angled form made his head spin. He could feel her small hands on his chest, as well as her large breasts which caused his blush to deepen. He gazed into her grey eyes and saw a small glimmer of what seemed like love, but his mind was too hazy to figure it out. Their faces were inches apart, a living replica of his dreams, and his heart hammered in his chest.

Orihime's brain vaguely identified the closeness between them, causing her blush to deepen to a shade reminiscent of a tomato. The little voice inside her head was screaming at her to kiss him now, before he ran away, but her body was frozen. All she could think about was how handsome Ichigo looked at that moment, his eyes locked on hers, that piercing gaze still there yet slightly softer than usual. She felt one of his hands travel slowly up her back to the nape of her neck, eliciting a shiver of excitement from her.

Ichigo reveled in the feel of her body against his, and his hand moved on its own accord, traveling up her small back to her neck. He had no control over his body anymore, nor did he want to regain control. He felt her shiver slightly at the touch of his hand against her back, his mind going blank at the sensation. Resting his hand on the nape of her neck, her head tilted back on its own accord, allowing him to see her long, slender neck that just begged for him to taste it. Resisting the urge, he looked back into her hooded eyes that sparkled in the flickering porch light.

"Kuro...saki-kun?" she breathed, her pink lips parting slightly as she spoke. His eyes drifted down to them, and wondered if they were just as soft and sweet tasting as they looked. The way she said his name was exactly like she had in his dreams and caused a shiver to race down his spine. Closing his eyes, he slowly closed the distance between them before his lips finally met hers. They were just as soft as he had imagined, and tasted just as sweet, if not sweeter than he had thought they would.

Orihime's eyes widened in shock and disbelief at what was happening. Here she was, in front of her apartment with the man she loved more than anything else in the world. And he was kissing her. At that moment, instinct took over as she closed her eyes and gripped the front of his shirt, returning the gentle kiss as she became lost in the moment.

After a moment, Ichigo pulled away and looked at her flushed face, a small smile tugging at his lips. He had finally managed to do something that he never could, even in his dreams. He was elated, and felt as if he could do anything in the world. Orihime opened her eyes slowly, hoping that she wasn't dreaming, and found herself staring up into his dark brown eyes again. She opened her mouth to say something, but closed it when nothing came out. Chuckling quietly, Ichigo relinquished his grasp on her.

"I should get going," he said quietly as he tucked a loose strand of Orihime's hair behind her ear. Orihime merely nodded, her voice having failed her again. "Good night Inoue," he said gently as he smiled at her before jumping onto the roof and out of sight.

"Good night," she whispered before opening the door to her apartment and stepped inside, closing the door behind her. She promptly slumped against the door and held her fingers up to her lips, the tingle she felt from his still lingering. Smiling, she pushed herself away from the door and proceeded to get ready for bed, humming a tune all the while.

* * *

Arriving safely back in his room, Ichigo re-entered his body and flopped onto his bed, contentment flooding his senses. He had finally managed to do what always eluded his dreams; he kissed Orihime. Placing his hands behind his head, he stared up at the ceiling with a large grin on his face as he went over the events that had just happened in his mind. Finally, he fell asleep, a smile still lingering on his face.

* * *

_I hope you liked this chapter! I know it was relatively short, but the next chapter should be longer. Please review! :D_

_- Nagi_


	4. Thunderstorms

_Author's note: I promise this chapter will be longer than the previous chapter. I just didn't want to overload everyone with the fluff because I wasn't sure how you all would react to it. Enjoy everyone!_

_**Important note: **__I've re-written portions of this chapter because I didn't like the flow of the date scene to the following scene, or the final scene of the chapter. Much of the chapter has been left unchanged, but there have been small add-ins and removals throughout the chapter, as well as an entire page of additional content. I hope you enjoy, as I worked very hard on fixing it! (And I've learned my lesson about proof-reading before posting chapters.)_

_Special thanks: Thank you to my amazing aunt __**Cassie **__and wonderful friend __**Vashnik**__ for proof reading this! Also, thank you to __**mrs.bennington**__, __**brittstr08**__, __**Tikytikytavvi101, **__and __**Kisa Kisa Yum Yum**__ for reviewing! You guys always make my day even better!_

_Disclaimer: Bleach and all characters, designs, etc. belong to __**Tite Kubo**__. I'm only allowed to fantasize about them._

* * *

Karin and Yuzu were sitting at the dining table eating their breakfast, Karin watching the television out of the corner of her eye, when Ichigo came downstairs whistling. Tearing her eyes away from the television, she stared at her older brother and saw an uncharacteristic smile plastered on his face.

"What are you so happy about?" she demanded, pointing her cereal spoon in his direction.

"It's Sunday. How could I not be happy? No school, no homework… Today's going to be a good day," said Ichigo as he reached into the refrigerator and pulled out a carton of orange juice, his smile widening.

Taking a swig of juice straight from the carton before setting it back in the refrigerator and shutting the door, he turned to look at his younger sisters. Karin had a dumbfounded look on her face, her spoon still pointing at him. Yuzu looked up at him with a curious look before giving up at her brief attempt to figure out why today was better than any other Sunday and going back to her breakfast; she could always eavesdrop on him later. She giggled as Ichigo ruffled her hair as he walked past her.

"I'm heading out for a bit. Tell dad I'll be back before dinner," he said, attempting to ruffle Karin's hair as well before being blocked by her spoon. Chuckling quietly to himself, he slipped on his shoes and walked out of the house.

"There's something wrong with him," grumbled Karin, resting her chin in her hand and poking at her remaining cereal with her spoon, having lost all interest in eating due to her brother's odd behavior.

"I'm sure it's nothing to worry about," said Yuzu as she picked up her bowl and set it in the sink to be washed. "Maybe he really is just happy that it's Sunday."

"Maybe… I still think there's something fishy going on," sighed Karin as she put her bowl in the sink as well and headed into the living room, throwing herself onto the couch to finish watching her favorite cartoons. Yuzu went to gather laundry and more importantly, snoop around in Ichigo's room.

* * *

Hands in his pockets, Ichigo walked casually towards Orihime's house. Today would be their first date, and he was much more excited about today than he wanted to let on to passerby. He had asked Orihime out the previous day at school, much to the surprise of everyone. Keigo was devastated that Orihime had accepted the invitation as that meant she was no longer available, and Chizuru wanted to murder Ichigo for asking Orihime out in the first place. Tatsuki had given her approval after punching Chizuru in the face to keep her from mauling Ichigo, and that was all either one of them needed.

He idly wondered if he was dressed well enough for their first date or not. Looking down at himself, he noted the clean white polo shirt, unbuttoned of course, blue jeans and sneakers. He didn't see anything wrong with his outfit, but a nagging voice in the back of his head was still a bit worried about his choice of clothing. Pushing the voice away, he turned the corner as he neared Orihime's apartment. After walking a few more blocks, he headed up the stairs to her door and knocked.

"Ah! Um…coming!" came a muffled voice from inside the apartment. He heard a few crashes before the door opened to reveal a very flustered looking Orihime. Her cheeks were flushed with either embarrassment or excitement, Ichigo couldn't figure out which, and a few strands of hair had fallen loose from her hairpins.

"Are you ready to go?" he asked, a small smile forming on his lips.

"Yes!" she replied breathlessly as she tucked the loose strands of hair behind her ear. Pulling out her key, she locked her front door and dropped the key into the small white purse that hung from her shoulder.

Ichigo looked her up and down, a small blush forming on his cheeks. Orihime was wearing her usual skirt, although it only went down to her knees which allowed him to see her smooth and well-toned legs. The white skirt gently flowed around her, complimenting her curves nicely. As his eyes traveled up her legs, his blush deepened. She wore a sleeveless teal colored shirt that hugged her curves, the slight dip in the neckline showing off a small portion of her ivory skin. He gulped as he tried to keep the images from his reoccurring dreams at bay.

"You look…very pretty," he stammered as he continued to look at her.

"Thank you. You look very pretty too," she said quietly as she blushed.

Ichigo gave her a puzzled look before chuckling. "Thanks."

"Ah! I didn't mean pretty! I meant to say that you look very handsome today!" she exclaimed as she waved her hands in front of her face, her blush deepening from embarrassment. Smiling, Ichigo took her hand in his and looked into her large grey eyes.

"It's alright," he said, his eyes softening as he looked at her concerned expression. "Let's go, or the movie will start without us."

Orihime tore her eyes away from his warm gaze and looked at her wristwatch. "Ah! You're right! We should hurry, or we'll lose the best seats!"

Ichigo watched as she let go of his hand and raced down the stairs, turning back to wave her hand, urging him to hurry. Sticking his hands in his pockets, he headed down the stairs a small smile permanently playing on his lips.

"Kurosaki-kun, hurry!" she urged as she ran ahead of him. Chuckling at her child-like enthusiasm he ran to catch up with her, enjoying the fact that he was spending such a wonderful day with the one person that could make the day even brighter.

* * *

"What a great movie!" exclaimed Orihime as she stretched. "I loved the part with the murderer finally being revealed!"

"You really love horror movies, don't you?" asked Ichigo as he tossed their empty popcorn container and soda cans in the trash bin near the exit.

"Yeah, especially when there's monsters that lurk around the corners waiting for their victims," she said, acting as if her hands were claws for emphasis as she grinned devilishly. "Don't you like horror movies, Kurosaki-kun?"

Ichigo nodded, but secretly he wasn't too fond of them. They were all too predictable, and after becoming a Shinigami nothing really scared him anymore. Halfway through the film he could generally predict who the killer was, and none of the 'scary parts' ever scared him. Despite this, he was glad that he had taken Orihime to see the horror movie. She had had a good time even though she had been scared silly at certain points during the movie.

Smiling, he remembered how she instinctively grabbed his hand during a particularly scary part and how she had looked at him, her eyes sparkling when he squeezed her hand lightly to let her know he was still there and would protect her from whatever monsters popped up. That wasn't the only time their hands had met either. They often brushed against each other in the popcorn bin, and Ichigo withdrew his hand so quickly someone would have thought he had burned himself. His face became quite red each time this happened, and he was incredibly thankful that it was so dark in the theatre.

"Kurosaki-kun? Are you feeling alright?"

"Oh, sorry. What did you say?"

"I asked if you wanted to go to the park that's right around the corner," she said, her eyes sparkling.

"Alright, sounds like fun."

Orihime's face lit up like a thousand lights at Christmas, a large, genuine smile on her face. She grabbed his hand and quickly led him out of the movie theatre and down the street. Their pace gradually slowed down to a leisurely walk, both of them discussing the movie they just saw. Orihime blushed when she noticed that she was still holding hands with Ichigo, and she looked up at him. He was looking straight ahead, his face a bit red and his brow furrowed slightly as if he had noticed the same thing, but he didn't seem to be letting her hand go anytime soon. They crossed the street and headed through the gate for the small local park. Orihime instantly ran towards the swings, her hair flowing behind her, her tinkling laugh traveling through the warm air. Ichigo followed her and sat in the swing next to her, watching her sway back and forth.

"I always loved to come here when I was little," she said, her eyes traveling up to the sky. The sun had started to set, turning the clouds shades of orange and pink. Once again, Ichigo noticed how Orihime's skin seemed to glow warmly in the setting sun, giving her the appearance of having a healthy, sun-kissed tan. "Did you ever go to the park when you were little Kurosaki-kun?"

"Yeah," he said, his usual frown clouding his face. "I used to come here all the time with my mom…"

"Oh! I'm sorry, Kurosaki-kun. I didn't know…" she said as panic filled her. She knew that the topic of his mother's untimely death was a sore subject with him. She mentally smacked herself and hoped that she hadn't ruined their date with her insensitive question.

"It's alright, Inoue. I'm slowly coming to terms with what happened…I just need a little bit more time. That's all," he said, noticing the look of panic and remorse on her face. He hated to see her upset about anything, and it bothered him that he was the reason for the troubled look on her face. "It's getting dark so we should probably get you home."

"Yeah, we don't want any Hollows to show up while we're here!" laughed Orihime, hoping to brighten the mood, even if it was just a little bit. She sighed in relief when she saw Ichigo's expression relax as he got up and helped her up before putting his hands in his pockets.

The walk back to Orihime's apartment was quiet, reminiscent of the night they had shared their first kiss. By the time they arrived at the steps leading up to her front door, the sun had already set and the moon was showing every now and then as clouds passed over it, hiding it's glowing rays from the world for a moment.

"Um…well, here we are," he said as he scratched the back of his head, unsure of what else to say.

"I had a lot of fun today, Kurosaki-kun," said Orihime quietly, her cheeks reddening, no doubt the memories of their first kiss on her mind as well.

"It's no problem. I had fun today too."

"Would…would you like to come in and have some tea?" she asked, her eyes shimmering with hope that he would agree.

"Sure. I'd love to," he said as a small smile appeared on his lips. Her eyes lit up as she dug her keys out of her purse and opened the door, stepping inside before gesturing for him to follow her as she turned on the lamp that stood on a small table beside the couch. Ichigo followed her into the small apartment and could sense her reiatsu throughout the room. He had only been in here once before, and he never really noticed it…but now it was all he could sense.

"Just make yourself at home and I'll go make the tea," said Orihime before disappearing into the small kitchen.

Sitting at the small table in the living room, Ichigo looked around. The room was neat and orderly, small knick-knacks lining the shelves of bookcases along with many volumes of manga and a few novels here and there. He noticed the small shrine to her brother who had passed away when they were in middle school. The same brother who had become a Hollow and attacked Orihime. Frowning, he remembered the terror in the eyes of the girl when she realized that the monster attacking her was really her brother. His thoughts scattered when he heard a small _clink_ on the table. Looking up, Orihime was smiling at him and setting a cup of tea in front of him. She sat next to him and sipped her tea.

"Thank you," he said as he picked up his cup and sipped his tea as well. "This is really good."

"Thanks. My brother always told me that tea was one of the few things I was good at making," she laughed as she set her cup down and looked at the shrine on the other side of the room, her smile faltering slightly.

"Inoue…"

"Oh, don't worry about me Kurosaki-kun. I know my brother is in a better place. I've accepted that," she said as she looked up at him and smiled. Thunder rumbled in the distance, and Ichigo noticed Orihime's grip tightening on her cup at the sound.

"Inoue, are you okay?" he asked, concern flooding his senses.

"Ah… I'm alright. I just don't really like thunderstorms all that much. Not since…" she mumbled as she adverted her gaze to the cup of tea in front of her.

"Not since the day your brother passed away?"

Orihime nodded as she closed her eyes in an attempt to stop the tears that were threatening to fall. Feeling a firm, but warm grip on her shoulder, she looked up to see Ichigo watching her, a small glimmer of worry in his eyes. His smile was no longer present, and his usual scowl had returned, although it wasn't as fierce as it normally was. Wiping her tears away, she smiled.

"Don't worry about me Kurosaki-kun. I'll be alright," she said, hoping that would remove the look of worry from his face. To her dismay, her remark only increased the amount of worry in his eyes.

"Inoue, I…"

At that moment a large lightning bolt struck nearby, lighting up the room for a moment. Orihime flinched at the bright light, her fears resurfacing. Ichigo noticed this and pulled her into his lap and wrapped his arms around her protectively.

"Ku…Kurosaki-kun?" stammered Orihime, her face reddening by the second at the closeness between them. She could smell his scent and it wafted around her head, producing a dizzying but comforting feeling. Another flash of lightning caused her to flinch again, and she felt Ichigo's arms tighten around her as if hoping to put her in a safe little cocoon and hide her from the storm.

Ichigo closed his eyes and buried his nose in her hair, inhaling deeply. The scent of flowers drifted into his nose. It was an intoxicating scent, and it made his head spin along with the feel of her small form pressed against him. He felt her flinch at another lightning strike, so he tightened his grip around her, hoping to calm her down. He wasn't sure why he had done this, but seeing her as scared as she was he couldn't help himself. Loosening his grip around her a little, he allowed her room to move while he glanced down at her. He could now hear the pitter patter of the rain against the windows, although distant, as he locked eyes with her as she gazed up at him. There was still a glimmer of fear in her eyes, and he wanted to do something to get rid of the fear she was feeling…but how?

"Kurosaki…-kun?" whispered Orihime as she looked up at Ichigo when his grip loosened slightly. There were tears glimmering in the faint light at the corners of her eyes.

"It's alright…I'll protect you," murmured Ichigo as he brushed away her tears with the pad of his thumb before brushing away the loose strands of hair from her forehead. "I'll always protect you."

Orihime's heart skipped a beat when she heard this. Maybe it was just her imagination, but his normally fierce eyes seemed gentle, as was his touch, as if he didn't want to hurt her in any way. She shivered slightly under his gaze and rested her head on his shoulder, hoping that the dizziness she was experiencing would go away soon.

Ichigo heard a small sigh come from the girl in his arms and he sighed inwardly. He slowly ran a hand through her long hair, hoping to soothe away any fears that still remained, reveling in the feel of her silky locks against his hand. His hand drifted down to her shoulder before slowly running up and down her arm, lightly caressing each inch of skin they touched. Orihime shivered under his touch, although it wasn't an unpleasant sensation having his calloused hands travel across her bare skin…even if it was only her arm. She lifted her head from his shoulder and looked at him, her eyes pleading with him for one thing_. Kiss me._

Ichigo recognized the silent plea and obliged by cupping her flushed cheek in his hand and lowering his lips until he could feel her hot breath on his face. After pausing for a moment, he closed the distance between them, running his lips over her soft, pink lips. They seemed much more pliable than he remembered from their first kiss, but he lost all remaining trains of thought when he felt Orihime respond to the kiss. While increasing the pressure of his lips against hers, he softly ran his thumb back and forth against her cheek reveling in the feel of her silky smooth skin. Orihime's mind was a swirling abyss, all thoughts being whisked away at Ichigo's feather-light touch against her skin. She grabbed the front of his shirt, fistfuls of fabric bunched up in her tiny fists as she felt Ichigo increase the intensity of the kiss. Her heart fluttered at the feeling of his free hand trailing up and down her back, every touch being felt through the relatively thin fabric of her shirt. She shivered as he ran his hands up and over her shoulders and pressed closer to him, as if trying to seek warmth from a fire.

A shudder raced down Ichigo's spine when Orihime pressed herself closer to him and dropped his hand down from her cheek to lightly travel down her arm and onto her hip, gently caressing her perfect curves. All traces of reasonable thought were gone, and he was going purely on instinct. He experimentally licked Orihime's lower lip, and received a small gasp in response. Orihime hadn't been expecting him to lick her lips, but she pushed away the small part of her that was screaming at her to stop and gave in to her desire. She opened her mouth slightly to allow Ichigo access, her own tongue snaking out to lick his lower lip in return. Ichigo's heart skipped a beat at her reaction, but he was pleased none the less. He slipped his tongue into her mouth, gently massaging her tongue with his own before exploring her warm mouth while Orihime explored his mouth in return. She tasted like nothing he had ever tasted before, but it seemed familiar somehow…strawberries, perhaps? His mind was too muddled to try and place the unique taste, and he didn't care too much either.

After a few minutes, Ichigo pulled back from the kiss, slightly out of breath. Orihime was out of breath as well, and her heart was pounding so loudly she thought that he would be able to hear it. She looked at her hands, still clenching his shirt and her blush deepened. Letting his shirt go, she tried to smooth out the wrinkles.

"I'm sorry Kurosaki-kun…I wrinkled your shirt…" she mumbled, her hands shaking slightly as she felt his rapid heartbeat as she smoothed out his shirt.

"It…it's alright. I…I should be going though. I promised Yuzu I'd be home before dinner and she'll murder me if I'm late," he said, his face reddening as well. _'How could I have done that?!'_ he thought angrily.

"Oh…alright. I'm sorry I kept you from getting home on time," she said dejectedly as she stood up and picked up the tea cups.

"It's alright. It sounds like the rain has stopped though," said Ichigo as he stood up and headed for the door. "Thank you for the tea, Inoue."

"You're welcome. I'll…I'll see you at school tomorrow!" said Orihime, giving him a small smile.

"Yeah… See you tomorrow."

Orihime headed into the kitchen once the front door shut and placed the still full tea cups in the sink. She immediately sunk to the floor, her back against one of the counters in the small area. She placed her fingers on her lips, a frown creasing her usually cheerful face. Why did he leave so suddenly? Was she not good enough? She buried her face in her hands, hoping with all of her heart that wasn't the case.

* * *

The entire way home Ichigo mentally scolded himself for his earlier behavior at Orihime's apartment. He couldn't believe that he had taken advantage of her like that. She had been scared, and he used that as an excuse to kiss her. But…her eyes seemed to beg him to kiss her…

"I'm home," he said as he entered the Kurosaki home and kicked his soaked shoes off before stepping into the living room.

"Onii-chan! You're just in time! I made beef stew for dinner!" exclaimed Yuzu happily from the kitchen.

"Sorry Yuzu… I'm just not hungry tonight. I'll be in my room," he said as he gave his little sister a weak smile and headed upstairs, shutting his door behind him.

"But I made your favorite!" protested Yuzu at the bottom of the stairs.

"Just leave him alone Yuzu. He's obviously upset about something, and you're not going to help by forcing him to eat dinner. He'll come down when he's hungry," said Karin in a bored voice from her position on the couch. Yuzu sighed in defeat and went back to monitoring the beef stew.

Ichigo sat on his bed and ran his hand through his hair, sighing in frustration. He was still unsure whether he had taken advantage of Orihime, or she had wanted him to kiss her the way he did. The little angel on his shoulder reprimanded him and said he should have asked for permission before doing something like what he did, while the little devil congratulated him on making the first move and pointed out that she liked every second of it. Batting the two away so he could think, Ichigo couldn't come up with a definite answer. All he knew was that while he had enjoyed the experience and it was clear that she had as well, he was ashamed for taking it so far without asking her if it was alright. They weren't even officially dating!

"What's the matter?" asked Rukia as she poked her head out of the closet.

"What are you talking about?" he said, feeling grumpier by the second.

"Did your little date go badly?" teased Rukia, noticing a vein twitch in Ichigo's forehead; she had obviously struck a nerve.

"SHUT UP!" he roared as the throw a pillow at her, missing only because she shut the closet door just in time. Picking up the pillow, he lay on his side and stared out the window. He frowned, his thoughts going over the events of the day. Sighing, he decided he should talk to Orihime the following day, hoping that he hadn't upset her in any way.

Rukia chewed on her thumbnail in thought in the darkness of the closet. _'Maybe his date really _did_ go badly…'_ she thought as her brow furrowed in concern. She stayed awake the remainder of the night trying to think of ways to fix this problem her friends were having.

* * *

_I hope you enjoyed this new version of the chapter, although it does remain unchanged for the most part. Leave me a review and let me know what you think!_

_Also, I will be unable to update for about a week as I am going out of town this weekend, and two of my managers are taking their vacations next week. Please be patient, and I hope to have the next chapter up by the end of next week! :D_

_- Nagi_


	5. Sleepless Nights

_Author's note: Sorry it took so long for me to update! I had a really rough weekend (July 18 – 20__th__) because I had my first experience on the freeway. Let's just say that having a crappy GPS system that gets you lost and having your car battery die on you in the middle of nowhere isn't much fun. _

_Anywho, I'd like to thank __**AngelCat HellFire**__ for once again inspiring me. If you haven't read her newest fic (congrats on winning first place in the Tanabata contest!) __**'**__**Draumr y el Blōdgemang de Ór'**__I would really recommend it. Aside from her wonderful works inspiring me again, it's amazing what you can think up when you're suffering some small bouts of insomnia. I hope you all enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it! I'd also like to apologize in advance for any spelling errors. It's nearing midnight, and I have my final exams tomorrow morning, so I'm a bit sleep deprived. _

_**Reviews:**__ Thank you to __**Julietta1311**__, __**Tikytikytavvi101**__, __**Aaron Leach**__, __**Arwen Mimosa**__, __**Aunt C**__, and __**Kisa Kisa Yum Yum**__ for reviewing! You all have inspired me to continue with this story and I hope that it is up to your expectations! _

_Disclaimer: Bleach and all characters, designs, etc. belong to __**Tite Kubo**__. I'm only allowed to fantasize about them._

* * *

Orihime awoke to the sound of birds chirping outside her bedroom window, small rays of light breaking through her curtains to dance around her small form, curled up under her blankets. Sitting up slowly, she rubbed her eyes sleepily and peeled the covers away from herself before standing up and stretching. She padded into the small bathroom down the hall and caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror. Her copper hair was slightly unruly and she noted the dark circles under her eyes as a result of her lack of sleep. She had stayed up much of the night going over the events of the previous evening, from her surprise at Ichigo's caring actions to the passionate kiss they had shared to his sudden departure. Although she wasn't sure as to why he had left so suddenly, a nagging voice in the back of her mind informed her time and time again that it was most likely due to her being so eager when he kissed her. Shaking her head, she stripped down to her birthday suit and turned on the water in her shower to warm it up before stepping inside. She felt as if the warm water was washing away her worries, although she couldn't shake the anxiousness she was feeling at the thought of seeing Ichigo at school in a few hours' time.

Little did she know that Ichigo had not fared much better than she had. He awoke to the yells of his father, who was up to his usual morning antics, as well as pleads from Yuzu for their father to come downstairs and eat his breakfast before heading off to the family clinic. He pressed his pillow over his head, effectively blocking out much of the noise from his family and began wishing for just five more minutes of sleep. He had fallen asleep just before sunrise after mentally reprimanding himself for his behavior earlier in the evening for most of the night. A Hollow had appeared sometime during the night and offered Ichigo a welcomed distraction from his thoughts. Unfortunately, it was a weakling and soon his thoughts traveled back to the events from earlier. While half of him was ashamed for taking things as far as he did and 'taking advantage' of Orihime, the other half was reveling in the fact that she had enjoyed it just as much as he did. When he finally managed to fall asleep, to his horror (and partially his enjoyment), the dreams were back. And they were much more intimate than his previous dreams.

Giving up on his attempt to fall back asleep, Ichigo sat up and scowled at his bedspread. He not only remembered the feel of Orihime against him, her hot breath on his face, her lips on his, but his newly resurfaced dreams were fresh on his mind as well. The combination of the sensations from the previous night and his dreams were driving him mad. Closing his eyes and sighing, images from his dream that were imprinted in his mind resurfaced. _Clothes strewn across the floor…the feel of her bare skin beneath his own…her taste…her scent…the small moans that escaped her swollen pink lips… _His eyes snapped open and he found a curious Rukia sitting on his bed and staring at him, Kon peeking at him from behind her. His cheeks flushed in embarrassment and he glared at the pair sitting before him.

"What do you want?" he growled.

"I was just curious as to what you were thinking about so intently," said Rukia innocently before allowing her gaze to travel to his bedspread as she picked idly at a few loose threads. "I also…wanted to apologize for my comment last night. It was uncalled for, and I'm…I'm sorry."

"Oh… It's alright," he said gruffly as he ran a hand through his hair and gazed out the window. He knew that apologizing didn't come easy to Rukia, so he had to give her credit for trying.

"Well, let me know if there's anything I can do to help," said Rukia as she smiled at him and placed her foot on the windowsill. "I'll see you at school." With that, she hopped out of the second-story window and walked down the sidewalk heading towards school.

"Yeah, like I need your advice. You're too stubborn to admit that you're in love with Renji, so why should I trust you for advice?" he grumbled in her wake. A small squeak alerted him to Kon's presence and he caught sight of the toy glaring at him with an intense aura of hatred surrounding him. "What's your problem?"

"You snuggled in the Valley of the Gods last night, didn't you?!" roared Kon. Ichigo stared at the toy for a second and sighed. He did not need to deal with Kon at the moment; he had enough on his mind without having to deal with the insane modified soul.

"What makes you think that?" he asked as nicely as he could while restraining the urge to grab the toy that was now advancing towards him and hurling it across the room. Throwing his bedspread off of his legs, he climbed out of bed and stretched, letting out a loud yawn.

"I can smell her all over you!" yelled Kon as he pointed a felt claw angrily at Ichigo.

"You don't have a nose to smell with, so don't pretend that you can 'smell her all over me'. Now shut the hell up or I'll tell Yuzu that I found her stuffed lion," said Ichigo as he headed towards the door.

"No! Anything but that witch!" protested Kon as he watched in horror as Ichigo opened his door.

"Yuzu! I found your stuffed lion!" Ichigo called down the stairs. He turned to smirk at the now trembling Kon as the sound of his younger sister's footsteps sounded up the stairway.

"Bostov!" she squealed in delight as she ran past Ichigo to the now stone-still Kon and scooping him into a bear hug. "Oh, Bostov! I've been looking everywhere for you! Thank you for finding her Onii-chan!"

"No problem Yuzu," said Ichigo as turned to head out of his room, but not before giving Kon a sly smirk that only the toy being crushed to death would be able to see.

'_Curse you Kurosaki Ichigo… One of these days, I will get a hold of your body and ruin your reputation!'_ thought Kon venomously as Yuzu carried him into her room and set him down among her other plush toys.

* * *

Walking up the stairs that led to her classroom, Orihime suddenly became short of breath. It wasn't from the climb up the stairs, but rather from her nervousness at the thought of seeing Ichigo. Butterflies were dancing in her stomach, her nervousness increasing with each step she took towards the classroom. Would he already be there? Would he treat her differently than he normally did? Would he avoid her? Possible scenarios raced through her mind, each one ending worse than the last. She now stood in front of the door, her heart racing and her stomach doing somersaults. She stared at the door, unsure of whether she should grasp the handle and open the door, greeting everyone as her usual cheery self, or just run away before anyone noticed her presence.

"Orihime, are you okay?" asked someone to her right, an undertone of concern lacing their voice. Turning to look at the person, she realized Tatsuki was standing next to her, a confused look on her face. She had been so wrapped up in her thoughts that she hadn't noticed her friend's presence.

"Oh! Good morning, Tatsuki-chan!" said Orihime cheerfully, as she flashed a dazzling smile in her friend's direction. "I'm alright. I was just lost in thought for a moment, that's all."

"If you say so…" said Tatsuki skeptically as she looked her friend up and down. She noticed the dark circles under Orihime's eyes and wondered what had happened. Her brow furrowed slightly as she tried to think of what might have happened, but decided to let it be for now. If Orihime wanted to talk about it she would come to her; they had promised not to keep secrets before Orihime left for Soul Society and she knew that Orihime would honor that promise.

"Don't worry about me Tatsuki-chan. I'm fine," said Orihime quietly before grasping the handle before her and pulling the door open. _'There goes my chance at an escape,' _she thought wryly as she stepped through the doorway.

The usual morning greetings occurred; Orihime greeted everyone with a bright smile before sitting down at her desk and pulling her books out of her bag. Tatsuki punched an advancing Chizuru before she reached an oblivious Orihime while Keigo wailed in the background about Mizurio's formalities. Chad and Ishida were quiet as usual, both generally keeping to themselves. Orihime glanced around the classroom and noticed that a certain carrot top was missing from the normal ruckus of the morning greetings. She sighed and turned her attention to the front of the room as Ochi-sensei entered the room and quieted everyone down.

As Ochi-sensei began writing the day's lessons on the blackboard, the classroom door opened. Orihime turned to look at the person walking through the door, and a bright blush appeared on her usually pale cheeks. Ichigo casually walked into the classroom and took his seat, although he seemed to be deep in thought. Ichigo felt as if someone was staring more intently at him than normal and glanced up, only to see a pair of grey eyes before they quickly darted away, hiding behind a shield of copper locks. A slight blush crept up his cheeks before Ochi-sensei's sarcastic comment drew his attention to the front of the classroom.

"How nice of you to join us, Kurosaki-san," she said sarcastically, her hand on her hip.

Ichigo merely shrugged, not wanting to draw more attention to his self. Ochi-sensei turned back to the blackboard, continuing her lecture, the rest of the class returning their attention to the front of the classroom. Resting his chin on his palm, Ichigo stared blankly at the blackboard. He never bothered taking notes as he could always just borrow them from Chad or Orihime. As if on cue, his gaze traveled over the sea of heads before him and singled out her form. She was only a few seats ahead of him and a row over, but she had never felt so far away before. He couldn't shake the feeling of wanting to hold her, although he knew he would need to apologize for his actions the previous night.

Orihime turned her head to the side, trying to act as if she was staring idly out the window to watch the birds swooping into view for a second before disappearing while she was really sneaking peeks in Ichigo's direction. She eventually locked eyes with him, his dark brown eyes piercing her grey eyes. Her heart skipped a beat before hammering madly, the butterflies in her stomach beginning to flutter again. She quickly looked away and hurriedly copied the notes from the board into her notebook, her blush deepening by several shades.

Tatsuki did not miss this exchange and wondered what had happened between her best friends. Sure they had gone on a date, but nothing _too_ intimate could have happened…right? She ripped a piece of paper out of her notebook and quickly scribbled a note on it before folding it up and tossing it on Orihime's desk while Ochi-sensei had her back turned. Orihime glanced at her friend in confusion before quietly opening the note.

'_Orihime, I want you to tell me what's going on between you and Ichigo. Meet me on the roof during lunch so that we can talk about it._

_ - Tatsuki'_

Orihime sighed and folded the paper back up before slipping it into her bag. She gazed blankly at the blackboard, the sound of Ochi-sensei's lecture buzzing in the background as she let her thoughts run freely. After wracking her brain for an excuse for the odd behavior between herself and Ichigo, she realized that there was no way she'd be able to get out of telling Tatsuki what happened. She would have to tell Tatsuki what happened after all, and the thought of telling her best friend about how she had kissed Ichigo, and passionately at that, brought a fresh blush to her face. She forcibly pushed the thoughts aside as she concentrated on the lecture, taking notes as diligently as she could.

Rukia had not missed the exchange either. She noticed that Ichigo had locked eyes with Orihime, both had blushed and Orihime had looked away quickly, as if fearing that she would be caught. Ichigo's gaze had lingered on the copper-haired beauty for a few moments, pink tinting his cheeks slightly before he turned his gaze towards the school grounds. She frowned, her eyebrows furrowing, causing small wrinkles to show on her forehead. There had been a sense of intimacy between the two when they locked eyes, but Ichigo had been upset when he came home from his date with Orihime. She needed to get to the bottom of the matter, so she tore a page out of her notebook and scribbled a note on the paper before crumpling it up into a small ball and throwing it at Ichigo's head.

Ichigo was jolted back to reality when a small something had collided with the side of his head. He had been thinking about his date with Orihime, what had happened at her apartment, and his dreams; especially what happened at Orihime's apartment. He picked up the small crumpled up the piece of paper and smoothed it out on his desk. To his horror small, poorly drawn Chappy rabbits were all over the paper, surrounding a small, equally poorly written note.

'_Meet me behind the school during lunch. Don't make me come find you, or you'll regret it._

_ - Rukia'_

Ichigo smiled wryly before crumpling the note up again and sticking it in his bag. He didn't even need to read the signature; the drawings and poor handwriting, not to mention the threat contained in the note, had given away the author way before the signature. Inwardly he grumbled, although he knew he didn't have a choice but to meet the Shinigami behind the school during lunch. Besides, he didn't feel like having his ass kicked by Rukia in front of his friends. He didn't think he would be able to stand the humiliation of having such a small girl beat him into a bloody pulp. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair as he returned his gaze to the blackboard, his eyes straying to Orihime's form every now and then. A tiny smile crept around his lips as he watched her taking notes, a serious expression on her normally cheery face. He chuckled to himself when he noticed that tips of her ears, just barely visible through her hair, were still a bit red.

* * *

Orihime stood on the roof of the school waiting, a slight breeze ruffling the edges of her skirt and pulling loose strands of her hair here and there as it saw fit. It was a warm day, and she was thankful for that. She never did like the cold much, and she would much rather wait for someone on a warm day with a balmy breeze like today than in the cold and snow. Nervousness clenched at her stomach, causing her to lose her appetite for the packed lunch sitting on a small bench beside her as she overlooked the school grounds. It wasn't the same nervousness that gripped her when she was heading into class; this wasn't as intense, and the butterflies in her stomach seemed to have quieted down. She heard the door that led up to the roof open and she turned, watching as Tatsuki walked through the doorway and shut the door behind her. She sighed in relief and turned back to gaze over the school grounds in silence. She had been afraid that Ichigo would come up to the roof, although she knew well enough that this was his usual spot when eating lunch. She didn't think she could deal with seeing him quit yet. At least not until she figured out what she would say to him.

Tatsuki watched her friend in silence for a moment before walking up to her and clasping a hand on Orihime's shoulder. She wasn't sure what to say in order to comfort the girl beside her, but she felt that just being beside her friend when she needed her most would be sufficient. Orihime was startled by the sudden hand on her shoulder, and she turned to face Tatsuki. Smiling, she let her gaze travel up to the sky, watching the clouds slowly drift past.

"Sorry Tatsuki-chan. I was just…"

"Lost in thought again?" finished Tatsuki, a knowing smile on her face.

Orihime nodded and let out a small sigh. She knew she could never keep anything a secret from Tatsuki; Tatsuki always knew what was on her mind whether she wanted her to know or not. Half the time she knew what she was thinking before Orihime herself had realized it. It had been this way when Orihime realized her feelings for Ichigo, so she wasn't surprised that Tatsuki knew something was going on this time. Tatsuki took this opportunity to lead her friend over to a small bench beside the railing and sit her down before sitting down herself.

"What did you want to talk to me about, Tatsuki-chan?" asked Orihime, her hands folded together in her lap. She had asked the question for the sake of being polite; she already knew what Tatsuki wanted to talk to her about, and Tatsuki knew it.

"I wanted to find out what's going on between you and Ichigo. If he hurt you in anyway I'll beat the shit out of him," said Tatsuki fiercely. Noticing the panicked look on her friend's face, she softened her tone and continued. "You just seemed a bit upset this morning, and as your best friend I'm concerned. Please Orihime; just tell me what happened between you two."

Orihime saw the look of genuine concern in her friend's eyes, the concern that laced her friend's voice that had pleaded with her to confide in her what had happened. She took a deep breath and looked at the ground for a moment before telling Tatsuki the events of the previous day.

* * *

Ichigo leaned against the wall of the school building, his arms crossed and his usual scowl in place. He had come to the back of the school like Rukia had requested – demanded, really – so that she could talk to him about something. He already had a pretty good idea what that something was going to be, and he really didn't feel like talking about it. Not with Rukia anyway. He let his gaze travel to the tree where Orihime normally gathered with her friends for lunch and instantly noticed that she was missing along with Tatsuki.

'_Tatsuki is probably talking to Orihime in private about something girl-related,'_ he thought wryly.

He would never truly understand the gossip that many of the girls in his class would share, merely saying it was 'girl issues' that didn't concern men whenever Keigo tried to intrude on their hushed conversations. Keigo always continued to try his luck at prying into the conversation, usually receiving a slap from one, if not both girls before slinking back to his desk and nursing his wounded ego. Orihime had never seemed the type of girl who would gossip about trivial matters such as which male pop star was 'dreamy', or who had gotten detention the previous week. She never really seemed to care about that sort of thing, and instead concentrated on her school work. Besides, she was probably too oblivious to know who half of the people gossiped about were to care too much.

"There you are!" Ichigo turned to see Rukia running up to him, her eyes blazing with anger. She came to a stop a few inches away from him and glared at him. "I told you to meet me at the back of the school!"

"I _am_ at the back of the school. Don't blame me because you're too clueless to know where the back of the school is," he grumbled, glaring at her in return. He really didn't need to deal with this today.

"I am not clueless!" she snapped. Taking a few deep breaths, she managed to calm herself down and waved the matter away as if it were merely an annoying fly buzzing around her. "We're both here now, so it doesn't matter."

Ichigo's eyebrow twitched. How could she just dismiss it so easily after accusing him of not being in the correct spot? He would never understand her, and he wasn't sure he wanted to. He would leave that job to Renji. Whenever Renji decided to stop being so stubborn and ask Rukia out, that is.

"What did you want to talk to me about?" he said through gritted teeth. He would much rather deal with his father than have to talk to Rukia about his love problems.

"I wanted to talk to you about what's going on between you and Inoue." Ichigo's hands clenched into a fist as he turned his gaze away from Rukia. "Last night you seemed really upset, but this morning there was obviously something going on between the two of you. What the hell happened?"

Ichigo sighed and looked at Rukia out of the corner of his eyes. She had that look on her face she got when she was determined to do something, even if it meant killing something – or someone – in the process. Mentally cursing his luck, he told Rukia the story of what had happened after his date with Orihime.

* * *

Ichigo sat in class, listening to Ochi-sensei drone on about the history of Japan's economic growth, none of it really sinking in. His eyes were fixed on Orihime's back, his mind racing, trying to decide if he should really do what Rukia suggested. He grimaced at the thought of taking advice from Rukia; she was too stubborn to admit her own feelings for Renji and purely based her knowledge on love from those stupid romance novels she was always reading. He let his mind wander back to their conversation after he had told her what happened between himself and Orihime.

"_That's what happened," said Ichigo, his cheeks reddening in embarrassment as Rukia continued to stare at him with a dumbfounded look. Her jaw had dropped when he told her about the kiss he had shared with Orihime, and she had yet to compose herself. Ichigo frowned, his eyebrow twitching. "Say something already. And quit staring at me like that, damn it," he grumbled._

_Rukia seemed to snap out of her trance, although she continued to stare at Ichigo with a look that resembled awe. "Wow… I never thought that you would kiss Orihime…especially not like_ that_."_

"_Thanks for the vote of confidence," he growled, his expression darkening from one of annoyance to anger. "What the hell am I supposed to do?"_

_Rukia pondered his dilemma for a moment, tapping her finger against her cheek in thought. After a moment, she smiled. "Ask her to be your girlfriend, stupid."_

"_That's…that's _it_? That's all you have to say?!" He stared at the Shinigami in complete shock at her being so straight-forward in her advice._

"_Yes, that's all I have to say. There's obviously something between you two, or there wouldn't have been that kiss last night!"_

"_And what if I don't?" retorted Ichigo, a defiant look in his eyes._

"_If you don't ask her to be your girlfriend, I'll do it for you," said Rukia, a touch of impatience in her voice. She hated how he was so oblivious to Orihime's feelings for him, and especially his own feelings._

"_There's no need for you to do that," said Ichigo quickly. Sighing, he let his gaze drift to the sky, a few clouds slowly drifting by. He would ask her to be his girlfriend, but first he had to figure out how…_

His brow furrowed as he tried to think of a way to ask Orihime out, but none of the ideas he thought of would be good enough. Staring at the clock, he willed the school day to be over, a sense of anxiousness filling him as an idea struck him. _'A note!'_ He quickly ripped a piece of paper out of his notebook and scrawled a short note on the paper before folding it up and passing it as discreetly as he could to Tatsuki. Tatsuki looked at the piece of paper, at Orihime and back at Ichigo before it dawned on her what he was silently asking her to do. The blush that crept up Ichigo's cheeks at her incredulous stare when he looked away only confirmed her thoughts.

Smirking, she quietly slipped the note onto Orihime's desk while she wasn't looking. _'It's about damn time.'_

* * *

Orihime was busy copying notes from the chalkboard, trying to keep herself focused on the lesson instead of letting her thoughts wander to a certain orange-haired boy sitting a few seats behind her. Looking down, she noticed a small piece of paper that was folded up and tucked next to her notebook. How she had missed it being placed on her desk, she wasn't sure. She unfolded the paper and read the note.

'_Meet me in the courtyard after school.'_

It was short and to the point, and although there was no signature, she was almost certain who it was from. Peeking over her shoulder, she caught a glimpse of Ichigo. He was staring out the window, a pink tint covering his cheeks. He glanced in her direction, as if sensing that she was looking at him, watching her out of the corner of his eye. She blushed and quickly turned to face the blackboard and concentrated on resuming her note-taking.

No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't stay focused on the lecture. Her mind kept wandering to things that caused her blush to deepen; the smoldering look he gave her with those dark brown eyes of his, the way she felt when he wrapped his arms around her, the feel of their bodies pressed against one another as he held her… She shook her head violently, her copper hair splaying across her shoulders. Staring at her hands, she noticed they were shaking…not because she was afraid, but because she was excited. The butterflies in her stomach returned, fluttering around her stomach and making her anxious. She stared at the clock, willing the day to end quickly.

After what seemed an eternity, the bell finally rang and class was dismissed. Ochi-sensei yelled the assignment after her students who were quickly filing out of the classroom, eager to get home. Neither Orihime nor Ichigo heard the assignment, both were too anxious about the meeting in the courtyard that was looming closer and closer. Orihime exited the classroom with Tatsuki, Chizuru and her other friends as she normally did, laughing and talking animatedly with them. No one but Tatsuki could tell that she was anxious about something, and Tatsuki knew exactly what that something was. After bidding goodbye to Chizuru and the others, Tatsuki pulled Orihime aside, giving her friend a warm smile.

"Hime, I know you can do this," she said quietly, her tone of voice giving away the fact that she knew what was going on despite not being told anything.

After Orihime had told her what happened between Ichigo and herself, Tatsuki wasn't too surprised. She had known that Orihime was madly in love with Ichigo since the day they had met, although Ichigo was too hard-headed to realize the poor girl's feelings. She was surprised that Ichigo had made the first move, but she had seen it coming. Ichigo was always gentler with Orihime, treating her better than he would ever treat his friends, no matter how close they were. Instead of being shocked, and even furious like Orihime had anticipated, she had congratulated Orihime on the advancement in her relationship with Ichigo. She chuckled as she remembered the conversation that occurred after her congratulations.

"_You're…you're not mad?" asked Orihime, obviously confused by her friend's reaction._

"_Of course not. Why would I be mad?" said Tatsuki, laughing at the look on her friend's face._

"_Well because…" mumbled Orihime, a deep blush appearing on her cheeks. She twiddled her fingers together in her lap, her eyes focused on her hands instead of Tatsuki._

"_If anything, I'm mad at that idiot for not doing anything sooner," said Tatsuki gently, placing her hand on her friend's shoulder. Orihime looked up at her hopefully, tears brimming in her expressive eyes._

"_Oh, Tatsuki-chan! I was afraid you wouldn't approve!" she sobbed as she hugged the girl sitting beside her. Tatsuki smiled and patted the top of Orihime's head._

"_Of course I approve. Just remember, if he ever hurts you, let me know. I'll beat the snot out of him," said Tatsuki, earning a small laugh from Orihime as she sat up and dried her eyes._

"_Thank you, Tatsuki-chan," said Orihime quietly, a small smile lighting up her features._

Orihime nodded, her eyes taking on a determined glimmer as she headed towards the courtyard. Marching through the doors, she stopped in her tracks when she saw that Ichigo was already on the other side of the courtyard, his eyes closed as he leaned casually against the building. A light breeze ruffled his spiky hair, causing him to look even more handsome than she had thought possible, even from a distance. Taking a deep breath, she slowly walked towards Ichigo, the butterflies in her stomach becoming more restless with each step she took.

Tatsuki secretly hid behind a small building off to the side so she could make sure that Ichigo didn't so something stupid. Just as she got settled into a comfortable position where she had a good view of the couple, Rukia appeared behind her. She held a finger to her lips, asking Tatsuki to be quiet. Tatsuki knowingly smiled and motioned for Rukia to join her, which she gladly did.

Ichigo opened his eyes, feeling a familiar reiatsu coming towards him. Orihime was walking towards him, an anxious look in her eyes and a blush on her cheeks. Her hairpins glimmered in the afternoon sun and a light breeze pushed and pulled her hair gently about her shoulders. Her beauty took his breath away and he cleared his throat, trying his best to 'act cool.'

"Hey Inoue," he said as she stopped a foot away from him. He could already feel his face heating up under her gaze.

"He - hello Kurosaki-kun." she stammered. "What…what did you want to talk to me…about?"

"Oh well… I was just wondering…" he scratched the back of his head, his words failing him. _'Damn it,'_ he thought. _'Why does this have to be so hard?!'_

"Yes Kurosaki-kun? What is it?" asked Orihime hopefully. Her heart was pounding, her breath short and her cheeks flushed. Her knees began to quake and she felt as if she would faint just by having him look at her with those smoldering eyes.

"I was wondering if…if you would…" he stammered. His face felt like it was on fire, but he wasn't too concerned about that at the moment. "Would you…"

Orihime looked at him anxiously. What was he trying to ask her? He was staring at her intently…his eyes piercing hers and going straight down to her soul. Or at least, that's what it felt like. It wasn't an uncomfortable feeling nor was it unwelcome. Ichigo swallowed thickly, wishing there was an easier way to do this.

"Would you…" he started, taking a deep breath. "Would you be my girlfriend?" The words tumbled from his lips in a rush. The blank look on Orihime's face did not seem to bode well for his situation. Then tears started to well up in her eyes, her lower lip quivering. '_Oh man…' _he thought. _'I didn't mean to make her cry!'_

"Do you…do you really mean it, Kurosaki-kun?" she asked, her voice cracking as she fought back her tears of joy.

"Yeah…I do. Inoue, will you be my girlfriend?" Orihime suddenly launched herself at him, her arms circling around him as she sobbed into his shirt. "Hey... You...you don't need to cry…"

Orihime looked up at him, tears falling down her cheeks and a radiant smile lighting up her glowing features. "Of course I will!" She let go of him and wiped the tears from her eyes as she laughed. "I'm sorry for crying, Kurosaki-kun. I'm just so happy," she said as she peered up at him through her thick, tear-stained lashes.

"That's alright…" he said quietly, his furrowed brow relaxing as he brushed the tears away from her eyes. "I also wanted to apologize for leaving so suddenly last night…"

"It's okay. I know you were late for dinner and you had promised your family that you would be home, so don't worry about it." She smiled up at him, her eyes sparkling.

Ichigo sighed and decided it wouldn't be worth it to try and explain the real reason he left so suddenly. Inwardly, Orihime sighed with relief. He hadn't been upset with her for her behavior as the nagging voice in the back of her mind suggested; he had only been nervous about asking her to be his girlfriend. She swooned at the thought. She was finally dating the man she had been in love with since she first laid eyes on him. Tearing her eyes away from his angular features and those eyes she could easily lose herself in, she looked at her watch. A small gasp escaped her as she realized how late it was getting.

"Oh no! I still have to go grocery shopping for dinner tonight!" she fretted. Looking up at Ichigo again, she had a pained look on her face. "I'm sorry Kurosaki-kun, but I have to be going…" she said, a small pout punctuating her sentence.

"I could...go with you," suggested Ichigo quietly, his gaze leaving her stunning face and staring at the ground. Orihime beamed at the suggestion, before concern for his family worrying about his absence surfaced.

"What about your family?"

"Oh, they won't care," said Ichigo off-handedly, a small frown appearing. Noticing Orihime's concerned expression, he smiled wryly. "They normally don't worry about if I'm gone or not. Except Yuzu, but she worries about everything."

"If you think they'd be alright with it, I'd love for you to come!" said Orihime excitedly. She skipped down the path that led towards the road humming to herself, Ichigo following closely behind.

Tatsuki and Rukia looked at each other, huge grins appearing on their faces. There was no need to say a word to each other about the new development between their friends. They slowly stood back up, picked up their bags and headed out towards the street. Saying their goodbyes, they headed in separate directions, happy that they had been able to help the new couple in their own way.

* * *

Ichigo snuck through his front door, being careful not to make too much noise. It was nearing ten o'clock, and he knew the rest of his family would be sleeping peacefully. After he had gone grocery shopping with Orihime, he had walked her home. She invited him in for some tea, and he obliged, feeling a sense of warmth envelope him whenever he looked at her curvaceous figure.

They spent the remainder of the evening chatting, and she had even baked a small chocolate cake in honor of them officially becoming a couple. Ichigo had seen some of the concoctions she brought to school for lunch and was wary of trying the gooey cake sitting before him, icing dripping off the sides. Taking a small bite, he was happily surprised that it was quite tasty. Orihime was ecstatic that he enjoyed her baking, and the time flew by as the chatted and laughed at jokes and stories they told each other. It was only once the sun had set that Ichigo realized just how late it was. Orihime walked him to the door, sad that he was leaving, but knew that he wouldn't be able to stay all of the time; he had his own family to worry about. They whispered their goodbyes, and he placed a light kiss on her lips before slipping out of the doorway, shutting the door behind him quietly. Orihime hummed happily to herself as she bustled about the kitchen, cleaning up their dishes before heading to bed. She fell asleep quickly, blissful dreams filling her head as she slept.

Making it to his bedroom without incident, Ichigo sighed with relief and quickly dressed in his pajamas before slipping under the covers, his head resting on his pillow. He was exhausted due to the insomnia he experienced the night before and gladly welcomed the sleep that quickly overcame him.

* * *

_Ichigo found himself in Orihime's apartment again. In the dead of night…and on her bed. Orihime was sitting beside him, gazing up at him with love-filled eyes that spoke the limitless love she felt for him more effectively than words would ever be able to. Moonlight shone through the window above the small bed, causing her skin to glow. Her hairpins were absent, lying on a table a few feet away, glinting in the faint light. Her copper hair cascaded down her shoulders, shielding a portion of her porcelain skin from Ichigo's view._

"_Kurosaki-kun…" she breathed, her eyes shimmering in the darkness._

_Ichigo vaguely registered her voice; he was too busy concentrating on her full, pink lips to noticed anything else. He watched as they formed his surname, a part of him secretly wishing that she would call him by his first name instead. He placed a finger under her chin to gently tilt her head back, his lips inching towards hers. Orihime fidgeted with anticipation, agonizing at the wait she was subjected to. Without warning, Ichigo crushed his lips against hers in a passionate kiss. The way he moved his lips against hers, it almost seemed like he needed this more than anything else in the world. She responded to his kiss, moving her lips against his, creating a delicious friction between them._

_Ichigo's breath hitched when she responded so readily, although he didn't mind it in the least. He let his hands wander across her smooth shoulders, pushing the straps of her tank top aside so he could revel in the feel of her soft skin beneath his hands without interruption. Orihime shivered at his delicate touch, a small sigh escaping her lips as they pulled away from the kiss briefly to catch their breath. She gazed up at him, her eyes shining with desire, and she noticed that his eyes seemed to have darkened with his desire. The way he looked at her took her breath away, but she didn't dare advert her gaze._

_Ichigo smiled before kissing her again, gently this time, before slowly kissing down the long curve of her neck, gaining a gasp and a shiver from the girl he held in his arms. He let out a soft groan as Orihime began lightly tracing small patterns across his back with her fingernails, becoming enveloped in her smell and taste. Continuing his way down her neck, he paused to nibble gently on her collarbone, earning a giggle from her before continuing along her shoulder. He pulled back slowly, taking pride in the slightly glazed look in Orihime's eyes before he felt a small tug on the hem of his shirt. Looking down, he saw Orihime's small hand clenched tightly around the fabric, and when he looked back into her eyes, he recognized the silent plea._

_Blushing, he slowly pulled his shirt over his head, letting it fall to the ground beside him. Orihime blushed a deep shade of red, her eyes roving over the leanly toned muscles and the scars he had gained from his battles. She traced a particularly large scar that ran across his chest and over his abdomen. She giggled when his muscles twitched under her delicate ministrations and looked up at him, noting the hungry look in his eyes._

"_Now it's your turn…" he whispered huskily in her ear as he ran his hands gently down her sides until he found the hem of her shirt. He looked into her eyes, and not finding anything resembling a desire for him to stop, he slowly pulled her shirt up over her head, letting it fall to the ground along with his._

Ichigo awoke with a start and sat up, drenched in a cold sweat. Looking out the window, he saw that it was still dark outside. Groaning, he wiped the sweat from his forehead and frowned. He thought that the dreams would go away now that he had acknowledged his feelings for Orihime…not become worse than what they already were! Looking at the clock wearily, he noted that it was only three o'clock in the morning. Lying back down, he glowered at the ceiling.

He could already tell that he was in for another sleepless night.

* * *

_This chapter actually took me a few days to complete due to its length. I actually wasn't planning on it being as long as it is, but ideas started flowing and here we are! I hope you all enjoyed it! Please drop a review and let me know what you think!_

_- Nagi_


	6. Meeting the Family

_Author's note: Hurray, chapter six is here! Again, I'm sorry about the wait, but I had finals this week. Luckily, those are over so I can concentrate on this now! I have also been distracted by making an IchiHime music video. If any of you would like to check it out, send me a private message and I'll be happy to give you my screen name. :D_

_On a special note, I have just recently realized that my story has been inducted into the __**Five Lifetimes, One Love **__forum. (__**FLOL**__ for short) I'm so honored that my story is good enough to be featured there! Makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside. :) Thank you all so much! (Hugs)_

_**Note:**__ This chapter most likely won't be as long as the previous chapter, but it will still be a decent length, so don't worry! I'd also like to apologize in advance for any spelling and/or grammatical errors. I'm being lazy and don't feel like proof reading for the fifth time tonight, lol._

_**Reviews:**__ Thank you to __**ViviBell**__, __**ctc13love4mommy**__, __**Aaron Leach, "perv," Mortimerscross, Orabit, Engelmohr2004**__ and __**Kisa Kisa Yum Yum**__ for reviewing! You all made my week. No really! You did! :D_

_Disclaimer: Bleach and all characters, designs, etc. belong to __**Tite Kubo**__. I'm only allowed to fantasize about them._

* * *

Several weeks had passed since that fateful day; the day Ichigo and Orihime officially became a couple. They had originally agreed to keep their relationship a secret from everyone; at least for the time being. Unfortunately, Rukia quickly ruined their plan of secrecy.

"Good morning Ichigo!" chirped Rukia as she entered the classroom.

It was a few days after he had asked Orihime out and he felt they had kept their little secret from their friends quite well. Glancing up from his book, he nodded a brief greeting before going back to his reading assignment. Out of the corner of his eye he caught a glimpse of copper flashing by; Orihime had just arrived at school and was happily chatting with Tatsuki a few rows over.

"So what's going on between you and Orihime?" asked Rukia as she perched on the corner of Ichigo's desk. Ichigo glared at the Shinigami perched on his desk and giving him an innocent, wide-eyed look that replaced her usual stony demeanor. He closed his book with a snap, and placed it back in his bag.

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

Rukia grinned devilishly at her friend's attempt to act nonchalant. She poked him in the forehead. "You're dating Inoue, aren't you?"

"Wha – wha – _WHAT_?!" screeched Keigo from across the room. Chizuru spit the juice she was sipping on all over her desk before glaring daggers in Ichigo's direction. Mizurio glanced up from his phone in disbelief for a second before returning his attention to his text messaging. Ishida pushed his glasses up his nose, a smug smile playing on his lips while Chad gave Ichigo a thumbs up. Ichigo slapped himself in the forehead and groaned.

* * *

Orihime heard the commotion occurring at Ichigo's desk and immediately regretted entering the classroom when she did. She tried to hide her reddening face and embarrassment behind her books while peeking at Tatsuki out of the corner of her eyes. Realizing that she never told her what had happened, she felt incredibly guilty about hiding this new development from her best friend. Setting her book down gently, she turned to face her friend.

"Tatsuki-chan, I –"

"Don't worry, Hime. I already know," said Tatsuki, a large grin appearing on her face.

"You do?" Orihime looked up at her friend, confusion causing a small wrinkle to appear on her forehead as she furrowed her brow, her mind trying to wrap itself around her friend's statement.

"Yeah. I was spying on you two the day he asked you out."

"Oh." She blinked. "Okay." Orihime quickly busied herself with the reading assignment from the previous day while Tatsuki chuckled at the scene developing a few rows away.

* * *

"You are, aren't you?" repeated Rukia, her arms folded across her chest, a smug look on her face as she looked down at the reddening Shinigami.

"Shut. Up," growled Ichigo through clenched teeth. Thanks to Keigo and Chizuru making a scene, the entire class was watching him, the girls in particular. They all seemed to be holding their breath in anticipation at hearing his answer.

"Just admit that you're dating Inoue and I'll leave you alone."

Ichigo glared at Rukia, before dropping his gaze. "Inoue and I are dating," he murmured.

"What was that? I couldn't hear you," teased Rukia as she cupped a hand behind her ear and leaned closer to her friend.

"Inoue and I are dating!"

He couldn't believe that he was admitting it so blatantly, or that his classmates seemed to be taking a special interest in his love life. As soon as the words fell from his lips the girls in the room seemed to deflate immediately, crushed that he was finally taken. Many of the guys grumbled at the loss of the lovely Orihime to such a ruffian, a few stating that they'd be much better for the gorgeous girl than _him_. Rukia took this as her cue to hop off of Ichigo's desk and head to her own seat, causing Ichigo to stare at her, a dumbfounded look on his face.

"You're not going to say anything?"

"No."

"Why the hell not?!" he demanded.

She smiled sweetly at him, a wicked glint shining in her eyes. "I already knew."

Ichigo's face fell in disbelief as shock temporarily set in, causing him to freeze momentarily. Once the shock that she knew and made him admit it disappeared, anger flared up within him.

"_You already knew_?! You knew and you made me admit to the entire class that I'm dating Inoue?!"

"Of course I knew. I'm not naïve, Ichigo."

"Then why –"

"To help you, of course," said the raven-haired Shinigami as she nodded sagely.

"You – help – I… ARGH!" Ichigo pulled out his book and slammed it on his desk in frustration. He would never understand that woman as long as he lived.

* * *

Thinking back on that day, Ichigo was immensely grateful to Rukia for forcing him to admit his relationship with Orihime, although he wouldn't admit it. Instead of sneaking around, they were free to openly be intimate around their friends – although they never did more than holding hands in public. Despite dealing with Keigo's whining and Chizuru's death threats on a daily basis, it was a rather pleasant situation. Tatsuki, Mizurio, Ishida, Chad and Rukia had given the couple their best wishes. Even Urahara and Yoruichi congratulated the pair on their recent romantic developments. Ichigo wasn't too surprised that they knew; he had seen a slinky black cat trailing him while on one of his dates with Orihime.

Now there was only one more thing to worry about: Ichigo's family.

It's not that Orihime was opposed to meeting his family; on the contrary, she was excited to meet them. Ichigo was the one who was worried about what they – and by "they" he meant his father – would say to Orihime upon meeting her. He had managed to hide his budding romance from his father and Yuzu, although Karin, being as perceptive as she was, eventually figured it out. She had confronted him about it, and although she was proud of her brother for 'bagging a girl like Orihime,' she agreed to keep quiet about it. Luckily for Ichigo, she was the one family member he could trust with secrets.

It was a warm Sunday afternoon, light fluffy clouds drifting slowly in the light blue sky that stretched above the pair lounging on a hill in the park. Ichigo lay on his back, one hand behind his head and the other lazily stroking the copper locks of the girl that rested her head on his chest. She was gazing at the sky, picking out shapes in the clouds and pointing them out to him like a child would with their parents.

"Ah! Look Kurosaki-kun! There's a bunny!" she exclaimed gleefully as she pointed at a particularly fluffy cloud drifting by. "Oh…it disappeared…"

"That's alright," he chuckled as she pouted. "It'll come back." He loved her child-like qualities, although he loved her womanly aspects even more so.

"You think so?" she asked as she turned her head to gaze up at him.

"It will definitely come back. I think it would be upset to think that it made someone so sad," he said, a gentle smile curving his lips.

Their clothing rustled quietly in a gentle breeze, the smells of flowers and grass mingling together around them. Orihime was gazing into Ichigo's eyes, something she found herself doing more and more often as the days flew by. She could easily lose herself in the depths of his eyes as she unearthed a new side of him each time. There was the usual determined glint in his eyes that he got when he was faced with a challenge, but beneath that she saw the warm and caring side that he normally took care to hide from others. It took her breath away to think that she was the only one he would reveal that side of himself to.

At times, normally when other men began to stare at her while they perused the town and the shops it had to offer, she noticed that his eyes would darken slightly, and this was always closely followed by his arm snaking its way around her waist, pulling her close. Only recently had it registered as a sign of possessiveness, as if he were silently letting other men know that she was his and his alone. She was flattered, and secretly, felt a sense of pride at his reaction, although she wouldn't openly admit it.

Tearing herself away from his piercing gaze, she smiled up at him. "What else did you want to do today, Kurosaki-kun?"

"Ah…well… I was actually wondering if you would like to come to my house for dinner tonight to…y'know…meet my family," he said quietly as he let his gaze drift from the beautiful girl gazing up at him to the sky. In the silence that followed, he panicked and quickly brought his gaze back to her. "You don't have to if you're not ready! I'm not going to force you into it or anything…"

She beamed. "Kurosaki-kun, I would love to have dinner with your family tonight."

"Oh…okay." He relaxed a bit under her glowing smile before glancing at his watch. "We should probably get going then. Yuzu will be upset if we're late to dinner."

Orihime sat up and stretched languidly as Ichigo rose to his feet, feeling the stiffness slowly leaving his joints. He held out a hand to help Orihime to her feet, which she gratefully accepted. Instead of releasing her hand, Ichigo intertwined his fingers with hers, feeling a sense of warmth in the pit of his stomach at the feel of her small hand in his. No matter how much time he spent with her, his pulse always quickened every time they touched, whether it was as innocent as holding hands or as intimate as a kiss.

As they strolled down the street, Orihime stopped at a locally owned bakery and purchased a small chocolate cake. She laughed at Ichigo's puzzled expression when he saw her return with a box in her hands.

"I couldn't just come to dinner with your family without bringing something myself," she said, eyes twinkling.

"So it's a peace offering," he teased.

She shrugged. "You could call it that."

The remainder of their trip back she hummed a tune that Ichigo didn't recognize as she gingerly carried the box containing the cake, hoping that she wouldn't trip and fall. Ichigo silently reclaimed her free hand in his, his stomach fluttering as they neared his home. He stopped outside of the Kurosaki household and turned to face Orihime, noticing a concerned look in her eyes.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong. I'm just getting a little nervous about meeting your family. I hope they like me…" she mumbled, dropping her gaze to the ground beneath her.

"How could they not like you?" he asked gently as he tucked a loose piece of hair behind her ear. "I'm sure that they'll love you."

As he spoke the reassuring words, his heart skipped a beat. While he was still relatively new at acknowledging his feelings, he couldn't shake the feeling that his feelings were much deeper than just infatuation with the redheaded beauty. For several days he had tried to decipher what this could possibly mean, but he was never able to figure it out. Giving up, he figured it would come to light when the time was right and left it at that. Her concerned tone of voice tore him away from his thoughts.

"Kurosaki-kun? Are you alright?"

"Oh…yeah. I'm fine," he said, blushing profusely. He realized he had been staring at Orihime, not really taking in a word she had said. Turning to head up the walkway, he looked back, giving her a small but encouraging smile. "Let's head inside, shall we?"

"O…okay," she stammered, blushing a bit as she hurried to join him. She always became flustered whenever he looked at her like that. She wasn't sure why, but it was likely due to how unguarded he seemed, letting her see just a bit of that side of himself he kept hidden away from the world.

Upon reaching the front door, Ichigo gave her one last encouraging look before slowly opening the door and stepping inside. "I'm home!" he called to the seemingly empty house.

Orihime followed close behind, quietly removing her shoes as he shut the door behind them. She looked around the house somewhat awestruck. Compared to her apartment, it was so big and spacious. She had been here once before when her late brother had been hospitalized in the Kurosaki's family clinic after the tragic accident that claimed his life occurred. She smiled wryly at the thought that the last time she had been here was the saddest day of her life; the day her brother passed away. But now she was here for a completely different reason; she was going to meet the family of the man she loved. The butterflies in her stomach returned at this thought, as did her nervousness.

After taking a couple steps into the living room, Ichigo looked over his shoulder to see Orihime standing in the entryway, frozen in place. Her eyes were wide, the slight flush on her cheeks lingering as she looked around in what seemed like awe laced with hidden shock. Chuckling, he walked towards her and took her hand in his.

"Come on, Inoue. There's nothing to be afraid of," he teased as he poked her in the nose.

"I'm not afraid!" she said in an indignant tone as she looked up at his charming face before dropping her gaze to stare at his shirt. "Okay…maybe I'm a little bit afraid," she admitted.

"There's nothing to be afraid of. C'mon, I'll take you to the kitchen so we can put that cake in the fridge."

Orihime nodded as Ichigo led her into the fairly large kitchen. She stared at the breakfast bar, relatively new and somewhat shiny appliances before letting her gaze sweep the decent sized dining area located just beyond the kitchen. As Ichigo placed the parcel in the refrigerator, Orihime walked over to the sturdy wooden table in the center of the area, letting her fingers lazily run across the smooth surface. Her heart winced in sorrow as she thought all of the moments that were shared by Ichigo and his family, both happy and sad, at this table. Memories of her brother eating meals with her at their small table in the apartment seemed to rise from her mind to spite her.

Ichigo noticed the sorrowful expression on Orihime's face as she stared at the table and sneaked up behind her, slipping his arms around her waist.

"What's with the face?"

"What face?" she asked as she turned her head to look at him, her brow wrinkled in confusion.

"That face." He poked her forehead, earning a small yet sad smile from her.

"I was just…remembering when Onii-chan and I would eat our meals together before…" she murmured as she idly traced a particularly interesting pattern in the wooden table's grain. Ichigo frowned and tightened his grip around Orihime's waist, gaining a small gasp from her.

"Inoue, I know you're sad about losing your brother and all of the things you two never got to do together." Her finger stopped tracing the pattern at his solemn tone. Ichigo took this as a cue to continue. "But I promise that we'll make so many happy memories that you won't have time to think about the sad ones." He knew he sounded corny, like something straight out of a romance novel, but he didn't care. If he could do anything to make her happy, he would do it.

"Thank you, Kurosaki-kun," she murmured, bowing her head so she could wipe away the tears that were on the edges of her eyes. She knew he was being sincere, and that had touched her.

"You're welcome, Inoue," he whispered in her ear, the intoxicating scent of her hair surrounding him. He closed his eyes as he inhaled her scent, his mind racing as he tried to pick out each component of the unique smell. Unconsciously he tightened his grip around Orihime, hearing a small but sharp intake of breath when he did so.

She was dizzy, becoming engulfed in his masculine scent. Her heart palpitated crazily within her chest, threatening to burst out at any moment. She felt her face grow warm; the idea that she most likely resembled a tomato vaguely registering in her muddled mind. The closeness between their bodies was driving her mad, each angle and curve perfectly matching each other. It was almost as if they were made for each other…

A light pressure under her chin turned her head to face his, causing her blush to deepen. Ichigo saw the slightly glazed look in her eyes and the flush on her cheeks, and could only think that she had to be the most gorgeous woman in the world. Tilting her head back, he slowly lowered his head, intent on kissing her. Orihime closed her eyes, standing on her tiptoes to help close the distance between them. His head swam at the feel of her warm breath on his face and he could see the tears clinging to her thick lashes…

"Maaaaaaaaaaan! I'm _starving_!" yawned Isshin Kurosaki as he shuffled into the kitchen, lab coat still in place. He froze as he was crossing the threshold, staring at the scene before him.

Ichigo's eyes widened as he slowly turned to see his father staring at him wide-eyed and mouth hanging open. Orihime's blush deepened to crimson as she watched Ichigo and his father stare at each other. Several moments passed in an awkward silence until…

"ICHIGO! YOU'VE FINALLY BECOME A MAN!" screamed Isshin happily as he ran over to smack his son upside the head, tears streaming down his face. "And here I thought you were gay!"

"DAD!" yelled Ichigo, his face a deep pink and his left eye began twitching. His fury was lost on deaf ears as his father raced over to the large poster of Ichigo's late mother, Masaki.

"OH KAA-SAN! OUR SON HAS FINALLY GROWN INTO A MAN! I WISH YOU COULD BE HERE TO WITNESS THIS MOMENT!" he sobbed as he plastered himself against the poster, nuzzling the area that contained Masaki's cheek.

"Would you knock it off?!" growled Ichigo, completely forgetting the fact that his arms were still wrapped around a very embarrassed Orihime.

"What's going on now?" asked a bored Karin as she entered the room, followed closely by Yuzu. The twins froze at the sight of Ichigo holding Orihime, although they weren't surprised by their father's antics.

"Onii-chan! How could you?!" wailed Yuzu, tears welling up in her eyes.

"Whoa. I didn't know you had it in you, Ichi-nii," said Karin as she grinned at her older brother.

Ichigo looked down, and upon seeing that Orihime was still tightly tucked against his chest, he quickly let his arms fall away. Orihime wasn't sure what she should do with her newfound freedom, and nearly screamed when Isshin suddenly appeared a few inches away from her, studying her face intently.

"Mmhmm… You've got yourself a looker, son." He stood up and winked at Ichigo. "And a busty one at that," he said as he nudged his embarrassed son in the ribs.

"DAD!"

"Oh, you'll have some wonderful children together, I just know it!" cried Isshin, a new strain of tears streaming down his face at the thought of grandchildren running around the house.

"Dad, stop it!" yelled Ichigo as he covered his eyes in frustration. He had been afraid of this. His father always overreacted; much like Yuzu did whenever something of any significant importance happened.

"Onii-chan, you can't leave us!" wailed Yuzu as she looked at Ichigo, giving him such a sad look anyone would have thought that he had run over her dog.

"Wha – what?!" He had been completely caught off guard by her protest. Leaving? _When would he be leaving?!_

"You're going to marry her and then you're going to leave, and you won't eat properly! I'll have to visit you to make sure you're eating something, and doing your laundry, and…and…" She trailed off as she broke down into hysteric sobs.

"Yuzu, I'm not going to be leaving anytime soon! I still have to finish high school, and then there's college," said Ichigo calmly as he tried to comfort his sister.

Amidst all of the commotion, Karin was the only one to walk up to Orihime and introduce herself.

"Hi, I'm Karin. You must be Orihime," she said calmly as she held out her hand.

"Ah… He – hello!" stammered Orihime as she shook hands with the young girl. "Your family is very um…"

"Crazy?" suggested Karin with a laugh.

"I was going to say 'interesting', but I suppose that works too." Orihime giggled, feeling at ease for the first time since she had met Ichigo's family.

"You'll get used to it eventually. Dad still gets annoying sometimes though," grumbled Karin as she frowned.

Smiling, Orihime watched the young girl's expression. She looked like a miniature Ichigo with her scowl, and she had the same sense of strength, although not nearly to the extent of Ichigo's. Orihime could tell that Karin would be very beautiful when she was fully grown.

"Would you two shut up for one minute?!" bellowed Ichigo, effectively shushing his father and sister. He reached for Orihime's hand and gently pulled her towards him until she was standing beside him looking flustered. "This is my girlfriend. I want you to be nice to her. Don't make me tell you again," he said, although the threat was meant specifically for his father.

"He – hello. I'm Inoue Orihime. It's very nice to meet all of you," said Orihime as she bowed, before flashing a brilliant smile at Ichigo's family. They were all so lively, and although she had just met them, she felt that she could feel right at home with them.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," said a (finally) composed Isshin. "Are you staying for dinner?"

"That was the plan," said Ichigo stiffly.

"We'd better get started on dinner then, Yuzu-chan!" said Isshin happily.

"No daddy. You'll just make a mess again. You go clean up while I get started," said Yuzu before looking at Orihime, a small smile lighting up her eyes. "Inoue-san, do you like curry?"

"Ah, I love curry! Oh, and please, call me Orihime," said the redhead, smiling in return.

"Great!" cried Yuzu, eyes sparkling. Turning to her sister, she pouted. "Could you help me in the kitchen, Karin-chan?"

"Fine…" sighed Karin as Yuzu forcibly dragged her into the kitchen. "You owe me for this, Ichi-nii."

"I know, I know." Ichigo ran a hand through his hair before looking at Orihime. "Would you like to go up to my room until dinner is done?"

"Sure!"

"Oooh…going up to your room with a beautiful woman, eh?" whispered Isshin, a devilish glint in his eyes as he popped up behind Ichigo.

"Dad, shut _up_!" yelled Ichigo as he kicked his father in the face. Grabbing Orihime's hand he led her upstairs and ushered her into his room before slamming the door behind them before his father could follow them. Slumping against the door, he sighed. "I'm sorry about that Inoue… I should've warned you that my family is crazy."

"Oh, I don't mind. They're good people and I think that I'll get along with them well!" said Orihime cheerfully, twirling around in the center of his room.

Ichigo smirked and pushed himself away from the door, wrapping his arms around her waist once again. He brushed his lips against her's, eliciting a small gasp from her at the suddenness of the kiss.

"Sorry, I just couldn't help myself," he said with a weak smile.

She smiled, her grey eyes sparkling. "That's alright."

Hugging her tightly, he gently stroked her hair with one hand. She sighed contently and wrapped her arms around his waist, resting her head against his chest. There wasn't any need for words at this point; they were both content in the silence for the moment.

* * *

_I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I had a blast thinking up what Isshin would do to embarrass the hell out of Ichigo and Orihime. Drop a review and let me know what you think! :D_

_- Nagi_


	7. Dinner with the Kurosakis

_**Author's note: **__I decided to start this chapter off with an intimate moment between Ichigo and Orihime. They need a breather after dealing with Isshin's craziness, lol. :) There is sure to be more crazy and silly antics from the Kurosakis, so prepare yourself! Enjoy!_

_**Reviews:**__ Thank you to __**Mortimerscross, Aaron Leach, Darth Hawk 32, Aunt C**__, __**Kisa Kisa Yum Yum, Tikytikytavvi101, Runendf **__and __**ViviBell**__ for reviewing! You guys are awesome! (Hugs)_

_**Disclaimer:**__ Bleach and all characters, designs, etc. belong to __**Tite Kubo**__. I'm only allowed to fantasize about them._

* * *

The pair of teenagers stood in silence, her arms wrapped around his waist while he lazily stroked her silky locks with one hand. They were so much at ease in each other's arms that they hadn't noticed a drawer in Ichigo's dresser slowly creep open, nor did they notice the pair of beady eyes that peeked out from within the drawer, carefully analyzing the situation placed before them.

Ichigo ceased stroking Orihime's hair, letting his hand slowly travel down her back until it rested lightly on her full hips. She pulled back slowly, loosening her grip around his waist and let her hands travel around his torso until they rested on his chest. Gazing up at him, she noted the molten look in his eyes, yet another side of him that he hid from the world on a regular basis. Her breath hitched at the thought that she would be the only one to see the warm quality his eyes took on whenever they were alone.

Her hands itched to explore the rippling muscles beneath her fingertips, and she blushed profusely at the thought. She couldn't let herself be carried away by desire; she didn't want Ichigo to think she was _that_ kind of girl. Her heartbeat quickened under his intense gaze, and she effectively fought her desire by reaching up and gingerly running her fingertips over his cheek. She traced his high cheekbones before letting her fingers trail along his sharp jaw line. Her fingers tingled as she reveled in just how much of a man he truly was.

Ichigo closed his eyes at her gentle touch, his furrowed brow relaxing slightly. His hands still rested on her hips, although a nagging voice in the back of his mind was urging him to move them northward, towards her ample bosom. While he was curious as to what her breasts would feel like – would they be as soft as they looked? – he didn't want to put Orihime in a position that would make her uncomfortable. His reoccurring dreams were definitely becoming more intimate than they were previously with each passing week, causing his mind to wander when he shared moments like these with Orihime. Despite his growing curiosity, he managed to successfully push the nagging voice aside, as well as suppress his growing desires.

His heart skipped a beat when he felt her hand leave his face and slowly trail down his torso. He could feel each feather-light touch through the thin shirt he wore, and despite how hesitant they seemed, the sensations drove him wild. He wanted – no, he needed – to taste her, to feel her body against his, to hear the breathy moans that escaped from her lips only in his dreams. Lifting a hand from its resting place on her hips and placing it at the nape of her neck to prevent her from escaping, he crushed his lips against hers.

Orihime gasped, her eyes widening in shock. She could feel the urgency he exuded as his mouth frantically moved against hers. After a moment, she relaxed and returned the kiss, her own feeling of urgency rising within her. She needed this, this passion, and knew that he did as well. They hadn't shared many moments like this since the thunderstorm that had brought them together. Their friends were always hanging around them, almost as if they were afraid to leave the couple alone with each other, and Ichigo was busy with his Shinigami duties so they never got much time alone. She quickly gave into her desire, pushing away the small part of her that chastised her for her wantonness, and instinctively reached up to bury her hands in his unruly hair.

A deep rumbling sound came from the back of Ichigo's throat as he gently grabbed a fistful of her hair and pushing her head closer to his as he wrapped his free arm around her waist to pull her body against his. The feel of her soft curves against his hard angles always had the same effect on him; his mind became fuzzier and his pulse quickened, although now he felt the familiar pressure in his lower stomach that he usually associated with his dreams. Her large breasts were now pressed fully against his chest, causing him to lose any remaining bits of sanity he had managed to hold on to. He pulled away from the kiss, breathing heavily and began to nibble lightly down her neck, placing light kisses here and there as he traveled towards her collarbone. He felt her shiver, a shaky breath escaping her swollen lips, and his lips curved into a satisfied smirk. Her scent was stronger now that his nose was pressed against her shoulder, circling around his head and engulfing his senses, causing his mind to become even more muddled than before.

He gently pulled aside part of her shirt, exposing a small area of skin just beneath her collarbone. Lowering his mouth to her smooth, porcelain skin, he bit down gently, gaining a small gasp in return. He sucked on the area, lavishing it with his tongue to soothe any pain there might be. Giving the area one last, gentle kiss, he pulled away, a smug smirk on his lips. Orihime looked down and noticed that her skin was red in the place he had concentrated on so intently. She blushed; she had just been marked as his. Her heart fluttered at the thought, and she gazed up at him.

"Kurosaki-kun…" she breathed, her eyes shining with love and desire.

He didn't say anything. He lightly ran a finger over the mark on her otherwise flawless skin, a proud glint in his eyes. Pulling the neckline of her shirt back to its original position to cover the mark, it finally dawned on him what his feelings for Orihime truly were. He cupped her face in his calloused hand, gently rubbing his thumb back and forth across her flushed cheek, his eyes gentle as he gazed at her.

"Inoue, I… I…" he stammered as his cheeks reddened.

"Yes, Kurosaki-kun? What is it?"

"Inoue, I…" His frown suddenly deepened, and he glared at his bedroom door as he lowered his hands to his sides. "Hold on a minute…" he muttered as he tip-toed over to the door.

Throwing the door open, he found Yuzu and Isshin crouched down, each with a glass pressed to their ears. They had been eavesdropping. Again. Karin stood at the foot of the stairs, arms crossed, and an amused smirk in place.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!" roared Ichigo. His left eye started twitching again. _'It's a wonder I haven't been hospitalized for an aneurism or something,'_ he thought darkly.

"Ah… Um… Well…you see…" started Yuzu, twiddling her fingers in her lap under her brother's fierce glare.

"There were termites in the house!" Isshin declared suddenly. "I was just making sure that they hadn't gotten upstairs!"

"YOU WERE EAVESDROPPING ON ME! _AGAIN!"_

"We were worried Onii-chan!" protested Yuzu, tears in her eyes.

"Look at you! Making your sister cry like that!" cried Isshin, standing up to his full height. Ichigo punched his father in the face, sending the man flying into the wall opposite his room.

"LEAVE US ALONE!" he yelled before turning on his heel and slamming the door.

"I _told_ you to leave him alone," said Karin as she started to head down the stairs. "But did you listen? Noooooooo…"

"But Karin, aren't you concerned about Onii-chan?!" cried Yuzu as she followed her twin.

"Ichi-nii can take care of himself, Yuzu." Turning to face her sister, Karin frowned. "You'd better start getting used to the idea of him not being here all the time though. He can't hang around this circus for the rest of his life."

"Karin, don't say things like that!"

Karin sighed. She knew she wouldn't get through to her sister about Ichigo eventually leaving the supposed safety of the Kurosaki household; Yuzu was just as hard-headed as their father. Giving up, she wandered into the living room, idly wondering if anything good was on television that night.

* * *

Ichigo continued to glare at his door, fists clenched at his side. He couldn't believe that his father would stoop so low that he needed to eavesdrop on his own son. Thinking about it for a second he realized that wasn't entirely true; he knew well enough that his father would eavesdrop, but he was still mildly surprised that Yuzu had joined him. Taking a deep breath to try and calm himself, he turned to face Orihime only to growl in anger yet again.

Kon was snuggling into Orihime's chest, a look of pure bliss on his face.

Orihime was so surprised and unsure as to what she should do with the plushie that she merely looked at Ichigo, silently pleading with him to help her. Ichigo stomped over to her, grabbed Kon by the head and wrenched him away from Orihime's chest before holding him at an arm's length away from both of them.

"WHAT THE HELL, KON?!"

"Hey! No! You can't do that to me! You can't take the Valley of the Gods away from me!" whined Kon, his arms flailing as he tried to wrestle his way out of Ichigo's grip.

"Oh yes I can, you perverted plush," spat Ichigo.

"You're not so innocent yourself! I saw what you two were doing!" cried Kon. Ichigo froze for a moment before bringing the toy close to his face.

"What exactly do you mean by that?" growled Ichigo, his eyes blazing in hatred as he glared at the writhing toy in his hand.

"You know exactly what I mean! I saw everything!"

"So you were spying on us…"

"So what?" Kon indignantly crosses his arms and pouted as well as he could under the circumstances.

Ichigo didn't bother with a response. Instead, he marched towards the door and flung it open, stomping towards the stairway.

"No! He – hey! What are you doing?! I was just kidding! I never saw anything!" squealed Kon, shaking in terror.

Ichigo smirked at the cowering toy. "Have fun playing with Yuzu." With that, he threw Kon down the stairs as hard as he could, hearing the toy squeak in pain with each step he hit.

Feeling rather pleased with himself, he headed back to his room. He paused in his doorway and heard a delighted Yuzu squeal as she discovered Kon, no doubt attempting to clamber back up the stairs. Crossing over the threshold, he quietly shut the door behind him and turned to face Orihime, giving her a wry smile.

"I'm sorry about that… I should have warned you about that perverted plush."

"Ah! It's not your fault, Kurosaki-kun!" she exclaimed, waving her hands in front of her face. "I was the one who picked him up."

"You…picked him up?" Ichigo raised an eyebrow in confusion as he watched the girl before him laugh nervously and scratch the back of her neck.

"Yeah… He was just lying on the floor, and he looked so cute! But then he latched onto me, crying about 'finally reaching the Valley of the Gods'…" She blushed slightly and looked at the floor, her hands clasped together in front of her. "I'm sorry…"

Ichigo chuckled and walked over to her, taking her hand in his. "It's alright Inoue. Just…be careful next time, okay? He's not as harmless as he looks."

She looked up at him, a rare seriousness in her delicate features. "I promise!"

"Good." He released her hand and casually walked over to his bed and sat down.

Kneading his temples, he sighed. He had expected bringing Orihime home to meet his family to be stressful, but not _this_ stressful. Glancing up, he noticed that Orihime was still standing in the middle of his room, looking around somewhat nervously. Shaking his head and smiling a bit, he reached out and grabbed her hand, pulling her onto his lap. She gasped in surprise as his arms wrapped tightly around her waist, securing her so that she wouldn't topple over. Blushing furiously, she rested her head against his shoulder, idling picking at the fabric of her pants.

"Um… Kurosaki-kun?"

"Yeah?"

"What…what did you want to tell me earlier? Before…well, you know…" she mumbled, looking up at him hopefully.

"Uh…well, I wanted to tell you…" _Shit._ His father had completely ruined the moment earlier, and now he just couldn't bring himself to tell her. Not yet. Not like this. "I…I wanted to thank you for coming to dinner tonight. It means a lot to me."

"Oh, no! The pleasure is all mine!" Orihime smiled, although she was secretly rather disappointed. She had been hoping that he was going to confess his love for her. Chastising herself mentally, she came to the conclusion that it was probably too early for him to be in love with her, much less confess to her. She would give him time and hopefully, someday, he would tell her that he loved her.

"Onii-chan! Orihime-chan! Dinner is ready!" called Yuzu at the bottom of the stairs.

Ichigo was drawn away from his thoughts and looked at Orihime's face and smiled. He gently helped her off of his lap before rising to his feet and taking her hand in his. Leading her down the stairs and into the dining area, he was welcomed by his father with another flying jump-kick to the head, which he effectively dodged while keeping Orihime out of danger's way. Orihime backed away, bumping into the table as she watched as the usual father-son scuffle that ensued. Karin chuckled at the look of worry on Orihime's face.

"Don't worry about them. They do this all the time. Ichi-nii will pin dad to the floor right about…"

A loud yell echoed throughout the kitchen and dining area, surprising Orihime. She immediately covered her eyes, fearing the worst. Karin merely grinned.

"Now."

Orihime opened one of her eyes a bit, peeking through her fingers, and sure enough, Ichigo had pinned his father to the floor with one foot. Karin took her seat at the table while Yuzu set the table, shaking her head in shame. Ichigo glared at his father and dug his heel into the small of Isshin's back, causing the man to yelp in pain.

"Why can't you be a normal father, and greet me normally for _once_ in your life?!" he yelled as he crossed his arms.

"But what's the fun in that?" came Isshin's muffled reply. His face was squished against the wooden floor, one of his arms caught underneath Ichigo's foot.

Ichigo grumbled something inaudible and dug his heel into his father's back again, causing Isshin to yelp once again.

"Onii-chan, please come sit down. Otherwise your dinner will get cold!" said Yuzu as she started serving Karin's plate.

"Fine…" Ichigo released his father and sat down, beckoning Orihime to sit beside him at the table. She quickly hurried over to the seat he pulled out for her, cautiously stepping over Isshin as she did so.

Isshin quickly bounced to his feet, pointing at Ichigo and laughing. "You've won for now, my son!"

"Daddy! You promised you would behave yourself in front of Orihime-chan! Now sit down and eat," scolded Yuzu as she handed Orihime a heaping plate of rice and curry, a warm smile on her face. "I hope you enjoy it, Orihime-chan."

"Thank you!" Orihime eyed the steaming plate of food before her with shining eyes. Picking up her spoon, she scooped up a small amount of rice and curry and took a small bite. A huge smile broke out on her face, her eyes sparkling. "It's delicious Yuzu-chan!"

"I'm so glad you like it! I can give you the recipe if you would like," said Yuzu as she settled down in her chair.

"Would you really?!" cried Orihime in shock. "I thought it would have been one of those super-secret family recipes or something!"

Yuzu laughed. "Oh no. I picked up the recipe from a cooking show that I love to watch. It's really quite easy to make. I'll write down the recipe for you after dinner."

"Oh, thank you Yuzu-chan! I've been looking for new recipes to try. I wonder if it'll taste good with red bean paste…" she idly wondered to herself.

Ichigo shook his head, a small smile on his lips as he listened to Orihime and Yuzu chat enthusiastically about what red bean paste is good in. Isshin was too shocked by Orihime's culinary adventurousness to say much, as he spent most of the meal staring at the young girl, completely shocked that she hadn't given herself food poisoning or died from severe malnutrition. Glancing across the table, Ichigo caught his father's eye.

"Be careful around her cooking once you two get married," whispered Isshin.

"Dad, stop it."

Ichigo glowered at his plate, somewhat embarrassed that his father had just met Orihime and was already talking about when he would marry her. He wasn't discounting the idea, but it was likely to be a long way off. They both had high school to finish, then college, and getting a decent job before they even thought about marriage. He blushed at the thought of seeing Orihime in a beautiful wedding dress, walking down the aisle…towards him.

"Kurosaki-kun?"

Ichigo jumped, his spoon clattering against his plate. Orihime was peering at him, her nose barely an inch away from his, concern in her large grey eyes.

"Y – yes?"

"Are you alright? You're rather flushed, Kurosaki-kun. Do you have a fever?" she asked, as she lifted a hand to feel his forehead. "Oh! You're very warm! You should lie down!"

"I'm fine, Inoue," he muttered as he took her hand away from his forehead.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes…I'm sure." Orihime seemed satisfied with his answer and stood up to help Yuzu clear the table. Once the two girls were in the kitchen, Isshin leaned over the table towards his son, a devilish grin on his face.

"What are you thinking about?"

"Nothing." Ichigo had a bad feeling he knew where this conversation was headed, and he didn't like it.

"Are you thinking about…" Isshin cautiously looked around, and seeing that Karin had disappeared into the living room, he grinned. "Doing the nasty?"

"_DAD!" _

"It's completely normal for a boy your age. I remember when I was your age…" Isshin leaned back in his chair, a finger tapping against his chin as he reminisced about when he was a teenager.

"DAD! I am not thinking about…about doing _that_," said Ichigo, his face turning several different shades of red with each word he spoke. He had thought about it, but he didn't want to go _that_ far with Orihime…not yet anyway. To his immense relief, Orihime and Yuzu reentered the dining area, Orihime clutching a piece of paper in her hand that no doubt contained the recipe Yuzu had promised her.

"Ah, there you are girls," said Isshin calmly, acting as if he hadn't spoken to Ichigo about anything in particular. "Do you two have anything else planned for this evening?"

"Not really. I should actually be heading home. It's getting rather late, and there's school tomorrow," said Orihime before bowing slightly. "Thank you so much for having me over for dinner, Kurosaki-san."

"The pleasure is all mine," laughed Isshin before looking at Ichigo. "You should walk her home. It's getting dark outside, and we can't have such a beautiful girl walking home alone." He winked at Orihime, who blushed slightly.

Ichigo stood up, eying his father with contempt and led Orihime towards the front door. As they slipped on their shoes, Isshin, Yuzu and Karin followed them.

"Good night, Orihime-chan! Come visit us again soon!" said Yuzu happily.

"I'll definitely visit soon, Yuzu-chan. Thank you again for the recipe." Orihime looked at Karin and smiled before letting her gaze sweep to Isshin. "I hope you all have a wonderful evening," she said as she bowed again before smiling at them all.

"Good night, Orihime," said Karin as she smirked at Ichigo. Ichigo rolled his eyes and ushered Orihime out into the warm night air.

"Don't be a stranger, Orihime-chan!" cried Isshin as the two neared the end of the walkway.

Orihime turned and waved at the family gathered around the doorway. Ichigo shook his head and continued down the sidewalk, Orihime following closely behind him. She gazed up at Ichigo, her brow crinkled in worry. His cheeks were still flushed and he was staring ahead as if he was in deep thought.

"Ah…um...Kurosaki-kun?"

"Yeah?"

"Th – thank you for inviting me to dinner with your family tonight. I had a lot of fun…" she murmured, her gaze dropping to the ground beneath her.

Ichigo turned his gaze to the girl beside him in amazement. "I'm glad you had fun. I wasn't sure if you'd be offended by my crazy father and sisters…"

"Oh no! They're wonderful people, and they all have such a great sense of humor."

Ichigo chuckled as he shook his head in amazement. Anyone else would have been scared away, terrified by his insane father and over-protective sisters…anyone but Orihime. He glanced at Orihime and smiled before silently slipping his hand into hers.

* * *

The remainder of the walk to Orihime's apartment was uneventful and silent. The sun had set long before they started their walk, and now the moon shone while stars twinkled brightly against the inky sky. Leading Orihime up the stairs to her apartment, Ichigo paused beneath the flickering porch light as she dug out the key to her door. His heart rate increased and his palms began to sweat as he entertained the idea of confessing his true feelings to Orihime. As the door to her apartment opened, he walked in after Orihime without thinking; it was already a habit.

Orihime blushed as she turned to face Ichigo, noticing that he was still deep in thought. About what, she wasn't sure. She stood in silence, watching his facial expressions change every few seconds. Whatever he was thinking about had him very concerned, and it worried her.

"Kurosaki-kun?"

"Hmm?" Ichigo tore himself away from his thoughts to stare at the concerned girl before him.

"Is something wrong?"

"No…nothing's wrong," he murmured as he swept her into his embrace. "I was just thinking about something, that's all."

"What were you thinking about?" she whispered.

"About how I…" No, now isn't the right time. He needed everything to be perfect before he could tell her. "I was just thinking...we've been dating for a few weeks now, and we still go by our surnames with each other…"

"Is that bad?" asked Orihime, panic etched in her eyes.

Ichigo chuckled and kissed her lightly on the forehead. "No, but I was thinking… Why don't we call each other by our first names?"

Orihime's eyes widened in shock. "Are…are you sure?"

"Of course. We've already been through so much together, and it seems silly to keep calling each other by our surnames. What do you say…Orihime?"

"I…I would like that…Ichigo." She dropped her eyes to his shirt, staring absently at the printed design while her cheeks reddened as she said his first name for the first time.

Ichigo's heart fluttered at the sound of his first name uttered in her sweet voice, no matter how quietly she had said it. He leaned down and kissed her gently, caressing her cheek with his thumb before pulling away, a genuine smile lighting up his eyes.

"Then it's settled. I should probably head back, or I'll get the Spanish Inquisition when I get back."

"Okay… I'll see you at school tomorrow, Kuro - ah…Ichigo," she murmured.

"See you tomorrow, Orihime."

He smiled, chuckling at her flushed cheeks and wide-eyed shock at their new development as he slipped out her front door. Once a fair distance down the street, he sighed in frustration. He wanted to tell her how he felt, how much he loved her…but he couldn't. He chickened out and asked her to call him by his first name. Granted, this was a big step for them, but he felt like a pansy none the less. He stopped walking and gazed up at a particularly bright star and frowned.

'_I'm sorry, Orihime… I'll tell you someday soon, I promise. Just not right now…'_ he thought sadly. Shaking his head, he shoved his hands in his pockets and resumed his trek home.

* * *

_Will Ichigo ever confess his feelings for Orihime? Will she ever get used to calling Ichigo by his first name? Stay tuned to find out! :D_

_- Nagi_


	8. Confessions

_**Author's note: **__In this chapter I will be exploring all of the opportunities Ichigo had to confess his feelings to Orihime (most of his attempts will fail miserably.) It will be skipping over several lengths of time, but I hope you still enjoy this chapter despite the oddness of it! :)_

_**Reviews:**__ Holy crap! I already have over 50 reviews! Thank you all so much! Special thanks to __**youdomatter89, Runendf, Mortimerscross, Kisa Kisa Yum Yum, Brenediction, ViviBell, Aaron Leach, mrs.bennington, KyubbiNaruto, Lord Purity**__, and __**IchiHimeLuvR**__ for making this possible! I hope you all continue to enjoy my fic and continue to review. It means so much to me. :D_

_**Important Note:**__ I am aware that some of you may have some issues with my writing. If you feel that you need to address me about your concerns or have any suggestions, please contact me via private messaging. Please refrain from leaving things that would be better suited for private messages in the review section. Thank you._

_**Disclaimer:**__ Bleach and all characters, designs, etc. belong to __**Tite Kubo**__. I'm only allowed to fantasize about them._

* * *

Two weeks had passed since the night Orihime met Ichigo's family for the first time and she soon became a regular visitor to the Kurosaki household. Isshin welcomed her with open arms, usually commenting on what adorable children she and Ichigo would have together. Yuzu began electing Orihime to help her with dinner despite the protests of Ichigo and the rest of his family; with Orihime in the kitchen they weren't sure what would happen to their poor stomachs. They had been pleasantly surprised to discover that under Yuzu's guidance, Orihime would be safe in the kitchen.

One day after school the pair sat in the living room and because they had already completed their homework for the evening, Ichigo suggested watching a movie to kill time. Yuzu had gone grocery shopping, Karin was out playing soccer with her friends, and Isshin was thankfully locked in the Kurosaki clinic dealing with patients. Ichigo was ecstatic that he wouldn't have to worry about his father saying embarrassing things or his sisters being over-protective.

"How about this one?" asked Orihime as she held up a movie, hoping to gain his approval.

Scanning the box quickly, Ichigo smirked. She had selected a romantic comedy. How ironic. "It looks like it should be pretty good. I'll go get us some snacks." He stood up and headed into the kitchen, leaving a very excited Orihime behind him.

Ichigo rummaged around in the cupboards, hoping to find something that wouldn't cause Yuzu to scold them for filling up on sweets before dinner. He discovered some popcorn and set the package inside the microwave. As he watched the bag revolve around the microwave, he bounced up and down on the balls of his feet. He was anxious to tell her how he really felt, but every time he tried either someone would interrupt them or a Hollow would appear. He was starting to get rather frustrated with the whole situation.

As the microwave beeped, signaling that the popcorn was done, he grabbed a large bowl out of the cupboards. Tearing the bag open, he dumped the fluffy kernels into the bowl. His brow furrowed and he swallowed thickly. They were all alone…no one would be able to interrupt him… He could tell her now, and his feelings would finally be out in the open! With renewed confidence, he returned to the living room, popcorn in hand and found Orihime curled up beneath a blanket awaiting his return.

"Ah! Ichigo-kun, the movie is all set up!" she said, smiling brilliantly at him.

He settled down next to her on the couch and held the bowl of popcorn out of harms way as she threw part of the blanket over his lap. Handing her the bowl, he grabbed the remote control from the coffee table and pressed 'play.'

As the movie progressed, his anxiousness worsened and his palms began to sweat. Glancing at Orihime, who was munching happily on the popcorn, he wished it was as easy to tell someone you loved them as it was in the movies. He was thankful that her eyes were glued to the television so that she wouldn't notice that his face began to redden every time he looked at her.

"That's so sweet," she sniffled, wiping away the tears from her eyes with the back of her hand.

"What is?" Ichigo had been so preoccupied with mustering up enough courage to tell her how he felt that he had tuned out most of movie. He had no idea what had happened.

"They just told each other that they loved each other," she said quietly, her eyes taking on a far-away look as if she were daydreaming. "It's so romantic…" She sighed dreamily, her cheeks flushing at the thought.

'_This is it!'_

"Um… Ori…Orihime…there's…there's something I want to tell you," he stammered. Orihime came out of her daydream and gazed up at him in confusion.

"What is it?" He seemed awfully nervous; his brow was furrowed and his face was reddening by the second. _'I hope he isn't getting sick…' _she thought, worry filling her eyes.

"Orihime, I've wanted to tell you this for awhile…" he mumbled, as he grabbed her hand and looked into her large grey eyes. "I wanted to tell you that…that I…I think… Well, no, I don't think, I know…" He swallowed thickly, his eyes boring into hers. "I know now that I lo –"

_WHAM!_

"Ichigo, you left your guard down!" laughed a triumphant Isshin as he landed a kick to the back of his son's head and watched as he went flying across the room. "You should know better than that!"

Ichigo growled as he clamored to his feet, his face bright red. He had almost told her, and his idiotic father had to ruin everything. Again. Orihime gasped in shock as Ichigo charged at his father, a murderous intent glinting in his amber eyes. She ducked behind the couch, only her eyes visible as she watched as Ichigo send Isshin flying out of a window with a powerful punch to the jaw.

"Ichigo-kun…you really shouldn't do that to your father…" she mumbled, after the dust settled. Ichigo stood in front of her, fists clenched at his sides.

"Tch, he deserved it," he grumbled. Taking a deep breath, he turned to face Orihime, his expression softening. "Sorry you had to see that Orihime."

"It's alright. Karin was right; I'm getting used to it," she laughed before suddenly becoming serious. "What were you trying to tell me before?"

"Oh…ah…it was nothing. Forget it," murmured Ichigo as he let out a defeated sigh. His confidence was gone, and he couldn't tell her after he just beat his father up. "C'mon. It's getting late. I'll walk you home."

She nodded and stood up, folding the blanket neatly and setting it back on the couch. He took the empty bowl into the kitchen before returning to the living room to see her packing up her school supplies and putting them in her bag.

'_Next time…next time I will definitely tell her!'_ he thought as he led Orihime to the front door.

* * *

"Ah! Ichigo-kun, there's going to be a fireworks festival this weekend!" squealed Orihime in delight as she gazed at the flyer posted in the hallway.

Nearly a month had passed since Ichigo's last attempt to confess his feelings to Orihime. He barely had any time alone with her anymore; Rukia kept dragging him off to deal with Hollows and Tatsuki was occupying much of Orihime's free time by having Orihime help her prepare for the next martial arts tournament she was entered in. This weekend was different though; Rukia was back in Soul Society for the time being and Tatsuki was in another city participating in said tournament. He figured that this festival would be the perfect opportunity to get Orihime alone and away from their nosey friends and family members.

"Did you want to go?" Orihime turned to look at him, her eyes sparkling.

"Really?! You'll take me to the festival?!"

"Of course. It'll be fun," he said, smiling a little at her enthusiasm.

"Oh, Ichigo-kun! Thank you!" she cried as she wrapped her arms around his waist and hugged him tightly. Ichigo blushed at the contact, partially due to embarrassment because they were still at school. This fact seemed to have dawned on Orihime, because she quickly relinquished her grasp on him and backed up a few inches, her cheeks a deep red. "Sorry…" she mumbled as she looked at the floor.

"It's alright. Don't worry about it," he said gently.

God, what he wouldn't give to just pin her against the wall and – no! He shook his head, trying to bring his hormones back under control. During the last month, his dreams seemed to become increasingly explicit with each passing day he wasn't able to spend time with Orihime. His face reddened at the thought, and he cleared his throat at an attempt to act nonchalant.

"Oooh! Can we wear yukatas?" she inquired, gazing up at him innocently. The question caught him off guard, causing him to stare incredulously at her.

"Yukatas?" he asked as he raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah. You know…traditional robes you wear to festivals."

"I know what yukatas are, but why do you want to wear one?" He didn't see Orihime as the type of person who would win in a fight against an obi.

"I don't know… It just seems like it could be fun." She smiled up at him with that heart-stopping smile she always used on him.

"Well…alright. I don't see how it could hurt."

"Yay!" She jumped up and down happily before quickly kissing his cheek. "Thank you, Ichigo-kun."

"You're welcome," he said quietly as he blushed.

Great. Now he had to go shopping for a yukata.

* * *

Ichigo stood in front of a full length mirror, fidgeting with his obi. He never did like the constricting feel of yukatas – his shinigami robes were much more comfortable due to the looseness of the fabric. He had a hell of a time finding a yukata that properly fit his lean frame and didn't attract too much attention to his hair. He finally settled on a simple navy blue one with a black obi - it didn't attract too much attention while not seeming morbid at the same time. Isshin, being the fan of traditional clothing he was, slapped his son on the back while congratulating him on purchasing his first yukata by himself. Yuzu had ended up helping him tie his obi, complaining that he wasn't doing it properly while Karin leaned against the doorframe and cracked jokes at his expense. After Yuzu had finished inspected each part of his attire, making sure that everything was where it should be, he was finally left alone to his thoughts.

Tonight was the night. He would finally tell Orihime that he loved her. No one that could possibly ruin his plans was in Karakura Town, so everything was perfect. His hands began to sweat at the prospect of finally telling her and he swallowed thickly as he stared at himself in the mirror. He found himself idly wondering if his hair was always as unruly as it seemed in his reflection. A knock sounded on his bedroom door before it creaked open slightly, tearing him away from his thoughts.

"Onii-chan, are you ready?" Yuzu poked her head around the door, smiling. "Orihime-chan is here. You should hurry up and come downstairs."

"I'll be there in a minute."

Yuzu seemed satisfied with his response and quickly withdrew her head from the doorway, shutting the door quietly behind her. Ichigo took one last look at himself in the mirror before leaving the safety of his room and descending the stairs. Upon reaching the landing, he froze and his heart leapt into his throat. Orihime stood in the entryway looking positively radiant in her yukata. It was a pale pink with a cherry blossom print and it was secured around her small waist with an obi that was the same shade of pink as the cherry blossoms. Her hair was secured in a small clip that was the same shade of pink, allowing him to see her slender neck while tendrils of hair came loose from the clip's hold and framed her face. She carried a small purse with the same print as her yukata. She was glowing, and he smirked at the thought that she would be spending the evening with him and no one else.

"Ichi-nii, stop staring at her like an idiot and get over here," said Karin, growing impatient with her brother.

Grumbling to himself, Ichigo descended the last stair and walked over to Orihime. She blushed as she ran her eyes over his lean form.

"You look very handsome, Ichigo-kun…" she mumbled, her face reddening under the stares of Yuzu and Isshin.

"You look very nice yourself," he said before opening the door. "Shall we?" Orihime hurried out of the door, but not before saying her goodbyes to the Kurosakis.

As they walked the short distance to the festival grounds, Orihime kept up a string of conversation in which she rambled on about something, allowing Ichigo time to gather his thoughts. He wasn't paying much attention to what Orihime was saying – she had lost him a minute or two after she started talking – so he "hmm"ed and "ahh"ed at the proper intervals. Orihime seemed not to notice that he wasn't paying much attention, and he was thankful that she was a ditz at times.

Suddenly her one-sided conversation quieted, and Ichigo looked at her curiously. Her eyes lit up, and a large smile appeared on her lips. He tore his gaze away from her and noticed that they had already arrived at the festival grounds. The trip didn't seem to have taken long, but Ichigo chalked it up to being lost in thought the majority of the way there. Orihime tore her gaze away from the lights and sound of chatter emanating from the festival and looked at Ichigo, a smile still plastered on her face. She grabbed Ichigo's hand and promptly dragged him into the festival grounds.

Over the next few hours they perused the booths, sampled sweets and other foods from stands lining the aisles. Ichigo had even won Orihime a stuffed animal at a game booth, having successfully knocked all of the bottles down with a single pitch. She had enthusiastically chosen a dog resembling a husky, claiming that the ice blue eyes were endearing. Ichigo personally thought of Hitsugaya when he noticed the color of the toy's eyes, and snorted when he imagined the child prodigy becoming enraged at the idea of being compared to a stuffed animal. He managed to suppress his laugher as Orihime looked at him quizzically. Waving off her concerned glance, he glanced at his watch.

"It's almost time for the fireworks to start. Why don't we go find a good spot?" he asked, still choking back his laughter.

"Sure!"

He held her hand as they weaved their way through the crowd heading towards the field just beyond the stands. They spotted a hill to their left and quickly changed directions, quickening their pace when they saw no one had claimed the spot yet. Arriving at the top of the hill, Ichigo took a deep breath and gazed over the field. They were much higher than the people on the ground, and they had a perfect view of the river below them from which the fireworks would be launched. Orihime gingerly sat on the soft grass, holding her stuffed animal tightly against her chest as she gazed at the river in anticipation. Ichigo chuckled quietly and sat next to her.

"What are you going to name him?" he asked casually, gesturing to the toy in her arms.

"I'm not sure…" said Orihime as she brought her attention to the toy, her eyebrows crinkled in thought.

"How about Toushiro?" suggested Ichigo, an amused glint in his eyes. Hitsugaya would be furious when he found out, but this opportunity was too good to pass up.

Orihime squealed in delight at the idea and hugged the toy tightly. "That's such a cute name! Nice to meet you Toushiro!" she giggled.

Ichigo chuckled at her innocence, and at his own reasoning behind suggesting the name Toushiro. The sun had set completely, and many people were gathering around the field below them awaiting the beginning of the fireworks. Off in the distance, an announcement sounded from intercoms placed around the booth area, signaling the start of the fireworks. Sure enough, a few minutes later, the first firework went off, showering the sky with red.

Orihime watched in fascination as the sky was painted different colors and an array of fireworks went off. Glancing at her out of the corner of his eyes, Ichigo was mesmerized by her beauty. Her pale skin changed colors to match the fireworks in the sky, and her eyes were sparkling in the sudden bursts of light. Biting his lower lip, he debated whether he wanted to tell her now or wait until after the fireworks. His brow furrowed in determination as he made his decision.

Now was the time.

"Orihime…I need to tell you something…" His breath hitched and his heart leapt into his throat when she turned to look at him, her hair shining a bright red in the afterglow of the fireworks.

"What is it, Ichigo-kun?" she asked.

She gasped in surprise as Ichigo suddenly wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close, resting one of his hands on the back of her head. Her hands rested on his chest, and she gulped when she noticed a fair amount of his toned chest was peeking through his yukata. She closed her eyes in an attempt to block out the tempting view, her cheeks flushed. She could feel his hot breath on her ear and feel his steady heartbeat under her hand while his scent wafted around her, engulfing her and causing the familiar headiness she experienced when they were this close to one another.

"Orihime…" murmured Ichigo as he closed his eyes, the feel of her body pressed against his driving him mad. He unconsciously tightened his grip around her small waist, pulling her closer as he tried to bring himself back under control. "Orihime, I…I lo –"

"Orihime!"

Orihime's eyes snapped open and she quickly twisted her body around to see who was calling for her, causing Ichigo to lose his grip on her waist. She squealed and jumped to her feet as she saw Tatsuki running towards them, waving one arm above her head. Ichigo smacked himself in the forehead and groaned. No matter what he did, someone – or something - always interrupted him right at the crucial moment. Orihime pounced on her friend, pulling her into a tight hug as the two girls squealed in delight.

"Tatsuki-chan, I thought you were out of town for your tournament!" said Orihime, gazing into her friend's eyes, a confused look on her face.

"I was, but they postponed the tournament. All of the judges mysteriously were brought down with food poisoning at the same time… It's really odd…" said Tatsuki, tapping her chin with her finger. "Anyway, I just got back to town and I figured you'd be here."

Ichigo stood up and scowled at Tatsuki as he walked up behind Orihime, his arms crossed. Tatsuki looked up from Orihime and grinned.

"Hey Ichigo." She bit her tongue to hold back her laughter at his expression. His left eye was twitching, something that always happens when he gets angry or annoyed, and he was glaring at her like she had just done something horrible. "Don't you look handsome tonight," she teased, noticing that he was wearing a yukata.

"Shaddup," he grumbled as he turned away to watch the remainder of the fireworks. Tatsuki smirked as Orihime caused her to pull her attention away from the sulking boy before them.

"Tatsuki-chan, did you want to watch the fireworks with us?"

"Sure, I'd love to." The two girls sat down beside one another, and Orihime showed Tatsuki the stuffed animal Ichigo had won for her.

"His name is Toushiro. Isn't he adorable?" squealed Orihime as she hugged her knees to her chest and flashed a dazzling smile in Ichigo's direction. Ichigo sighed in defeat and sat down beside the two girls and rested his arms on his knees. He stared blankly at the river, having lost all confidence again.

'_I'll tell her next time…'_

* * *

It was June 17th – the anniversary of Ichigo's mother Masaki's death and three weeks after the firework festival. As usual, he took the day off from school in order to visit his mother's grave. There was only one difference from any of the previous years – Orihime was joining him. He felt that they had grown really close over the last couple months and he wanted her to come with, if not for moral support then to 'meet' his mother.

He had asked her the week before and at first she had declined, saying that it would be rude for her to intrude on something so personal for his family. Upon seeing how serious he was about her joining them, she had agreed. She was nervous about visiting his mother's grave, but deep in her heart she knew it would make Ichigo happy. And if she could do anything to help put him at ease, she would do it without hesitation.

"Whew it's hot," panted Yuzu as she stopped to wipe the sweat off her forehead.

"It's no hotter than it was last year," said Karin as she continued up the hill at a steady pace.

"Yeah, but this hill is so steep!" whined Yuzu as she ran to catch up with Karin.

"It's no steeper than it was last year," replied Karin in a bored voice.

Ichigo and Orihime trekked up the hill behind the twins in silence. Ichigo was brooding over the past and Orihime was so nervous that she couldn't seem to start a conversation with him let alone say anything to comfort him. Her hands were clasped together behind her back, and her eyes were glued to the ground as if it were the most fascinating thing in the world. Isshin suddenly went sprinting past them, declaring rather loudly that the last person to reach Masaki's grave was a rotten egg. Ichigo grumbled under his breath at his father's carefree attitude, but continued up the hill slowly. Orihime gasped as Isshin went rolling down the hill past them a moment later, the result of Karin kicking him in the stomach when he tried to pick her up and sling her over his shoulder. She allowed her gaze to follow him as he continued rolling down the pavement and disappeared into the forest.

"I hope Kurosaki-san will be alright…" she murmured.

"He'll be fine. He does that every year." Ichigo stopped suddenly and grabbed her hand in order to keep her from continuing ahead of him, his amber eyes searching her grey ones. "Orihime, I… Thanks for coming with me today…it means a lot to me," he mumbled as he dropped his gaze.

She blushed and tucked a loose piece of hair behind her ear, her gaze dropping to the ground again. "It's my pleasure… I'm just happy you felt comfortable enough with me to include me."

"Why wouldn't I feel comfortable around you?" he asked softly.

"Oh, that's not what I meant!" she exclaimed as she looked up at him, a glimmer of panic in her eyes.

He chuckled a little and pulled her in for a hug. "I know what you meant, don't worry. I just…thank you, Orihime."

"You're welcome Ichigo-kun."

Pulling away from him, Orihime smiled sheepishly before continuing up the hill. Ichigo slipped his hand in hers, intertwining their fingers as he walked beside her. Just knowing she was beside him put his mind at ease, and he was glad for that. Normally he would be angry, brooding over what had happened in the past, but with Orihime beside him he felt that he might finally be able to put all of his worries behind him. He would always be saddened when he thought about his mother's death, but he knew that he couldn't hold himself responsible for what happened for the rest of his life.

As they approached the top of the hill, they saw that Karin was already washing their mother's grave while Yuzu knelt before it, head bowed in prayer. Orihime began to feel nervous all over again and her pulse quickened. Ichigo squeezed her hand gently, silently reassuring her that there was nothing to be afraid of. He relinquished his grasp on her hand and stood before the gravestone and clapped his hands together before bowing his head in prayer. Orihime, feeling the need to do the same, stood beside him and offered a prayer of her own.

She clapped her hands together again when she had finished offering her condolences, and watched idly as Karin continued to clean the grave while Yuzu set a small vase full of fresh wild flowers beside it. She smiled sadly as she quickly wiped away a tear that escaped from the corner of her eye. Ichigo noticed this and slipped an arm around her shoulder, pulling her close to him. She rested her head on his shoulder and they stood in silence, both gazing at Masaki's grave.

"Alright everyone! It's time for the annual gravestone dominos competition!" announced Isshin as he suddenly appeared behind Ichigo and Orihime. Orihime clutched at her chest, fearing that she may have just had a heart attack and Ichigo swiftly elbowed his father in the gut, causing him to double over in pain.

"Dad, knock it off. Can't you behave yourself for one second?" he asked, sighing exasperatedly.

"But it would worry Masaki! She always told me to be myself no matter what the situation was," protested Isshin.

"I wish she hadn't said that…" muttered Ichigo. Orihime covered her mouth with her hand, trying to stifle her giggles at Isshin's behavior.

"Don't encourage him," said Karin as she kicked Isshin the shin for sneaking up behind her and covering her eyes to play the 'guess who' game.

"Sorry Karin-chan…" mumbled Orihime, blushing slightly.

"It's alright. You'll learn not to encourage him," said Ichigo gently.

Orihime began helping Karin clean the area while Ichigo attempted to comfort a sobbing Yuzu while fending off Isshin at the same time. Finally, Isshin declared that he would be taking the girls down to the temple to offer their prayers. Ichigo waved off his father's nagging, stating that he would be joining them shortly.

"I want to be alone for a few minutes. I can only take so much of your insanity in one sitting," said Ichigo as he crossed his arms while his father stared at him.

"Hmph, have it your way," pouted Isshin before turning on his heel and stalking down the hill, the twins following him. Orihime turned to follow after the girls, but was stopped when Ichigo reached out to grab her arm.

"Why are you leaving?" he asked as his brow furrowed.

"You…you said you wanted to be alone and I thought… I thought you'd want to spend some time alone with your mother," she mumbled as she looked away from his piercing gaze.

His expression softened and he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her against him. He lazily ran one of his hands through her hair as he rested his forehead against hers. Orihime rested her head against his chest, listening to his steady heartbeat, her hands resting gently against his chest and sighed contently. A gentle breeze brushed against them, tickling their skin. Ichigo took a deep breath.

"Orihime, I…"

"Hmm?" She slowly raised her head and looked at him, her grey eyes shimmering and a light pink tinting her cheeks.

Ichigo gulped and his hands started sweating profusely. He slowly lowered his head, his lips brushing lightly against hers. His hand drifted from her hair to gently run his thumb over her cheek before his fingertips lightly ran down her neck and over her shoulder. Orihime instinctively wrapped her arms around his neck, running her fingers through his hair.

"I love you, Orihime…" he whispered against her lips.

Her eyes snapped open and her heart skipped a beat as his grip around her waist tightened. She pulled away from the kiss, her hands resting on his shoulders. She searched his face for any indication that he was just playing a horrible prank of her, but she saw none. His brow was relaxed and his eyes shone with an intensity she never saw before. His cheeks were flushed, but he wore a small smile. Tears welled up in her eyes and threatened to fall as she gazed up at him.

"I love you too, Ichigo-kun. I have for awhile…" she murmured.

Ichigo smiled a real, genuine smile for the first time in years and crushed her body against his. Orihime wrapped her arms around his waist and buried her face in his shirt, trying to fight back her tears. He pulled back enough to slip a finger under her chin and lift her head so that their eyes met. Brushing away the tears that managed to escape from the corners of her eyes, he kissed her again, this time slowly and gently. After a moment, he pulled away and kissed her forehead before tucking a loose strand of her hair behind her ear. She laughed while wiping away the remainder of her tears and stood on tip-toe to kiss his cheek.

"We should head down to the temple or dad will come looking for us…" he said quietly. She nodded and they descended the hill, hand in hand.

'_Thank you, Kaa-san…'_

* * *

_I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I had tons of fun thinking of ways to foil Ichigo's plans, but it all worked out in the end. :) I may not be able to get the next chapter up for a bit because of school starting back up, but please be patient!_

_- Nagi_


	9. Birthday Surprises

_**Author's note: **__I will be jumping ahead about another month to Ichigo's birthday in this chapter. I'm not sure why I chose his birthday, but I'm just doing it for the hell of it. Think of it as a belated birthday present for Ichigo. I will also be introducing Rangiku and Toshirou to the story. Just because I can. :) They're two of my favorite characters and have a leading role in Orihime's life just like Tatsuki. Enjoy!_

_As a side note, I can't remember for the life of me how to properly spell Hitsugaya's given name, so if I've made a mistake please let me know so that I can fix it. Thanks! :D Also, please excuse any spelling/grammatical errors. I will re-check it again in a few days and edit anything that needs to be fixed, so hang tight._

_**Reviews:**__ Thank you to __**TheKumoMan, Andrew Borealis, ViviBell, Brenediction, Kisa Kisa Yum Yum, Aaron Leach, KyubbiNaruto**__ and __**youdomatter89**__ for reviewing! You guys are what keep me motivated to continue writing! :D_

_**Disclaimer:**__ Bleach and all characters, designs, etc. belong to __**Tite Kubo**__. I'm only allowed to fantasize about them._

* * *

"You know, Ichigo's birthday is coming up soon," said Tatsuki as she munched on a cookie. "What are you going to get him?"

"Hmm…I'm not sure yet. I haven't really thought about it," said Orihime as she rested her index finger on her chin in thought. "What do you think he'd like?"

"I have an idea or two of what he'd like," said Rangiku, giving Orihime a sly smile over her cup of tea.

The three women were gathered around the small table in Orihime's living room. The windows were open, allowing a gentle breeze to penetrate the warm room. Earlier that morning, Orihime was surprised to see Rangiku and Toshirou standing outside her front door. The strawberry-blond shinigami smiled and hugged Orihime while the white-haired youth greeted her formally.

"Wha – what are you doing here?" spluttered Orihime as she stared at the two shinigamis standing before her.

"We just felt like dropping in to say hello," said Rangiku cheerfully.

"Matsumoto wanted to go shopping in the human realm, and she decided to drag me with her," corrected Toshirou, glaring at his vice captain.

"Taichou, you promised you would take me shopping!" pouted Rangiku.

"I did no such thing."

Orihime had ushered the two into her home before they began an argument on her front porch, and they quickly made themselves at home. Tatsuki came over a little while later, and they soon began discussing what had happened in both Soul Society and the human realm since they last saw each other.

"Hey, where's Toshirou?" asked Tatsuki as she looked around the room and noticed that he was no longer present.

"He's probably sulking on the roof," giggled Rangiku. "Orihime-chan showed him the stuffed animal that Ichigo won her at some festival, and he disappeared shortly after that."

"I didn't think he'd get upset about me naming it Toshirou…" murmured Orihime as she dropped her gaze to the table.

"Oh, don't worry about him Orihime-chan! He's always like that," said Rangiku, giving Orihime a reassuring pat on the head.

Toshirou was indeed on the roof sulking. "I look nothing like that damned toy," he grumbled to himself as he glared at his cell phone.

"Well, he has to come down sooner or later. Now, back to what we were discussing before. What are you going to get Ichigo for his birthday?" said Tatsuki as she returned her attention to Orihime.

"I don't know… I could always bake him a cake…"

"That's true, but you have to get him an actual present." Tatsuki crossed her arms over her chest and closed her eyes, her brow furrowed in thought. Silence filled the room briefly as the women thought what would be a good present for a seventeen year old male who was also a substitute shinigami.

"Ah, I know!" exclaimed Rangiku suddenly. She leaned over and whispered something in Tatsuki's ear. The two women grinned wickedly and turned to face Orihime.

"W – why are you looking at me like that?" asked a flustered Orihime. Tatsuki leaned over and whispered Rangiku's idea in her ear, Orihime's face turning a bright red. "Oh! I couldn't do that!" she squeaked as she covered her mouth in shock.

"Yes you could. It'd be perfect! He'd never expect it," said Tatsuki as she grinned at Rangiku.

"It would make his birthday extra special. Especially since he'd be receiving a gift like that from you, Orihime-chan," said Rangiku, an equally wicked grin on her face.

Orihime lowered her hands from in front of her mouth and twiddled her fingers in her lap. Her face was still bright red, and her eyes were focused on her hands. "I…I couldn't…" she whispered.

"Hime, it'd be perfect! I can guarantee he's never received a present like this one from _anyone_," said Tatsuki, resting her hand on Orihime's shoulder.

"That's right. It'll be a very special moment for the two of you," said Rangiku, winking at Orihime.

"I…I don't know…" Orihime glanced up at her friends, her eyebrows furrowed in worry. "What if he doesn't like it?"

Rangiku scoffed. "If he doesn't like it, there's something wrong with the boy!"

"How about you sleep on it? You still have a week until his birthday to decide what you want to do. We won't force you to do it, but if you want to we'll help you out," said Tatsuki gently.

Orihime looked at Tatsuki's sincere expression, and nodded, her look of worry disappearing. "Thank you Tatsuki-chan, Rangiku-san."

"No problem," the two said in unison.

Orihime's uneasiness soon dissipated as they continued to laugh and chat about anything and everything. However, after Tatsuki left later that evening and Rangiku and Toshirou had settled in for the night, her thoughts soon drifted back to Rangiku's idea.

She couldn't possibly take their idea seriously…could she?

Ichigo would definitely not like the idea…or would he?

She threw her blankets over her head and rolled onto her side. Tatsuki was right; she didn't have to make a decision right now. She still had a week until his birthday to decide. As she drifted to sleep, she couldn't help but wonder what Ichigo's reaction would be if she decided to go through with the plan.

* * *

The following day, Ichigo sat on the roof during lunch staring absentmindedly at the clouds drifting past. He had been hoping to eat lunch with Orihime, but she apologized, saying she promised to eat lunch with the girls that day. This only meant one thing: lunch with the guys. He had tuned out the conversation once Keigo began whining about how he was a 'lucky dog' for dating Orihime. Leaning against the wall beside the doorway, he rested his hands behind his head and let his thoughts wander back to the last time he and Orihime had spent any real time alone and away from nosey family members and annoying friends. He frowned when he realized that it had been on the anniversary of his mother's death. Sighing, he wished that he could spend some time alone with Orihime more often.

Just when he began planning a day where they could spend the entire time alone without any interruptions, something hit him in the head, dragging him away from his thoughts. He glared at the group of males surrounding him, and he singled out a cowering Keigo.

"How nice of you to finally participate in the conversation, Kurosaki," said Ishida as he pushed his glasses up his nose.

"Yeah, we were asking you what you were doing for your birthday but you completely ignored us," said Mizuiro.

"Oh… You still didn't have to throw something at me," grumbled Ichigo as he crossed his arms and glared at his friends.

"Of course not, but it finally got your attention," said Ishida. "Now if you would kindly answer our question, what are your plans for your birthday?"

"I don't know. I managed to talk Yuzu and dad out of throwing me another 'surprise' party." The thought of having to suffer through another one of his father's parties made him shudder.

"Are you planning on doing something with Orihime?" asked Keigo, a grin slowly across his face.

Ichigo shrugged. "She hasn't mentioned anything, but I was thinking about it."

"I think Inoue would like to spend the day with you," said Chad quietly. As usual, he was the voice of reason during these conversations and Ichigo appreciated that.

"Yeah… I think I'll ask her if she wants to spend the day with me…" Ichigo let his gaze travel back up to the sky, his brow furrowed in thought. What would they do? They couldn't just stay in her house all day, and they definitely couldn't spend the day at his house.

Keigo snickered, a blush spreading across his face. "Think you and Orihime will end up having se-MMPH!"

"Not another word out of you," said Ichigo as he shoved a sandwich into Keigo's mouth, a small blush tinting his cheeks.

"You should know better than that by now, Asano-san," said Mizuiro as he pulled out his cell phone to check his messages.

Ichigo settled back into his spot against the wall, a satisfied smirk on his lips. He watched as Keigo choked on the sandwich lodged in his mouth, tears streaming down his face. Ishida looked as if he were holding back a snicker of his own while Chad thumped Keigo on the back, trying to dislodge the food. With a final thump on the back, the sandwich came loose but Keigo flew face-first into the ground due to Chad's strength.

Closing his eyes, Ichigo took a deep breath of the fresh, summer air. He then racked his brain, trying to think of something the two of them could do for his birthday that wouldn't involve dealing with his family or Keigo.

* * *

As Ichigo's birthday drew closer, Orihime began to panic. She hadn't thought of what to get him for his birthday, and Rangiku's suggestion was beginning to sound more tempting every day. They hadn't spent much time alone since they went to the cemetery on the anniversary of his mother's death, and Rangiku's idea would be the perfect excuse to spend the day with him. Every time she spoke with Ichigo, the idea would drift into her mind, causing her to blush profusely. At first Ichigo was a bit perplexed as to why she would suddenly blush and start fidgeting, but he figured she was just nervous about something and decided to let the matter go.

The day before Ichigo's birthday, Orihime headed into her classroom and deposited her bag on her desk after the usual morning greetings. She noticed that Ichigo hadn't arrived yet and that Tatsuki was sitting by herself, idly flipping through their english textbooks. After looking at Ichigo's desk again just to double check that he wasn't there, she slipped away from her desk to stand beside Tatsuki's desk and crouched down so no one would see her.

Out of the corner of her eye, Tatsuki saw a pair of large, grey eyes staring at her from over the edge of her desk. Chuckling, she turned to look at Orihime, resting her arm on the desk. "What's up?"

"Tatsuki-chan, I…I need your help," whispered Orihime. She looked around the classroom to make sure no one was eavesdropping, and Tatsuki couldn't help smiling at this. Orihime was so cute sometimes.

"What do you need help with?"

Orihime turned back to face her friend, and her cheeks flushed. Twiddling her fingers, she bowed her head. "I…I couldn't think of something to get Ichigo-kun for his birthday, so I was wondering…" She averted her gaze, too embarrassed to say anymore.

A knowing grin spread across Tatsuki's face, and she patted Orihime on the head. "Don't worry, Hime. Rangiku and I will help you out. How about we meet at your place after school to discuss what we should do?"

Orihime nodded and stood up. "Thank you, Tatsuki-chan," she whispered before sneaking back to her desk as their teacher walked through the door.

Ichigo had arrived a few minutes before their teacher, and he noticed the strange exchange between Orihime and Tatsuki. Orihime's face was flushed and she seemed embarrassed about something. His brow furrowed when he watched the hushed exchange between the two girls, and wished he had super-human hearing so he could hear what they were talking about.

Once Orihime had successfully slipped back into her seat, she turned to check if Ichigo had arrived yet. Her eyes instantly locked with a pair of amber eyes, and her blush deepened. She smiled and waved at him; he chuckled and waved back. She quickly turned around and faced the board while the teacher took attendance. Ichigo frowned slightly, wondering what she was up to.

* * *

"Do you understand the plan, Orihime-chan?" asked Rangiku, smiling broadly at her friend from across the table.

Orihime nodded stiffly, afraid that she would die from embarrassment. This wasn't what she had been planning to do for Ichigo's birthday, and she really hoped that he wouldn't be upset with the turn her plans were making.

"Good. All you have to do is invite him over for a nice dinner. We'll handle the rest," said Tatsuki as she sipped her tea.

"Ah…b – but…I don't have anything like…like you suggested, Rangiku-san," stammered Orihime.

"Don't worry about that little detail," laughed Rangiku. "I already picked something up for you while I was out shopping today. I already hung it up in your closet. All you need to do it put it on."

"You…you did?" squeaked Orihime. _'Well, at least I won't have to go shopping myself…'_ she thought as her blush deepened.

"Like we said; we'll handle everything. _You_ just need to ask him to join you for dinner," said Tatsuki. "We'll handle the cooking as well," she added as an after-thought.

"Oh, I hope he won't be upset about this…" said Orihime as she bit her lower lip in worry.

"Orihime-chan, he'll be the furthest thing from upset. Trust me," said Rangiku as she patted Orihime on the shoulder.

"Now go call him!" said Tatsuki as she stood up, pulling Orihime with her. She gently pushed her friend towards the phone, smiling encouragingly.

Orihime stared at her friend with wide eyes. "Wh – what am I supposed to say to him?!"

"Just ask him to join you for dinner tomorrow night, silly. The sooner you do it, the sooner it will be over with and we can worry about planning for tomorrow."

Orihime sighed and picked up the receiver. She stared at it for a minute before slowly dialing. She had to hang up and start over a few times; her hand was shaking so badly that she kept dialing the wrong number. After finally dialing the correct number, she held the phone to her ear and waited for someone to answer the phone.

"Kursosaki residence," came a slightly gruff voice from over the phone.

"Ah! Um… Is I-Ichigo-kun available?" she stammered.

"Oh, Orihime-chan! I thought I recognized your beautiful voice! Hold on just a moment while I go retrieve my good for nothing son," said Isshin brightly over the phone. She heard the quiet _thunk_ of him setting the phone on the table before she heard him yelling up the stairs in the background. "ICHIGO! GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE! THE LOVELY ORIHIME IS ON THE PHONE WAITING ON YOU!"

Some thumps were heard in the background, along with a loud crash.

"YOU DON'T HAVE TO KICK ME WHEN I'M COMING DOWN THE STAIRS, YOU CRAZY OLD MAN!"

Orihime recognized Ichigo's voice before he even picked up the phone, and her heart began racing. How would she ask him? Would he say no? Did he have other plans already? A thousand thoughts passed through her head in the few seconds it took Ichigo to pick up the phone and place the receiver to his ear.

"Hello?"

Her thoughts came to a screeching halt at the sound of his voice in her ear. "Ah…um… I – Ichigo-kun, it's me…erm…Orhime."

He chuckled softly, and her breath caught in her throat. "I know. What's up?"

"I…I was just wondering…" She glanced at Tatsuki and Rangiku, who were both giving her encouraging smiles and thumbs up. "I was w–wondering… Would you like to c–come to my house to–tomorrow for dinner? I–it's your birthday tomorrow and I w–wanted to do something special for you…" she stammered.

There was a pause on the other line. Orihime was sure he would say no; it was too sudden. Her heart sank as she realized he probably had other plans to spend the day with his family or other friends. Tears began welling up in her eyes when she was sure he would say that he had other plans.

"Sure. I'd love to. What time would you like me to come over?" he asked, sounding genuinely happy she had invited him over. Her heart soared and began beating crazily within her chest once again.

"Ah…um… How about five o'clock?" She turned to look at the two women behind her, and they both nodded in agreement.

"Sounds great. I'll see you tomorrow, Orihime."

"Yeah…see you tomorrow, Ichigo-kun," she murmured before hanging up.

Her knees were shaking and she sat down quickly so she wouldn't collapse. Taking a shaky breath, she placed a hand over her racing heart and closed her eyes. She had managed to invite him over, and he had accepted. He had sounded so…happy that she had invited him over for dinner. Almost as if he was afraid that he wouldn't be able to spend his birthday with her.

"Alright, now all we have to do is plan a nice menu for the two of you, and help you set up tomorrow before he comes over," said Tatsuki happily.

"Orihime-chan, I think you should go lie down. You look like you're about to faint," said Rangiku, giving the girl a concerned look.

She nodded, and shakily pulled herself to her feet before slowly heading to her room. She paused in the doorway, and looked back at her friends, her forehead crinkled in worry.

"Don't worry, we'll manage without you," said Tatsuki, smiling gently at her friend. She knew how much courage it took Orihime to call Ichigo and invite him over…especially for what they were planning.

Orihime nodded and smiled. "Thank you…" she murmured before slipping into her room.

Rangiku pulled out a piece of paper and a pen, setting them on the table before them. "First let's think up a menu. Then we can decide on how to decorate for their special day."

"Sounds like a plan." Tatsuki scooted closer to the shinigami, and they began planning the events for the next day in hushed voices.

* * *

"Rangiku-san, I can't wear this!" cried Orihime as she stared at the offending item before her.

"Yes you can! You'll be a bombshell in this little number!" said Rangiku happily. "Besides, you already agreed to it, so you can't back out now."

"Can't I just wear something normal and not something like…like _that_?"

"No."

"But Rangiku-san!"

"No buts, Orihime-chan. Now go put it on so I can help you with your hair and makeup before he shows up," said Rangiku as she pushed Orihime into the bathroom and shut the door.

She sighed and ran a hand through her strawberry-blond hair. Everything had been going according to plan…until it came time to get Orihime ready. They had baked a cake, and Tatsuki was working on the food for the couple's dinner while Orihime was getting ready. The living room was decorated; she had even gotten Toshirou to help them. Orihime really didn't have time to argue with her about the wardrobe; it was already a quarter to five and Rangiku, Tatsuki and Toshirou wanted to be gone before Ichigo showed up.

"Orihime-chan, are you almost done? Ichigo's going to be here soon," said Rangiku as she knocked on the bathroom door.

"Ah…um… I can't get the zipper up all the way…"

"Oh for heaven's sake!" Rangiku forcibly opened the door and stepped inside to assist Orihime, shutting the door behind her.

Ten minutes later, Rangiku emerged from the bathroom looking rather pleased with herself. Tatsuki came out of the kitchen wiping her hands on a dish towel, giving Rangiku a questioning look.

"Is she ready yet? We need to get going or Ichigo will see us. We want him to think that she did all of this herself," said Tatsuki, her eyes sweeping from Rangiku's triumphant face to the bathroom door.

"Finally. I didn't realize how tight it was going to be on her. Her chest is bigger than I remember…" said Rangiku, giving Tatsuki a wicked smile. "Orihime-chan, come on out so that Tatsuki-chan and Taichou can see you!" she called.

The bathroom door creaked open, and Orihime tentatively stepped out of the bathroom, her eyes fixed on the floor below her. Tatsuki gasped and Toshirou's cheeks flushed.

"I'll er…meet you two outside. Excuse me," he murmured before quickly leaving the apartment. Rangiku giggled; she had no idea her captain was so shy.

"Wow… You look amazing!" exclaimed Tatsuki as she gazed at her friend.

"You…you think so?" murmured Orihime as she glanced up at her friends.

She was wearing a simple crimson red dress, the fabric clinging to her curves. The skirt rested five inches above her knee, allowing her long legs to be seen. The squared neckline allowed a good portion of her cleavage to be seen, a simple string of black beads resting gracefully about her neck and accentuating her bust. Her hair hung loosely around her face, her hairpins mysteriously missing and a black headband taking their place. Orihime had protested the absence of her hairpins, and Rangiku placated her by setting them near her brother's shrine so that he wouldn't feel left out. Her feet were bare, but Tatsuki had a feeling that a pair of sexy black high heels was tucked safely away in her closet.

"Absolutely!" Tatsuki glanced at her watch, and her eyes widened. "It's five minutes until he's supposed to get here. We should get going, Rangiku."

"Ah, but what am I supposed to do?" cried Orihime, her embarrassment completely forgotten.

"The cake we made earlier is in the fridge, and I already have the meal put into bowls. I covered them with aluminum foil and put them in the oven to keep warm. All you need to do is put it on the plate and serve it," said Tatsuki as she hugged her friend tightly. "Just take it easy and don't worry too much. You'll be just fine."

"That's right. Taichou and I have already made plans to stay over at the Urahara Shouten for the night so you two can have some quality time alone with each other," said Rangiku, as she hugged Orihime as well. "Have fun, and we'll see you tomorrow."

Orihime watched the two women slip on their shoes and head out the door to meet an annoyed Hitsugaya, both waving and smiling as they went. She watched them descend the stairs before looking around her living room. There was a small banner displaying 'Happy Birthday!' hanging in the doorway separating the living room and the kitchen. A small candle was placed in the center of her small table, producing a soft glow on the wooden surface. Wandering into her room, she noticed that there were quite a few candles placed around her brother's shrine, illuminating her futon. Rangiku had placed silk sheets on the mattress, and Orihime blushed when she realized what Rangiku was implying.

Outside her apartment, Ichigo was trying to make his arm lift so he could knock on the door. He was nervous about whatever Orihime had planned, and he wasn't sure why. The most he expected was cake and some conversation. If that was the case, why was he so nervous? His brow furrowed in frustration at his own inability to knock on the door in front of him. After another moment's hesitation, he managed to lift his hand and knock lightly on the door.

The silence following was tense; Ichigo's hands began sweating and he hastily tried wiping them on his pants. The door creaked open a minute later, and he breathed a sigh of relief when he saw Orihime's eyes peeking around the doorway. He had heard that Rangiku and Toshirou were staying with Orihime this week, and he was afraid they would be there to ruin – er…participate in his birthday celebration. As Orihime stepped out from behind the door, a bright smile on her face, his jaw dropped. His eyes roved over her form, taking in the short skirt, form fitting fabric, and the low neckline. She blushed as he stared at her and cleared her throat.

"Come on in, Ichigo-kun!" she said brightly, hoping that he wouldn't notice her embarrassment.

Ichigo tore his eyes away from her and silently walked in the apartment. Swallowing thickly, he heard the door shut gently behind them and he blushed as several rather explicit thoughts danced around in his mind. Pushing the thoughts away, he turned to look at Orihime.

"You look…um…wow," was all he could manage to stammer as he ran his eyes up and down her petite form again. She smiled coyly and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, glancing up at him from under her lashes.

"It was actually Rangiku's idea… I'm sorry if it's embarrassing you… I – I can go change if you would like me to," she murmured.

"N-no, it's alright!" he said quickly. Clearing his throat, he averted his gaze. His palms were sweating again, so he shoved his hands in his pocket. A lump seemed to have become permanently stuck in his throat and he swallowed a few times, trying to dislodge it while his pulse quickened.

Orihime noticed that he seemed embarrassed, and she looked at the ground while she fiddled with the hem of her skirt. Butterflies were dancing about in her stomach and her heart raced. She glanced at him out of the corner of her eye and stifled a giggle when she saw how much he was blushing. She gently placed her hands on his shoulders and stood on her tip-toes to kiss him on the cheek in an attempt to break the awkward silence flowing between them.

"Happy birthday, Ichigo-kun. I'm glad you could come over tonight."

Ichigo scratched the back of his head and chuckled. "Thanks for inviting me. So what are we doing tonight?" The longer he looked at her, the more he felt at ease. She was the same girl he had fell in love with, perhaps a bit sexier than usual, but she was still the same on the inside. Knowing this, he was able to relax slightly, although a few certain thoughts were still dancing around in his head.

"Tatsuki-chan helped me make dinner and we also baked a cake!" she said proudly. "If you'd like to sit down, I can go get everything…"

He smiled and pulled her in for a quick hug. "That sounds great."

Orihime beamed at him and hurried off to the kitchen, humming all the while. A few minutes later, she emerged from the kitchen, arms laden with dishes. Ichigo almost jumped up to help her when it looked like she was about to lose her balance, but sighed with relief when she safely placed everything on the table. He quickly scanned what was placed in front of him, and smirked. Miso soup, a fresh salad, and seafood stir fry containing fish, shrimp, and scallops were sitting before him. He silently thanked the gods that all of the dishes looked safe to eat.

Conversation flowed easily between the two as they consumed the food. He laughed at some of Orihime's more inventive daydreams, one in particular involving giant robotic pandas destroying downtown Tokyo. She had asked him about how his birthday was at home, and he grimaced before telling her how his father had decided to wake him up at the crack of dawn for a bit of father-son wrestling. He helped clear the table while he told her how Renji and Rukia thought it was appropriate to wish someone a happy birthday. She laughed and pulled out the double-layered chocolate cake out of the fridge.

"Ta-da!" she said, a large smile lighting up her features. It was decorated with strawberries around the round edges and 'Happy Birthday Ichigo' was expertly piped in the center with white frosting. She set it on the counter and pulled out a single candle, sticking it into the cake. "Tatsuki-chan had to help me with the lettering. I'm not very good at writing things in frosting yet."

"It looks delicious, Orihime. Thank you," he said as he stood behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

She froze in her quest for a lighter and her heart skipped a beat. Her cheeks flushed, and she relished how warm he felt against her. His hands rested lightly against her flat stomach, each twitch of his fingers sparking an electric shock to course through her body. Ichigo nestled his nose against the nape of her neck, breathing in her heavenly scent. She smelled a bit different than before, and he suspected she was wearing perfume. He pressed his lips gently against her neck, smirking at the shiver that raced through her. His pulse quickened; he had been waiting for a moment like this – a moment where they could be alone and have some privacy. They didn't need to worry about his father bursting into his room, or Keigo interrupting their conversations on the roof at school. Tonight it would just be the two of them.

"Ichigo…-kun?" she murmured as she turned head so she could peer at him.

He loosened his grip around her waist so she could turn to face him, his hands resting lightly on her hips. Looking down at her, he took in the way her eyes sparkled, how her cheeks were flushed and how her lips shimmered tantalizingly in the overhead lights. Her hands rested on his broad shoulders and as he leaned down, she closed her eyes and stood on her tip-toes, eager to close the distance between them. She sighed against his lips, a sense of warmth and contentment rushing through her at the sensation. One of her hands drifted upwards, a finger lightly running along his jaw.

Ichigo never thought that such a simple action would have his heart racing. Pulling her closer to him, he vaguely registered the faint pressure in his lower stomach emerging. Threading his hands through her hair, he increased the pressure of the kiss, a sense of urgency pumping through his veins. Orihime didn't miss this change, and responded in kind. Her hands buried themselves in his orange spikes, her fingers tugging gently at the strands of hair. She slipped the tip of her tongue out to lick slowly along his lower lip, causing another shudder to race through him.

Pulling away from the kiss and panting slightly, Ichigo gazed at the girl in his arms. Her eyes were slightly glazed over and her pink lips parted slightly with each breath she took. Without another word, he withdrew his hands from her waist, grabbed her hand and pulled her in the direction of her bedroom.

He blushed when he reached the door to her room, a small voice reasoning that it would be much more romantic than standing in the kitchen. Orihime stood beside him as he stared at her door, her blush deepening so that it almost matched her dress. Opening the door, she slipped past him and sat on the futon. Glancing at him, she gave him a small smile. Getting the hint, Ichigo followed her into the room and sat down beside her. Feeling the silky sheets below him, he raised an eyebrow.

"Rangiku-san decided to change my sheets when I wasn't in the room…" she murmured, averting her gaze to the floor in embarrassment. "I'm sorry…"

"Hey…don't apologize. It wasn't your fault," he said gently as he cupped her face in his hand and turned her head so that she faced him. He grinned at her shocked expression. "In fact, we may have to thank her later."

She giggled at the idea of thanking Rangiku for the silk sheets as he brushed his lips against hers lightly. The sound died in her throat at the sensation and she instinctively angled her body towards him, one of her hands resting on his chest. She could feel his heart beat frantically and she nearly melted when he moved his lips to the side of her neck. She gasped when she felt one of his large, warm hands resting on her exposed knee and released a breathy sigh when he began to lightly trace patterns over her exposed skin. Her skin tingled as he ran his finger over her skin, her blood seeming to turn to liquid fire, burning in her veins.

Gaining more confidence, Ichigo kissed along her shoulder, pushing the strap of her dress out of the way as he went. He felt her shiver and he trailed gentle kisses across her skin as he traveled back up the side of her neck. Orihime suddenly threaded her hands in his hair and crushed her lips against his, knocking the wind out of him. A small groan rumbled in the back of his throat at the feel of her tongue seeking entrance to his mouth. Obliging her, he slipped his tongue past hers as they began exploring each other's mouths. His hand that rested on her knee began to slowly creep up her thigh on its own accord, reveling in the feel of her soft skin. The pressure in his lower stomach continued to build as they kissed fervently, his hand stopping to rest halfway up her thigh.

Orihime pulled away from the kiss to trail soft kisses along his jaw line, her hands slipping out of his hair and rake her nails down his back. He shivered and pulled her closer with his free hand. His hand brushed against her breast and she pulled back, giving him a quizzical look.

"Ah…I'm sorry! It…it was an accident," he murmured, afraid that he had crossed a line.

She shook her head, giving him a sheepish smile. "It…it's alright, Ichigo-kun… I don't mind." She kissed his cheek, her hands fluttering over his chest as she gently nibbled on the side of his neck. She wasn't sure what had come over her, but she didn't particularly mind it either. His scent created the familiar dizziness she experienced when close to him and her mind became muddled with each new sensation she experienced.

Ichigo swallowed thickly, his mind coming to a screeching halt. _She didn't mind._ A small voice in the back of his mind screamed at him to do it – find out what they felt like once and for all. He tentatively moved his hand closer to her breast and froze. His hand hovered two inches above it's destination as he frantically weighed his options. On one hand, he'd finally fulfill something he had literally been dreaming of doing for weeks. On the other, he didn't want to put her in an uncomfortable position. '_But she had said she didn't mind…' _his mind chanted.

Biting the bullet, he closed his eyes and inched his hand forward until his fingertips brushed against something soft. He slowly opened one of his eyes and when he saw that he would not be met with any resistance, he slowly moved his hand forward until he cupped her full breast. Exhaling the breath he hadn't realized he was holding, he kissed Orihime softly on the lips. When her arms wrapped around his neck and she returned the kiss, he experimentally squeezed her breast. A tiny, almost inaudible moan escaped her; he groaned into her mouth and he swore his pants became a size smaller. As they kissed, he slowly kneaded her breast in his hand, gauging her reaction all the while. He was amazed at how soft it was – softer than he had ever imagined.

Dazed, Orihime vaguely registered just how much she enjoyed his hand on her chest. Her hands slowly drifted down his torso and found the bottom of his shirt. Her breath hitched at the idea, but it was something she was starting to think about more and more often – what did Ichigo look like with his shirt off? She had seen small amounts of his chest when he was in his shinigami robes and that only helped to fuel the fire of her imagination. She gently pulled away from the kiss and looked at him pleadingly as she tugged gently on the hem of his shirt. Smirking, he released her and slowly pulled his shirt off, letting it fall to the floor.

She blushed a deep red as her eyes roved over his leanly toned chest, each muscle distinct underneath his tanned skin. She slowly reached her hand out, her fingertips just barely brushing against his skin. He shivered and closed his eyes as she gingerly let her fingers roam over his chest. She traced over all of his battle scars, paying close attention to them. His muscles twitched under her gentle ministrations, and she giggled. Glancing up at his face, she paused when she saw his eyes were closed and he was frowning. Her hands fell away from his chest and she clasped them together in her lap.

"I'm sorry… I shouldn't have…" she murmured.

Ichigo opened his eyes and sighed. He rested his forehead against hers, kissing the tip of her nose. "Orihime…don't think I didn't enjoy that, because I really, really did. It's just…I'm trying so hard to hold myself back because I don't want to force you into something you're not ready for…" he whispered.

Orihime's eyes widened and her lips formed a small O when she realized what he was talking about. Blushing furiously, she stared at her hands in her lap. "Thank you, Ichigo-kun… Someday I think I'll be ready but…"

He smiled and wrapped his arms around her. "I know. I'll wait as long as it takes, so don't force yourself." He nuzzled her hair, drawing a content sigh from her. After a moment's silence, he withdrew his arms and grabbed his shirt. Glancing at the clock, he sighed. "I should get going… It's getting late." He pulled his shirt back on and kissed her cheek. "Thank you, Orihime. This is the best birthday I've had for awhile."

"You're welcome…" she murmured. She didn't want him to go, and as he went to rise to his feet, she panicked. "W – wait!"

"Hmm?" He turned to look at her, and noticed the alarmed expression on her face. "What's wrong?"

She blushed and quickly ducked her head, her bangs shielding her eyes. "I…I was wondering if you'd like to…" She swallowed thickly before looking up at him through her bangs. "Would you like to…to spend the night?" Ichigo raised an eyebrow at the sudden request, and stared at her. "Ah! I – it's only because it's getting so late, and I wouldn't want you to get in trouble with your family! Also, Rangiku-san and Toshirou-kun won't be here tonight and…"

His eyes softened, and he kissed her forehead. He knew she was lonely, and if he could calm her fears he would risk getting his ass handed to him by his father when he returned home. "Sure, but I don't have any pajamas."

"I have some extra sweat pants and t-shirts you could borrow…" she said sheepishly. "The pants might be a little short on you though…"

He chuckled and ruffled her hair. "That's alright. Just as long as I don't have to sleep in my jeans."

Smiling, Orihime rose to her feet and headed toward her dresser, rummaging in the drawers for some extra clothes. Pulling out an old, worn out pair of grey sweatpants and an oversized t-shirt, she handed them to Ichigo.

"You can change in the bathroom while I pull out my extra futon for you," she murmured.

Her heart skipped a beat when his hands brushed against her own as he took the clothes from her, her cheeks flushing. She watched as he quietly slipped into the bathroom across the hall and took a deep breath. Having successfully retrieved the extra mattress from her closet, she began pulling out blankets and an extra pillow. Once everything was set up, she pulled out her pajamas and quickly changed, hoping that Ichigo wouldn't walk in on her changing. As she turned to place the revealing dress in her hamper, she was startled to see Ichigo standing in the doorway, his cheeks a bright red. Clutching the dress to her chest, she stared at him.

"I…didn't see anything…" he mumbled as he averted his gaze and scratched the back of his head.

Glancing up at her, he sighed in relief when she didn't seem upset. While Orihime proceeded to place her clothes in the hamper, he padded over to the extra futon and sat down. Blushing a bit, Orihime sat down beside him on her own futon and kissed his cheek.

"Thank you…for staying with me tonight…" she whispered, her eyes fixed on her hands.

"No problem…"

Smiling sheepishly at each other, they lied down each staying within the confined of their own bed as they drifted to sleep. Sometime during the night, Ichigo rolled over and wrapped his arms around Orihime's waist, pulling her body against his. Her eyes cracked open, her sleep-ridden mind slow to comprehend what had just happened. Giving up on the thought, she closed her eyes and drifted back into unconsciousness. For the first time in weeks, Ichigo's dreams weren't full of sexual fantasies and he was finally able to get a full night of sleep.

* * *

_Sorry it took me so long to update! I was out of town this past weekend for a wedding and wasn't able to update it until today. I was inspired by the relationship between Bella and Edward from the __**Twilight**__ series by Stephanie Meyers. If you haven't read the series yet and you enjoy romance stories with action and adventure (and more importantly vampires) you should definitely check it out._

_On another note, I will try to get the next chapter written and up as soon as I possibly can. School started back up this week and because I will not be home until 10:00 pm or later, I may not have enough time to write the chapter as quickly as I would like. Please be patient and keep checking back! :D_

_- Nagi_


	10. Competition

_**Author's note: **__I'm jumping ahead in the timeline…yet again. This will take place towards the end of summer vacation, which is around late August. Rangiku is up to her wily schemes again and Rukia and Renji make an appearance, so chaos is bound to occur whether Ichigo wants it to or not. Please note that I am only vaguely familiar with the layout of hot spring resorts, so please forgive me if it's a bit inaccurate. _

_I was originally intending for this fic to only be ten chapters long, but apparently that's not going to happen. :) I have no idea how long it's going to be or what is going to happen, so we'll all find out together! Please excuse any spelling/grammatical errors. Enjoy!_

_**Reviews:**__ A super special thanks to __**ViviBell, IchiHimeLuvR, Spice3132, Darth Hawk 32, Aaron Leach, Mortimerscross, Runendf, x3lovelee, **__**copperheadfightingninja** and __**youdomatter89**__ for reviewing!_

_**Disclaimer:**__ Bleach and all characters, designs, etc. belong to __**Tite Kubo**__. I'm only allowed to fantasize about them._

* * *

Yawning, Ichigo scratched the back of his head and blinked lazily. Sunlight streamed through his open window, his curtains billowing gently against his bedspread in the light breeze. Glancing at his clock, he grimaced. Wasn't the point of summer vacation to sleep in? Letting out another yawn, he threw the blankets off of himself and padded across the room to the closet. Knocking on the door, he frowned when he received no answer.

So he knocked again.

Still no answer.

Knocking soon turned into banging his fists angrily against the door when he still received no answer. His left eye twitching in annoyance, he threw the door open.

"Oi! Rukia! You should answer someone when they're knocking!" he yelled as he glared at the contents of his closet before blinking in surprise.

She wasn't there. The futon was folded up neatly in a corner and a small note was set in the center. Picking up the note, he frowned at the poor drawings surrounding the brief message. Scanning it quickly, he crumpled it up and tossed it into the trash can sitting beside his desk. He grumbled to himself, wishing she had given him more of a heads up about her little trip to Soul Society instead of vanishing. He wasn't surprised though; she had been moping around for weeks about not being able to see Renji. She always got angry when he teased her about it, but he knew that deep down she really cared for Renji.

A small smile cracked through his frown while he showered and dressed. He had spent much of his summer vacation with Orihime, although it had been tough to get any time alone with her because of Rangiku and Toshirou. Rangiku had decided to keep Orihime company during summer vacation, and Toshirou had grudgingly received a small reprieve from Soul Society so that they could stay awhile longer. While it annoyed him that the strawberry-blond shinigami was always present, he only had to put up with her for a little while and then they would be back in Soul Society where they belonged. Once school started back up everything would return to normal…or as normal as it would ever possibly be for Karakura Town.

As he descended the stairs, intent on finding food for his rumbling stomach, the phone rang. Sighing, he noticed he was the closest person and changed directions so that he could answer it.

"Kurosaki residence," he grumbled as he placed the receiver to his ear.

"Ah! Kurosaki-kun, is that you?!" squealed a voice on the other end. Ichigo frowned when he recognized the voice.

"Rangiku, why are you calling me?"

"I need you to hurry over to Orihime-chan's apartment right away! It's an emergency!" she trilled.

"What happened?!" He gripped the receiver so tightly he heard the plastic begin to crack.

"I can't talk right now! Just hurry up and get over here!" _Click_.

He stared at the wall in front of him in disbelief, the dial tone ringing in his ears. _Something must have happened to Orihime._ Slamming the phone down, he threw his shoes on and dashed out the door, his stomach rumbling in protest.

* * *

"Rangiku-san, you didn't have to do that! Oh, I bet Ichigo-kun is worried now," fretted Orihime.

"You wouldn't call him yourself, so I took matters into my own hands," said Rangiku as she sat down beside Orihime, a smug smile on her lips.

"But you didn't have to tell him there was an emergency!" protested Orihime, her eyes glimmering with worry. "Now he'll be upset!"

"He'll be over here pretty quickly though," murmured Rukia as she sipped her coffee. Renji gave her a disgusted look, as if to ask her how she could stomach such a vile drink.

Orihime lowered her gaze to the table as she pondered her friend's actions. First Rukia and Renji show up at her door at the crack of dawn, and now Rangiku was planning something. Again. She wasn't sure why Rangiku always seemed to plan things that involved herself and Ichigo, but it almost seemed like the older woman had some sort of fixation with them.

"Matsumoto, what are you planning?" growled Toshirou, glancing at his vice captain out of the corner of his eye.

"Oh, nothing Taichou!" laughed Rangiku, waving off her captain's concerns. "Just a small trip into the country with friends, that's all."

"You're up to something," he grumbled before sipping his tea.

The small group sat in silence. Orihime stared at her hands and Toshirou glared at Rangiku while she happily ate her toast. Rukia and a baffled Renji were having a hushed conversation across the table.

"Why am I here?" he whispered.

"Rangiku wanted you here. Now shut up and be patient," she hissed. He _hmph_ed and ripped a chunk out of a piece of toast, frowning while he chewed.

Suddenly the door burst open, and they all looked up to see a rather irritated Ichigo standing in the doorway.

"What the hell happened?!" he bellowed, scanning the room through narrowed eyes, trying to find anything out of the ordinary. He zeroed in on Orihime, who looked quite healthy although a bit nervous. "_Rangiku_…" he growled, letting his gaze settle on the ditzy vice captain.

"Now, now Kurosaki-kun," she laughed as she stood up and led him into the already crowded room. "We have a surprise for you."

"What kind of surprise?" he asked uneasily, his irritation temporarily gone as he was pushed into a sitting position beside Orihime.

"Good morning, Ichigo-kun…" she murmured, flashing a dazzling albeit nervous smile at him.

"Morning, Orihime." He allowed his eyes to soften for a moment before glaring at the shinigami surrounding the table. "What the _hell_ are you planning, Rangiku?"

"Oh, just a little trip to the country," she said slyly, winking at Orihime who blushed and ducked her head so that Ichigo wouldn't noticed her flushed cheeks.

"For what?" Ichigo was confused, but he had a sinking feeling it was another one of her plans to get him to sleep with Orihime.

"We're going to an onsen!" exclaimed Rukia excitedly. Renji rolled his eyes.

"We have plenty of onsens back in Soul Society. Why do you want to go to one in the human realm?"

"Because I want to study the culture here in the human realm, stupid!" she said, smacking him upside the head. Turning her attention back to Ichigo, she smiled - something that made Ichigo's blood run cold. "We're leaving today. I've already talked to your father and he said it was fine."

"But… Clothes!" stammered Ichigo. His brain was still trying to figure out exactly what was going on, and he seemed to have sacrificed his ability to form coherent sentences in the process.

"Already packed," said Rukia calmly as she took a long sip from her coffee.

"There's no point in resisting, Kurosaki," said Toshirou as he stood up, shoving his hands in his pockets.

"Toshirou, you're going too?!" he exclaimed, a bewildered expression on his face.

"That's Hitsugaya-taichou to you. And yes, I will be accompanying you." Letting his gaze drift to Rangiku who was giving him an innocent 'who-me?' look, he muttered, "Someone has to keep an eye on Matsumoto…"

"Then it's settled!" cried Rangiku excitedly as she clapped her hands together. "We're taking the train, and it leaves in an hour. We should hurry if we want to make sure we get there on time."

"Do you even know what a train is?" muttered Ichigo, resting his arms on the table.

"Yes I do! I'm well aware of your modes of transportation here in the human realm!" she exclaimed indignantly. She then hurried off to make sure that she had everything she would need packed, muttering something about having done her research.

Ichigo sighed and rested his chin on his hand while Toshirou escaped to his usual spot on the roof, and Rukia left saying she would meet them at the train station, dragging Renji behind her all the while. Ichigo scowled when she blatantly ignored his questions about why she wasn't in Soul Society like her note said she was. He was brought out of his brooding when he heard something being set on the table, and noticed that a fresh stack of toast and a steaming cup of coffee was sitting in front of him. Orihime smiled at him and sat down beside him.

"I thought you might be hungry, so I made you some toast," she chirped, clearly proud of herself. "Ah…I wasn't sure if you'd like red bean jelly on your toast, so I just used butter. I hope that's alright…"

"Thanks, Orihime." He kissed her on the forehead, earning a small giggle from her before taking a bite and chewing on his toast thoughtfully. He wasn't sure what Rangiku was planning, but it couldn't be too bad if they were going to an onsen…right?

* * *

"Here we are!" called Rangiku, her arms outstretched towards the large building before her. Turning to glance behind her, she frowned slightly. "What's taking you guys so long? Hurry up!"

"Matsumoto, maybe if you would help us with_ your_ luggage, we wouldn't still be trying to get off the bus," growled Toshirou, a vein popping in his forehead.

"Yeah, why did you have to pack so much stuff?" complained Renji as he dragged a large suitcase off of the bus behind him. "We're only here for two days!"

"You always need to be prepared for something that might happen, Abarai-kun," chided Rangiku, waggling a finger at the irritated shinigami.

Ichigo muttered to himself as he began stacking suitcases into a small pyramid, all of which belonged to Rangiku. He only had a small duffel bag packed with enough clothing to last the entire weekend as well as his essentials, no doubt packed by Yuzu. Slinging his bag over his shoulders like he did with his schoolbag, he noticed Orihime struggling with her bag. Walking over to her, he silently picked up the large bag with ease.

"Ah, Ichigo-kun!" she cried, a bit startled at the sudden emptiness of her hands. "You d-don't have to carry my bag for me!"

"It's not a problem, Orihime." He cracked a smile as he looked at her. "It's not heavy, so I don't mind."

Orihime blushed and averted her gaze, murmuring her thanks. They stood in silence; Ichigo taking in the architecture of the building before him, Orihime twiddling her thumbs and sneaking glances out of the corner of her eye while Renji and Toshirou finished unloading Rangiku's suitcases. Both shinigami leaned against the large pile of suitcases, glaring murderously at Rangiku as she chatted enthusiastically with Rukia. Both women seemed oblivious to the building tension, but Ichigo noticed it and looked at Orihime.

"What do you say we head inside before we have to be witnesses to a murder?" he said, making light of the situation. Orihime looked up at him and tilted her head to the side, her brow wrinkled in confusion. "Toshirou and Renji look like they're about to rip Rangiku's head off," he whispered.

He could almost hear the vein in Toshirou's forehead pulse due to the lack of honorifics used, and he fought back a chuckle. Orihime's eyes widened in recognition and she nodded before quickly heading up the stone walkway towards the main building, almost as if she was afraid that there really would be a murder. Ichigo followed her at a slow pace, giving Toshirou and Renji a sly smirk as he passed. Noticing the murderous looks he was given, he turned his back to them and quickened his pace into the building. Once inside, he could almost feel Toshirou's patience snap seconds before his voice echoed throughout the complex.

"_MATSUMOTO!"_

Orihime and much of the nearby staff stared at the scene unfolding through the open doors in a mixture of horror and fascination; Ichigo scratched the back of his head and frowned. This was certainly some way to start of what was supposed to be a relaxing vacation. Clearing his throat, a young woman behind the counter tore her attention away from the scene outside that was quickly becoming rather violent.

"Welcome to the Rirakkusu Onsen!" She bowed before smiling at him. "How may I help you?"

"We er…have reservations," he grunted, his frown deepening as the woman continued to smile at him.

"What name is it under?" she inquired politely.

"Matsumoto Rangiku," replied Orihime. Ichigo gave her a puzzled look and she smiled apologetically. "Rangiku-san made the reservations shortly after your birthday as a late birthday present. She made me promise not to tell you…" She pouted and looked ashamed of herself.

"Don't apologize. You promised to keep a secret, so I can't get mad at you for that," he said gently before shooting a glare out the front door. "I _can_ get mad at that stupid woman though…" he muttered.

"Ah, here we are! Here are the rooms you will be staying in," she said, handing Ichigo a piece of paper with a small map of the building. Their room numbers highlighted, making it rather easy to figure out where they were located. "The hot springs are right through those doors," she pointed down the hallway to a large pair of shoji doors, "and there's also a game room down the hall from your rooms." She pointed out the room on the map Ichigo held and smiled.

Ichigo grunted his thanks as he headed down the large hallway; Orihime bowed and smiled at the young woman before running to catch up with Ichigo.

"Feel free to find me if you have any questions! Enjoy your stay!" called the woman as they turned a corner.

Ichigo walked in silence, his brow furrowing in frustration and confusion. Why did Rangiku reserve two rooms? One was rather large – large enough for the six of them to sleep comfortably in, but there was another small room she had reserved opposite the sitting room connected to the sleeping quarters. He stopped in front of the door to their room and stared at the map. Orihime wasn't paying attention and bumped into him and quickly took a step back.

"Ah! Sorry…" She blushed and stared at the floor.

Ichigo tore his eyes away from the map to look at her, his frustration leaving him instantly. Quietly setting his duffel bag down, he wrapped his arm around her waist and gently pulled her closer, kissing her forehead. Running a finger along her jaw, he slipped it under her chin and gingerly pulled her face up so that his eyes locked on hers.

"I'm not sure what Rangiku is planning…but I'm glad you came with," he said, his eyes softening. Orihime's blush deepened and she smiled softly. They gazed at each other in silence for a moment before they heard someone clearing their throat a few feet away. Ichigo tore his eyes away from Orihime's face and glared at a rather smug looking Renji.

"Well, well, well... Didn't think you had it in you, Ichigo," chuckled Renji.

"Shut up Renji," snapped Ichigo, his grip around Orihime's waist tightening instinctively. His scowl deepened as Renji's smile disappeared and he started advancing towards them. Ichigo gently guided a rather shocked and confused Orihime so that she was standing behind him.

"What was that?"

"You heard me. You wanna start something?" growled Ichigo. He was sick and tired of everyone teasing him about his love life, and Renji was the last straw.

"Only if you're ready to get your ass kicked," hissed Renji. As they glared at each other, the tension in the small area seemed to grow thicker with each passing second.

"Knock it off!" yelled Rukia as she ran up and smacked them both in the back of the head. "We're on vacation and all you two can think about is fighting!"

"Aw, but Rukia! He started it!" said Renji, pointing at Ichigo defensively. Ichigo scoffed and grabbed the bag that lay beside his feet before turning back to Orihime.

"I don't care who started it," she hissed. "Knock it off, or you'll have to answer to me."

Renji grimaced, but became quiet. Rangiku came bounding down the hallway, happy as ever and not a single hair out of place. Toshirou shuffled down the hallway after her, glaring at her back all the while. He would never be able to figure out why he put up with her.

"There you are!" she trilled, a large smile lighting up her features. "I see you found the rooms easily enough."

"Rangiku, why did you rent out two rooms?" asked Ichigo, his stomach knotting as uneasiness seemed to settle in his body.

"Well…there's one for Kuchiki-san, Abarai-kun, Hitsugaya-taichou and myself," she began, pointing to the larger room on the map. Pointing to the smaller room, she beamed. "This one is for you and Orihime-chan."

Orihime squeaked in surprise before bowing her head so no one would be able to see her embarrassment. Ichigo's eye started twitching as he scowled at the beaming vice captain. He had a feeling she would do something like this. Renji and Rukia snickered at Ichigo's expression, although they abruptly stopped when his turned his scowl in their direction. Toshirou seemed indifferent about the idea of Ichigo and Orihime having a room to themselves. Sighing, Ichigo scratched the back of his head and resigned himself to the inevitable – he'd be sharing a room with Orihime. Not that he minded, but in the back of his mind he knew what Rangiku was trying to push them into, and he wasn't going to force that on Orihime until she was one hundred percent ready.

He quietly followed Rangiku into the room, not really seeing the spacious sitting area while Orihime and Rukia gasped in surprise and awe. His senses were blurred as his mind reeled at the possibilities the weekend would provide. Hot springs usually required one to be naked when entering the water, and he gulped at the thought of seeing Orihime naked. So involved in his thoughts as he was, he absentmindedly placed his and Orihime's bags in the small room they would be sharing and blankly stared at the small room. There were two futons lying in the middle of the room and he let out a small sigh of relief. He had been afraid that Rangiku would persuade the staff to only place one futon so that he and Orihime would have to sleep not only in the same room, but the same bed. He blushed at the thought, and several images popped up in his head which he instantly pushed away in frustration. He was so wrapped up in his thoughts that he didn't notice that his companions were leaving the room until Orihime quietly called his name.

"Ichigo-kun, come on!" she exclaimed excitedly. "We're going to the hot springs!"

Swallowing thickly, Ichigo numbly followed the group out of their room, down the hallway and through the large doors leading to the hot springs. His eyes widened when he saw two doors, one labeled "Men Only" and the other "Women Only." He was somewhat disappointed about this, but at the same time he was immensely relieved. He smiled at Orihime as she shyly waved at him as they went their separate ways. Ichigo was silent as he undressed and shoved his clothes into the baskets before moving on to wash his hair, as was customary before entering the springs. Toshirou was equally quiet, and Renji made a fuss over the shower stall, unsure of how to turn it on. Sighing, Ichigo went to help him when he was finished.

"I'll meet you guys in there," he said gruffly, receiving a nod from Toshirou.

Wrapping a towel around his waist, he padded out of the steaming shower room and out into the open air. His heart, which was pounding away crazily within his chest in anticipation of what lay beyond the doors, faltered and missed a beat when he saw the giant bamboo wall separating the men's area from the women's area. Thanking whichever god had decided to watch over him, he ran over to the springs, throwing his towel off mid-stride and jumped into the steaming water. Surfacing, he shook his head, water flinging in every direction from his orange spikes and lazily swam over to the wall. Letting out a sigh of contentment, he leaned against the wall and gazed at the clear blue sky. He was reminded of the hot spring in the training grounds Yoruichi had taken him to in Soul Society; the only difference was that the water didn't have mystical healing properties, and he wouldn't have to deal with Yoruichi's teasing.

Closing his eyes, he let his mind wander, dwelling on things from his fantasies to what they would be having for dinner that evening. Hearing the door leading from the shower room open and close softly behind him, he cracked one eye open to see Renji and Toshirou calmly slip into the water. They didn't need to say anything to express the relaxation they were experiencing and they were all content in the silence that followed. Slipping lower into the water so that his nose was barely above the surface, Ichigo let his usual scowl fall away as he felt his muscles relax under the soothing heat. It was only when he heard movement on the other side of the wall that he paid attention to his surroundings. Renji and Toshirou also glanced up when the women began talking; their voices traveled clearly over the wall.

"Ahhh…this is wonderful," sighed Rukia. They heard the water gently lap against the walls as she stepped into the water and leaned against the wall.

"Come on Orihime-chan! There's nothing to be nervous about," called Rangiku. Ichigo heard the distinct sound of hesitant footsteps and smirked. Who would have thought that Orihime would be nervous when she was on the side that only women were allowed in?

"B-but Rangiku-san…" There were some quick footsteps, no doubt Rangiku advacing on the poor girl, and then a loud gasp from Orihime. "Rangiku-san! Wh-what are you doing?! Ah, th-that's my towel Rangiku-san!" Ichigo heard a loud splash followed by Orihime spluttering when she surfaced and he fought back a laugh. "Rangiku-san, why did you do that?" she whined.

"Now, now Orihime-chan," said Rangiku as she slipped into the water beside Rukia. She had a small wooden bucket commonly used to rinse soap out of one's hair that was crammed full of sake bottles. Setting it gently into the water to make sure it wouldn't capsize, she turned her attention to Orihime. "This is an _onsen_. It's completely normal to be naked amongst your friends here."

"Ah, but…but…" stammered Orihime. She crossed her arms over her chest and sunk down in the water so that only her face was visible, a deep blush tinting her cheeks. "It's still a bit embarrassing…" she mumbled.

Rukia and Rangiku exchanged glances for a brief moment before laughing. Rangiku stifled her laughter at the indignant look Orihime gave them and pushed herself away from the wall to swim over to Orihime, being careful not to bump her bucket of sake. Placing her hand on Orihime's shoulder, she smiled gently.

"Orihime-chan, there's nothing to be embarrassed about. Your body is no different than ours and it's not like we'll be surprised by what we see."

Orihime nodded slowly and allowed Rangiku to pull her back to where Rukia was sitting with a smug smile on her lips. Resting her head against the wall, Orihime sighed. She was being silly, thinking that Rangiku and Rukia would comment on her well endowed figure or making other potentially embarrassing comments that Ichigo may be able to hear. Glancing at the bamboo wall she wondered what Ichigo was doing. Blushing, she averted her gaze to the steam drifting up to the sky and tried to bury the sudden and unexplainable desire to try and peek around the wall.

Hearing nothing else of interest occurring on the other side of the wall, Ichigo closed his eyes and rested his arms on the edge of the spring. Renji slowly moved to his side, not wanting to be detected, a devious glint in his eye.

"Oi, Ichigo," he whispered.

"Mmm?" Ichigo cracked one eye open to look at Renji disapprovingly for breaking the calming silence before closing his eyes again.

"I was wondering…how far have you and Orihime gotten in your relationship?"

Ichigo's arms slipped off the wall and he fell into the water for a split second before resurfacing to stare at Renji. "Wh – _WHAT_?!" he spluttered. Horror starting to sink in when he noticed the devious grin Renji was giving him.

"How far have you gotten with Orihime? I mean, obviously you two haven't had se-" Renji didn't have the option of finishing his sentence due to the fist flying at his face. With an audible crunch, Ichigo's fist connected with Renji's nose, causing him to howl in pain. "What the hell was that for?!" he yelled, clutching his nose.

"For even thinking I would force that on Orihime, dumbass!" yelled Ichigo. His cheeks were a brilliant red as he glared at Renji.

"You didn't have to hit me, jerk," grumbled Renji.

"And you didn't have to bring up my personal life!"

"I bet you don't even have the guts to do that with her!" snapped Renji.

With a roar of anger, Ichigo placed his hands on Renji's head and shoved him under the water. Keeping a firm amount of pressure on Renji's head, he was determined to keep him there until there were no more bubbles floating to the surface. Unfortunately, Rangiku foiled his murderous plans with a simple comment.

"It looks like I'm going to have a bit of competition soon…" she said. Reaching into the small wooden bucket floating in front of her, she pulled out a bottle of sake and took a sip.

"What kind of competition?" asked Orihime as she tilted her head to the side in confusion. "And where did you get the sake?" She had been so preoccupied with her own worries that she had been completely oblivious to the bucket floating in the water.

"Oh this? I brought some sake with me. You can never have too much sake while relaxing in a hot spring," she laughed.

"I'm not sure you're allowed to have sake while _in_ the hot springs, Rangiku-san," murmured Rukia.

"Oh, relax Kuchiki-san. Breaking the rules every once in awhile won't kill you." Turning to Orhime, she playfully nudged the girl in the ribs. "When you've finished maturing, we'll have to have a competition."

"What kind of competition, Rangiku-san?"

"To see whose breasts are larger of course!" she exclaimed happily and perhaps a bit louder than was necessary.

"EH?!" squeaked Orihime, her eyes widening. Her face seemed to instantaneously turn crimson as she stared at Rangiku in shock.

Rukia's jaw dropped as she stared incredulously at Rangiku, one of her eyes twitching at the possibilities. On the other side of the wall, Ichigo whipped his head towards the wall, almost giving himself whiplash in the process. His hands dropped to his sides as he stared at the wall, clearly in shock. Renji surfaced, coughing and spluttering as he gasped for breath.

"Damn Ichigo, I thought you were gonna drown me!" he choked. Noticing Ichigo's blank stare in the direction of the women's area, he suddenly became very confused. Turning to Toshirou, he pointed at Ichigo. "What's with him?"

"Matsumoto was being stupid again," said Toshirou quietly, a faint blush spreading across his cheeks as he studiously kept his gaze directed towards the sky.

"But _what_ did she do?" pressed Renji. He really hated being left out of things, especially when they involved Matsumoto doing or saying something she shouldn't have.

"Competition…" mumbled Ichigo incoherently, his eyes taking on a slightly glazed look as he continued to stare.

"What _kind_ of competition?" Renji didn't need to wait for Ichigo to answer; Orihime's loud and somewhat squeaky protests answered for him.

"Ra-Rangiku-san, I…I can't – I couldn't…" she stammered as Rangiku laughed.

"Sure you could, Orihime-chan! What's with a little friendly competition between us women?"

"B-but… Comparing…" She swallowed thickly before continuing. "C-comparing our…our _breast sizes_… I just couldn't!" she managed to squeak.

Renji's eyes widened until they were as large as saucers and he unconsciously placed a hand on Ichigo's shoulder to steady himself. Had he just heard them correctly? Glancing at Ichigo out of the corner of his eye, he saw that the poor guy was still in shock. He knew he would pay for what he was about to do, but this was just too good an opportunity to pass up.

"Who do you think will win?"

"WHAT?!" yelled Ichigo, his fascination with the wall totally forgotten. Renji smirked, obviously pleased that he was able to draw Ichigo away from his trance.

"You heard me," he said as he crossed his arms over his chest. Ichigo's eyes narrowed as he glared at the shinigami in front of him. When he didn't say anything, Renji took that as a cue to continue. "Personally, I think Orihime might just win. She's still maturing and Matsumoto won't be 'growing' anymore, if you know what I mean."

Ichigo's patience with Renji shattered and without so much as a word of warning or threat of some kind, Ichigo tackled Renji, a knee connecting with Renji's stomach as they fell into the water. A scuffle ensued, Ichigo managing to land a few punches to Renji's face and stomach and Renji getting in a lucky hit to the side of Ichigo's head. Toshirou sighed as he watched the scuffle evolve into an all out fight, complete with threats and name calling.

"Morons…" he muttered, trying his best to tune out the strangled yells of Ichigo and Renji.

On the other side of the wall, Orihime and Rukia were still staring at Rangiku, a dumbfounded look on their faces. Rangiku calmly sipped her sake and ignored the stares from the two women. Glancing at Orihime out of the corner of her eye, she smiled.

"You still have a few years to think about it, Orihime-chan. I'm sure that Ichigo would be curious as to whose breasts were bigger."

Orihime's eyes widened as her mind tried to wrap itself around that statement. _Ichigo would be curious. _Would he really be curious? Her heart skipped a beat as she thought about it, an unknown desire momentarily drowning out her mortification and embarrassment. Pushing aside her thoughts, she focused on the still smiling woman. After several moments of silence, the combination of the rush of blood to her face and the heat from the hot spring caused her eyelids to droop. Everything became rather hazy, almost as if she were inside an unnaturally thick fog instead of in a hot spring. Suddenly, everything went black and she fainted. Rukia managed to catch her before she fell face first into the water and glared at Rangiku.

"Matsumoto-san, look at what you did to poor Inoue! You made her faint!"

"Oh, don't worry. She'll be fine. It's probably just the heat from the water," said Rangiku carelessly, taking another sip of sake.

"_Just_ the heat from the water?!" screeched Rukia indignantly. "You have some nerve, telling her that Ichigo might be curious as to how large her breasts get!"

She angrily, but gently, pulled Orihime out of the water and laid her on the ground. Brushing some copper locks that stuck to the girl's face, she couldn't help but smile a little at Orihime's shyness. She grabbed a nearby towel and wrapped it around herself before grabbing another to cover up Orihime. Having successfully secured the towel around the unconscious girl, she gently slapped Orihime's cheek until she gained a response from her.

Groaning, Orihime's eyes cracked open and she found herself lying on the ground staring up at the sky. She saw Rukia out of the corner of her eye gazing at her; her brows were wrinkled in worry but she wore a small smile. Her mind was still a bit hazy, and the last thing she remembered was Rangiku saying something about Ichigo… Her eyes snapped open when she remembered and she sat up, perhaps a bit too quickly because she became rather dizzy. Placing a hand to her forehead, she waited until things stopped spinning to glance at Rukia.

"Kuchiki-san… What…?"

"Don't worry about that now, Inoue. You fainted, so I think we should call it a day for now," she said gently. Orihime nodded and Rukia helped the girl to her feet. Supporting her, they slowly headed towards the main building.

"Oh, you two are no fun!" complained Rangiku.

Rukia shot the woman a murderous glare over her shoulder. "Just drink your sake." With that, she and Orihime slowly trekked the short distance to their room.

* * *

An hour later, Ichigo opened the door to the sitting area that connected the two rooms Rangiku had reserved feeling quite content. He had managed to beat an apology out of Renji and, even better, got the older man to swear he would never mention his personal life ever again. After they had settled things, he had stayed in the water until his fingers and toes began to turn into prunes. Resigning to the fact that he may have overdone it, he clamored out of the water and headed back to the room. Orihime, Rukia and Toshirou were sitting around a small table drinking tea and chatting idly. Orihime glanced up when she heard the door open and a smile instantly lit up her features.

"Welcome back, Ichigo-kun! Did you enjoy the onsen?" she asked brightly.

"Yeah, it was really relaxing. How about you?" He sat down next to her, resting his arms on the table. He tried not to blush as he thought about what he had overheard; it was sure to embarrass her, and he didn't want to put her in an awkward situation.

"I did but…" She gazed at her hands for a few moments a small blush creeping up her cheeks before laughing and scratching the back of her head. "I fainted because of the heat. That's pretty silly, isn't it?"

Chuckling, Ichigo ruffled her hair slightly. "It is pretty silly, Orihime. Be careful next time, okay?"

"Okay!" she chirped happily. "Ah, would you like some tea?"

"Sure." While Orihime busied herself making tea, Ichigo and Rukia exchanged glances.

"You heard what Rangiku was saying, didn't you?" she whispered.

"It's kind of hard _not_ to hear what that woman says. She's always so loud," scoffed Ichigo.

Rukia watched him through narrowed eyes when Orihime returned, a cup of tea in hand, waiting to see if he would allude to anything he heard earlier that afternoon. She relaxed when she saw how he looked at Orihime, a gentleness in his eyes that was so different from the normal fierceness they held. Smiling a little to herself, she decided that Ichigo would know better than to bring up whatever had transpired earlier that day.

Renji and Rangiku returned a short while later, Rangiku a bit tipsy, but happy none the less. A knock sounded on the door shortly after their return, and when Rukia answered the door she was shocked to see a large cart laden with food and drinks being pushed by smiling staff member. The group stared hungrily at the food she began unloading – rice, grilled mackerel, miso soup, and many other delicacies. Once the woman left, they all expressed their thanks and happily dug in.

"Ahh…that was delicious," sighed Renji, patting his stomach.

"You really outdid yourself Matsumoto," said Toshirou approvingly. He even wore a tiny smile, which was testament enough to how much he was enjoying himself.

"It was nothing," said Rangiku off-handedly, waving off their thanks.

A few hours, and several attempts to bring up what had occurred in the onsen by Rangiku later, Orihime yawned. Rubbing her eyes, she tried to fight off her growing sleepiness, but the combination of the large amount of food she had consumed and the dying heat from the afternoon only caused her to yawn again.

"I think it's time for bed," said Rukia, hoping to spare Orihime from another potentially stressful moment.

"Ah, but what about cleaning up?"

"Orihime-chan, that's what room service is for. We'll simply give them a call and they'll come clean it up for us," said Rangiku.

Orihime finally conceded and nodded sleepily, slowly rising to her feet, although a bit unsteady from her drowsiness. Shuffling towards the door to the small room, she turned back to face her friends. "Good night everyone," she said softly.

"Good night Orihime," chimed everyone.

Ichigo stayed in the sitting area long enough to watch the young woman who had brought the food earlier return to take the dishes back to the kitchen before deciding he should head to bed as well. Standing up, he headed towards the room he would be sharing with Orihime. Swallowing thickly, he hesitated for just a moment before opening the door and stepping inside, raising a hand to acknowledge the other's good nights. A small lump was buried under the covers of one of the futons, and he smiled. Looking around the small room, he finally spotted his bag and quickly, albeit quietly, changed into his pajamas. Slipping into the futon beside Orihime's he froze when she rolled over to face him, her large eyes shining in the moonlight creeping through the window.

"I didn't wake you, did I?" he whispered, his brows furrowing in concern.

"No, I've been awake for a while," she murmured, her lips curving into a small smile. Uncovering one of her hands, she reached out and gently smoothed out the wrinkles on Ichigo's forehead with her fingertips.

"That's good."

Ichigo took her hand from his forehead and held it in his, intertwining his fingers with hers, his expression softening. Orihime flushed slightly as he gazed intently into her eyes, and she felt the familiar sensation of headiness grip her as he pulse quickened. She was always amazed at how just the simplest actions could send her heart into a frenzy, just like now. Her eyelids began feeling heavy as she fought off sleep, and she unsuccessfully tried to stifle a yawn. Ichigo chuckled and kissed her forehead.

"Say, Orihime…"

"Hmm?"

"How would you like to escape from here tomorrow and explore the area with me?" He knew it probably wasn't the most appealing idea, but he wanted to get away from their friends and spend some time alone with Orihime…at least for a little while.

"That sounds like fun," she murmured.

Sleep had almost claimed her, but she was fighting valiantly against it. Unconsciously moving close to Ichigo, she sighed contently and listened to the quiet thrumming of his heart, slowly drifting to sleep. Ichigo watched as she drifted into unconsciousness and soon drifted to sleep as well. Neither noticed the pairs of eyes gazing at them through a crack in the door.

"That's so cute," whispered Rangiku, giggling like a little schoolgirl.

"I agree. Do you think we should let them go tomorrow?" asked Rukia quietly.

"I don't see why not. I don't think they'll be gone all day, and it's not like they can get into too much trouble out here in the country."

Toshirou rolled his eyes and stood up, declaring that he was going to bed. Renji soon followed, informing the two girls that they should get to bed before Ichigo sense their reiatsu. Sighing, the women closed to door and headed to bed as well. Both were secretly plotting ways to get the two teenagers alone with one another and tomorrow seemed like as good a day as any to put that plan into action.

* * *

_I actually ended up cutting this chapter in half. It was nearing thirteen pages when I realized I should split this into two separate chapters. The next chapter will consist of Ichigo and Orihime's outing, as well as Rukia and Rangiku's super-secret plan. :D I hope to have that written and up soon, so stay tuned!_

_- Nagi_

_**Note:** 'Rirakkusu' literally translates to 'relax'. I was rather uncreative when coming up with a name for the resort. _


	11. Rangiku's Plan

_**Author's note: **__Part two of the onsen adventure is here! :3 I've been toying with the idea of incorporating Ichigo's inner Hollow into the story over the last few chapters, but I don't think it really suits the style of this story. He'll most likely make an appearance in any other Ichi/Hime fics I write, but we'll have to see. I already have a few ideas floating around for some one-shots, but those will happen in due time. :3 _

_Just as a small reminder, things between Ichigo and Orihime will become increasingly intimate for the remainder of this story (however long that may be.) I've also discovered that listening to the _Bleach Beat Collection_ does wonders for my imagination. Maybe it's because I have Ichigo's sexy voice singing in my ear… (Giggles) Anyway, enjoy the chapter and please excuse any spelling/grammatical errors!_

_**Reviews:**__ A super special thanks to __**copperheadfightingninja, HolySilverDrake, ViviBell, Aaron Leach, Pelly-Melly, **__and __**IchiHimeLuvR**__! None of you are required to leave reviews and you always do. Thank you so much! :D_

_**Disclaimer:**__ Bleach and all characters, designs, etc. belong to __**Tite Kubo**__. I'm only allowed to fantasize about them._

* * *

Orihime's eyes fluttered open, squinting against the bright light streaming through the curtains. Blinking a few times to rid the sleep from her eyes, she tried to sit up only to find that she was pinned to the futon by an arm that was draped across her stomach. Not only was there an arm holding her down, but her legs had mysteriously become tangled in another pair of legs. The blankets had become wrapped around her, leaving her legs exposed to the open air from the knee down. She almost regretted wearing shorts to bed, but the pair of legs tangled in hers was emanating enough warmth that the chilly morning air didn't bother her. Turning her head, she found the source of the arm and legs that were holding her to the futon – a certain orange-haired shinigami who was still fast asleep. Blushing, she stared at him for a moment before relaxing. She was happy to see that he didn't wear his normal scowl while sleeping, although his brow was still somewhat furrowed. His mouth was slightly open, his warm breath tickling her face every time he exhaled. She stifled a giggle when she noticed a small amount of drool trickling down his chin from the corner of his mouth. After gazing lovingly at his sleeping face for a few more minutes, she decided it was time to wake him up.

"Ichigo-kun," she whispered. "Ichigo-kun, it's time to wake up."

"Just five more minutes…" he groaned, his eyebrows furrowing as a small scowl set into his features. He unconsciously pulled Orihime against his chest, nuzzling against the nape of her neck. Breathing deeply, his lungs filled with a familiar scent that made his heart skip. Pulling whatever smelled so good tightly against himself, he wrapped one of his legs around its lower half so that it was trapped against him.

Orihime gasped when Ichigo wrapped his leg around hers, his calf resting against the back of her knees. As he pulled her closer, his head shifted from her neck to her shoulder, his lips resting against her collarbone. Swallowing thickly, she tried to ignore her quickening pulse and gently shook his shoulder. "Ichigo-kun, it's time to wake up. Ichigo-kun!"

With a small grumble, Ichigo opened his eyes slowly. He wasn't staring at the ceiling, but he was looking at something that was a pale ivory color…and soft…something that smelled heavenly and caused his mind to become muddled. He moved his hand, finding that his fingers brushed against a gentle curve…one that seemed vaguely familiar somehow. His foot twitched, his toes finding more of the softness his face was pressed against. Realization dawned on his sluggish mind and his eyes widened – this warm something pressed against him was Orihime. Raising his head, he looked at her, his eyes still widened in shock. She gazed back at him, her soft grey eyes holding nothing but love for him, and she smiled despite the deep flush of her cheeks.

"Good morning," she said gently.

"Morning," he said, smiling sheepishly. "I'm sorry about…" He glanced down at his leg draped over hers and quickly withdrew it, a pink tint creeping up his cheeks. "Well…you know."

Giggling, Orihime kissed his cheek. "It's alright, Ichigo-kun. I was just surprised, that's all." She dropped her gaze to her hands, which were resting on his chest, before glancing back up at him through her eyelashes. "It was…nice," she murmured quietly as she closed her eyes and rested her head against his chest.

A lump formed in Ichigo's throat and he swallowed thickly. His hand drifted up from her hip towards her hair, his fingers running through the copper locks. It fascinated him how the morning light glinted off her hair, making it look like it was finely woven gold thread. A small sigh of contentment escaped Orihime's lips, her previous embarrassment long forgotten. It was rare that they would have moments like this; it wasn't sexual, but incredibly intimate at the same time. She felt safer than she ever had before, a calmness spreading over her and soothing away any fears she may have had as she listened to his heartbeat. The way his hands would hold her gently but protectively always made her feel as if she were about to melt; it was something she would never get tired of.

Ichigo closed his eyes and rested his chin on top of Orihime's head, his furrowed eyebrows relaxing. While he had been shocked and somewhat embarrassed by how tightly he found himself holding Orihime against his chest, he couldn't deny the fact that he had enjoyed every second of it. Whether he was asleep or not, a small part of him knew exactly what he was doing; he didn't try to stop it and he probably never would. He loved the way her soft curves fit perfectly against his hard angles, how her soft skin felt against his calloused hands, and above all else, how natural it felt. He didn't need to put on his 'tough-guy' act around her and that was something he was grateful for. She had a contagious sense of calmness about her that naturally put him at ease and allowed him to show his emotions around her freely. Inhaling deeply, he wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tightly against his chest.

"Awww… Look at the lovebirds!" cooed a sickly sweet voice from the doorway.

Orihime's eyes snapped open, the intimate moment shattering into a thousand fragments around her. Glancing warily towards the door, she blushed when she saw who was peering at them. Ichigo glared at the intruder and unwillingly relinquished his grasp on Orihime so he could sit up.

"Go away, Rangiku," he growled.

"Oooh, Kurosaki-kun is grumpy in the morning!" laughed Rangiku. "I just wanted to let you know that breakfast is here and you should probably hurry unless you want Renji to eat it all." She smiled at the couple as she quietly slid the door shut.

Orihime sighed and untangled herself from the blankets before standing up and stretching. _'It was nice while it lasted…_' she thought ruefully. Walking towards the door, she hesitated, her hand on the handle, before turning back to Ichigo and smiling. "Ichigo-kun, where did you want to go today?"

Standing up and walking towards the door, he smiled before leaning down and stealing a kiss from her. "I'm not sure, but we can figure it out as we go. Unless you have something in mind…" He secretly hoped she had an idea, because he had no clue what was in the area, let alone what they could do to pass time.

Shaking her head, Orihime smiled. "I don't have any ideas, but we could ask someone what's nearby that could be fun."

"Sounds like a plan."

The two entered the sitting room, receiving several sly remarks from Rangiku and Rukia about the position they had been found in that morning. Orihime merely blushed, too embarrassed to say anything; Ichigo resorted to glaring at the women in silence. He noticed that Renji didn't say anything although he had a pained look on his face, almost as if it was physically painful not to tease him. Smirking, Ichigo quietly ate his breakfast as he watched Renji fight with himself as to whether or not he should say something. Toshirou was as quiet as ever, but a light pink stained his cheeks while he tried to tune out Rangiku's lewd comments that were directed towards Ichigo.

"So what are you two up to today?" asked Rukia casually. Ichigo's eyes narrowed as he swallowed the food in his mouth. "Are you guys going somewhere outside the resort?" she pressed despite the murderous glare she was receiving. Renji rolled his eyes at her persistence.

"What's it to you if we are?" retorted Ichigo gruffly. Today was supposed to be his day with Orihime and he didn't want anyone, especially Rukia or Rangiku, to ruin it.

"I was just curious. No need to get defensive," chided Rukia calmly before taking a bite of her breakfast. A moment passed in silence while she chewed before she glanced at Ichigo once more. "I happen to know that there's a lovely hiking trail near here you two might enjoy."

Ichigo raised an eyebrow at the suggestion. "A hiking trail?"

"Oh, it's nothing strenuous. It's just a nice little trail through the forest surrounding the resort. I've heard that the scenery is very beautiful this time of year, so I thought Inoue might enjoy it." Rukia smiled at Orihime who smiled back.

"I don't know… What do you think Orihime?" He didn't have any issues with hiking; he was more concerned about Orihime's tendency to trip over her own feet than anything else.

"I think it sounds wonderful!" chirped Orihime happily. Her smile suddenly faded, and her brow wrinkled in sadness. "I didn't bring any tennis shoes with me though…"

"You can borrow mine, Orihime-chan," said Rangiku. "I believe we wear the same size, so they should work perfectly for you."

"Oh, Rangiku-san, thank you!" cried Orihime as she hugged the older woman. Turning towards Ichigo, she beamed. "Now we can go hiking, Ichigo-kun!"

Ichigo's scowl melted away as he smiled at Orihime's enthusiasm. He had a sneaking suspicion Rangiku was up to her wily schemes again, but the look of pure joy dancing in Orihime's eyes was enough to push the thought away. Nodding his agreement, he suddenly had the wind knocked out of him when Orihime launched herself at him, hugging him tightly. He laughed when Orihime began fretting over him and apologizing profusely. Rangiku and Rukia smiled at the scene unfolding before them, while Renji stared in disbelief – was Ichigo really laughing? Only Toshirou managed to keep his usual demeanor as he watched.

"I'm fine, Orihime. No harm done," said Ichigo, poking her forehead. He spent the next few minutes assuring her that he was perfectly fine and didn't need her to heal him with the help of the Shun Shun Rikka.

Having finished their breakfast, Ichigo received directions from Rukia on how to find the hiking trail. He wondered how she knew where it was, but figured that she had asked the clerk at the front desk when they arrived. Helping Orihime to her feet, they ducked into their room to retrieve a clean set of clothes before heading to the baths for a quick shower. While the two were away, Rangiku and Rukia smiled devilishly at each other. Toshirou saw the look they gave each other, and his eyes narrowed.

"Matsumoto, what are you planning?" he asked calmly.

"Taichou! How could you accuse me of planning something?" she asked, taken aback by the sudden accusation.

"I've seen that look before. Now I'll ask you again – what are you planning?"

"Yeah, you two are up to something and I want to know what it is!" said Renji, slamming his fist on the table. He had a hard enough time restraining himself from mocking Ichigo that morning, and he wasn't sure he could take much more that day.

"Oh all right!" cried Rangiku, throwing her hands into the air in defeat. "If you must know…" She leaned across the table, her eyes darting to the doors quickly before discussing their plan in a hushed voice. Once she had finished, both men had a shocked expression on their faces.

"You're going to do _what_?!" spluttered Renji, clearly shocked at Rukia's willingness to partake in such a diabolically evil plan.

"You heard us," said Rukia calmly as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"But…but _why_?!"

"Because Ichigo's a moron, and he needs our help!" she snapped, glaring at the redhead. "Are you going to help, or will you keep your big mouth shut long enough for us to do this?"

Renji averted his gaze, his brow wrinkled in thought. He had sworn to not meddle in Ichigo's personal life - or mention it for that matter. While he was tempted to join the women, he wasn't sure it was worth it to risk his life over it or not. After a moment's pause, he sighed.

"I'm in."

"Excellent!" cheered Rangiku, clapping her hands together before turning her attention to Toshirou. "Taichou, would you like to help us?"

"Like hell will I participate in a plan like that!" he roared, his temper getting the better of him. Taking a deep breath he managed to calm himself and his reiatsu, which had flared at his outburst, settled back to its normal levels. Standing up, he stalked towards the door leading out to the hallway. "If you'll excuse me, I'll be in the onsen."

"Aww… Taichou, you're no fun!" pouted Rangiku as she watched Toshirou turn his back on the small group and shut the door quietly behind him.

"Don't worry Matsumoto-san. With Renji helping us, we have enough people to put this plan into action," said Rukia happily. She silently gave Renji a look that clearly said he would pay dearly if he messed this up for them. Renji gulped as a bead of sweat formed on his forehead.

"Now, this is what we need to do…" whispered Rangiku, motioning for the other two to move closer.

* * *

"Ahh… Kuchiki-san was right! It really is beautiful here!" cried Orihime, her eyes lighting up.

"Yeah, it is."

It was nearly an hour after they had left the hotel; after their showers they returned to their room to find Rangiku, Rukia and Renji whispering to each other. They instantly became silent when they noticed the presence of the two teenagers and Rangiku and Rukia greeted them; Renji had a horribly guilty look about him as he avoided looking at the couple. Rangiku disappeared into her room and reemerged with a pair of tennis shoes for Orihime. She was ecstatic that they fit, and once they had gathered their things together, they set off for the hiking trail with the help of Rukia's directions. Ichigo was rather relieved to see that the path was well cleared of rocks and tree branches, all things Orihime might trip over. She skipped ahead of him, her copper hair swaying back and forth with her movements. Shoving his hands in his pockets, he followed her at a slow pace.

After skipping for nearly a half hour, Orihime slowed her pace to walk beside Ichigo, a large smile lighting up her features. Sunlight peeked through the emerald green leaves of the trees surrounding the little trail, lighting up small portions of the path and allowing them to see small animals scurrying about in the foliage. Ichigo chuckled each time Orihime crouched down near a small animal, usually a mouse or a chipmunk, and began chatting happily with the creature. She pouted each time they ran away, but soon her attention was claimed by something else. Throughout much of the trip, Ichigo remained quiet, content to listen to Orihime's crazy stories. Suddenly, a bright patch of light caught his eye and he quickened his pace. Stopping mid-sentence in her tale about the small chipmunk that was battling off the evil squirrels that wanted to take over their homeland, she hurried after him. They both stopped at a small opening and Orihime gasped.

Beyond the trees lay a secluded meadow, small flowers in pink and yellow bending gently in the light breeze. Tall, fresh grass surrounded the flowers and there was a small log that could be used as a bench sitting in the middle of the field. Sunlight streamed into the small clearing, making it look like a private paradise. Ichigo glanced at Orihime, who was silently pleading with him to let her run into the clearing. He nodded, and she beamed at him before bouncing into the clearing.

"Oh, Ichigo-kun, isn't this absolutely beautiful?"

She spun in a small circle in the center of the field, her hair flying behind her. The sun caught her hair, creating the golden shine that had fascinated him earlier that morning. Her hairpins glimmered in the bright light and her eyes were shining with joy. Taking a few steps towards her, Ichigo stooped down to pick a small pink flower. Closing the distance between them, he gently tucked the flower behind her ear. The light breeze blew her hair gently about her shoulders as she gazed up at him, her cheeks flushed. His frown vanished and he smiled, his hand gently cupping her cheek. His thumb lightly brushed across her cheek as his eyes locked onto hers.

"It really is…" he murmured.

Orihime's breath hitched and her head started spinning. He was looking at her like _that_ again; his amber eyes had taken on a burning warmth to them and they bore into her own eyes. A small shiver raced down her spine and her tongue subconsciously darted out to wet her lips in anticipation of what was to come. Ichigo's pulse quickened and his hand reluctantly left her cheek to run through the copper tresses that were cascading down her shoulder. He let his fingers run through the hair, watching the light glint off it. The subtle scent of her shampoo wafted up to his nose and he smirked.

"Strawberry shampoo?" he teased lightly.

"Ah…it's my favorite scent…" she mumbled, her blush deepening in embarrassment as she averted her gaze. She had picked it out partially due to the double meaning behind his name and she didn't think he would notice. His hands left her hair to snake around her waist, pulling her roughly against him. In the back of his mind, he wondered if she bought other things while he was on her mind as well.

"I'm glad to hear that," he whispered huskily in her ear.

Orihime's eyes widened and her heart stopped beating for a full second before starting back up at a frantic pace. Had his voice always been so…_sexy_? Her knees shook slightly when his lips brushed against her ear, another shiver racing down her spine. She felt one of his hands slowly drifting down her back and over her hips until his thumb had hooked around the edge of the back pocket on her jeans. Her eyes widened slightly, but she was distracted from this new development when his lips brushed against her jaw, his warm breath tickling her skin. Letting out a shaky sigh, she closed her eyes, her hands drifting down the sides of his torso to rest just above his jeans.

Adrenaline pumped through his veins, heightening his senses to every touch, every movement, and every sound, taste, and smell that surrounded him. Blood roared in his ears, blocking most of his rational thinking. His desires had been building up steadily since his birthday, and he finally had a chance to do something about it. The fantasies he experienced at night were almost unbearably realistic and he struggled on a daily basis with seeing Orihime; with her being so close yet so far away was torturous. He spent time with her everyday, but they never had time for something like this - something so instinctual they didn't have to think.

A small, involuntary whimper escaped Orihime's lips, surprising her a bit. Her hands grabbed his shirt, bunching up the fabric in her fists as she pressed herself against his chest. Her knees shook so violently that it took all she had to keep herself standing upright. Swallowing thickly, she buried her face in the crook of his neck, her breathing coming out in small gasps. It felt like something was coiling in the pit of her stomach and while it wasn't unpleasant, she was a little afraid of this newly surfaced sensation. When she felt she had a grip on herself, she lifted her head to look at him and gasped. His eyes were darker than she had ever seen them before, a clear indication of how intense his desire was. Ichigo took a deep breath, his mind racing as he stared at the girl in his arms. She obviously had no idea how erotic that whimper sounded to his ears and it drove him insane.

His hand drifted up from her waist and gently cradled the back of her head before he crushed his lips against hers. Her lips soon yielded to his and her hands slowly loosened their grip on his shirt to wrap themselves around his neck. Standing on her tip-toes, she threaded her fingers through his hair, her lips moving against his. Ichigo groaned when he felt her teeth graze against his lower lip and he slipped his tongue into her waiting mouth. He shivered when he felt her nails slowly raking down his back, an electric shock coursing his veins at the sensation of her breasts pressed firmly against his chest. A small part of his hazy mind noted that the pressure in his lower stomach was more intense than the last time they were intimate like this, but he quickly dismissed it. Wrapping one arm around Orihime's waist, he crushed her body against his, earning a startled gasp from her.

Orihime's eyes widened and she pulled away from the kiss. Her breathing was ragged, as was his, and she stared into his eyes questioningly. Her hips were pressed so tightly against him that she felt something pressing against her lower stomach. Her cheeks flushed, and she lost all of her confidence when it dawned on her what this something could be.

"I-Ichigo-kun? I-is that…um…" she stammered before averting her gaze in embarrassment.

Ichigo's eyes widened in horror when he realized what she was alluding to and he quickly relinquished his grip on her waist. Taking a step back, he didn't look at her but settled for staring at the ground, his cheeks blazing. A few moments in awkward silence passed before he scratched the back of his head, still refusing to look at her. "Ah…sorry about that," he said quietly.

"It…it's okay," murmured Orihime, glancing at him out of the corner of her eyes. "I'm the one who should be apologizing, Ichigo-kun. I didn't mean to get so embarrassed…"

Ichigo's eyes snapped up from the ground to her face, a frown in place. "You don't need to apologize."

"Yes I do! I know that it's something that happens to everyone, but I still got embarrassed and…I'm sorry." She dropped her gaze to the ground, tears stinging the corners of her eyes.

Sighing, Ichigo wrapped his arms around her shoulders and kissed her forehead. "There's nothing for you to apologize for."

"B-but, I ruined the moment and…" She was cut off mid-sentence when his lips gently pressed against hers.

"You didn't ruin anything. Do you remember what I told you?"

She shook her head, and her brows furrowed in confusion. Ichigo smiled and rested his forehead against hers, his eyes closing.

"I told you I would wait as long as it takes. I'm not going to push you into anything like that until you know that you're ready," he said softly.

"Oh… Oh, Ichigo-kun!" she cried, tears spilling down her cheeks silently.

She wrapped her arms tightly around his waist and buried her face in his chest. Ichigo gently stroked her hair, his gaze traveling towards the clear sky. While he desperately wanted to advance their relationship, he would be patient. It was the least he could do for her.

* * *

Little did the couple know, three pairs of eyes were staring at them in shock from behind a tree on the other side of the meadow.

"Wow…" breathed Rangiku, her cheeks a bit red from the scene she just witnessed.

"Who knew Ichigo had it in him?" muttered Renji.

Rukia remained silent, her eyes as wide as saucers and her cheeks blazing. She had never seen Ichigo as more than a close friend, perhaps a younger brother, but what she just witnessed had put him in a whole new light; he was no longer the boy she had met nearly two years earlier. She idly wondered if it would be awkward to continue sleeping in his closet before Rangiku drew her attention back to the matter in hand.

"We didn't have to do anything for Phase One of our plan…" she murmured, watching intently as Ichigo sat on the log in the middle of the field. Orihime sat down next to him, her face lit up in a breathtaking smile.

"On to Phase Two then?" asked Rukia excitedly. This was the real reason for their sudden trip to the country, and she was sure Ichigo would hate them for it. _'It's for the best,"_ she reminded herself.

"Absolutely!"

The trio stood up and hurried back to the resort, moving quickly but quietly so they wouldn't alert Ichigo to their presence. Rangiku and Rukia exchanged devious grins and Renji groaned.

'_Why did I ever agree to this?'_ he thought ruefully.

* * *

The peaceful silence that filled the air was broken by a strange rumbling sound. Ichigo looked down at the girl whose head rested in his lap and chuckled. Orihime rested a hand on her stomach and sat up, smiling sheepishly.

"I suppose it's time to head back," he teased, poking her in the forehead before standing up. He helped her to her feet and she scratched the back of her head, laughing nervously.

"I hope that dinner will be ready when we get back. I wonder if they will have any red bean or wasabi paste…" she said thoughtfully as she tapped her index finger lightly against her cheek.

"I'm sure we can always request some from room service," said Ichigo. His stomach churned at the thought, but as long as she didn't try to put it on his food he would be fine.

They walked in a comfortable silence, their hands intertwined. Orihime paused a few times to watch a squirrel gather some nuts before it scurried away, a giggle escaping her lips each time. A small smile lingered on Ichigo's lips as they proceeded down the narrow path, shadows beginning to emerge in the dying light. Although he was disappointed to have to leave the small meadow early, he didn't realize that it had become so late in the afternoon; the sun was already setting, casting an orange glow on the surrounding forest.

Walking through the front doors of the resort, they were greeted by the receptionist; Orihime smiled in return while Ichigo nodded his head. When they reached the door to their room, Ichigo found it strangely silent and his nerves were on edge as he slowly opened the door.

No one was there.

Tilting her head to one side in confusion, Orihime walked inside and slowly turned in a circle, surveying the room. Ichigo noticed a small piece of paper folded in half lying on the table beside a tray covered with a large silver dome. Frowning, he picked it up and opened the piece of paper, his jaw dropping after reading it.

"What's wrong, Ichigo-kun?" inquired Orihime as she peeked over his shoulder at the note. Her eyes widened as she quickly read the note and she squeaked in surprise before covering her mouth in embarrassment.

'_Dear Kusosaki-kun and Orihime-chan,_

_As luck would have it, Kuchiki-san, Abarai-kun, Hitsugaya-taicho and I have been called to Soul Society to attend to urgent matters. While we regret being unable to inform you of this personally, I hope you'll understand._

_Enjoy the rest of your stay at the onsen! Don't worry about the room – it's already been paid for in full. The train back to Karakura Town leaves at noon tomorrow, so be sure that you don't miss it! Have fun, and don't do anything I wouldn't do._

_Rangiku'_

"That conniving woman…" growled Ichigo as he crumpled the piece of paper into a small ball before throwing it into a nearby trash can. "I _knew_ she was up to something this weekend!"

Orihime was speechless; how could Rangiku do this? Although she was becoming used to being alone with Ichigo, she still became nervous when she thought about it.

"There's not much we can do about it," sighed Ichigo. Turning his attention to Orihime, he smiled. "We may as well enjoy ourselves while we're here. We won't have to deal with Rangiku or Renji being annoying anymore."

Orihime laughed quietly and blushed in embarrassment when her stomach rumbled again. Ichigo chuckled and sat down at the table. Patting the cushion beside him, he smiled gently.

"Why don't we eat before we do anything else? It looks like they left us some food, so we might as well not let it go to waste."

Nodding, Orihime took her seat beside him and watched as he slowly removed the silver cover to reveal the food hidden beneath it. Her mouth watered when she saw what lay before them; an array of sushi and sashimi sat in the center with a small bowl of miso soup for each of them. Her eyes scanned several small dishes surrounding the food and she was ecstatic to find they contained wasabi and red bean paste, as well as a small bottle of soy sauce that was tucked away beside the soup. They ate in silence, Ichigo wondering how she was able to stomach red bean paste covered sashimi. He was suddenly terrified to leave her alone in the kitchen when she began mixing the red bean and wasabi paste together, humming a happy tune all the while.

Sighing happily, Orihime gently set her chopsticks down and closed her eyes. Her stomach was full, and she had discovered the most delicious food combination. Who knew that octopus sashimi with red bean paste, wasabi and pickled ginger would be so delicious? She wondered why Ichigo refused to try her creation, his only excuse being that his stomach would never forgive him. Her confusion disappeared when she thought about how she could recreate it, and possibly improve the flavors.

'_Maybe Rangiku-san and Toshirou-kun will try it…'_ she thought idly. She was torn away from her ideas on improving the flavor when Ichigo stood up and stretched. Her brow wrinkling in confusion, she watched him open the door leading to the hallway. "Ichigo-kun?"

Looking over his shoulder, Ichigo smiled. "I was thinking we could go into the onsen. Nothing's better than a nice hot bath before bed."

Orihime's eyes lit up and she jumped to her feet, eagerly following him down the hallway. Ichigo suddenly stopped, causing Orihime to bump into him and he groaned. On the large shoji doors was a small white sign with "The onsen is temporarily closed. We apologize for the inconvenience!" written in bold letters.

"Ichigo-kun, what's - ?" Orihime gasped when he grabbed her hand and towed her along the length of the hallway, his destination the reception desk.

"How may I help you?" inquired the young woman, her face lit up in a large smile.

"Why is the onsen closed?" he demanded, glaring at the woman. Orihime's eyes flicked from the woman whose smile began to falter under Ichigo's piercing gaze to Ichigo and back.

"I am sorry, but right now they are closed for routine cleaning until tomorrow morning," the woman said quietly, bowing her head slightly in apology.

"Ah…what are we supposed to do now?" asked Orihime quietly, her brow furrowing.

"While the same-sex onsens are closed, we do have a unisex onsen that is open. You are welcome to use that if you like."

Ichigo choked on his own spit and started coughing while Orihime's eyes grew to twice their normal size and she looked as if she were about to faint. The both stole a small glance at each other, their cheeks blazing, before Ichigo glared at the woman behind the desk. Clearing his throat, Ichigo rested his elbows on the desk and leaned closer to the woman, who had a look of panic written across her face at the closeness.

"Where is it?" he asked gruffly. He would simply let Orihime take her bath first. There was no reason for them to take one together, he told himself firmly.

"D-down the hall and on your left," stammered the woman. Pushing himself away from the desk, Ichigo nodded his thanks and grabbed Orihime's hand. Pulling the stunned Orihime behind him, he scanned the doors they passed, looking for the small onsen.

'_This is just too convenient. Rangiku must have set this up while we were away…'_ he thought, his frown deepening at the idea.

"Ah…I-Ichigo-kun… W-we d-don't have t-to…" mumbled Orihime, her head was still reeling at the thought of taking a bath with Ichigo.

Ichigo paused in front of a door he suspected was the entrance to the offensive onsen, and turned his attention to Orihime's worried expression. Placing his hand on her head, he gently stroked her hair and his frown faltered.

"Orihime, I'm not going to make you go in there with me. I was actually planning on letting you go first, and then I would go in when you were finished," he said. _'I won't give Rangiku that satisfaction,'_ he thought savagely.

"I see…" murmured Orihime, averting her gaze to the floor. Part of her was immensely relieved, but another part of her was upset by this. She wanted to advance their relationship, but she was nervous at the same time. Taking a deep breath, she gazed at him through her lashes, smiling sheepishly.

"Ah…but I have a tendency to faint while in onsens and if I'm alone I might drown. Ah! But then I'll be able to go to Soul Society, and maybe I'll become a shinigami too! We could fight Hollows together!" she exclaimed, her eyes lighting up at the possibilities before her brow furrowed in thought. "But how could the Shun Shun Rikka be made into a zanpaktō…?"

"Alright, alright… I see your point." Sighing, Ichigo pinched the bridge of his nose. He had no choice but to join Orihime in the onsen, purely so that he could make sure she wouldn't faint. His blush deepened at the idea of seeing Orihime naked, and he wasn't sure if he'd be able to restrain himself. "Are you sure you're comfortable with this?"

"Yes… Besides, we can wear towels in this onsen," she said quietly as she pointed to a small sign to the right of the door indicating that what she said was true. She blushed and stared at the ground, but assured herself that as long as she was allowed a towel she would be fine.

"Ah…" Ichigo was too preoccupied with his thoughts to notice the sign and sighed in relief. While the temptation would still be there, it wouldn't be nearly as bad as it could have been. Opening the door, he smiled at Orihime. "Shall we?" Stepping inside the small room, Orihime gasped and Ichigo let out a small groan of annoyance.

'_Of _course_ there would only be one room for us to undress and shower,'_ thought Ichigo glumly. _'This is a unisex onsen after all…'_

"Oh my…" murmured Orihime.

"I…I'll stand outside while you shower," said Ichigo, turning his back to the room. "I'll come in once you're finished…"

Exiting the room, he slid the door shut behind him and ran a hand through his hair. His frown deepened as he thought about everything that had happened this weekend; the fact that Rangiku had gotten a room for Orihime and himself, how they had conveniently disappeared to Soul Society, and the fact that the usual onsens were mysteriously closed weighing on his mind. The sound of water running traveled through the door and he sighed. This was Rangiku's belated birthday present for him, so why should he be surprised that everything happened the way it had? Shaking his head, he chuckled; this would certainly be one summer vacation he would never forget.

* * *

Orihime watched the water circle around the drain in between her feet, her eyes glazed over. Her fingers lingered in her copper locks, now a darker shade of red due to the water. Was she really ready to be seen in nothing but a towel? Swallowing thickly, she blinked and shut the water off. Padding across the room, she retrieved a towel from the small rack hanging from the wall and wrapped it around herself securely. Reaching into the small basket containing her clothes, she retrieved a small hair clip from the pocket of her jeans. Pinning her hair up so that a few tendrils cascaded down the back of her neck and framed her face, her eyes slowly drifted to the door Ichigo was waiting behind and she blushed. Taking a deep breath, she reassured herself that the towel covered everything that needed to be covered and the water would help conceal anything that might be potentially embarrassing. Walking over to the door, she hesitated for a moment before clearing her throat.

"Ah…um…I-Ichigo-kun? I'm done now…" she called softly.

"Alright, I'll be in there in a minute," came his gruff reply through the door.

She turned on her heel and padded towards the onsen and slipped through the set of doors separating the showers from the pool. It was small, but large enough for about six people to sit comfortably. She slowly slipped her right foot into the water, testing the temperature. A small sigh of contentment fell from her lips as she proceeded to step into the pool and submerge herself completely. She jumped when she heard the door open and close, but she calmed down when she realized it was just Ichigo entering the shower room. Her pulse quickened at the thought and she held one hand to her heart, willing it to slow to its regular pace. After a few minutes, her pulse finally slowed and she closed her eyes, basking in the relaxing heat of the water and letting her thoughts wander as she normally did.

She was so absorbed in trying to figure out how she would turn the Shun Shun Rikka into a zanpaktō if the need ever arose that she never heard Ichigo approach until he was sitting beside her in the water. Her eyes opened slowly when she felt the water lap against the edges of the pool, and she turned her head to gaze lazily at him before her brain recognized the significance of this. Her eyes widened and she blushed before quickly averting her gaze. Ichigo blushed as well, his eyes traveling over her ivory skin, gleaming in the dying afternoon sun. Water trickled down her shoulders, and when he looked at her flushed face, small droplets left from washing her hair fell from her bangs into the water surrounding them. He felt a familiar lump lodge itself in his throat as he gazed at her and he swallowed to try and remove it.

Orihime glanced warily at Ichigo out of the corner of her eyes and her blush deepened. Much of his chest was exposed, his tan skin enticing her. Several scars were visible and she had to fight the urge to reach out and touch them. His usually spiky hair was flatter, weighed down with water, although it still stuck out at odd angles. When she glanced at his face, she noticed that his brow was furrowed and his usual frown in place. She smiled softly and although her heart was pounding, she felt calmer knowing that he was still the same man she had fallen in love with. She scooted closer to him, her arm brushing against his in the process. Ichigo's head jerked up and his gaze swept from the water to her face, his frown turning into a small smile. Casually, he lifted his left arm and wrapped it around Orihime's shoulders, pulling her small form against his side. She sighed happily and rested her head on his shoulder, her eyes closing.

'_This isn't so bad… Why was I so nervous?'_ she thought. Despite being at ease, she kept her hands folded in her lap and her heart continued to pound. "Isn't this relaxing, Ichigo-kun?"

"Mmm…"

His mind was flitting from one thought to the next, not staying long enough for him to figure out what he wanted to do. The only thing he knew for sure was that he was in an onsen with a beautiful woman who was nearly naked sitting beside him. Lowering his gaze, his heart leapt at the content expression on Orihime's face; her small smile, her flushed cheeks, her long lashes coated in water droplets that sparkled. Everything about her took his breath away and he was content to stay like this for the rest of his life.

Eventually they had to drag themselves out of the heated water, both with fingers and toes resembling prunes. Orihime smiled and laughed, despite having grown a bit lightheaded as they trekked the small distance back to their room. Thanks to the absence of their friends, they were able to change in separate rooms, sparing each other the small heart attack that was sure to have occurred otherwise. Orihime curled up beneath the covers of her futon, wondering if Ichigo would sleep in the other room. She was happily surprised when he entered the room and slipped into the futon beside her, his arm instinctively curling itself around her waist. Her eyelids began to droop, sleep slowly overtaking her when she felt Ichigo's hot breath on her ear.

"Orihime?"

"Hmm?" She turned her head so that she could see his face, her brow wrinkled in concern. Maybe he had a stomach ache…

"I wanted to say…thank you for coming with this weekend," he whispered.

"I was happy to come with," she said, a small smile lighting up her features.

She kissed him lightly on the cheek before resting her head on the pillow. Her eyes slowly closed and she fell asleep, her arm resting across Ichigo's stomach and her lips still curled into a smile. Chuckling, Ichigo ran his fingers through her hair until sleep overcame him. He was still furious with Rangiku and Rukia, but he would deal with them later. For now, he was content and that's all he would ask for.

* * *

_Phew, this was a long chapter! I'd like to apologize for the long wait, but this chapter took a lot longer than I expected to come together. I'm unsure when the next update will be expected because I have just started a new job, but hopefully it should be sometime soon! :D I hope you all enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it!_

_- Nagi_


	12. Rainy Days

_**Author's note: **__First of all, I'd like to apologize about the late update. Things have been very hectic lately (usually involving me waking up at 5:30 in the morning to get to work by 6 and not having enough time to work on my papers/projects for school) but hopefully things will settle down soon. I was putting this chapter on hold temporarily while I was working on a one-shot, but I eventually decided to scrap it. It wasn't turning out the way I wanted it to, so I'll be incorporating the main concept into this chapter instead. I was also inspired by __**copperheadfightingninja**__'s Ichi/Hime fics, which helped add another layer of spiciness to what I was planning originally. Thank you for writing such amazing fics! Please excuse any spelling/grammatical errors._

_I would also like to thank my amazing boyfriend, who is surprisingly supportive of my obsession with all things Bleach, for helping me think of ideas for this story. (hugs) You're awesome. :3_

_**Reviews:**__ Thank you to __**copperheadfightingninja, inwayovermyhead, HolySilverDrake, Aaron Leach, Runendf, IchiHimeLuvR**__ and __**DeathAngel69**__ for reviewing! Here's to you! (cheers)_

_**Disclaimer:**__ Bleach and all characters, designs, etc. belong to __**Tite Kubo**__. I'm only allowed to fantasize about them._

* * *

It was five o'clock and the shinigami gathered around the small table in Orihime's apartment were growing anxious. Rangiku periodically glanced at the clock, wondering where the two teenagers could be while Toshirou was perched beside the windowsill, staring calmly out the window. Rukia was studiously ignoring Renji's complaints about having to wait for Ichigo and Orihime to return.

"I could be training right now!" he hissed.

"You won't be training until we know that Ichigo and Inoue got home safely," she retorted in an even tone. Renji glared at her before crossing his arms and glowering at the table.

Silence permeated the room; the only sound was the ticking of the clock, indicating each passing second. One by one, they resigned themselves to the fact that they would have to go looking for the couple since they had clearly either gotten lost or missed the train home.

"Well, I guess we should start looking for them," said Rangiku as she pushed herself away from the table and rose to her feet. "It's nearly six and they should have been home –"

She trailed off when the door to Orihime's apartment suddenly flew open, the doorknob hitting the wall with a loud thud. Three pairs of eyes turned towards the sound and widened; Toshirou continued to stare out the window, choosing to distance himself from whatever was about to happen. Standing in the doorway was Ichigo, who was glaring murderously at his friends, and Orihime, who peeked over his shoulder to wave cheerily at the group surrounding the table.

"Welcome home!" cried Rangiku, rushing forward to greet the teenagers. "We were getting really worried when you two didn't arrive when we thought you would."

"I wonder why that is," growled Ichigo as he eyed Rangiku with contempt. He stomped into the small apartment and threw the bags he was carrying onto the floor before turning to glare at Rukia.

"What does he mean by that?" asked Rangiku as she quickly hugged Orihime.

"Ah…well…" Orihime laughed nervously and scratched the back of her head. "The train didn't leave at noon like your note said. It left at four o'clock, so we had to wait until it arrived."

"Huh, I could have sworn that the train left at noon…" mumbled Rangiku as she crossed her arms and bowed her head in thought. "Oh! That's right! It leaves at noon on weekdays. On the weekends it doesn't leave until four o'clock. I must have forgotten that the times change…"

"You_ forgot_?!" yelled Ichigo. "First you ditch us at that resort, and then you completely forget the time that the trains leave! How on earth did you manage to become a vice captain?"

"Ichigo-kun, it's an easy mistake to make. We should be lucky that we got there as early as we did," said Orihime quietly.

"That's right! You should be thankful you made the train home," said Rangiku indignantly. "And I'll have you know that I make an excellent vice captain, right Taichou?"

Rangiku watched as her captain's teal eyes slowly turned in her direction, a hopeful gleam dancing in her eyes. She became confused when he merely stared at her for a few seconds before returning his attention to the window. Her jaw dropped when the realization that he wasn't going to defend her dawned on her.

"Taaaaichooooou! Why won't you say something?!" she whined loudly. Her protests were once again met with a cold silence and tears welled up in the corners of her eyes. "Taichou, how could you?! I make a damn good vice captain and you know it!" She continued to screech at the snow-haired boy, her arms flailing wildly as she tried to emphasize the importance of the situation.

"R-Rangiku-san, please try to keep it down," whispered Orihime. "I don't want to disturb the neighbors…"

"But Orihime-chan, this…this is unforgivable!" wailed the strawberry-blond shinigami as she threw her arms around Orihime and sobbed loudly. Orihime awkwardly patted the vice captain's head and saw Toshirou rolling his eyes out of the corner of her eye.

"Matsumoto-san, you should know better than to create such a ruckus. What if poor Inoue had gotten in trouble with her neighbors?" chided Rukia before turning towards Ichigo with a large grin in place. "So, how was the rest of your vacation?"

Ichigo flushed and his eye began twitching; his hands itched to curl into fists and beat that smug smile off Rukia's face but he managed to restrain himself. "That's none of your damn business," he stated flatly.

"Aw, c'mon Ichigo! I just want to make sure that you and Inoue had a good time after we had to leave." Rukia's grin disappeared and a look of pure innocence replaced it.

"No."

"Pretty please?"

"Absolutely not."

"Damn it, Ichigo! You _will_ tell me how the rest of your trip was, or so help me God I will beat the answer out of you!" yelled Rukia. She slammed her fist on the table in irritation, all innocent pretenses gone.

"I'm not telling you a damn thing because I know you set up the whole thing." Ichigo smirked when he saw just how furious Rukia was and knew just how much power he held over her at that moment.

"So what if I did? It was for your own damn good!"

"What's that supposed to mean?" growled Ichigo.

Rukia threw her hands into the air in exasperation. "My God, you are so dense that it's not funny anymore!"

"What was that?" Ichigo's eyes narrowed as he glared at the woman across the table from him.

"Um…Rukia? Perhaps this isn't a conversation we should be having with Inoue present…" interjected Renji, his eyes flicking to Orihime's confused expression.

"Oh..." Rukia glanced up at Orihime before pushing herself to her feet and dusting herself off. "Well, it was nice seeing you again Inoue. I'll see you at school tomorrow!" she said, a small smile on her lips as she opened the door and left the small apartment, Renji at her heels.

"See ya later," he said gruffly before shutting the door behind him.

A moment passed before Ichigo raced to the door, wrenched it open and ran onto the small balcony. "Hey! Get back here, damn it! Finish what you were going to say!" When he didn't get a response, he stomped back into the apartment, slamming the door shut. He plopped down onto the floor and crossed his arms.

"What was that about?" inquired Orihime softly.

"Kuchiki-san is just a bit worried about Kurosaki-kun, that's all. It's nothing to concern yourself with," said Rangiku sweetly. "Now, what would you like for dinner?"

"Ah! Is it that late already?" cried Orihime in surprise. She looked at the clock and her eyes widened. "Oh no! Wh-what should I make?"

Ichigo watched in amusement as Orihime rushed into the kitchen and began fretting over the things she had available in her cupboards. She would repeatedly open and close one set of cabinets, perhaps hoping that if she closed them, something else would magically appear on its shelves.

"Orihime-chan, we can always go down to that convenience store down the road. Don't worry about cooking tonight." Rangiku briskly entered the kitchen, gripped Orihime's shoulders firmly and steered the girl away from the kitchen and towards the front door.

"Ah, b-but Rangiku-san!"

"Don't worry so much! It's my treat tonight."

"Matsumoto, you don't have any money to treat anyone to dinner," said Toshirou calmly.

"Ah, but Taichou _you_ have some money. You can treat us!" exclaimed Rangiku happily. Toshirou's eye twitched before he sighed and slipped on his shoes, grumbling under his breath all the while.

"Ichigo-kun, would you like to join us?" asked Orihime, her hand on the door handle.

"I think I'll pass tonight, Orihime. I should probably get home so that dad doesn't come looking for me."

"Oh…alright." Her face fell momentarily before she flashed a dazzling smile in his direction. "We can walk with you halfway since the store is on the way to your house," she said brightly.

Ichigo nodded and gathered his belongings before being ushered out the door by Rangiku. He walked beside Orihime while Rangiku and Toshirou walked in front of them, Rangiku gleefully talking about how her captain was finally treating her to dinner. Toshirou shoved his hands into his pocket and ignored her, wishing that he had something to tape her mouth shut with so he wouldn't have to listen to her. Once they had crossed the railroad tracks, Ichigo stopped walking and turned towards Orihime.

"Well, this is my street," he said as he looked down the softly glowing street. "I'll see you tomorrow at school."

"Okay!" chirped Orihime, a large smile lighting up her features. "I'll see you tomorrow, Ichigo-kun." She rested her hands on his shoulders as she quickly kissed him on the cheek. When she pulled away, her cheeks were a delicate shade of pink as were his. "H-have a good night."

"Er…you too," mumbled Ichigo, the flush on his cheeks darkening when the sound of Rangiku's coos made their way to his ears. Deciding to ignore her, he turned in the opposite direction that Orihime was headed and made his way down the street to his house. The sound of Rangiku's laughter floated down the street as they headed their own ways – Ichigo made a mental note to beat some sense into the dense woman next time he saw her.

His steps echoed in the empty street as he made his way towards his home and he was grateful for the quiet; he knew that as soon as he entered the front door his father would be demanding details of his trip. The soft glow emanating from the living room window lit up the small path to the front door, seeming to welcome him home. He slowly turned the doorknob, bracing himself for the inevitable welcome from his father and pushed the door open.

"I'm home," he called as he stepped into the entryway. Slipping his shoes off, he started down the small hallway only to be cut off by his father.

"WELCOME HOME, ICHIGO!" cried Isshin as he gathered his son into a back-breaking hug.

Ichigo struggled to break free from his father's embrace but with no success. A small voice suggested that if he acted dead, his father might leave him alone much like one is supposed to do with a grizzly bear; he grimaced at the mental picture of his father dressed in a bear costume. Isshin, bored with his son not putting up a fight, relinquished his grasp around his son's torso but kept his hands firmly on Ichigo's shoulder.

"How was your trip?"

"Fine." Ichigo noticed the small glint is his father's eyes and he had a sinking feeling he knew where this conversation was headed.

"Just _fine_?" cried Isshin, clearly mortified at his son's lack of enthusiasm. "Ichigo, my boy, you must have had a memorable trip! It's not often that a man gets to go to an onsen for a weekend with a beautiful young woman." Isshin suddenly wrapped an arm around Ichigo's shoulders and started walking down the hallway, pushing Ichigo along. "I remember when I was your age…"

"Dad!" Ichigo shrugged out from under his father's arm and glared at the older man. He felt his face heating in embarrassment, but he shrugged it off. "Nothing happened, so just leave me alone."

"Oh, something _must_ have happened. You're blushing!" teased Isshin, waggling a finger in front of Ichigo's face.

Frowning, Ichigo grabbed the finger still waggling in front of his face and bent it backwards causing an audible crack to echo in the silence before Isshin howled in pain.

"I told you," he bent his father's finger back further, "to leave me," another crack, "ALONE!"

"Alright, alright! Just let go of daddy's finger! You're going to break it!" cried Isshin, tears streaming down his face. Ichigo let go of his father's hand and stalked towards the stairs, his duffle bag slung over his shoulder. He spared a glance over his shoulder and smirked when he saw his father nursing his finger before dashing over to the poster of his late wife.

"Masaki-chan, look at what your horrible son did to me!" he wailed, pushing his finger against the poster. "Oh, Masaki-chan, what will I do with that boy?!" Ichigo shook his head when his father broke down into fresh sobs and plastered himself against the poster.

Arriving at the top of the stairs, Ichigo wearily pushed the door to his bedroom open expecting yet another interrogation from Kon. To his relief, Kon was nowhere to be seen. Throwing his bag in a corner of his room, he flopped onto his bed and stared at the ceiling, his hands resting behind his head. He scowled as he went over the conversation – argument really – he had had with Rukia earlier that evening. What he couldn't figure out was why Rukia of all people was so concerned with how far he went with Orihime. He expected it from Rangiku and Renji, but never from Rukia. He was also bothered as to why she had called him dense; she had called him dense before, but it was generally related to sensing hollows and the like. His frown deepened as he continued to dwell on the meanings behind her words late into the night.

* * *

Late that night, Rukia entered Urahara's small store and prayed she hadn't attracted any attention. It wasn't normal for someone to be walking around the streets this late at night, although she scoffed at the idea that she wouldn't be able to take care of herself. Sliding back the shouji door separating the shop from Urahara's small home, she was greeted by four pairs of eyes staring at her. She quietly slid the door shut and took her place between Renji and Rangiku; Renji gave her a concerned look as she settled down.

"Welcome, Kuchiki-san!" cooed a polite voice from across the table. Rukia glanced up from Renji's concerned gaze and smiled politely at the man across from her.

"Thank you, Urahara." She nodded her greeting as he flipped open his fan and shielded the majority of his face; only his eyes were visible, which were shaded by his ever-present hat. Clearing her throat, she let her eyes sweep the small room. "As I'm sure you all know, we need to do something about Ichigo."

Urahara's eyes narrowed, but he remained hidden behind his fan. "Why, whatever is wrong with Kurosaki-san?" he inquired in his usual cheery voice.

"It's his reiatsu. Ever since he started becoming…er…intimate with Inoue," she blushed at the thought, but continued, "his reiatsu has been growing at an alarming rate. If we don't do something about it soon, I'm afraid of what might happen."

Renji rested his arm on the table and frowned. "Ichigo has always had a monstrous reiatsu. If it continues to grow at this rate, think of all the hollows that could show up here."

Urahara nodded as he flipped his fan shut and set it on the table, his carefree smile replaced with a serious expression. "I see… What do you propose we do about this situation, Kuchiki-san?"

"I…I'm not sure." Rukia dropped her gaze to the table and twiddled her thumbs in her lap, a light pink gracing her cheeks.

"I have an idea!" exclaimed Rangiku, her eyes glinting deviously. "If we can get Ichigo to release some of his reiatsu, we may be able to avoid anything horrific happening."

"And how exactly do you propose we release this reiatsu of his? Use bait to lure out a bunch of hollows and have him fight them all?" retorted Toshirou dryly.

"Of course not!" replied Rangiku indignantly. "I was thinking of more…_creative_ ways than simply luring out a bunch of hollows."

Renji tilted his head to the side in confusion as he crossed his arms over his chest. "Creative ways of releasing reiatsu? What the hell are you blabbering about?"

Rangiku grinned deviously as she leaned across the table. "Think about it, Abarai-san. What's one thing that causes men to exert a large amount of energy at one time?" Renji's eyes widened and he blushed in embarrassment. "Ah, I knew you'd figure it out," said Rangiku sweetly.

"What is she talking about?" Rukia glanced at Renji and frowned when he didn't answer her. Renji managed to come out of shock just long enough to lean close to Rukia and whisper what Rangiku was planning in her ear. "Oh…oh my!" exclaimed Rukia as she flushed and clapped her hands over her mouth, a mixture of mortification and embarrassment gracing her usually cool demeanor.

"Well, what do you think Urahara-san?" asked Rangiku sweetly as she turned her attention away from her speechless comrades.

"Hmm… It might work…" replied Urahara slowly as he thoughtfully scratched his chin. "But how exactly would we get him into such a compromising position?"

"Oh, I have an idea on how to do just that."

"What about Inoue?!" blurted out Rukia, her cheeks still a brilliant red. "She's so…so_ innocent_! There's no way that we could just force Ichigo on her like that! Besides, Ichigo actually has morals and tries his best to stick to them, unlike _some_ people." She shot a furious glare in Urahara's direction.

"Kuchiki-san, I don't think Matsumoto-san was implying that they had to go quite _that_ far in one day. If we can just get Kurosaki-san to release a small portion of his reiatsu here and there, we should be able to avoid anything serious," said Urahara calmly.

"Besides, I don't think Orihime-chan would be so…opposed to something similar to what we witnessed at the onsen," said Rangiku thoughtfully. "She seemed to enjoy that quite a bit…"

"Oh alright!" exclaimed Rukia. "We can try your plan, but if it doesn't work we'll need to think of something else."

"Excellent! Now, what I was thinking we could do…" She leaned in to whisper her plan to the others; Toshirou excused himself from the small shop and made his way back to Orihime's apartment. He had no desire to be a part of this and he refused to be dragged into this mess.

* * *

Ichigo stared lazily out the window, his chin resting on the palm of his hand. The teacher's lecture hummed in his ears, but he wasn't paying attention. The sky had progressively become darker throughout the day and thunder rolled in the distance, signaling the storm that was fast approaching. He scowled at the thought of rain ruining what had been a perfect day, but he was somewhat relieved that Yuzu had given him an umbrella as he was walking out the door that morning.

"_Onii-chan, the weatherman said it's going to rain this afternoon. Take this with you just in case." She smiled as she set a light blue umbrella in his hands before running off to check on breakfast._

While he was thankful for Yuzu keeping an eye on the weather report, it didn't relieve any of his hatred for the turn the weather was making. His scowl deepened as lightning flashed across the sky, lighting up the school grounds briefly before settling back into darkness. Within minutes, rain began hammering against the windows and soaking everything within its reach. The once bright green grounds were now a dull grey that mirrored the sky.

'_Tch, I hate rain,'_ he thought as lightning flashed across the sky once again. He idly wondered if the weather outside could influence the weather in his inner world; if that were true, Zangetsu was sure to be just as displeased as he was. _'Today was perfect. No one bothered me about what happened on the trip, but now it has to rain and ruin everything…'_

The sound of the bell ringing, signaling the end of classes for the day, tore him from his reverie. His classmates shuffled about, throwing their things in their bags before dashing out of the classroom as quickly as they could. Stretching his long legs, Ichigo pushed himself away from his desk and rose to his feet. Orihime appeared at his side, a concerned look on her face.

"Are you alright, Ichigo-kun?" she said quietly, her brow wrinkled slightly.

"I'm fine. I just don't like the turn the weather made, that's all," he replied gruffly as he shoved his books into his bag.

"Ah…that's right. You don't like the rain…" She bit her thumbnail in thought for a moment before smiling warmly at him. "You have cleaning duty today, don't you?"

"Yeah." He scratched the back of his head and smiled wearily. "I wish I could just go home and sleep though. There have been a lot of hollows lately, so I haven't been getting much sleep."

"Oh! Ichigo-kun, you need your sleep! I can take over fighting the hollows so you can sleep if you want!"

"No, that's alright. I'm used to it, so don't worry about me." He smiled when her lower lip darted out, forming a small pout. She was just too cute sometimes. "Er…don't you have the handicraft club meeting today?"

"Ah! I almost forgot!" She grabbed her bag and dashed towards the door, stopping to glance over her shoulder when he called her name.

"Maybe we could…walk home together… A-after your club meeting and I get done with cleaning duty…"

She beamed at him before nodding. "I'll meet you in the main lobby, Ichigo-kun!" She waved cheerily before disappearing through the doorway.

Ichigo waved at her retreating figure before letting his hand drop to his side. He was thankful that he was assigned cleaning duty with Chad that day; he needed some time to think and since Chad was a quiet person by nature, it would allow him that chance. With a heavy sigh, he turned to assist Chad in moving the desks, but found Rukia staring at him.

"GAH!" He jumped back in surprise, his hands instinctively shielding his face. He blinked when nothing happened; she merely continued to stare. "Wh-what are you staring at me for?"

"No reason." Rukia finally averted her steady gaze away from him and towards the window; Ichigo breathed a sigh of relief. "So…you and Inoue are walking home together?"

"What's that got to do with anything?" he asked gruffly as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Nothing in particular. I just wanted to know if you needed me to cover shinigami duty tonight," she said quietly.

"Er…yeah. I was hoping you would cover for me tonight…" He scratched the back of his head nervously.

"Sure." She turned to smile at him. "You need to spend more time with Inoue anyway."

Ichigo's eyes narrowed. "What do you mean? I've been spending plenty of time with Orihime."

"Oh, nothing. Don't worry about it!" She grabbed her bag and ran past him. "Have fun with Inoue! I'll see you when you get home!" she called as she disappeared through the doorway and down the hallway.

Ichigo stared after her, perplexed by her behavior. Shaking his head, he dismissed it and began helping Chad move the desks to a corner of the classroom so that they could sweep. This was just another reason he would never understand Rukia.

* * *

Rukia stood near the lockers facing the main doors to the school. She tapped her foot in impatience, her arms crossed neatly across her chest. Footsteps were heard approaching her and she turned to see Rangiku.

"It's about time you got here. Did you get it?" she asked.

"Of course I did, Kuchiki-san!" laughed Rangiku. "It was simple enough to distract her long enough for me to get it."

"Good. I told Ichigo that I'd take over shinigami duty this afternoon while he spent the day with Inoue."

"Ah, but did you do your part of the plan?" asked Rangiku as she nudged Rukia lightly in the ribs.

Rukia sighed. "Yes…"

"Alright! Now all we have to do is wait, and hopefully things will work themselves out. Ah, but where should we go while we wait?"

"Rangiku, we're going to Urahara's store, remember? It's the most logical place to go since we still have to keep an eye out for hollows."

"Can't we just –"

"No. There will be no spying like last time." Rukia grabbed Rangiku's wrist and pulled her out of the school, determined to get to Urahara's store before Ichigo had finished cleaning the classroom. _'This better work…I hate having to cover his shinigami duties like this…'_

* * *

A faint tune drifted down the hallway towards Ichigo. It was nearly an hour later, and he had finally finished cleaning the classroom with Chad. He wasn't surprised to find Orihime waiting patiently for him near the lockers. She was rocking back and forth on her heels, her eyes closed and a serene smile on her lips as she hummed happily to herself. His scowl relaxed as he slowly approached her; she was completely oblivious to his presence. A loose strand of hair hung in her face, so he gently tucked it behind her ear. He chuckled when her eyes snapped open and widened when she saw him standing before her.

"Ah…Ichigo-kun, you startled me!" She blushed when she realized how close his face was to hers and averted her eyes.

"Sorry." Ichigo straightened up, his cheeks flushing a bit. Ever since they had returned from the onsen, he had been getting embarrassed whenever he was alone with her. He shook his head to dispel the thoughts clouding his mind. _'There's nothing to be embarrassed about! It's just Orihime…she's still the same as before!' _he mentally scolded himself.

"Sh-should we get going?" she asked quietly, her eyes drifting towards the glass doors separating the warm interior of the school from the dull, cold weather outside. Her heart was pounding and she couldn't seem to calm herself down. She reached into her bag to retrieve her umbrella, but all she felt were her textbooks, notebooks and pencils. Her brows furrowed in confusion as she rummaged around in her bag.

"What's wrong?" asked Ichigo as she crouched down and began pulling out her books one by one.

"I can't find my umbrella…" she murmured as she shook her now empty bag in the hopes that it might just be stuck.

Ichigo crouched down beside her and began stacking her books into a pile. "Are you sure you had it in your bag earlier?"

"I think I had it with me…" she said as she tapped her cheek lightly in thought. "The weatherman said there was going to be a thunderstorm today, so I was sure I grabbed my umbrella on my way out…"

"Well, it's alright. I have my umbrella, so we can just share it." Ichigo reached into his bag and frowned. Orihime watched as he began rummaging in his bag, just as she had, a look of frustration written on his face. "You have _got_ to be kidding me!"

"Ichigo-kun, what's wrong?"

"My umbrella is missing! Yuzu gave it to me as I was walking out the door this morning. I'm sure I had it in my bag this afternoon!" With a heavy sigh, he pinched the bridge of his nose, his brow furrowed deeply. He really didn't want to go outside without protection from the rain; rain always made him uncomfortable.

"Y-you don't have to walk me home today if you don't want to," murmured Orihime as she smiled weakly. "I know you don't like the rain, and you wouldn't get quite so wet if you went straight home."

"Nah, I'll still walk you home." He stood up and dusted himself off before offering her a hand. She gratefully accepted his hand and rose to her feet. "It's not a big deal," he smiled softly when he noticed the concerned look that lingered on her face.

A warm smile appeared on her face, concealing any concern she had. She grabbed his hand and dragged him towards the doorway. "Come on Ichigo-kun!"

"W-wait! I don't want to get out there so…" He sighed when the first drops of water hit his face. "So fast…"

The cold water seemed to sting as it hit his exposed skin and he shivered. He shoved his hands in his pockets and started walking down the flooded pathway towards the street. Orihime, who had been busy spinning in circles, noticed that he had begun walking without her and ran to catch up with him. They walked in silence, Ichigo hunched over to try and keep the rain from hitting his face. Orihime would run ahead of him to splash in a puddle every now and then. They were soaked within minutes, and Ichigo marveled at how wavy her hair became when it was wet. He had never noticed at the onsen because she had it up but it seemed fitting in a way. He was thankful that Orihime's apartment was closer to the school than his house, despite it being the opposite direction from where he lived.

Once they arrived in front of her apartment building, Orihime rushed up the stairs and beckoned Ichigo to follow her. He trekked up the short flight of stairs and was thankful she had a small canopy shielding her porch from the rain.

"Thank you for walking me home today." She smiled warmly at him, her hands clasped behind her back. "Ah! Would you like to come in and dry off?"

Ichigo contemplated this for a moment; he could stay somewhere warm, and above all else dry, possibly to wait out the storm. On the other hand, he could head home now and get it over with. His eyes slowly ran over her petite form and he swallowed thickly, his cheeks burning.

'_Sweet mother of…'_ he thought as his eyes widened. _'Her uniform is completely see-through!' _Dragging his eyes back up to her face, he cleared his throat and nodded. What was waiting an hour or two for the storm to let up?

Orihime beamed at him before unlocking the door and pushing it open. "I have some extra clothes you can borrow until your uniform dries. Ah, just set your bag over there…"

He watched as she bustled about the house, turning on the few lights scattered about the room before disappearing into her bedroom. His head was swimming, each thought worse than the next. He shook his head fiercely, trying with all his might to suppress them; he wasn't that kind of guy. Setting his bag down beside the door, he kicked off his shoes and proceeded to take his uniform's shirt off, revealing the dark blue t-shirt underneath. Orihime emerged from her room, arms laden with towels and she gasped. The t-shirt he wore clung to him like a second skin, emphasizing his rippling muscles. She exhaled shakily before slowly approaching him.

"H-here's a towel…" she murmured as she held the towel out for him.

"Thanks." He absently accepted the towel and began drying his hair, keeping his gaze glued to the floor. If he looked up and saw that she was still in her uniform, he wasn't sure what he would do.

"Ah! L-let me get your shirt so I can hang it up to dry."

Ichigo froze when she reached her hand out to take his uniform's shirt out of his hand. His eyes widened when her breast brushed against his arm as her hand gripped the wet shirt. Bracing himself, he slowly turned to look at her shocked expression and gulped; she was still in her uniform. Ichigo wasn't sure how or why, but within a matter of seconds, he had Orihime pinned against the wall and his lips crushed against hers. His fingertips lazily traced the shape of her face before he buried his hands in her hair, pulling her closer. Orihime's eyes widened in shock as she tightly clutched the front of his shirt.

"I-Ichi…go-kun…" she whispered against his lips. She gasped when one of his hands left her hair and wrapped around her waist, pulling her roughly against him.

"I…I'm sorry, Orihime… I just can't…" he murmured as his lips trailed down the side of her neck, eliciting a shiver from her. Despite being soaked from head to toe due to the rain, he had never felt warmer in his life. His fingers trailed over the wet fabric of her uniform, but the heat from her skin emanated from beneath it, warming his fingertips. His brow furrowed as he tried to suppress the urge to simply rip the wet clothing off her.

"Ah…b-but you m-might c-catch a cold…" she stammered as her cheeks flushed crimson. Her thoughts began to become muddled, her eyes glazed over as her lids drooped halfway shut. She could feel the steady beat of his heart and hear her own heart's frenzied pace.

"I don't care," he whispered huskily against her neck. He tugged her shirt free of her skirt, growing impatient with the resistance of the fabric. Once it was finally free, he slipped his hands under the fabric, his fingertips brushing against the soft skin of her lower back. A low rumble sounded in the back of his throat as his lips claimed hers again.

Orihime sighed against his lips as her hands slowly released his shirt and threaded into his spiky locks. The feel of his fingers against her bare skin sent shivers racing down her spine, something she was beginning to thoroughly enjoy. She gasped when Ichigo pushed her against the wall, his hands now resting on her hips and one of his legs resting between hers. A small moan escaped her lips when his teeth grazed her lower lip and she arched her back to press against him, her body instinctively seeking the warmth his body emanated. Ichigo took the opportunity to slip his tongue into her partially open mouth, a moan of his own escaping him.

His hands slowly slipped from her hips to the front of her shirt, his fingers deftly unbuttoning the lowest button. He paused, waiting to see if she would try to stop him and when she didn't he began to slowly unbutton her shirt. When his hands neared her breasts he pulled away from the kiss and rested his hands lightly on her sides. Orihime opened her eyes and gazed up at him, confusion written on her flushed face. His eyes had taken on a smoldering tinge to them, and his mouth was set in a grim line.

"Ichigo-kun, what –?"

"Tell me to stop."

Her eyes widened in confusion and her brows furrowed slightly as she stared at him intently. "Why? Ichigo-kun, is something wrong?"

"Just…tell me to stop, Orihime." He gathered her into his arms and buried his face in the crook of her neck. "I'm not sure what I might do if you don't tell me to stop…" he whispered.

As realization dawned on her, her lips formed a small O and the blush on her cheeks deepened. She gently pulled out of his grasp before leaning up to kiss him on the lips, her hands resting on either side of his face. While part of her was apprehensive as to what might happen, she was confident that Ichigo wouldn't pressure her into something she wasn't ready for. She smiled softly at his shocked expression.

"I don't want you to stop."

* * *

_Cliffhangers. I know they are the bane of everyone's existence, but I figured this would be a good place to stop. I was going to go further but I realized I was nearing the end of eleven pages, so I thought I would stop for now. I hope Rukia didn't seem too OOC, but I figured with Byakuya being as protective as he is, she wouldn't be as knowledgeable about that sort of thing as others would be. Please stay tuned for the next installment! Reviews and constructive criticism is always welcome! :3_

_- Nagi_


	13. One More Hour

_**Author's note: **__Well, here it is folks. The chapter we've all been waiting for! It took me a bit longer to write than I had expected; I spent much of the chapter either rather flustered or giggling. It will not be anywhere near as long as the previous chapters, but it's a sacrifice one has to make when only having one thing happen, I suppose. Please keep in mind that this is __**my very first attempt**__ at writing anything near as intimate as this, so please be nice when leaving comments. Constructive criticism that could help me is always appreciated though. :)_

_Again, a special thank you to my boyfriend, who proof-read this and suggested some good ideas. Also, thank you for letting me pick your brain to find out how a guy thinks; it was a huge help!_

_**Reviews:**__ Special thanks to __**Runendf, ViviBell, Aaron Leach, Darth Hawk 32**__, __**HolySilverDrake, DeathAngel69, **__and__** Insomniacxapocalypse**__ for reviewing! :D_

_**Disclaimer:**__ Bleach and all characters, designs, etc. belong to __**Tite Kubo**__. I'm only allowed to fantasize about them._

_**WARNING:**__ This chapter contains a __**heavy lime**__! If you are uncomfortable reading this sort of thing, turn back now. You have been warned._

* * *

Ichigo stared at her in disbelief, his mind not quite wrapping itself around what she had just said. She couldn't have said what he thought she said. He must be hearing things. Yeah, that was it. His imagination was just playing tricks on him.

"Wha-what did you just say?" he stammered.

"I don't want you to stop," she murmured.

His eyes widened and he was at a loss for words. Orihime - sweet, innocent Orihime - was telling him that she didn't want him to stop. He closed his eyes tightly and took a deep breath, trying to convince himself he was just dreaming. Cracking an eye open, it felt as if the wind had been knocked out of him. He was still staring down at a very flushed, very wet Orihime who just happened to be staring back.

"Orihime, I…" His brow furrowed slightly in frustration. "I don't know what might happen…"

"I know." She smiled softly and slowly traced the line of his jaw with her fingertip.

"A-are you sure? I don't want to –" He trailed off when Orihime placed her index finger on his lips.

"Ichigo-kun, I trust you. More than anyone…" she whispered as she closed her eyes and stood on her tiptoes until her lips were mere millimeters away from his, her hands resting on his broad shoulders to help keep her balance.

He could feel her hot breath against his face and the light scent of her shampoo wafted around him; his heart skipped a beat at how close she was. His grip around her waist tightened as he grabbed the back of her shirt, the fabric bunching up in his fists. He lowered his head, his lips brushing against hers and a soft sigh escaped her. He relaxed and his fists uncurled, releasing her shirt so that his fingers could rove over her back, tracing small patterns as he increased the pressure of the kiss slightly.

Orihime's heart fluttered, the sensation of his fingers brushing against her back causing a shiver to race down her spine. Her hands slowly drifted down from his shoulders to rest gently on his chest. While his shirt was cold from the water that had saturated it, the heat that emanated from him was enough to keep her hands warm as she lightly traced the contours of his hard chest. She felt him shudder under her ministrations as her index finger slowly ran down the center of his chest towards his navel.

He lifted a hand from her back to cradle her face as he grazed her lower lip with his teeth and pulled her against his lean frame. The sensation of her breasts pressing into his chest and her hips aligned with his caused a low groan to escape him. Without warning, he plunged his tongue into her mouth, exploring it thoroughly and eliciting a gasp from her. His breath hitched when she fought back, her tongue battling with his, as she slipped her hands underneath the front of his shirt. His stomach twitched as she pushed his shirt up to uncover the hard muscles beneath, her fingertips lightly brushing against his skin. His brow furrowed and he relinquished his grasp on her waist to grab her hands, stopping her from pushing his shirt up any further.

"You don't…" His amber eyes peered into her grey ones, and he let out a frustrated sigh. He was never good with words or expressing his feelings, although this was one of those rare moments he wished he was.

Smiling softly, Orihime gently took her hands out from within his grip to reach up and push some of his hair away from his eyes before smoothing away the crease between his brows. Her eyes sparkled with joy as she leaned closer, kissing him lightly on the lips. She knew he wasn't good with expressing his feelings or concern to others and it warmed her heart that he was trying so hard. Ichigo locked his eyes on hers, desperately searching their depths in an attempt to find some sort of meaning behind her actions. She giggled at his seriousness and rested her hands against his chest, a glint of mischievousness shining in her eyes.

"Ichigo-kun, you might catch a cold." She watched as emotions ranging from shock to thoughtfulness to mortification crossed over his face. Her hands fell to her sides, a look of dejection written across her face. Ichigo saw this and hurriedly grasped her hands, holding them tightly.

"I…I didn't mean to make you upset." He sighed and wrapped her arms around her waist, hugging her tightly. "I was thinking about my father taking care of me if I got a cold and…it's not something I want to think about," he murmured into her shoulder. He shuddered at the thought of his father wielding a large needle and laughing manically.

Orihime's lips formed a delicate O as she understood the look of panic that had crossed his face. He hadn't been mortified of taking his shirt off; he had been troubled by the idea of his father taking care of him. She giggled softly and toyed with the hem of his shirt. "So, does this mean…?" She lifted her gaze to his face and watched as he blushed and scratched the back of his neck nervously.

"Er…I suppose." His eyes bored into hers, his brow furrowing slightly in concern. "I-if it's alright with you…"

He was surprised when her lips suddenly locked on his, knocking the wind out of him. Just as he was about to respond to the fiery kiss he was disappointed to find that her mouth had disappeared to the side of his neck. She left small, light kisses along his neck, her hands running over his strong arms that still encircled her waist. Ichigo's arms tightened around her waist, pulling her against him so that her soft curves pressed against his angles. His pulse quickened when her breasts pressed firmly against his chest and he tangled his fingers in her hair, feeling the water slide down the strands. He claimed her lips, the tip of his tongue running under her lower lip; he felt the shiver that ran through her body and crushed his lips against hers.

Pulling away from the kiss, a dark blush spread across Orihime's cheeks as she looked up at him through her lashes. "I-Ichigo-kun…" she murmured breathlessly.

He grinned sheepishly, his cheeks flushing in embarrassment. She shook her head when he opened his mouth to apologize and kissed his cheek before pushing the wet fabric of his shirt up. Her hands shook slightly and she hoped he didn't notice how nervous she was. Her heart skipped a beat when she had completely exposed his stomach and she stared incredulously at the taught muscles beneath his tanned skin. Swallowing thickly, she continued to push the shirt up until it became stuck beneath his shoulders. Blushing furiously, she wrapped her arms around him to grasp the back of his shirt; she heard the sharp intake of air fill his lungs when her breasts pressed against him and she froze momentarily, her breathing speeding up. Shaking her head to regain her senses, she determinedly pulled the fabric over his shoulders and head before sliding it off his arms.

Taking a step back, her eyes widened and she didn't notice that the shirt had slipped out of her hand, falling to the ground with a soft _slap_. Ichigo curled his hands into fists at his side, resisting the urge to take her into his arms and ravage her. She had surprised him when she pressed against him to remove his shirt; he had expected her to ask him for assistance. He slowly brought his gaze down her and was stunned by the look of amazement in her eyes as she raked her eyes over his torso. The fine blush on her cheeks…the way her chest heaved as she breathed deeply…her kiss swollen lips… It was enough to drive any man crazy and Ichigo was no exception.

Swallowing thickly, Orihime tentatively reached out to run her fingers over a particularly prominent scar on his chest, but suddenly found herself pinned against the wall behind her again and his lips on her neck. She shivered at the feel of his breath brushing against her neck accompanied by the sensation of his teeth lightly grazing against the delicate skin as his hands slid under her shirt to gently traverse up and down her sides. Her breath came out in short gasps as her fingers ran along his biceps; she reveled in the feel of the taught muscles beneath her hands. She moaned softly as he pressed his leg between hers, his knee grazing her upper thigh. The sound of her breathy moan in his ear caused an electric shock to race down his spine and his lower stomach to clench. His lips traveled up her neck to nibble on her earlobe as his hands abandoned the smooth skin of her hips to rest just under her breasts. He pulled away and looked questioningly at her; was she really okay with this?

"Orihime…a-are you sure?" he inquired softly.

She merely nodded, her voice failing her. Kissing her softly, he undid the remaining buttons on her shirt slowly. He paused when he reached the final button, giving her the option of telling him to stop; she didn't say anything and he increased the pressure of his lips on hers. His hands rested on her shoulders for a moment before gently pushing the fabric off her shoulders, exposing her chest, stomach and back. His hands remained on her shoulders, his thumbs tracing tiny circles on her newly exposed skin as his eyes roved over her petite frame. Her breasts were covered by a lacy, light pink bra; although it didn't show much skin, the sight alone drove Ichigo wild. She blushed furiously, his gaze searing her flesh and making her breathless.

She gasped as he suddenly bent down, wrapped one arm around her waist and the other behind her knees, hoisting her into the air. Instinctively wrapping her arms around his neck, she brushed her lips against the side of his neck before resting her head on his shoulder, smiling contently.

'_He's so warm…'_ she thought dreamily as she tried to snuggle closer to the warmth she was pressed against.

Clenching his teeth together, Ichigo suppressed the low moan that threatened to escape him. She obviously had no idea what her breasts pressed against his bare chest did to him and with her trying to snuggle close to him, it only made it worse. Swallowing thickly, he glanced down at the girl in his arms and quickly averted his eyes, a deep blush staining his cheeks. Numbly, he managed to move his legs and walk down the short hallway to Orihime's bedroom. Sliding the door open with his foot, he entered the small room and gently set her on her feet.

She smiled up at him; her cheeks were flushed and her eyes held nothing but love and trust for him. Taking his hand, she pulled him towards the futon and sat down, patting the spot beside her. He gratefully took the spot beside her and tucked a section of hair that came loose from her ever-present hair pins behind her ear before claiming her lips in a gentle kiss. Their lips moved against each other, the friction and intensity building slowly. Orihime reached up to cup the side of his face, her fingers threading through his hair as she mewled softly into his mouth. She shivered when his fingers ran lightly across the newly exposed skin of her back. Her free hand trailed down his shoulders and chest, trying to commit the feel of his hot skin against her fingers and the lean muscles beneath to memory. Breaking the kiss, she exhaled shakily against his lips and peered up at him through her lashes.

He shivered when he looked at her and saw the darkening of her eyes, hidden beneath hooded lids, her swollen lips and flushed cheeks. Her lips parted ever so slightly with each breath of air that passed them and her chest heaved as she fought to catch her breath. He groaned quietly and crushed his lips against hers, his mouth moving fervently over hers. Leaning into the kiss, he gently lowered her onto the futon, her head resting on the pillow, her copper locks framing her face. His hands roved over her arms, down her sides, and along her flat stomach. He vaguely registered the familiar tightening in his lower stomach and broke the kiss to let his lips trail over her neck and shoulders.

Turning her head to the side and exposing her long, creamy neck to him, Orihime ran her hands over his back, feeling each defined muscle. She subconsciously rubbed her legs together as a newly surfaced sensation ignited itself in her core. A small whine sounded in the back of her throat as his hand brushed gently over her hardening nipples and her back instinctively arched, pushing her breast into his hand. She could feel the moan reverberating through his chest as he cupped her breast, his lips brushing against the skin just under her ear. Her eyes shot open and her breath hitched in her throat as his other hand slowly trailed up her thigh, pushing her short skirt up as he went. She turned her head, seeking his lips, and smiled when she caught a glimpse of his flushed face before he latched his mouth onto hers.

Ichigo nearly moaned when Orihime slipped her tongue into his mouth on her own accord; instead he squeezed her breast and his ears were graced with a tiny moan. His pride swelled as he noted that he would be the only person to see her like this. His fingers ran over her milky thigh, savoring the smoothness and softness of her skin. Running the tip of his tongue over her lower lip, he nearly lost his balance when she shifted her legs, her knees grazing his growing problem. Breaking the kiss, he gazed down at her, a devious glint shining in his darkened eyes.

A confused expression crossed Orihime's face at the deep blush Ichigo now sported as well as the mischievous yet serious glint in his eyes. After a moment's pause, his mouth descended on hers again and she returned the kiss eagerly. She felt him shift his position over her, but thought nothing of it until she felt his leg slide between hers and his knee gently connect with the growing heat between her thighs. She gasped, a tremor wracking her body at the sensation. Clutching his shoulders desperately, a moan tore through her lips, surprising her. She blushed as she pulled away from the kiss, holding a hand to her mouth and her eyes wide in embarrassment. They stared at each other in silence for a moment before she averted her gaze.

"S-sorry, I-Ichigo-kun… I…I don't k-know what came over me," she whispered, her hand still covering her mouth.

Ichigo frowned and pulled her hand away from her mouth, holding it firmly in his own. She bit her lower lip when he slipped his free hand under her cheek and gently turned her head so that she was looking at him. His eyes softened when he saw the worry etched in her eyes.

"You don't need to apologize," he said softly as he brushed a stray piece of hair out of her eyes.

"B-but…" He silenced her with a gentle kiss, his thumb rubbing back and forth over her cheek. She relaxed under his touch and he rested his forehead in the curve of her neck, a light blush spreading across his cheeks.

"I…liked it, actually." His mouth was dry as he waited for her reaction; he half expected her to push him away and tell him to leave, but he knew she would never do that. He lifted his head to peek at her and frowned when he saw the shocked expression lingering on her face.

Orihime's eyes widened in shock; she had been so embarrassed but…_he liked it._ She could feel his gaze on her and she flushed. Turning her head, she locked eyes with him and her breath was taken away. He was frowning, but his eyes held a dark, burning shade to them indicating that he had spoken the truth.

"Y-you did?" she stammered, her breath coming out in small pants. He nodded once and her face turned a brilliant red as she averted her gaze to the ceiling.

Ichigo, determined to show her that it wasn't as embarrassing as she thought – he thought that it was rather arousing – grazed his teeth against her ear. "I want to hear it again," he whispered huskily as his fingers ran down her sides, lightly teasing her soft skin before his hands rested firmly on her hips. His tongue darted out to lick the outer shell of her ear as he gently nudged his knee upwards, eliciting another gasp from her.

She swallowed thickly, the sound of his voice in her ear making her breathless. Instinctively, she tangled her fingers in his hair and bit her lip as he moved his knee upwards again, causing another tremor to wrack her body. She whimpered and buried her face in the crook of his neck as a dull ache in her core surfaced. Fire coursed through her veins, spanning every inch of her body from her head to her toes.

"I-Ichi…go…" She whispered brokenly against his neck and a small voice in the back of her mind chiding her for her wantonness, but she didn't care.

Ichigo groaned and threaded his fingers into her hair, kissing her deeply. He shifted his position so that his hips were aligned with hers, his hands running up and down her sides. Orihime's eyes widened slightly when she felt his erection brush against her core; she hadn't noticed that his pants had become so constrained. She inhaled sharply when Ichigo's erection pressed against her when he moved in an attempt to make himself more comfortable. She exhaled shakily and closed her eyes. The dull ache in her core was now throbbing and the only thought running through her muddled mind was that she needed to find a way to quench the heat that was growing between her thighs.

He faltered, his lips merely resting against hers for a moment, his heart pounding in his chest. Not only could he feel her breasts heaving beneath him as she fought for breath, but he could feel a small amount of warmth radiating from her center; his mind came to a screeching halt shortly after that realization. He had to remind himself to breathe, albeit raggedly, and he experimentally pressed his hips against hers. A low moan greeted his ears before the sharp pain of nails digging into his shoulder made itself known.

Orihime opened her mouth to say something, no doubt to apologize for hurting him, when he pressed against her forcefully, taking her breath away. One of his hands remained on her hip while the other cupped one of her breasts, his thumb lazily running over the fabric of her bra. His mouth descended on her neck, his hot breath enticing her as he pressed against her again. She panted as he increased the frequencies of the contact until he was slowly rocking into her. Her hips moved with him as they found a natural rhythm together; her nails were digging into his shoulders forcefully, but he either didn't mind or notice.

"I-Ichi…" she gasped brokenly against his ear as she could feel something coiling in her lower stomach, threatening to burst at any second.

He groaned as he captured her mouth with his own and his hands tangled in her hair as he rocked into her frantically, overcome by the sensation of their centers pressed together so intimately. Orihime gritted her teeth together, trying to hold back the moan threatening to escape. Her vision was becoming hazy as the coil tightened before suddenly bursting, flooding her with a euphoric sensation. She cried out and screwed her eyes shut as the pleasure engulfed her, leaving her with a pleasant lightheaded feeling. Ichigo buried his face into her neck, grunting as he rocked into her a few more times before rounding the bend himself. He collapsed on top of her, breathing heavily. He could feel a familiar stickiness, but he ignored it – he didn't think he could move anyway. Orihime gingerly ran her fingers through his hair, her eyes holding a far away look as her breathing gradually slowed to a normal pace.

He looked up at her and was immensely pleased by the blissful expression on her face. He propped his head up, his elbow resting on the futon and gently caressed her flushed cheek. She slowly turned to look at him, a dazed smile on her face and her grey eyes sparkling in wonder. He blushed and smiled sheepishly.

"I told you I wasn't sure what would happen if you didn't stop me."

She reached up to cup his face in her palm and smiled. "And I told you that I trusted you," she murmured softly.

"Hime, I…" He trailed off when she shook her head solemnly.

"Ichigo-kun, if I had wanted you to stop, I would have asked you to." Her fingers brushed against the side of his face before running through his orange spikes. "But…I trust you to do the right thing. I always have and I always will."

Ichigo nodded and kissed her forehead before lowering himself to snuggle into her chest. He closed his eyes and was about to drift off to sleep when she giggled. He rested his chin on her chest, too lazy to lift his head, and looked at her questioningly.

She blushed and giggled again. "You…you called me Hime."

He raised an eyebrow. "I don't have to call you that if you don't want me to…"

"Ah! N-no, it's fine!" she exclaimed. Ichigo was sure if she had the ability to, she would have been waving her hands in front of her face. She closed her eyes and ran her fingers through his hair again, gently massaging his scalp as she smiled. "I…I like it."

"Good." Ichigo snuggled back into her chest and yawned. "Because I think I like it too." A small voice nagged at him in the back of his head, telling him that he ought to be going home. He pushed it aside and wrapped his arms around Orihime's waist, nestling deeper into her cleavage, a small smile on his lips.

What was one more hour?

* * *

_Well, there it is – my first lime. I hope it wasn't too terrible, but if you have any suggestions for improvement, they would be greatly appreciated. :) The next chapter will be longer, but I highly doubt if there will be any scenes quite like this in the next one. Stay tuned!_

_- Nagi_


	14. Enjoyable Afternoons

_**Author's note: **__Holy crow! I'm so sorry for taking forever to update! Things have been really hectic lately with school projects/papers being due and work being crazy with the holidays quickly approaching. Sadly, because of the holidays, updates may be few and far between, but I'll do my best to update as often as possible! Unfortunately there will be no limes in this chapter, but I hope you all enjoy it anyway!_

_**Important note:**__ I am currently searching for a beta! You must be good at English, grammar, punctuation, etc. as well as being honest and giving constructive criticism without totally crushing my spirit. If you are interested in becoming my beta please contact me via private message! :D_**  
-- Position has been filled!**

_**Reviews:**__ A super duper special thank you to __**copperheadfightningninja, Madhvija, Runedf, inwayovermyhead, HolySilverDrake, Brenediction, noi-chi, Aaron Leach**__, __**insomniacxapocalypse, Thail, TheKumoMan**__ and __**ViviBell**__ for reviewing! It's crazy that there's already over a hundred reviews! Thank you!_

_**Disclaimer:**__ Bleach and all characters, designs, etc. belong to __**Tite Kubo**__. I'm only allowed to fantasize about them._

_

* * *

_The rain had finally stopped, but a misty haze clung to Karakura Town, blanketing a small figure in small droplets of water. She took a deep breath of the air and was delighted by the freshness and cleanliness of it, all thanks to the heavy storm earlier that afternoon. Steam wafted from the cup she held delicately in her pale hands, the heat warming her from the chilly air outside. In the distance, she could hear birds chirping as they playfully flew from branch to branch in search for shelter. Nightfall was fast approaching, orange rays peeking through the dark clouds that continued to hover over the town. Raising the cup to her lips, she sipped the hot liquid and felt it run smoothly down her throat. A small smile graced her lips as she gazed at the sky, drinking in the rare peace and serenity of the town.

She jumped when a door opened behind her, her tea sloshing over the side of the cup and onto the ground when the wood collided with the frame noisily, destroying the peaceful setting she had been enjoying so much. Her eyes narrowed as she glanced at the intruder, her grip on the cup in her hands tightening for a fraction of a second before she closed her eyes in an attempt to control her temper.

"What do you want?" she asked coolly as the figure loomed over her.

"I want to know what the hell you're doing out here in this damn rain!" he exclaimed angrily before his voice softened. "You might catch a cold."

"Nonsense." She slowly turned her head, allowing her indigo eyes to lock onto a pair of deep brown ones. "Anyway, why should you care if I get sick?"

"Because I'll be blamed for letting you sit out here when it's still raining!" He huffed and crossed his arms over his chest. "You know how Byakuya-taichou is."

"I know exactly how Nii-sama is Renji. Now tell me what you want."

Renji scratched the back of his neck as his gaze wandered around the small enclosed yard. "I…was going to see if you wanted some company."

Rukia narrowed her eyes before letting out a small sigh. She returned her attention to the sky and sipped her tea. Renji nervously awaited her answer, shifting his weight from one foot to the other as he stared at her small form.

"I suppose that would be alright."

Grinning, Renji quickly took his seat beside the small girl and placed his hands on his knees. "So, what exactly are you waiting for?"

He glanced at her out of the corner of his eyes and saw a small, devious smile emerge from her calm face. Suddenly, he felt a surge of reiatsu being released from the direction of Orihime's apartment and his attention quickly turned in that direction. His eyes widened slightly at the sheer mass of reiatsu bearing down on him and he clutched his chest, gasping for air. It ended just as quickly as it had began, leaving him confused and somewhat wary of what had just happened. He stared wide-eyed at Rukia, his breathing somewhat labored.

"Wh-what the hell was _that_?!"

Rukia calmly sipped her tea, the smile still lingering on her face. She glanced at his bewildered expression out of the corner of her eyes. "Ichigo."

"That…was Ichigo? What the hell are you talking about?!"

"Remember the conversation we had yesterday?" Renji nodded stiffly as he stared intently at her calm expression. "Unfortunately that was only a small portion of the reiatsu that has been building up within him."

"Th-that's insane! I knew the kid's reiatsu was monstrous, but I didn't know it was this bad!"

"I didn't think anyone knew that it was going to be this bad, Renji," said Rukia quietly. "The most we can do is help him however we can…like we did today."

"But you're saying that that huge amount of reiatsu was just a small portion!"

She set her cup down beside her and placed her hands in her lap. Her gaze traveled up to the heavens, a sparkle of hope shining in her eyes.

"But it's a start."

* * *

Something shifted beside him, waking him from his slumber. He cracked one eye open and glared at the wall opposite him. A tiny sigh caught his attention and he slowly drew his gaze up, only to find a wall of copper locks shielding Orihime's face. Propping himself up on his elbow, he gingerly brushed the hair away from her sleeping face and smiled. A light pink still tinted her cheeks and her lips seemed fuller than normal. Her brow furrowed slightly when he ran his thumb over her lower lip and she stirred. Her eyes fluttered open, revealing the grey orbs beneath and she gazed at him dreamily, a small smile curving her lips up.

"Hey…" she murmured sleepily.

"Hey." He smiled and kissed her forehead before wrapping his arms around her waist and nuzzling against the curve of her neck. Inhaling deeply, he basked in the sweet smell emanating from her.

Orihime ran her hand through his hair, playfully tugging on a few strands. Her gaze drifted to the clock sitting on the small table beside her brother's shrine and her eyes widened. "I-Ichigo-kun?"

"Mmm?"

"I-it's getting late. Won't your family be worried that you aren't home?" she asked quietly.

Raising his head, he peered into her grey eyes and noted the worry hiding in their depths. Cupping her face gently, he brushed his lips against hers before resting his head against her chest. He closed his eyes and listened to the sound of her heartbeat; he felt completely relaxed, something he rarely experienced since becoming a shinigami.

"I don't think my dad will be worried if I stay here a little bit longer…" he mumbled. He absently reached for a lock of her hair that had fallen onto her chest and twirled the silky strands over his fingers. He smirked up at her, his cheeks flushing. "Besides, I don't think my clothes are dry yet," he teased.

Blushing, Orihime began chewing on her lower lip and closed her eyes, taking a deep breath. Her heart was beginning to speed up and the feel of his hot breath on her exposed skin was causing her mind to slowly become hazy. Shaking her head, she returned her gaze to him and smiled warmly.

"Ah…I guess you're right…" She frowned in thought before smiling at him. "You can stay as long as you call Kurosaki-san to let him know where you are." She laughed quietly at his horrified expression.

"Hime," he moaned as he stared at her in disbelief. "You can't be serious." Her laughter quieted and she stared at him with a stern expression.

"I would hate to think of your family being worried about you being abducted by aliens!"

Ichigo chuckled; she looked adorable with her cheeks puffed out slightly as she chided him. Kissing the tip of her nose, he relinquished his grasp around her waist and sat up. Orihime blushed as she watched him stretch, the muscles on his back shifting with each movement. Just as he was about to push himself away from the futon, he was stopped when a pair of arms snaked their way around his torso. Looking over his shoulder, he saw Orihime's small figure pressed against his back, her flushed cheek resting against his shoulder blade.

"Hime…" She tightened her grip around his torso when he tried to move and he gently rested one of his hands over hers.

"I…I changed my mind. You don't need to call Kurosaki-san," she mumbled against his skin.

Ichigo frowned in confusion; peeling her hands away from his chest, he turned around to peer into her eyes. He was shocked to find that they were brimming with unshed tears. His eyes softened as he gently ran his thumb underneath her eye, brushing away a tear that managed to escape.

"Wh-why are you crying? I didn't do anything wrong, did I?" His panic subsided slightly when she laughed weakly and brushed away the tears falling down her cheeks with the back of her hand.

"Ah… I'm sorry, Ichigo-kun. I don't know why I'm crying." She smiled, tears still clinging to her eyelashes.

He reached out and tucked her hair behind her ear before cupping her face. Her eyes widened slightly when he slipped his fingers under her chin to lift her face. Her breath hitched when he gently pressed his lips against hers and her cheeks heated. Pulling away, he smiled sheepishly, a blush of his own creeping across his cheeks.

"If you didn't want me to leave, you could have just said so," he said gently as he ran a hand over her hair, smoothing the stray hairs.

"B-but…I couldn't… Your family would be worried…" She dropped her gaze and bit her lower lip. She jumped when Ichigo suddenly wrapped his arms around her and pulled her against him. Her mind derailed when his breath brushed against her ear and his fingertips lazily ran over her back.

"Hime, if you want me to stay all you have to do is ask. Don't worry about what my family will say when I go home…I'll deal with it when I get there," he murmured as he pressed his lips against the side of her neck. "Besides…I'd rather stay here with you than go home to that crazy old man called my father."

"I-Ichigo-kun…" She wrapped her arms around him and closed her eyes. "Thank you."

"No problem."

* * *

"I wonder where Onii-chan is…" murmured Yuzu as she rested her chin on her small hand, her eyes trained on the hallway. Her fingers absently drummed on the tabletop, indicating both her worry and impatience. Karin was sitting across the table from her and looked up from her book, a bored look on her face.

"He'll be home eventually, Yuzu. He's been gone longer than this before," said Karin calmly. Yuzu's fingers stopped their rhythmic movement and her eyes darted to her sister.

"But Karin-chan… Dinner is almost done and he still isn't home!" She pouted, causing Karin to roll her eyes.

Shutting her book, Karin shook her head at how much her sister worried over their older brother. Leaning back in her chair, she crossed her arms over her chest and frowned.

"Yuzu, you need to get used to the idea of Ichi-nii leaving. He's not going to hang around here forever." She raised a hand to silence her sister, who had opened her mouth to protest. "You need to stop worrying about him so much. He's a big boy and can take care of himself."

"Karin-chan, you're not worried about him?" asked Yuzu quietly, tears brimming in her eyes.

"I never said I wasn't worried about him." Karin closed her eyes and sighed before looking out the window. "I'll always worry about him because he can't seem to stay out of trouble. But…I know that he can take care of himself."

Her attention was drawn to the sound of the front door opening. Pushing her chair back, she rose to her feet and quietly walked down the hallway. Leaning against a wall, she crossed her arms over her chest as she watched Ichigo slip his shoes off, his school bag in one hand.

"Welcome home, Ichi-nii."

Ichigo looked up from his task and regarded his sister in silence for a moment before cracking a small smile. Straightening up, he slung his bag over his shoulder he walked past her, ruffling her hair as he went.

"Where's the crazy old man?" he asked, his eyes quickly scanning the living room for any signs of an ambush.

"He's still at the clinic, but he should be leaving any minute now."

A sigh of relief escaped his lips and he ran a hand through his hair. "I think I'm going to go take –"

He froze when a door slammed and the sound of feet hitting the hardwood floor traveled down the hallway. Dropping his bag to the ground, he took a defensive position as his father barreled down the hallway towards him, a determined glint in his eyes. Karin managed to side-step the collision at the last second; she watched in amusement as Ichigo dodged a right hook from Isshin and planted his elbow in the older man's stomach at the same time.

Isshin stumbled backwards, clutching his stomach. "Where…have you…been?!" he wheezed.

"Why do you care?" spat Ichigo, his usual scowl firmly in place.

"Your sisters have been worried sick and you come waltzing in like nothing is wrong in the world!" bellowed Isshin as he lunged at Ichigo once again, this time receiving a swift kick to the back of his knees. He was sent sprawling across the hallway floor; Ichigo huffed in irritation before stooping down to pick up his bag.

"I'm going to go take a shower," he muttered as he passed Karin and rounded the corner. His eyes widened as a pair of arms suddenly had him in a head lock; he growled when he heard his father chuckle.

"What's the hurry son? Why not join us for dinner?"

"I just…want to…take a damn…shower," grunted Ichigo as his father's grip around his throat tightened, restricting his airways.

"Ah…" Isshin grinned and released Ichigo, who gasped for air and massaged his throat.

Ichigo looked behind him, expecting to see his father preparing for the next attack. His eyes widened in horror when he saw Isshin plastered against the poster of his mother, tears streaming down his cheeks in typical over-dramatic fashion.

"OH KAA-CHAN! OUR SON IS FINALLY GROWING UP!" he sobbed. "He's finally learning to enjoy the privileges of manhood!"

"_What?!"_ Ichigo's face turned a brilliant red as he threw his school bag at Isshin, hitting him squarely in the forehead. "Th-that's… I didn't do anything like that!" he stammered.

"So why do you want to take a shower as soon as you get home?!" demanded Isshin, jabbing a finger in Ichigo's direction. "That's the only logical explanation for your behavior!"

"I… That's… I got caught in the rain walking Orihime home!" yelled Ichigo, his hands reflexively curling into fists.

"But…I gave you an umbrella this morning, Onii-chan. How did you manage to get caught in the rain?" inquired Yuzu as she came around the corner, her small hands neatly tying a pink apron around her waist.

Ichigo's gaze slowly turned to his younger sister, his eyes betraying the horror he felt at her statement. They stared at each other for a moment before he turned on his heel and stomped up the stairs. Yuzu winced when he slammed his bedroom door.

"Nice going old man," said Karin as she returned to her seat at the dining table.

"I didn't do anything wrong…" muttered Isshin. Rising to his feet, he rubbed the bump forming on his head from where Ichigo's school bag had hit him.

Karin rolled her eyes. "Sure you didn't dad. I'd leave him alone for awhile unless you really want to get your ass beat."

"Karin-chan, don't say that!" chided Yuzu as she began setting the table for dinner. "Daddy, please don't bother Onii-chan anymore tonight."

"Aw, but Yuzu-chan!" whined Isshin as he plopped down into his chair and crossed his arms, his lower lip sticking out in a feeble attempt at pouting. "What's a family meal without harassing Ichigo?"

"A quiet one," muttered Karin before accepting a bowl of rice from her sister. "Ah, thanks Yuzu."

"You two are no fun at all!" Yuzu giggled at Isshin's sulking before passing him a bowl. She glanced up at the stairs and her smile faltered.

Something was bothering Ichigo and she was determined to find out what it was.

* * *

Rummaging around in his dresser drawer for clean clothes, Ichigo frowned. Not only did he have to deal with his idiotic father saying embarrassing things, but now he had to be careful to hide any new developments from his sisters. His scowl deepened when he thought about how Yuzu had caught him; of course she had given him an umbrella that morning. There was really no reason for him to have been caught in the rain. Grabbing some clothes at random, he slammed the drawer shut and glowered at the wall, his hands gripping the edge of his dresser tightly. He shouldn't have to worry about his family prying into his personal life. Pushing himself away from the dresser, he flung his door open and stomped down the hallway towards the bathroom, being sure to make as much noise as possible to inform his family of his irritation.

Shutting the bathroom door behind him, he set his clothes on the edge of the sink and turned to face the shower. Turning on the water, he absently listened to the steady drum of the water hitting the surface of the tub as he began undressing. His shirt dropped to the floor when the image of Orihime's grey eyes, sparkling in joy danced before him. A small smile broke through his scowl at the memory of her flushed cheeks and disheveled hair. Shaking his head to clear his mind of the tantalizing image, he resumed the task of removing his clothes before stepping into the stream of scalding water.

A low sigh of contentment escaped his lips as the hot water ran over his body, soothing his tense muscles. He absently kneaded a shoulder as his thoughts wandered over the events of that day. Someone definitely took his umbrella as well as Orihime's…but why? Resting his forehead against the cool tiled wall, he ran a hand through his soaked hair. While he wasn't particularly upset with the events that had transpired that afternoon, he had a feeling that someone was behind it all. Why else would they conveniently lose the one item that would keep them from becoming as intimate as they had? A slight blush crept across his cheeks at the thought and he closed his eyes, trying to push away the mental images that were making it difficult to think.

His scowl deepened when he thought about his father. That idiot seemed to be fixated on his love life and it was going to drive him insane. He rarely had privacy before but now it was ridiculous! He couldn't leave the house without being interrogated by his father about his plans, generally revolving around whether he was going to see Orihime. His hand clenched into a fist when he thought of all the times his father had tried to steal a kiss from Orihime when she visited for dinner or to do homework after school. One of these days, he'd beat some decency into that old man.

With a heavy sigh, he tilted his head back, letting the water run over his face and neck. He knew now that he loved Orihime and would do anything to protect her, but he couldn't help but feel a pang of guilt for what they had done that afternoon. A small voice in the back of his mind reasoned that he had given her plenty of opportunities to tell him to stop and it wasn't his fault. Opening his eyes, he stared blankly at the ceiling and wondered if there would be anyway he could make it up to her. Perhaps he could talk to her at school tomorrow…

* * *

An hour and much banging on the door from his father later, Ichigo emerged from the bathroom dressed in a baggy pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt. He rolled his eyes as Isshin dashed into the room and slammed the door as soon as he had exited and padded down the hallway towards his room. He ran a towel over his damp locks, successfully ruffling his hair in the process. He passed a yawning Yuzu in the hallway and bid her good night. She waves and smiled before stifling another yawn and heading into her room.

The hot water had helped him relax and the silence of the bathroom allowed him time to think without being interrupted. His mouth was set into a grim line as he opened his bedroom door – he'd have to apologize to Orihime and try to make it up to her somehow for his behavior earlier. There was no way around it. Flipping the lights to his room on, he stopped in the doorway and his eyes widened.

Sitting on his bed was a petite figure with raven black hair. She smiled smugly at his shocked expression as she tossed a light blue umbrella into the air and caught it.

"Enjoy your afternoon?"

* * *

_I'd like to apologize for the shortness of this chapter. I'm hoping to make the next chapter a bit longer than this as well as have a bit more action and sexiness in it. :) Stay tuned for the next installment!_

_- Nagi_


	15. Problems and Solutions

_**Author's note: **__Ah! I'm so sorry for the long wait (again)! I've been a bit busy with school and work and I also visited my family last weekend, so that took a huge chunk of time out of my schedule. I really hope you enjoy this chapter! Please leave a review and let me know what you think!_

_I'd like to give a special shout-out to my amazing beta __**Madhvija! **__She's simply amazing and a dream to work with. Thank you so much for being my beta! :D I'll always be indebted to you! Here's to many more opportunities for us to work together!_

_**Reviews:**__ I'd like to give a special thank you to __**copperheadfightingninja, HolySilverDrake, gadez, Elphaba85, Rairakku Hana, Aaron Leach, Thail, Runendf,**__**TheKumoMan,**__**insomniacxapocalypse, FoxeyFoxey, noi-chi **__and__** kirikou02**_ _for reviewing! You all deserve a cookie! The only downside is that you'll have to bake them yourselves. =/_

_**Disclaimer:**__ Bleach and all characters, designs, etc. belong to __**Tite Kubo**__. I'm only allowed to fantasize about them._

_

* * *

_

He stared at the figure sitting on his bed in disbelief, the movement of the umbrella bouncing into the air again and again in his peripheral vision. A growl escaped from between his clenched teeth and his eyes narrowed. Taking a step forward, he curled his free hand into a fist, intent on beating the smug smirk off her face. She stopped tossing the umbrella and rose from her position on his bed.

"Now Ichigo, there's no need to get upset," she said quietly.

"'No need to get upset' my ass!" he spat as he continued to slowly advance. "I _knew_ someone took my umbrella this afternoon!"

"If you would just listen for a minute, you would realize that this is all for your own good." Rukia's eyes widened when she noticed the massive amount of reiatsu flowing around the boy's figure.

"_For my own good_?!" he roared. The room shuddered under the pressure of his reiatsu and Rukia took a step backwards.

"C-calm down you idiot!" she shrieked.

"I will _not_ calm down!" He took another step towards her as another growl ripped through his throat. "Everything that happened today was all because of you!"

Rukia scoffed and placed her hands on her hips, her mouth now set into a thin line. "It's not like you didn't enjoy it!"

"What's that supposed to mean?" growled Ichigo.

"We all felt your reiatsu! You honestly have no idea what's going on do you?!" she yelled.

Ichigo faltered, his scowl transforming into an expression of confusion. Rukia let out a small sigh of relief when his reiatsu slowly receded; she had been afraid that the house would have been blown to smithereens if he hadn't calmed down.

"What the hell are you talking about?" He stared at the shingami standing before him for a moment before his frown returned and he crossed his arms. "And what the hell are you doing here? I thought you were staying at Urahara's tonight."

"You don't need to concern yourself with my sleeping arrangements," she said coldly as her eyes narrowed. "I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself."

Ichigo grunted and sat on his bed, glaring at her all the while. He ran a hand through his hair in frustration before letting out a disgruntled sigh. "So do you mind telling me what's going on?"

Rukia bit the inside of her cheek and closed her eyes, her brow furrowing in concentration. She hadn't been expecting him to be so reasonable and actually listen to her. She thought he would lose his temper and a few blows would be exchanged until she had 'convinced' him to listen to her. This is something she never expected and she didn't think it would happen again. She absently chewed on her thumbnail as she sat in the chair by his desk and swiveled to and fro. Ichigo glowered in her direction, growing agitated with her silence and incessant swaying.

"Oi!" He watched in amusement as she jumped, clearly shocked by his outburst, and sat still. Her large violet eyes stared at him questioningly, her teeth still clicking against her nail. "Are you going to say anything or just sit there? You're starting to piss me off," he grumbled.

Rukia's cheeks flushed faintly and she averted her gaze to the floor in embarrassment. She had been chosen to talk to him about his…problem, but she never figured out how to do just that. While she was a grown woman and desired certain things herself, she wasn't one to express those desires to others. Taking a deep breath to steady her nerves, she raised her gaze to meet his aggravated stare.

"I'm sure you haven't noticed this because you're horrible at sensing other people's reiatsu let alone your own, but your reiatsu has grown quite a bit in the past few months," she began slowly, building up her own confidence in the process.

Ichigo raised an eyebrow and clasped his hands together, letting his elbows rest against his legs. He didn't say anything; he merely continued to stare at her with a measured gaze, calmly waiting for her to continue. After a minute of tense silence, he raised his clasped hands to his face, hiding his mouth behind them.

"Go on," he said simply.

Swallowing thickly, Rukia rose to her feet and smoothed out her skirt before continuing. "Well, you see…with your reiatsu rising at such a fast rate, we need to find a way to release it before something happens."

"And how exactly would we do that?" inquired Ichigo in an even tone. Despite his calm demeanor, he was really feeling surges of panic for his family, friends and most importantly, Orihime. He had promised he would keep her safe and he was determined to keep his promise no matter the cost.

"There's really only one way to deal with this. You and Inoue have to…" She trailed off when she noticed his eyes narrowing slightly, indicating his suspicion about where this conversation was headed.

"Orihime and I have to do what?" he asked coldly, his eyes flashing dangerously. Rukia's eyes narrowed and she huffed before crossing her arms.

"You know what? Forget it. This is your problem, so you figure out how to fix it!" she exclaimed before hopping onto his bed and opening the window.

Ichigo whirled around to face her, his eyes wide in bewilderment. "Wh-what? Rukia, where are you going?! What am I supposed to do?!"

"Figure it out yourself, moron. It shouldn't be that hard considering your…ah…_extracurricular activities_ this afternoon." Her lips curved into a devious smirk as she set her foot on the ledge and launched herself out of the window.

"Hey! Wait!" Ichigo yelled as he stuck his head out the window and watched her dash down the street. Grumbling to himself, he retracted his head and closed the window before locking it securely.

Plopping down onto his bed, he laced his fingers together behind his head and stared at the ceiling, his brows creased in thought. His reiatsu was growing at an abnormal rate, but was that really a big surprise? He was constantly being reminded that he was horrible at controlling his reiatsu and that he would be the death of them all someday. His frown deepened at the thought and Rukia's cryptic words echoed in the back of his mind. He had to find some way to release his reiatsu…but how? Going to Soul Society and seeking out Kenpachi was definitely out of the question – he'd probably end up getting killed by the crazy bastard.

He was torn away from his thoughts when something bumped against his leg. He glanced down and frowned in irritation; the umbrella that had conveniently disappeared that afternoon was resting on his comforter. Picking it up, he tossed it onto the ground and rolled onto his side, his frown deepening.

What was he supposed to do?

* * *

"Ichigo-kun! Good morning!"

Ichigo paused in his stroll towards the school gate when he heard someone calling his name and turned in the direction of the voice. A small smile broke through his frown when he saw Orihime running up to him, one of her hands waving wildly above her head. Her copper locks flew behind her, glinting in the morning sun that was just as bright as her joyful smile. When she was only a few feet away from him, she tripped on a crack in the pavement. In an instant, his arms were around her small waist, hugging her tightly against his form. He looked down at her flushed face and felt his cheeks warm at the contact.

"Ah… Th-thank you, Ichigo-kun," she murmured as he helped her stand upright.

"You should really watch where you're going…" he said, his brows furrowed in concern.

"Oh, but the pavement jumped out at me!" exclaimed Orihime, her lower lip jutting out to form a pout before her eyes widened in shock. "You don't think it's the aliens, do you?" she breathed.

Ichigo couldn't help but chuckle at her innocence. "I don't think aliens would be coming after you, Hime." He held out his hand and smiled softly when she grasped it.

"You never know, Ichigo-kun. They could have placed little blue men in the pavement so that it would jump out to make me trip! Oh, but what would happen if I did trip…?" She paused in her rambling to think about the possibilities before she gasped and turned to him, her expression somewhat serious. "Ichigo-kun, what if the aliens want to take me away to do experiments on me? Wah…that would be so exciting! I wonder what kind of experiments they would perform… Wouldn't it be wonderful to go flying in a space ship, Ichigo-kun?"

"Uh…sure."

Ichigo shook his head in mild amusement when she continued her rambling about flying in space ships and meeting aliens. He would never understand how her mind worked and he wasn't sure he wanted to know, but he enjoyed listening to her stories none the less. His smile faded and his brows furrowed when he thought of his brief conversation with Rukia the previous night. He had to find out what he could do to stop his reiatsu from rising, but first he had to apologize to Orihime for his behavior earlier.

Planting his feet firmly onto the ground, he tugged on Orihime's hand, effectively gaining her attention. His cheeks flushed when her expressive eyes locked on his and her head tilted slightly to the side in confusion. He averted his gaze to the ground and swallowed thickly, unsure of how to would apologize.

"Ichigo-kun, is something wrong?"

"Hime, I…I just wanted to say that… I-" He was interrupted when the warning bell rang, alerting lingering students that class would be starting shortly.

"Ah! Class is about to start!" cried Orihime. She began running towards the main gates, tugging a stunned Ichigo behind her. "Ichigo-kun, hurry! We can't be late for class!"

He sighed in defeat and allowed her to pull him towards their classroom. He would just have to get her alone at lunch in order to apologize…

* * *

Ichigo stared out the window, the teacher droning on in the background about the Feudal Period and the samurai's importance, but his mind was on other things. His gaze swept away from the window and over the sea of heads before him until he singled out a certain copper-haired someone. Her head was bent over her notebook, her hand moving frantically back and forth across the paper as she wrote down everything the teacher said. He watched as she lifted her head, her grey eyes scanning the blackboard the teacher was writing on before bowing her head again to continue her note-taking. A small smile tugged at the corners of his mouth when he saw how serious she was – her brows slightly furrowed in concentration and her eyes shining with determination. His eyes softened and he rested his chin on the palm of his hand as he continued observing her from afar.

Orihime paused in her note-taking and bit her lower lip. She was worried about Ichigo; he seemed like he was upset about something when she had greeted him outside the school. She wasn't sure why, but lately it seemed as if he was constantly deep in thought, dwelling on things that were beyond his control. She wanted to help him, but she wasn't sure how to go about doing that. Her cheeks flushed a pretty pink when she remembered how worried he had been the previous night. While it had been unfortunate that they both misplaced their umbrellas and got caught in the rain, she couldn't help but feel a small amount of satisfaction in regards to the outcome.

She had never felt that way before – completely taken over by instinct and desire. It was both frightening and exhilarating at the same time to feel that level of passion coursing through her veins. Her eyelids drifted shut as her mind wandered, remembering each gentle touch, each hot breath that brushed against her skin… Her fingertips absently brushed against her lips as she remembered the passion and need that had filled their kisses. A shaky sigh involuntarily escaped her lips and her flush deepened when she sensed that she was being watched. Opening her eyes, she glanced to her right and saw Tatsuki watching her intently. She smiled sheepishly at her friend before picking up her pencil and returning her attention to the lecture.

Tatsuki raised an eyebrow at her friend's strange behavior; something had obviously happened after school yesterday. While it was natural for her friend to daydream, she was concerned by the subtle differences in her behavior. Normally Orihime's eyes would glaze over as she stared off into space and her chin usually rested in the palm of her hand. But this… This wasn't the ditzy, clumsy Orihime everyone knew and loved. A small frown graced Tatsuki's features and she drummed her fingers against the top of her desk, impatiently waiting for lunchtime so that she could talk to her friend and find out what was going on.

* * *

The bell rang, pulling Ichigo from his thoughts. His attention instantly shifted back to Orihime, who was completely oblivious to Tatsuki blocking another one of Chizuru's attempt to molest her. Standing up, his brow furrowed and he swallowed thickly. His cheeks flushed when the sound of her tinkling voice greeted his ears and his hands clenched into fists at his side.

'_I can do this,'_ he thought as his blush deepened. _'It's just lunch. I'm just asking her to eat lunch with me so that we can talk.'_

His legs moved stiffly, as if trying to alert the entire class to his nervousness. He took a deep breath when he was a few feet away from her desk, trying to steady his pounding heart. His heart skipped a beat when she waved to Tatsuki, who was heading down to the cafeteria to buy her lunch, and began to neatly place her books inside her desk. He cleared his throat, feeling awkward under the stares of Rukia and Tatsuki, both of whom had paused in the doorway to watch. Orihime looked up at the sound, her eyes widening and her cheeks flushing deeply.

"I-Ichigo-kun, you startled me!" she exclaimed.

"S-sorry. I didn't mean to…" he mumbled as he scratched the back of his neck and averted his gaze to her desk.

"It's alright." She smiled warmly up at him and clasped her hands together in her lap.

"Hime, I…" He shoved his hands in his pockets and took a deep breath before turning his piercing gaze back to her. "I was wondering if you'd…like to have lunch with me today."

Orihime's eyes widened momentarily before she averted her gaze to her hands, her cheeks burning. While they had eaten lunch together before, he had never asked her to have lunch with him alone. Usually they had their small group of friends gathered on the school roof, but this… She mentally reprimanded herself; this was Ichigo asking her to eat lunch with him, not some stranger.

"Ah, I'd love to!" she said quietly, her eyes sparkling happily.

Ichigo let out the breath he hadn't known he was holding and his eyes softened upon hearing her answer. There was no reason for him to have been so nervous. He nodded and headed back to his desk to retrieve his lunch while Orihime gathered her things.

"T-Tatsuki-chan! Wh-what are you doing?"

He turned around in time to see Tatsuki pulling Orihime out of the classroom, a determined glint in her eyes. Their eyes locked and he scowled at her smirk.

"Sorry Ichigo. I need to borrow Orihime for a moment. You don't mind, do you?" Before he could answer, Tatsuki successfully pulled Orihime out of the classroom and out of sight.

Running a hand through his hair, he sighed in frustration. All he wanted to do was apologize and have some time alone with her. But he knew that would never happen; Tatsuki was too protective of her friend to leave them alone while at school. Deciding that he might as well join Keigo and Mizuiro for lunch, he turned to leave the classroom and bumped into someone.

"Jeez, you really do suck at sensing reiatsu," grumbled the person. Ichigo looked up and frowned.

"Renji, what the hell are you doing here?" he demanded. He was starting to get rather annoyed with shinigamis showing up wherever they pleased, generally for the purpose of ruining his day.

"Tch, that's some way to greet a friend."

"Who said we were friends?" They glared at each other for a moment before Renji roughly grabbed the front of Ichigo's shirt.

"We need to talk," he said quietly as his eyes darted around the empty classroom.

Ichigo's frown deepened. "Couldn't you just call me to Urahara's shop? And let go of my shirt, damn it." He staggered back a few steps when Renji pushed him roughly and glared at the shinigami.

"No, we need to talk now. It's about your little 'problem'," retorted Renji. He smirked triumphantly when he saw the teenager's eyes widen slightly before they narrowed, a murderous glint shining in them.

"What about it?" he growled, his hands clenching into fists. "Rukia already told me about my reiatsu, but didn't tell me what to do to fix it."

"So you know about your reiatsu growing then?"

"I just said that! Do you ever listen to a word I say?!" yelled Ichigo before running a hand through his hair in agitation.

"Why the hell would I listen to a damn kid who can't even control his own reiatsu?" retorted Renji as he crossed his arms. He was thoroughly enjoying this; he never had a chance to get Ichigo riled up anymore, so this was a welcome change to his daily routine. His smirk grew into a grin when the boy merely continued to glare murderously at him.

"What the hell do you want?" spat Ichigo venomously.

"Relax; I'm just here to tell you what you need to do to fix this problem of yours." He paused, waiting to see Ichigo's reaction before continuing.

"What's do I need to do?" asked Ichigo apprehensively. He couldn't shake the feeling that something horrible was about to happen. Renji grinned and clapped his friend on the shoulder.

"You and Orihime need to have sex."

* * *

"Tasuki-chan, what's going on?" asked Orihime quietly as she sat on a bench. Tatsuki crossed her arms and frowned.

"That's what I'd like to know."

"What do you mean?" Tatsuki sighed in defeat; she just couldn't stay angry when Orihime turned her big, innocent grey eyes on her.

"What's going on between you and Ichigo? You've been acting weird all day. Something obviously happened between the two of you and I want to know what it is," said Tatsuki as she sat down beside her friend. "I worry about you, you know."

"Oh…Tatsuki-chan…" whispered Orihime, as she gently placed her hand over her friend's hand. "I'm so sorry for worrying you. It's just that…" She averted her gaze and her cheeks were tinted with a new blush.

"Hime, you know you can tell me anything," said Tatsuki gently. She smiled softly when Orihime glanced up at her timidly.

"I-Ichigo-kun and I… We… Oh! It's just too embarrassing!" cried Orihime as she buried her face in her hands.

"You had sex, didn't you!" exclaimed Tatsuki suddenly. "I knew it! That bastard is gonna pay!"

"N-no! We d-didn't do…_you know_," she whispered as she quickly glanced around her to make sure no one would hear. "It's just that yesterday, we both lost our umbrellas and got caught in the rain while he was walking me home. I invited him inside to dry off and…" Orihime lowered her gaze in embarrassment, her cheeks now a brilliant red.

Tatsuki closed her eyes and sighed. She knew that she shouldn't have tried to force the answer out of her friend; Orihime was still rather shy when it came to her relationship with Ichigo. Cracking one eye open, she glanced at Orihime and immediately felt a twinge of guilt. She was staring at the ground, her cheeks bright red and she was chewing on her lower lip. Placing a hand on her friend's shoulder, Tatsuki smiled gently.

"Hime, I won't force you to tell me." Orihime's gaze quickly found hers, silently asking if she were telling the truth. "I know you're still shy about that sort of thing, but I'd like it if you told me when things get…serious between you two."

"Tatsuki-chan…" Tears fell down Orihime's cheeks and a large smile appeared before she engulfed the other girl in a bone-crushing hug. "Thank you, Tatsuki-chan!"

Laughing, Tatsuki patted the top of Orihime's head. "Sure. Now why don't we go grab some lunch? I'm starving."

Orihime pulled away, her eyes dancing joyously and sprang to her feet. "Hurry Tatsuki-chan! They might be out of those dumplings we both like so much! Ah, I wonder if they'll have any wasabi left over…"

"I'm sure there will be plenty of wasabi left, Hime. Not everyone has such…imaginative taste-buds as you," said Tatsuki as she rose to her feet. She followed her friend, listening to the carefree tune she hummed as she skipped along ahead of her. Orihime would tell her in time; all she had to do was wait.

* * *

'_You and Orihime need to have sex.'_

Ichigo buried his face in his arms and groaned. He couldn't get those words out of his head no matter how hard he tried. It had been such a shock to hear what he needed to do; so much so that he barely registered Renji excusing himself when he received no reply. Swallowing thickly, he peeked over his arms in Orihime's direction, his cheeks flushing. He couldn't just…_force_ it on her. It went against his morals and no matter what Renji and Rukia said, he wouldn't force her to do something she wasn't ready for. His brow furrowed; there had to be another way to solve this problem.

Sighing in frustration, he turned his gaze away from her back and stared blankly out the window. He needed to talk to her in a private setting and today was just the day to do that. Karin had soccer practice, Yuzu had her cooking club after school and his father thankfully had a board meeting with the local hospital to discuss procedures during an emergency. He had been lucky enough to catch her alone after lunch; she stared at him in a wide-eyed innocence when he asked her to walk home with him that afternoon, seeming to be on the verge of a panic attack as he awaited her answer. The only problem was how to tell her what was going on. Surely she had sensed a difference in his reiatsu. Then again, they had spent so much time together over the last few months that she may have grown accustomed to his presence. Closing his eyes, he tried to think of something – anything - that would help him inform her of what was happening to him.

"…_go-kun…"_

His scowl relaxed slightly; something sweet graced his sense of smell. It seemed familiar – a light floral scent… He couldn't place it, no matter how hard he tried, but he didn't mind.

"_Ichigo-kun?"_

Someone was calling him, but their voice was distant. It was such a beautiful voice; full of tinkling laughter and a melodic quality…

"Ichigo-kun!"

He awoke with a start when a sharp pain erupted on his forearm. Glancing around, he saw Orihime crouched next to his desk and a concerned look on her face. Her fingers were inching towards his arm, intent on pinching him again. His hand darted out and grabbed hers before she could accomplish her mission.

"Hime…why did you pinch me?" he grumbled.

"Ah, w-well you had fallen asleep and I was calling your name, but you weren't waking up! I was afraid that the aliens had siphoned your brain while we were in class! Everyone knows that if you pinch someone and they wake up, their brain is okay," she said before lowering her gaze. "Class is over and I was worried when you didn't wake up…"

His eyes softened and he smiled softly at her innocence. "Thanks for worrying about me, Hime." She smiled up at him as he rose to his feet, stretching as he did so. Grabbing his bag, he turned back to her. "Ready to go?"

"Yes!" She hurriedly rose to her feet, nearly falling over in the process and ran to his side. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and quickly steered her away from the wall she was about to run into in her excitement.

'_This school is a hazard,'_ he thought bitterly once they walked through the main doors. Orihime had run into three different walls and nearly fallen down a flight of stairs as they made their way to the outside world. _'They should just make it one story and be done with it.'_

The walk back to his house was full of imaginative stories from Orihime's dream the night before, a few perplexed questions from Ichigo in regards to those dreams and giggling from Orihime in response to them. Ichigo's scowl had disappeared and a smile had taken its place. Although he was concerned with how his conversation would go with Orihime, he couldn't help but be calmed by her presence and carefree attitude. Opening the front door to his house, he headed inside, Orihime on his heels, and began removing his shoes. Orihime removed her shoes as well, but kept her gaze on the floor.

"Ah…um… I-Ichigo-kun?" she murmured. Ichigo glanced at her over his shoulder, his frown reappearing.

"Yeah?"

"Oh! I-it's nothing!" she exclaimed before laughing and waving her hands in front of her face. Her cheeks flushed under his gaze and she lowered her hands, clasping them tightly in front of her. "I just wanted to say…thank you for inviting me over today."

A small smile formed on his lips and he gently took her hand in his and led her up the stairs towards his room. He chuckled at her protests and informed her that she wouldn't have to worry about anyone eavesdropping on them…for the time being.

"W-we're the only ones h-here?!" she squeaked as her eyes widened. She stared at him incredulously and her heart started pounding. Holding one of her hands to her chest, she watched as he sat on the edge of his bed.

"Hime…I need to talk to you about something…" he started, unsure of how to go about telling her this. He ran a hand through his hair in frustration and closed his eyes.

"Wh-what is it, Ichigo-kun?" she whispered, concern lacing her voice as she watched him.

"I…I wanted to apologize for my behavior yesterday. I was out of line and…I'm sorry." He glanced up at her, his cheeks blazing. They stared at each other for a moment before a small smile appeared on her face and her eyes warmed.

"Is that what you were so upset about this morning?" she inquired. She giggled softly when he stiffly nodded his head. "Ichigo-kun, you don't need to apologize."

"But Hime, I… There's something else." He let out a shallow breath and frowned. "I… My reiatsu has been growing lately… A lot. Renji stopped by the school today after you left with Tatsuki for lunch and…" He swallowed thickly and averted his gaze. "There's only one way to fix it."

"Ichigo-kun… If there's anything I can do to help, anything at all…"

"That's just it, Hime," he choked out, his hands clenching into fists. He couldn't bear to see her horrified expression when he told her. "Hime, I…" His eyes widened when he felt her fingertips brush against his cheek. Turning his head, his eyes locked on hers and she smiled warmly.

"You don't have to tell me… Not until you're ready to," she whispered. She withdrew her fingers and laughed, scratching the back of her neck. "Ah! I know! What if we got Renji-kun or Ishida-kun to spar with you? Or maybe if a giant hollow attacks, you'll be able to use up some of your reiatsu!"

"Hime…"

"It'd be perfect! Oh…but where would we find a giant hollow…?" she mused before laughing and waving her hands in front of her face. "Ah, maybe you should ask Urahara-san if there's any way to help –"

Her eyes widened when he grabbed her wrist firmly and pulled her towards him. She lost her balance and felt his other hand rest on her hip, keeping her from falling on her face. Her right knee rested on his bed between his legs and her other leg stretched out behind her. Her heart skipped a beat; their faces were millimeters away and she could feel his hot breath on her cheek.

"Hime, you're the only one who can help me…" he breathed. He still had her wrist securely in his grasp and his amber eyes frantically searched her grey eyes. He wasn't sure what had come over him, but he couldn't stand seeing her upset about anything – especially him.

"I-Ichigo-kun…"

She closed her eyes and closed the distance between them, her lips brushing lightly against his. Returning the kiss, Ichigo relinquished his grasp on her wrist to cup the side of her face. He increased the pressure of the kiss and ran the tip of his tongue along her lower lip, silently asking for access. A breathy sigh escaped her as she obliged, her hands clenching his shoulders to help keep her balance. She gasped when he plunged his tongue into her mouth at the same time he roughly pulled her into his lap so that she was straddling him. Her cheeks flushed and she thrust her tongue into his waiting mouth in return, her hands threading themselves into his hair.

A low moan sounded in the back of his throat as he explored her warm cavern, his fingertips gliding over her lower back and hips. He felt her shiver under his touch and her back arched slightly, pressing her breasts against his chest. Pulling away from the kiss, he gazed at her flushed face and hooded eyes, his eyes blazing with desire. His lips connected with the side of her neck, his teeth grazing against the delicate skin as he moved his way up to her jaw. Placing a small kiss just beneath her ear, he nipped at her earlobe, eliciting a faint gasp from her. He shivered as her hands left his hair and trailed lightly down his chest.

Orihime's breath hitched when his hand gently caressed one of her breasts through her shirt. Clutching the front of his shirt tightly, she sought his lips and her brow furrowed when she captured them in a fiery kiss. Her heart was pounding and her vision hazy as his scent wafted around her. She didn't think she would ever get used to this sensation of being overcome by desire; it was overpowering. Her senses seemed to be heightened and her rational thought had all but left her when his teeth grazed against her neck. The small voice that usually chided her was no longer present; perhaps it had given up on scolding her…

Growing impatient, Ichigo unbuttoned her shirt to expose her breasts. He flushed when he saw the bra – this time it was navy blue with yellow ribbon threaded through the edges. He tentatively cupped her breast as he planted light kisses along her neck and collarbone. Orihime threaded her hands through his orange spikes as she closed her eyes, savoring the feeling of his hand gently kneading her large breast. She shivered in excitement when he trailed his fingertips along her thigh. He captured her mouth once again, his tongue delving inside as she did the same.

Neither of the two teenagers noticed the Hell Butterfly that flapped lazily about the room, nor the figure that stepped out of two shoji doors that appeared out of thin air.

"Well, aren't you two having fun?" the figure said dryly.

Orihime's eyes widened and she slowly turned her head to see who had spoken to them. Ichigo's eyes widened when he recognized who was standing before them with her arms crossed and a scowl on her face.

"S-Soi Fon-san…" whispered Orihime.

* * *

_Oh, I wonder what will happen next. –grins- You'll just have to be patient in order to find out! Stay tuned for the next installment. Please drop me a review to let me know what you think!_

_- Nagi_


	16. Stripped Powers

_**Author's note: **__Gah, I'm so sorry about the lack of reviews! Both my beta and I have been super busy with work (me dealing with crazy people doing last minute Christmas shopping and she with putting together an awesome Nintendo showroom.) Sadly, this is a rather short chapter but things will start coming together soon. And I promise another steamy scene within the next chapter or two. ;)_

_I'd like to give some super kudos to my beta __**Madhvija **__for not only putting up with me, but working like a mad-woman at setting up that display! Thank you so much! :D You're the best!_

_**Reviews:**__ A special thanks to __**janet**__, __**Denieru-chan, StardustDragon052, Last of the Time Lords,Serena Bell, Danyman, Alastor Xaphon, Kazama Shin, nfsuc-09, Daranak, Madhvija, BoredReader620, Rairakku Hana, insomniacxapocalypse, Aaron Leach, Twix10, Hefster, Blitch, Spice3132, Darth Hawk 32, meringun, HolySilverDrake, copperheadfightingninja**__, and __**Thail**__! Thank you so much for sticking with me even though I'm horrible at updating. :D_

_**Disclaimer:**__ Bleach and all characters, designs, etc. belong to __**Tite Kubo**__. I'm only allowed to fantasize about them._

_

* * *

_"Soi Fon-san…" whispered Orihime, her eyes glued to the woman standing before them. She swallowed thickly, her cheeks flushing as the captain of the Second Division continued to appraise the situation before her.

Growing uneasy with the silence that surrounded him, Ichigo wrapped his arm around Orihime's waist protectively. His eyes narrowed as he carefully watched the woman before him, trying to anticipate any sudden movements she might make.

"What do you want?" he asked coldly.

Crossing her arms over her chest, Soi Fon glared at the substitute shinigami. Her eyes darted to Orihime, who was clutching at her open shirt with one hand in an attempt to hide her exposed flesh, before her gaze settled on Ichigo once again.

"Sōtaichō Yamamoto would like to have a word with you, Kurosaki." A rare smirk appeared on her normally calm features as she watched a flicker of panic enter Ichigo's eyes. "He would like to speak to you as well, Inoue."

Ichigo's arm instinctively tightened around Orihime's waist as his eyes narrowed. "What the hell does he want with us?"

"It is of no concern to you as of now, Kurosaki. Now hurry and gather your things – we cannot keep Sōtaichō waiting much longer." She turned her back in order to allow the shy girl some privacy and tapped her foot against the floor in impatience.

Ichigo's grip on Orihime's waist loosened just enough to allow her to stand up. His hand remained on her hip as she quickly buttoned her shirt and smoothed out her skirt. Glancing down at her, he noticed theflicker of worry clouding her grey eyes and he grabbed her hand, squeezing it gently.

"Everything will be alright," he murmured before turning to Soi Fon, his brows furrowing. "Let's get this over with."

Soi Fon nodded curtly before drawing a small knife from within her haori and stabbing the air in front of her. Waves formed in the air, pulsating outwards from the tip of the knife. Within seconds, a pair of shoji doors formed and opened, allowing a small Hell Butterfly to emerge. She tucked the knife away as the butterfly flapped around her head. Glancing back at the pair of teenagers out of the corner of her eye for a moment, she returned her attention to the doors in front of her.

"Come. Sōtaichō is waiting." Without waiting for a response, she calmly followed the butterfly down the ominous hallway on the other side of the doors.

Ichigo and Orihime glanced at each other, concern written clearly on Orihime's face. Ichigo squeezed her hand in reassurance, a small smile on his lips. She nodded, her eyesnow shining with determination and they returned their attention to the doors before them. After a moment's pause, they stepped through the doors and silently followed Soi Fon into Seireitei.

* * *

"Did you guys sense that?" asked Rangiku as she plopped down into her seat at the small round table sitting in the middle of the room. Her gaze swept around the room, taking in her friends' expressionsbefore she returned her attention to the cards lying on the table.

"Yeah. Seems like they've finally summoned them," murmured Renji as he drew a card from the small stack. His brow furrowed as he stared at his hand, the corners of his mouth turning down.

"It's about time. Someone needs to talk to them about their little situation," said Rukia.

"Hey, I talked to them about it!" yelled Renji as he shot the petite woman sitting beside him an indignant look.

Rukia scoffed before drawing another card as well. "All you did was tell the poor boy he needs to have sex. He's probably scarred for life now."

"At least I managed to actually say it unlike _someone_," grumbled Renji. He yelped in pain when Rukia's small hand wound itself into his ponytail and pulledon it roughly.

"What was that?" she growled, her eyes glinting menacingly.

"You heard me!" Sparks seemed to fly between the two as they glared at each other.

"Guys, please! Let's not start a fight!" laughed Rangiku as she flipped her blond hair over her shoulder. "I'm sure that everything will work out. In the worst case scenario, we'll be stuck here for a little while longer. And that's not all bad, is it?" Upon not hearing an answer from her friends, she glanced at her cards before letting out a small sigh and setting them face-down on the table. "I fold."

Rukia set her cards face-down on the table as well, a small pout evident on her features. "I fold as well."

Grinning, Renji slammed his cards face-up onto the table. "Straight flush!" he declared happily. As he proceeded to collect his winnings, a tiny cough caught his attention.

"Abarai, I think you should wait until everyone shows their cards before collecting your winnings," stated Toushiro calmly. With a flourish, he splayed his cards onto the table and everyone inched closer in order to get a view of his hand. Rangiku fell backwards, laughing hysterically at Renji's stunned face and Rukia merely shook her head.

"What the hell…?" stuttered Renji, his eyes wide as he continued to stare at the cards.

"It's a royal flush, Renji. Hitsugaya-taichou wins." Rukia and Rangiku watched in amusement as Renji continued staring at the cards in disbelief while Toushiro collected his winnings. After a few more moments of stunned silence, Renji slammed his hand onto the table.

"SON OF A BITCH!" he roared.

"Renji, calm down. It's only a game," chided Rukia. Her eyes narrowed when the vice captain's furious gaze was directed towards her. She instinctively scooted back a few spaces, her hands curling into fists when she heard a low growl sound in the back of Renji's throat. "Renji, don't you dare…"

Rangiku and Toshirou exchanged a quick glance with each other before quickly excusing themselves from the table, the tension in the room growing thicker with each passing second. Rangiku spared a small glance over her shoulder as she neared the safety of the next room and flinched at the visible tension between the two shinigami. She quickly retreated and shut the door, breathing a sigh of relief.

"This is all your fault," growled Renji as he glared at the woman sitting beside him.

"What are you talking about?"

"You know damn well what I'm talking about."

"If it's about losing the card game, that's a silly reason to be so upset," retorted Rukia as she crossed her arms and turned her gaze towards the door Rangiku had just disappeared through.

"This isn't about losing the game!" yelled Renji. In a lightning quick motion, he grabbed Rukia's shoulders and shook her roughly. "It's all your fault that we're in this situation!"

"_What_ situation?!" screamed Rukia as she tried to pry Renji's large hands off her shoulders.

"The situation with Ichigo!" he snarled, his eyes glinting furiously. "If you had done something about it earlier, none of us would be stuck here babysitting him!"

"How was I supposed to know that it would become this bad?!" she demanded, her eyes narrowing as she glared at him.

Renji was taken aback to see tears glimmering in the corner of Rukia's eyes before she hastily wiped them away. He withdrew his hands from her shoulders and watched as she averted her gaze to the floor.

"So this is all my fault…" she murmured, her hands clenching into fists at her sides.

"Rukia, I…I didn't mean it like that," mumbled Renji. He reached out to gingerly touch her cheek and was surprised when she slapped his hand away. His dark brown eyes met her indigo ones, which were shining with contempt. She rose to her feet quickly, the hem of her skirt swaying about her knees.

"Since it's all my fault, I think it will be better if I just remove myself from the situation completely," she said angrily.

"Rukia, c'mon. You don't have to do this. You can still –"

"Don't you dare!" she shrieked before turning away from him. "Don't you dare blame everything on me and then tell me that it will be okay." She swallowed thickly, hoping to hide the emotions that were rising up within her from the man sitting behind her. "You just can't do that."

"Rukia, I –"

"Just leave me alone, you idiot!" she choked. She could feel her throat closing up as she held back the sobs that were threatening to escape her.

Flinging the front door open, she ran out of the room and into the warm air outside. Her feet flew beneath her as she ran down the street, weaving around anyone she encountered on the narrow sidewalk. She ran until her breath came out in pants and her vision was blurred by tears. Slowing her pace, she found herself in an empty park and leaned heavily against a tree. The tears she had tried desperately to hold back flowed freely down her cheeks as a sob escaped her. She dug her nails into the bark of the tree, her petite frame shaking from the force of her sobbing. A million questions ran through her head as the sky darkened around her and the streetlamps flickered to life.

_Why is this happening?_

_Is it really my fault?_

_What can I do to make everything the way it was before?_

She hiccupped and took a deep breath as he sobbing subsided. Raising her tear-stained face to the sky, her brows furrowed as one question lingered in her mind. She wrapped her arms around her waist and sank to her knees. Fresh tears fell from the corners of her eyes and she bowed her head as another wave of sorrow engulfed her.

_Why am I in love with such an idiot?_

_

* * *

_Orihime quietly followed Ichigo and Soi Fon, her hands clasped together in front of her. It felt like they had been walking for ages and while she had the urge to ask how much longer it would take for them to arrive in Seireitei, she knew it was best to keep her questions to herself. Her gaze rested on the back of Ichigo's head for a moment before slowly following the line of his neck down to his broad shoulders. Her cheeks flushed and she wrapped her arms around herself, averting her gaze to her feet. She swallowed thickly and peeked at him out of the corner of her eyes and quickly averted her gaze once again when she saw him watching her out of the corner of his eye.

He chuckled at her shyness and returned his attention to the woman walking in front of him. His smile vanished and was replaced by a frown. He couldn't figure out what the old man wanted with him and Orihime, but whatever it was had to be important. Soi Fon shot him a small look, almost as if to see that they were still following her down the eerie hallway. Within a few moments, a bright light appeared, causing Ichigo to squint. Something bumped into him and he turned around to see a very flustered Orihime gazing up at him.

"Ah, s-sorry Ichigo-kun! I wasn't watching where I was going and I…" She trailed off and settled her gaze on the ground, her hands clasped together behind her back.

"Hime, don't worry about it. Looks like we're getting close," he said as he held out his hand for her. She tentatively grasped it and followed him down the hallway to where Soi Fon was waiting for them beside a pair of shoji doors.

"Once we step through these doors, we shall be in Sereitei. You will follow me directly to Sōtaichō and nowhere else. If you disobey me or try and escape I will order my men to kill you on sight. Are we clear?" said Soi Fon as she turned to face the two teenagers.

Ichigo nodded stiffly while Orihime meekly bobbed her head up and down. Nodding in return, Soi Fon reached out and pushed aside the doors, exposing them all to the gleaming white buildings of Sereitei. Without hesitation, Ichigo followed Soi Fon through the doors, pulling a reluctant Orihime along beside him. He watched in silence as several shinigami began whispering to each other and peeking at them out of the corners of their eyes. He frowned in annoyance and glared at a pair of giggling girls who looked as if they had just recently graduated from the academy. They gasped and quickly exited the area, clearly afraid that they had just offended someone of great importance.

They walked through the streets in silence, Ichigo's anger increasing at each group of people he caught whispering as they walked past. Orihime's grip on Ichigo's hand tightened as they neared the large tower in the center of Sereitei that the Captain-Commander called his home. Ichigo turned to her and smiled gently, giving her hand a small squeeze to remind her that he was there for her. She smiled weakly up at him as they continued up the paved roads.

After what seemed an eternity, they finally reached the top of the steep set of stairs leading up to the Captain-Commander's quarters. Two guards, one on either side of the large doors, nodded as Soi Fon approached them and opened the doors to allow them access. Ichigo calmly strode through the doors, although he was beginning to grow anxious. Orihime's small frame shook as she stood beside him in the middle of the large room, her eyes darting about the room nervously. Ichigo silently wrapped an arm around her shoulders, pulling her against his side. She let out a small sigh and looked up at him, wondering how he could remain so calm under such pressure.

Her grey eyes traced his features and noted how his brows were furrowed and his mouth set in its usual frown, but it was his eyes that startled her. The usual glint of fierceness that was always present was gone, replaced by a faint flicker of anxiousness as he scrutinized the room, taking notice of everything contained within. She was startled from her thoughts when she heard a door open and footsteps approach them. Soi Fon immediately got down on her knees, the knuckles of one fist firmly planted onto the floor as she bowed her head respectfully**.**

"I have brought them here as you asked, Sōtaichō," murmured Soi Fon. The stooped figure of Yamamoto stopped several feet away from them, his gnarled hands resting on his staff as he watched the captain for a moment.

"Excellent. Thank you, Soi Fon. You are dismissed," he said, his deep voice reverberating around the room. With a quick nod, Soi Fon rose to her feet and turned on her heel in a swift moment before exiting the room. Yamamoto waited until the doors closed with a loud thud before turning his attention to Ichigo. "Kurosaki-san. I'm pleased to see you."

"Cut the crap, old man. What the hell do you want from me?" spat Ichigo. He eyed the old captain suspiciously; he wouldn't be called to Sereitei without there being a good reason for it.

"I see there is no point in pleasantries with you, so I will inform you as to why I have called the two of you here." He paused for a moment, as if to see whether there would be any more interjections from the substitute shinigami.

"Just spit it out so we can go home," said Ichigo through clenched teeth.

"Very well." Yamamoto straightened to his full height, his crinkled eyes staring at the young man before him. "Kurosaki Ichigo, from this day forth you shall be stripped of your substitute shinigami status."

* * *

_I feel rather evil for leaving it here, but I promise that the within the next few chapters, it will be well worth it. Please leave a review and let me know what you think! Just no torches and pitchforks please._

_- Nagi  
_


	17. Six Months

_**Author's note: **__Gah, I'm so sorry for not updating for awhile! Things are crazy with school and work and everything else, but I finally finished the chapter! :D I'd like to thank all of your for being so patient with me and not sending me any death threats, lol. I know that I promised some more smut soon, but things just didn't work out the way I planned on it. BUT, I do plan on having another scene within the next few chapters, so keep an eye out for that! :D_

_I'd also like to give a special thanks to my amazing beta, __**Madhvija**__! Without you, this chapter wouldn't be half as good as it is now (and yes, I really do mean that.)_

_**Reviews:**__ A super special thank you to __**copperheadfightingninja, Hefster, Aaron Leach, Darth Hawk 32, Elphaba85, Last of the Time Lords, Danyman, Thail, Spice3132, ichigolover4ever, Alaster Xaphon, Blitch, Rairakku Hana, kirikou02, Shigur3', StardustDragon052, insomniacxapocalypse, Mathieus, vicucha, jobywonkanobi**__, __**IchiHimeLuvR **__and__** Orchamus**__ for reviewing!_

_**Disclaimer:**__ Bleach and all characters, designs, etc. belong to __**Tite Kubo**__. I'm only allowed to fantasize about them._

_

* * *

_"What the hell did you just say?" asked Ichigo as he stared at the old man before him incredulously. He couldn't have heard him correctly… There's no way he would strip him of his status!

"You are be stripped of your substitute shinigami status from this day forth," repeated Yamamoto calmly.

"You can't do that!" yelled Ichigo as he clenched his hands into fists at his sides.

"Ichigo-kun, there has to be a good reason for all of thi-"

"Look you old geezer, I'm the only shinigami who actually does his job! If it wasn't for me, Karakura would have been overrun by hollows a long time ago because of that useless shinigami you have stationed there!"

"I-Ichigo-kun…calm down…"

"You always take the easy way out by blaming other people! You think that you're always right and you never listen to what other people have to say!"

"I-Ichigo-kun…" murmured Orihime as she gently tugged on his sleeve.

"What?!" he snapped. His eyes widened when he saw the terrified look on Orihime's face. Her eyes were wide, a flicker of fear flashing across them and her brows were furrowed in confusion. His heart seized in his chest when tears crept into the corners of her eyes before she hurriedly wiped them away. "Hime…I…I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to –"

"Kurosaki Ichigo, I would not be worried about your friend's feelings if I were you. You should be concerned with how you plan to lower your reiatsu," interjected Yamamoto.

"What are you trying to say?" Ichigo asked as he turned to face the captain-commander.

"I'm sure you are aware of your situation. You have six months," began Yamamoto.

Ichigo's eyes widened in disbelief and he spared a quick glance at Orihime, who was holding a hand to her mouth, panic etched into her eyes.

"Six months…for what?" she asked timidly.

"Kurosaki Ichigo, you have six months to lower your reiatsu or your powers will be stripped indefinitely."

"Wh-what?!" spluttered Ichigo. His cheeks grew warm when he remembered what Renji had told him. "I can't do…_that_!"

"Do what?" asked Orihime as she tilted her head to the side in confusion.

"N-nothing, Hime. Don't worry about it…" mumbled Ichigo before returning his attention to Yamamoto. "I…we can't do that in six months! We need more time!"

"I have given you as much time as we can allow. You will hand over your representative badge and await further instruction," stated Yamamoto. "Do not make me repeat myself."

Ichigo opened his mouth to protest, but stopped himself and glowered at Yamamoto. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the representative badge. Gritting his teeth, he stepped forward and placed it in Yamamoto's outstretched hand. Turning on his heel, he swept past Orihime in silence and towards the large doors leading outside, his mouth turned down in a scowl. Orihime's brows furrowed and she clutched at her chest, willing her heart to slow. She could sense the anger and frustration Ichigo was feeling and closed her eyes, wishing that there was some way she could help him. She bowed to Yamamoto before hurrying after Ichigo, afraid of being left behind.

As the teenagers exited the large room, Yamamoto looked up when he heard two pairs of footsteps approaching. The unmistakable white of the Captains' haori came into view, followed by the unmistakable pink of another's. The pink one's head was covered by a large straw hat, a lock of dark hair hanging in his face, while the other was pale and had a sickly look about him and long white hair fell down his back, swaying with each step that he took.

"Jūshirō, Shunsui, what brings you here?" asked Yamamoto as he slipped the representative badge inside his haori.

"Sir, I wanted to speak to you about Kurosaki Ichigo," began Jūshirō. After a moment of silence, he continued, "I think that you're being too harsh with the boy. He's only seventeen; I'm not sure six months is enough time."

"A year wouldn't be enough time for him," chuckled Shunsui as he pushed his hat up.

"Shunsui, please…" murmured Jūshirō before clearing his throat. "I just think that you're putting too much pressure on him."

"And Orihime-chan for that matter," mused Shunsui.

"If you could just reconsider the time limit –"

"Are you questioning my motives?"

"N-no! Of course not!" exclaimed Jūshirō, his eyes growing wide at the fiery gaze his former teacher held.

"Yama-jii, all we're trying to say is that you should give the kid a break. There has to be another way to lower his reiatsu," reasoned Shunsui.

"Do you think I have not looked into other options, Shunsui? This is the only way and the boy will have to do as he is commanded," said Yamamoto. "I hope you have no other objections."

"No sir…"

"Good. Now if you will excuse me, I have other matters to attend to." Jūshirō and Shunsui watched as their former teacher slowly made his way to the doorway that led to his office.

"Look on the bright side, Jūshirō," said Shunsui as he placed a hand on his comrade's shoulder. "Teenagers are always doing that sort of thing nowadays. It should be easy enough for him to lower his reiatsu."

Jūshirō sighed and rubbed a hand over his face wearily. "I suppose you're right…"

"Good! Now what do you say we grab some sake?" Shunsui chuckled at his friend's reluctance, but successfully steered Jūshirō out of the large room and down to the local tea house.

* * *

"Tch, I can't believe them… And after everything we've done for them!" grumbled Ichigo as he sat on a small bench in a secluded garden, just outside the main buildings in sereitai.

He ran a hand through his hair in frustration before glancing at Orihime, who sat beside him. Her hands were clasped tightly together in her lap, her gaze focused on the sky. A wave of guilt washed over Ichigo as he watched her bite her lower lip and grab the fabric of her skirt in her small hands. His brows furrowed and he reached out to grab her hand, but pulled his hand back and turned his gaze to the ground.

"I'm sorry," he murmured.

Orihime tore her gaze away from the sky and looked at him. "Sorry for what, Ichigo-kun?"

"I'm sorry for…y'know…snapping at you back there," he mumbled. He glanced at her out of the corner of his eyes and was surprised to see her smiling softly at him.

"It's alright."

"No, it's not alright! I lost control of my temper and took it out on you…" He ran a hand through his hair again, pulling roughly on the strands in aggravation. His eyes widened when her small hand gently took his and pulled it away from his hair.

"Ichigo-kun, I'll admit that you scared me…" she murmured as her grip tightened around his hand. "But I'm not going to run away. We'll figure out a way to lower your reiatsu and get your status back!"

"Hime…"

"Please, let me help!" she pleaded. Her grey eyes searched his and her brows furrowed. "Don't shut me out..." she whispered as tears fell from the corner of her eyes. Her eyes widened when Ichigo placed his hand on the back of her head, pulling her forward so that her forehead rested against his shoulder.

"Idiot… Why would I shut you out?" he said gruffly. "You're the only one who can help me with this."

"R-really?" Orihime pulled back to look at him, her hands resting on his chest.

"Of course. There's no way in hell I'll go to anyone else for help." Ichigo shuddered at the thought of going to Rukia or Renji, which made Orihime laugh.

A light blush tinted his cheeks as he brushed a piece of hair away from Orihime's face. Cupping her face gently in his hand, he closed his eyes and rested his forehead against hers. Orihime blushed at the closeness between them, her heart pounding wildly in her chest. She could feel his hot breath fan her face when he exhaled and her breath hitched when he opened his eyes, his amber eyes piercing her own.

"So what do you say?" he murmured. "Will you help me?"

"Y-yes," she whispered.

Ichigo smiled and slipped an arm around her waist, pulling her closer. Orihime's hands gripped the front of his shirt, her stomach clenching in anticipation. Her skin tingled when he ran his fingertips down her arm and her mouth grew dry when he ran a thumb along her lower lip. Her eyelids drifted shut when he brushed his lips against hers and she let out a small sigh. Ichigo's hand left the smooth skin of Orihime's cheek to tangle itself in her hair. He increased the pressure of the kiss and teasingly ran the tip of his tongue along the edge of her lower lip.

"See Jūshirō? I told you that they wouldn't have a problem."

Ichigo tore his lips away from Orihime and glared at the two captains standing before him. Orihime's eyes widened and her cheeks flushed a deep red as she let go of Ichigo's shirt and pulled away from him.

"U-Ukitake-san! Kyōraku-san!" she exclaimed.

"What the hell are you two doing here?" grumbled Ichigo as he crossed his arms.

"Now, that's no way to greet someone," chided Shunsui. "Although I'm glad to see that you're doing what Yama-jii said," he added with a wink.

"Shunsui, please…" sighed Jūshirō. "Orihime-chan, I'm glad to see that you're looking well."

"Ah! Th-thank you. You look like you're doing well too!**"** said Orihime with a bright smile.

"Lately I've been able to get up and about more often which is wonderful, especially in this lovely weather," said Jūshirō happily.

"Yeah, that's great and all, but do you mind telling us what you're here for?" interjected Ichigo angrily.

"Oh, how silly of me!" laughed Jūshirō. "We were on our way to the tea house and someone asked us to inform you that the senkai gate is ready for your departure. You should hurry."

"Ah! We should get going, Ichigo-kun!" cried Orihime before turning to bow in the direction of the two captains. "It was nice seeing you again, Ukitake-san. Kyōraku-san."

"We hope to see you again soon!" called Shunsui as he watched the two teenagers dash towards the gate. Scratching his chin, he smiled to himself before wrapping an arm around Jūshirō's shoulder. "Now…about that sake…"

* * *

Renji remained in his seat, his eyes locked on the door Rukia had just disappeared through. The dull beating of his heart echoed in his ears as what she said echoed through his mind.

"_So this is all my fault…"_

He swallowed thickly, his mouth becoming dry as he remembered the anger in her indigo eyes as she yelled at him. The anger that had quickly turned to despair as tears welled in the corners of her eyes.

"_Don't you dare blame everything on me and then tell me that it will be okay."_

She had tried hiding the sobs that threatened to escape her, but he could see right through her ruse. He hung his head and curled his hands around the fabric of his pants, his brows furrowed.

"_Just leave me alone, you idiot!"_

His eyes snapped open, wide in disbelief as her words finally sunk in. Jumping to his feet, he dashed out of the small apartment and down the steps leading into the street. The street lights flickered to life around him as he frantically searched for any hint of her reiatsu. He couldn't let her leave; not like this. Slowing his steps, he willed his heart to slow as he took a deep breath to steady his nerves. Closing his eyes, he exhaled slowly as he continued his search.

He turned his attention down the street to his left and studied the rows of homes for a moment before breaking into a run. He had just barely been able to sense her reiatsu, but now he knew exactly where she was.

'_She must have been masking her reiatsu…'_ he thought as his brows furrowed.

Her reiatsu became stronger as he neared the Kurosaki clinic. He rested his hand against a lamp post that stood just outside the clinic as he fought to catch his breath. His eyes roved over the building before him, trying to pick out which room Rukia was in. A bright light in the second story caught his attention as the distinct sense of the girl's reiatsu wafted through the window. Pushing himself away from the lamp post, he scratched his cheek as his brows furrowed in thought.

Deciding that the easiest way to scale the side of the building would be to remove his troublesome gigai, he hid in the shadows beside the building. He grunted as he forced the shell off of him before leaning it against a tree. Peeking out from behind the tree, he cautiously looked to either side, his eyes narrowed. In one swift motion, he launched himself into the air and looked through the window, only his bright hair and tattooed brows peeking above the windowsill.

His eyes widened as he watched Rukia pacing back and forth across the hardwood floors, her arms crossed over her chest. She paused in her motions and nibbled on her lower lip before throwing her hands into the air in what seemed to be exasperation. Renji watched as she turned her back to the window and thrust her small hands into her raven locks, ruffling her hair. After a moment, she quickly changed her course towards the small closet she slept in and threw the doors open, revealing a small duffle bag full of her clothes and any Chappy-related items she had accumulated during her stay in the human world. Renji's eyes narrowed as she forced the bag shut before slinging it over her shoulder and turning her attention towards the doorway. A low growl escaped his throat as he thrust the window open and hopped through the opening, landing lightly on Ichigo's bed.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" he growled. He watched as Rukia turned to face him, her eyes wide before they narrowed in anger.

"I could ask you the same thing Renji," she countered. She glowered at him for a moment before recognition of his actions became clear. "You were spying on me, weren't you?"

"Of course not!" spluttered Renji. "Why would I want to spy on you?"

"You were! I can't believe you, Renji!" yelled Rukia, her bag falling to the ground beside her.

"I'm not the one who decided to just up and leave!" retorted Renji. He hopped off of the bed and advanced on the petite woman who was glaring at him.

"You have no right to pry into my personal business," she spat.

"Like hell I don't!" Rukia's eyes widened as Renji grasped her shoulders tightly, his eyes boring into hers.

"Renji, let go of me."

"No."

"Let go of me!" she shrieked. Her small hand came in contact with his cheek, creating a loud crack that echoed in the small room. Renji's cheek sported a large red splotch where she had slapped him, but he didn't loosen his grip on her.

"You can hit me all you want, but I'm not letting go," he said quietly.

"Why?! Why won't you let me leave?!" she demanded. Her small frame shook as she fought back the tears that began invading the corners of her eyes.

"Because I can't!"

Rukia opened her mouth to protest when his grip tightened on her shoulders, but was interrupted when he crushed his mouth against hers in a searing kiss. Her eyes widened at the contact and her heart leapt into her throat. Her mind shouted at her to do something – anything – but her petite frame remained frozen as Renji removed his hands from her shoulders, snaking them around her slender waist and pulling her close. A light blush dusted his cheeks as he pulled away to see a stunned Rukia staring at him in disbelief.

"I can't let you leave, Rukia."

"Renji, I –"

"Oi, what the hell are you two doing?!" came a disgruntled voice from across the room.

Both shinigamis looked up to see Ichigo and Orihime stepping through the shoji doors that led to Sereitei. Orihime averted her gaze, embarrassed to have intruded on such a private moment between her friends while Ichigo merely scowled at the pair.

"I-Ichigo, how did your visit to Soul Society go?" inquired Rukia apprehensively.

"You didn't answer my question. What the hell are you two doing in my room?" said Ichigo as he glowered at his friends. "My bedroom isn't here for you two to use whenever you see fit."

"We were only here to find out how your meeting in Soul Society went!" retorted Renji.

"I think you were doing more than that…" muttered Ichigo as he crossed his arms.

"Damn it, would you just tell us how things went?" yelled Rukia as she stamped her foot angrily.

"No! It's none of your damn business! Now get the hell out of my room!" bellowed Ichigo as he pointed towards the window. "I don't care where you two go, as long as it's not here!"

Glancing at Rukia, Renji grudgingly exited the room through the window, closely followed by the raven haired shinigami. Something had obviously happened to irritate the orange-haired teen and neither of them felt like having their heads ripped off because of it.

Sighing heavily, Ichigo plopped down and ran a hand through his hair angrily. His thoughts were jumbled into an unorganized mess, each one adding to his overall confusion. He had to tell Orihime sometime and if that wasn't bad enough, they had six months to actually… He shook his head vigorously to rid himself of the impure thoughts that had entered his mind.

'_We can still take it slow,'_ he thought as his brows furrowed. _'It's not like we have to have sex by next month…'_

His thoughts were interrupted when he felt his bed dip under some extra weight. Glancing up, he saw Orihime placing her foot on the ledge of his window.

"H-Hime, what are you doing?!" he exclaimed as his eyes widened. He watched in horror as she turned her innocent gray eyes towards him, her brows furrowed in confusion.

"Climbing out of your window."

"Why?!" Ichigo grabbed her wrist and pulled her away from the dangerous object, thankful that he had kept her from doing something stupid.

"Well…I thought you'd like to be alone to think, and Kuchiki-san and Abarai-kun climbed out of your window, so I thought it would be okay," she reasoned with a small pout.

"Those idiots won't get hurt climbing out of a window. You, on the other hand, will." His expression softened as he watched her lightly chew on her lower lip.

"I'm sorry, Ichigo-kun," she murmured.

"Don't apologize, but promise me that you won't go jumping out of windows anymore," he pleaded as he rested his forehead against hers.

"I promise..."

"Good." Rising to his feet, Ichigo held out his hand to help Orihime off of his bed. "Now, let's get you home. It's getting pretty late."

"Oh no, you're right! I still need to prepare dinner!" gasped Orihime as she sprung to her feet.

Glancing up at Ichigo, she caught the amused glint in his eyes and smiled sheepishly. Taking his hand, she followed him down the steps and outside into the cool air. Despite her protests, Ichigo was determined to walk her home, so she soon gave up trying to reason with him. As her apartment came into view, a small thought wriggled its way into her mind that caused her to peek up at Ichigo out of the corner of her eyes.

"Ichigo-kun?"

"What's wrong?" asked Ichigo as he stopped in his tracks and turned around to face her.

"I…I was just wondering…" she stammered as she chewed on her lower lip.

"What is it?"

"I…um…" Orihime averted her gaze to the ground, her brows furrowed. Her cheeks grew warm under Ichigo's piercing gaze and she wrung her hands together in uncertainty.

"Hime, you know you can tell me," said Ichigo gently. "What's wrong?"

"We have to have sex don't we?" blurted out Orihime. Her eyes widened and she clamped her hands over her mouth in embarrassment. Ichigo merely stared at the flushed woman before him, his jaw slack.

Today was definitely not going his way.

* * *

_I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! This chapter was a little bit longer than the previous ones, so I'm proud of myself, lol. Please review!_

_- Nagi_


	18. Tension

_**Author's note: **__First of all I'd like to apologize for the length of the chapter. I had such a hard time with this one that I wasn't sure what to write and decided to stop before I tried to kill someone out of frustration, lol. A special thanks to copperheadfightingninja for giving me some advice. And of course, who could forget about my awesome beta __**Madhvija**__? Thank you for sticking with me and giving me some awesome advice. :]_

_**Reviews:**__ Thank you __**Neko of death, HolySilverDrake, kally-kal, Shigur3', Babiip, Thail, Aaron Leach, Alastor Xaphon, Janet, StardustDragon052, Dayz, hikari-him 01, Blitch, Twix10, Daranak, insomiacxapocalypse, Rairakku Hanna, DeathAngel69, Emuri**__ and __**BluffBrant**__ for reviewing!_

_**Disclaimer:**__ Bleach and all characters, designs, etc. belong to __**Tite Kubo**__. I'm only allowed to fantasize about them._

_

* * *

_

"Rukia, wait!"

Renji sighed when the petite girl in front of him didn't slow her stride and he jogged to her side. Glancing at her out of the corner of his eye, he could see that her brow was furrowed and her mouth set in a grim line. Her eyes were trained on the ground before her and she didn't notice his presence beside her. He knew that she was infuriated with him for his actions earlier, but he couldn't leave things like this. Reaching out, he grabbed her tiny wrist, effectively putting a stop to her advancements.

"_What?!"_ she snapped as she turned her furious gaze towards him.

"Rukia, I… Please, I need you to listen to me," pleaded Renji.

"Why? So you can humiliate me again?" spat Rukia. Renji could see the hurt and anger flashing across her indigo eyes as she glared at him and a wave of guilt crashed over him.

"I never meant to humiliate you."

"Like hell you didn't!" Rukia wrenched her hand out of his grasp and took a step backwards, her eyes narrowing. "First you blame me for everything that's happened and then you tell me that it's _not_ my fault! What am I supposed to believe Renji?!" She paused as she took a shuddering breath in an attempt to control the emotions raging within her.

"Rukia, I'm sorry. I never meant to blame you for everything. I let my anger get the better of me and I…I took it out on you," mumbled Renji as he averted his gaze in shame. After a moment, he hesitantly returned his gaze to the petite woman in front of him. "I'm sorry."

Rukia's eyes widened as she stared at the shinigami before her. For as long as she had known Renji, she never heard him apologize once. She felt her fury slowly fade away as she saw the guilt flicker in his chocolate eyes before he bowed his head in apology. He had never looked as forlorn as he did at this moment and she wasn't sure whether she should slap him for being such a jerk or comfort him because he looked so pitiful.

"Then…when you…" Averting her gaze, she felt her cheeks grow warm when she remembered the heat that had coursed through her body when his lips had brushed so forcefully against hers. Unconsciously, she brushed her fingertips against her lips, which were still tingling from earlier. Raising her gaze to meet his, she found herself somewhat embarrassed. "When you kissed me, did you…?"

"Did I what?" asked Renji quietly. His eyes widened when her small hand connected with his cheek once again in a powerful blow.

"You jerk!" yelled Rukia as her cheeks flushed. "You can't just kiss someone out of the blue like that!"

"Wh-what the hell was that for?!" spluttered Renji as he gingerly held a hand to his injured cheek.

"You know damn well what that was for!" she cried indignantly. "You can't just kiss someone whenever you feel like it!"

"And why not?" retorted Renji angrily.

"It's…it's embarrassing!" Renji raised an eyebrow at his companion's flushed expression before chuckling softly. Rukia glared at him before lowering her gaze, her hands clenching into fists at her sides.

Sighing, Renji scratched the back of his neck and turned his gaze towards the sky. "Rukia, we've known each other for over fifty years…"

"We may have grown up together, but that doesn't give you the right to kiss me for no reason!" she shrieked indignantly.

"Who said it was for no reason?" Renji averted his gaze to the ground and took a deep breath, steadying his nerves. Rukia's eyes widened when he glanced back up at her, his brows furrowed and his mouth turned downwards into a frown. "That kiss wasn't something I did just because I could."

"Then what the hell was it for?" retorted Rukia.

"It was because I'm in love with you."

* * *

The sweet scent of incense wafted around the room as Orihime gingerly placed the smoking sticks in their holder. Kneeling in front of her brother's shrine, she smiled weakly at the picture of her only family before averting her gaze. She twisted the fabric of her skirt between her fingers and her cheeks flushed in embarrassment. Everything had changed within the last twenty minutes and her mind was still processing all of the new information as well as the new emotions that were surfacing within her. Raising her gaze to the picture of Sora, she swallowed thickly, unsure of how to begin.

"Onii-chan…" she murmured, her hands gripping the fabric of her skirt tightly as she fought for the right words. "So much has happened today and I'm not sure what I should do." Orihime bowed her head and let out a shaky breath. Her heartbeat quickened when she thought about the conversation she had had with Ichigo no more than ten minutes earlier. She took a deep breath and relayed the events to her brother's photo, her cheeks reddening the entire time.

"_I-I'm sorry Ichigo-kun! It just slipped out and I…" Orihime laughed nervously as she scratched the back of her head. After a moment of awkward silence, she smiled weakly before taking a step backwards. "Ah…w-well, I better get going! I'll see you tomorrow, Ichigo-kun!" _

_As she turned to leave, __she felt his hand wrap firmly__around her wrist. She turned back to look at him, her brows furrowed in confusion._

"_I-Ichigo-kun…?"_

"_Hime, we need to talk," he said quietly, his amber eyes boring into her gray ones. _

_Orihime merely nodded, her voice failing her under his piercing gaze. She watched as he opened his __mouth to speak, only to close it a__ moment later and avert his gaze. Her gaze softened when she realized he was just as nervous and anxious as she was. Ichigo withdrew his hand from her wrist, leaving her craving the warmth and gentleness of his touch. Her cheeks flushed at the thought and she averted her gaze in embarrassment._

"_We...we do need to have sex. It's the only way we can control my reiatsu. That's why we were called to Soul Society." Orihime's eyes widened at the solemn tone of Ichigo's voice; it all seemed so much more real now that he had confirmed her own thoughts. _

"_Ichigo-kun, I –" She was interrupted when Ichigo suddenly wrapped his arms around her and pulled her against his lean form. Her heart skipped a beat and she craned her neck to see his face._

"_I promise that I won't push this on you, Orihime. We'll go as slow as we can," he murmured as he gently ran his thumb across her cheek._

"_But Ichigo-kun, we only have six months or you'll lose your shinigami status!"_

"_I'm not worried about that right now," he said quietly. "We have more than enough time to worry about…that so let's just take our time, okay?"_

_She sighed quietly and rested her head against his shoulder, her brows furrowed. Even when something that was so important to him was put at stake, Ichigo never stopped thinking about others and that was something she would always admire. Her cheeks flushed when she thought about what would inevitably happen and she pulled away slightly, her embarrassment getting the better of her._

"_A-ah, I should be going. It's getting late and I still have to fix supper!" she exclaimed suddenly._

"_Er…right. I guess it is getting pretty late," said Ichigo as a light pink dusted his cheeks. He relinquished his hold on Orihime and awkwardly scratched the back of his neck. Now that he had actually told her the truth about their predicament, he couldn't help but feel a bit embarrassed about everything that was happening. "I'll…er…see you at school tomorrow."_

"_See you tomorrow, Ichigo-kun!" __chirped Orihime cheerfully, before shyly placing a gentle kiss on his cheek__. Once she made it to her door, she glanced back to where they had been standing. Her brow furrowed in worry when she saw Ichigo making his way home and she sighed softly as she unlocked the door and pushed it open._

"And that's what happened, Onii-chan." Orihime dropped her gaze in embarrassment and felt her cheeks burning in the silence that followed. "I'm just so confused and I…I'm not sure what I should do. Six months isn't a lot of time, but I don't want Ichigo-kun to lose his shinigami status either."

Biting her lower lip, Orihime crossed her arms and tried to wrap her mind around everything that had happened that day. While she was grateful for Ichigo calming her fears by saying he wanted to take it slow, she couldn't help but feel that something may happen sooner than either one of them was aware of. Her stomach fluttered at the thought and her cheeks grew warmer when she thought of the last time they were so intimate with each other. Shaking her head, she smiled warmly at her brother's portrait.

"Thanks for listening, Onii-chan. I'm sure everything will work out in the end," she said cheerfully, almost as if she were reassuring her brother. "It's getting late and I still have school tomorrow. Ah! I never did my homework! I'll talk to you tomorrow Onii-chan!"

Quickly blowing out the candle that rested near the small shrine, Orihime lunged at her school bag and pulled out her textbooks. A small frown creased her forehead when she opened the book and took out her notepad. Tapping her pencil against the pad of paper, she absently thought that she would have been done with her homework by now if she hadn't been summoned to Soul Society. Shaking her head, she pushed up her sleeves and determinedly dove into her work, hoping to get it done with enough time to take a bath before heading to bed.

* * *

Ichigo wearily made his way up the stairs to his bedroom and pushed the door open. Thankfully his family was asleep by the time he made it home, so he didn't have to deal with Isshin interrogating him about where he had been. Throwing himself onto his bed, he let out a frustrated sigh before rolling onto his back. Folding his arms behind his head, he scowled at the ceiling as a sense of restlessness flooded his body.

He knew there would be hollows out that night, but there was nothing he could do about it without his shinigami status. His frown deepened as he contemplated going to Urahara for assistance, but he dismissed the thought quickly. He knew that he would be monitored carefully for the next six months and he didn't want to risk losing the only chance he had to regain his status. Closing his eyes, his frustration with Soul Society lingered as he thought about what Yamamoto had said.

'_Six months… Does that crazy old man really think we'll be ready to…to do _that_ in six months?"_

A small part of him ached to become more intimate with the gentle healer, but he refused to push her into that. He would wait until she was comfortable with their situation before doing anything more intimate than what they had already done. His cheeks grew hot at the thought and he turned onto his side, ashamed that his mind was reliving that day.

'_Do I really want this?'_ he thought dejectedly. _'I can't stop being a shinigami, but I'm not sure if I'm ready to make this jump…'_

His mind wandered to the healer and he wondered how she was dealing with everything that had happened. This was a lot for both of them to think about and there wasn't a lot of time to ponder their options. His brow furrowed as he chuckled darkly at the notion of saving himself for when he was married – that idea was now out the window. Running a hand through his hair, he sighed heavily. He knew that no matter how much Orihime was worried, she would show up to school the next day with a smile on her face and act as if nothing had happened.

'_She won't want to worry me, but how can I get her to see that she doesn't have to be?'_

A million possibilities ran through his head, each one worse than the one before it. Groaning in frustration, he rolled onto his back and glowered at the ceiling. There was only one possible way for him to convince her not to keep her worries to herself. His gut clenched in apprehension, but there was no other way.

* * *

_Again, I'm sorry for the shortness of this chapter. The next chapter should hopefully be a bit longer, and it will finally contain another lime! I actually wrote out an outline for the next chapter, so we'll see how that turns out. Thank you so much for reading and please review! :D_

_- Nagi_


	19. Reassurance

_**Author's note: **__Gah, I'm really very sorry for the lack of updates. I could make a million excuses, but I won't. To make it up to you guys, this chapter grew to eight pages, which is pretty long for me as of now. I've also added in a little lime for all of you guys to say thank you for sticking with me despite my horrible updating. :) I hope you enjoy it!_

_**Reviews:**__ Thank you to __**princesss-my, Babiip, Spice3132, StardustDragon052, Emuri, Shigur3', Aaron Leach, Blitch, Demon General Alastor, Usio-Amamiya, HolySilverDrake, Ritsu-san, Daranak, temari13, insomniacxapocalypse, PinkBug, ichigolover4ever, Captainof100, LiRiNCaNdY **__and __**Shrinking Violet66**__ for reviewing!_

_**Disclaimer:**__ Bleach and all characters, designs, etc. belong to __**Tite Kubo**__. I'm only allowed to fantasize about them._

_**WARNING!:**__ This chapter contains a lime! Don't come crying to me if you don't like it because I warned you ahead of time._

_

* * *

_

Ichigo stared blearily at the chalk board, his vision somewhat blurry from the lack of sleep he'd gotten the previous night. He had been too wound up to fall asleep, his mind racing at the prospect of his deadline. Stifling a yawn, he vaguely noted the tenseness in his shoulders, a clear sign of how little sleep he had received. He had just been able to fall asleep shortly after dawn and moments later his alarm clock sounded, signaling the start of a new day.

As the sound of his classmates chatting filtered through the haze that surrounded him, he entertained the idea of taking a short nap during class. With a groan, he let his head fall forward and hit the desk with a dull thud. There was no way he would be able to fall asleep during class; exams were coming up and he couldn't afford to miss any lectures.

'_Maybe Ishida would let me borrow his notes,'_ he thought dully before dismissing the idea. _'There's no way that bastard would help me out.'_

He quickly scrolled through the mental list of friends he had and each one was looking less and less likely to happen. Rukia was out of the question – what little notes she did take were usually covered in drawings of Chappy and he didn't think he'd be able to read through all of them without wanting to kill some poor, helpless little animal. Keigo never took notes; _'Which is probably why he's at the bottom of our class,'_ he thought dryly, and Mizuiro was out of town with his family for the rest of this week. There was always Chad - the gentle giant usually did anything he could to help Ichigo out, whether it was lending him his notes or slaying hollows.

Glancing at the clock, Ichigo groaned – it was nearly quarter to eight and Chad was still nowhere to be seen. Usually Ichigo was the one who was running late, so he was surprised when he arrived at school before anyone else. His attention was suddenly directed towards the doorway, all thoughts of whom he could borrow notes from in case he did somehow fall asleep being cast aside as the familiar sound of tinkling laughter greeted his ears. His cheeks grew warm as Orihime walked through the doorway, talking animatedly with Tatsuki. Averting his gaze to his desk, his brows furrowed in frustration; he shouldn't be this flustered about the idea of talking to her.

'_We've done plenty of other things…'_ he thought, his cheeks growing red at the thought. _'I shouldn't be so embarrassed!'_

He was drawn away from his thoughts when she gently tapped his arm to get his attention. Looking up at her, his heart accelerated at the warm smile she gave him and the way her gray eyes sparkled with joy.

"Good morning, Ichigo-kun," she said sweetly, her cheeks flushing under his gaze.

"Good morning," he said gently, his usual frown cracking for a moment to reveal a softer side of him. His smile disappeared when her brows furrowed and worry flickered across her eyes.

"Ichigo-kun, are you okay? You look awfully tired," she said quietly.

"I didn't get much sleep last night," he admitted, averting his gaze. "But I'll be fine. I've been through worse." He chuckled at the thought – being run through with a sword numerous times was definitely worse than a night without sleep. Orihime nibbled on her lower lip at his dark joke, her brows still knit together in worry. Gently grasping her hand, Ichigo rubbed his thumb over her knuckles in a soothing circle, unaware of the looks his classmates were shooting him. "Don't worry so much about me, Hime."

"But Ichigo-kun…" Her cheeks flushed and her heart started beating wildly in her chest as he continued to run his calloused thumb over her hand. His fierce gaze had drawn her into their depths and her throat grew dry, causing her train of thought to derail.

"Alright everyone, take your seats!"

Ichigo instantly dropped Orihime's hand as their teacher briskly walked into the room. Orihime sighed a bit at the loss of contact, but was thankful for the interruption. Her stomach fluttered as she made her way towards her seat and she absently ran her fingertips over her knuckles. Her skin was still tingling and as she sat down, a small part of her ached for his touch. Shaking her head, she hurried to retrieve her books from her desk and concentrated on the lecture, hoping to hold off the tantalizing fantasies that threatened to overtake her.

* * *

Across the room, Tatsuki leaned against her desk and glanced at Ishida out of the corner of her eyes. The Quincy pushed his glasses up, his frown clearly expressing his dislike of the situation Ichigo was putting Orihime in. Shaking her head, Tatsuki smiled softly at the couple. It was obvious that something had happened between the two from the way that Ichigo seemed to be attempting to comfort the flustered girl, his eyes softening as he spoke to her. She watched them for a few more moments before noticing that someone was missing.

Turning to face Chad, who had arrived moments before, she asked, "Hey, have you seen Rukia?"

"No," said the giant as he shook his head in the negative.

"I wonder what happened. It's not like her to miss school," mused Tatsuki aloud as she crossed her arms.

"I wouldn't worry about Kuchiki-san," said Ishida suddenly. "I'm sure she will be quite alright."

"I suppose you're right…" muttered Tatsuki.

Just then, their teacher entered the room and called for them to take their seats. Sitting down, she watched in amusement as Ichigo let go of Orihime's hand so quickly it almost looked like she had burned him. Orihime's flushed face only contributed to the amusement, as well as the fact that she seemed to be running her fingers over her knuckles. Pulling out her notebook, Tatsuki continued to watch Orihime out of the corner of her eye during the lecture, a small smile tugging on her lips the entire time.

* * *

Ichigo awoke with a start as the bell signaling the lunch period rang. Rubbing his eyes, he frowned at his blank notebook – he should have known he would fall asleep at some point. Hearing the distinct cries of Chizuru as she pounced on an oblivious Orihime caused him to glance at the clock.

'_Great…I slept through the first two lectures. Why didn't anyone wake me up?'_

Standing up and stretching, he caught sight of Orihime walking out of the classroom surrounded by her friends. She glanced at him over her shoulder and gave him a knowing smile before disappearing through the doorway. Running a hand through his hair, he sighed. Reaching into his bag, he retrieved his packed lunch – courtesy of Yuzu – and made his way towards the roof.

Pushing the door open, he was greeted by a brisk wind that caused him to shiver a bit. Winter was on its way and the foliage had begun to change from an emerald green to shades of red, yellow and orange. The sun continued to warm the ground, but he knew that it would soon be replaced by cold, blustery days. Sitting in his usual spot, he wasn't surprised to see his friends already eating their lunches in silence. Settling into a comfortable position leaning against the chain link fence surrounding the roof, he glanced at each of his friends in turn. Neither Chad nor Keigo seemed to be acting differently, but he could sense a feeling of hostility emanating from the silent Quincy.

"What the hell is your problem?" demanded Ichigo angrily.

Ishida lowered his sandwich and pushed his glasses back up his nose as he turned to face the orange-haired teen. "If you must know, I do not approve of the fact you were acting so intimate with Inoue-san this morning."

"What are you babbling about? We were just talking!"

"You obviously did not notice how flustered you were making the poor girl," continued Ishida as if he hadn't heard a word that Ichigo had said.

Ichigo paused for a moment; he had never noticed whether Orihime was nervous or not. He scowled at the Quincy before grabbing his belongings. "Whether she was flustered or not, you don't need to be butting into my personal life," he said through clenched teeth before stalking towards the door.

Keigo watched in confusion as his friend stormed through the entryway, flinching when Ichigo slammed the door shut behind him.

"Ishida, I think you should be a little more understanding with Ichigo," said Chad quietly.

"Why should I?" spat Ishida as his hand curled into a fist. "He's been showing his affection to Inoue-san in public more and more frequently…"

"Well, they _are_ dating," said Keigo. He swallowed thickly and turned his attention back to his lunch under Ishida's furious gaze.

"Ishida, you probably shouldn't talk about this around Ichigo anymore," murmured Chad as he gazed at the doorway his friend disappeared through. "I have a feeling something has happened between Ichigo and Inoue that's beyond our control."

* * *

Orihime stretched her arms above her head before flopping backwards onto the grass, a serene smile on her lips. Patting her stomach, she sighed happily. The chatter of her friends surrounded her as she closed her eyes, but she couldn't help thinking about a certain orange-haired shinigami. His eyes had been so gentle as he spoke to her that morning and her stomach fluttered when she remembered the small, crooked smile that momentarily managed to break through his usual scowl. Just as she was about to drift off to sleep while thinking about Ichigo, someone shook her shoulder, bringing her crashing back down to reality. Sitting up, she rubbed her eyes and glanced at Tatsuki.

"Orihime, have you seen Rukia?" asked the tomboy.

Shaking her head in the negative, she replied, "No I haven't. Perhaps she's off somewhere with Abarai-kun."

"That's a possibility, but it's not like her to miss class."

"Tatsuki-chan, Kuchiki-san will be fine. Maybe she just has a cold or is seeing Abarai-san," said Orihime before gasping. "Oh no! What if she was kidnapped by aliens? Or worse! Mutated bunnies?! We have to save her!"

Laughing, Tatsuki grabbed Orihime's arm before she could launch to her feet and run off in search of Rukia. "Orihime, there's no way an alien or a mutated rabbit would kidnap Rukia."

"I suppose your right…" said Orihime sadly, somewhat disappointed that she wouldn't be able to meet any aliens.

"So…" began Tatsuki slowly, a wicked grin spreading across her face. "What's going on between you and Ichigo?"

"B-between me and I-Ichigo-kun?" stammered Orihime, her eyes growing wide at the sudden question.

"You two seemed…" Tatsuki waved her hand in the air as she searched for the correct word. "I dunno, you two just seemed closer somehow. You didn't –"

"N-no!" cried Orihime, her face growing hot. Waving her hands in front of her face, she shook her head. "W-we haven't done anything like t-t-that!"

"That's good to hear. I'd have to go murder him if that were true."

"T-Tatsuki-chan! You promised you wouldn't!" protested Orihime.

Laughing, Tatsuki waved off her friend's protests and smiled warmly at her. "Don't worry so much. I trust that you'll tell me if anything major happens between you two."

Orihime bit her lower lip and dropped her gaze. _'Something major _has_ happened but… I'm sorry Tatsuki-chan. I can't tell you...'_

_

* * *

_

The sun began to set as Ichigo walked Orihime home, an obvious tenseness about him. Orihime glanced at him out of the corner of her eye and bit her lower lip, unsure of what to say to him. She had been surprised when Ichigo raced to her desk once the final bell of the day rang and fiercely demanded that he walk her home. Unable to say no under his fierce gaze, she feebly nodded her head and was quickly escorted out of the room. His large hand remained on the small of her back as he guided her silently through the emptying school, his brows furrowed and his usual scowl in place.

Turning the corner, they arrived at her apartment building and she glanced nervously at him. He hadn't said a single word to her the entire way home and her nerves were on edge in the silence. After several moments, she shifted her weight from one foot to the other before deciding to break the awkward tension.

"Thank you for walking me home," she said softly.

Instead of replying, Ichigo merely continued to walk towards her apartment. Wide eyed, Orihime watched as he slowly made his way up the stairs leading to her door. When he glanced back at her, she jumped before scrambling up the stairs and rummaging around in her bag for her key. Shakily pulling the key from her bag, she fumbled with the lock for several minutes before finally sliding it into the lock. She gasped as a pair of strong arms suddenly wrapped around her waist, roughly tugging her backwards. Her heart hammered wildly against her ribs and she swallowed thickly when she felt his hot breath fan against her neck.

"I-Ichigo-kun, w-what are you -?"

"I'm sorry," he murmured. His hold on her tightened as he brushed his lips along her jawbone and down her neck.

"Sorry for what?" breathed Orihime, her throat growing tight.

"For everything that I'm putting you through." Straightening, he loosened his grip on Orihime and moved to face her, his eyes boring into hers. "If it wasn't for my damn reiatsu…" His eyes widened slightly when Orihime placed her index fingers against his lips to silence him.

"Ichigo-kun, I told you not to worry," she said gently, a warm smile gracing her lips. "We're in this together."

"But I –"

Orihime simply shook her head. "Don't blame yourself for this. I said I would help you and I intend to do just that."

Ichigo's eyes softened as he gazed at the girl before him. He would never understand her logic, but he would always be thankful that she was so understanding at times like these.

"Ah! That's right!" exclaimed Orihime suddenly. "You fell asleep during class today! You should copy my notes so that you don't get behind."

Ichigo grimaced at the reminder, but mumbled his thanks as she unlocked the door and skipped inside. He swallowed thickly as she placed her bag next to the small table in the center of the room before wandering into the kitchen to search for snacks. She emerged some time later with a tray laden with tea and pocky – Ichigo blanched when he noticed a small tube of wasabi paste hiding among the treats. Humming softly, Orihime poured them each a cup of tea and opened the boxes of pocky before splaying her books across the table. Ichigo followed suit and quickly copied down Orihime's notes from the lectures he slept through.

His brows furrowed as he pondered over a particularly tricky math problem. Tapping his pencil against the table, he grew frustrated and was tempted to simply throw the offending textbook and notepad across the room. With a groan, he slumped over the table, his chin resting against the smooth wood, and glanced at Orihime. She was quietly humming a tune he had heard before and was quickly making her way through their homework without any trouble at all. A small rubber band held her hair back in a low ponytail, exposing her slender neck. Licking his suddenly dry lips, he watched as she absently reached for a piece of pocky before nibbling gently on it. His cheeks burned when she pushed the remainder of the treat past her lips with her index finger, her eyes still trained on the textbook before her.

Clearing his throat, he straightened up and tried to ignore how teasing she was being without realizing it. Picking up his pencil, he glared at the math problem before sighing in defeat. Running a hand through his hair, he glanced at his girlfriend who was merrily continuing with her work and completely unaware to his troubles.

"Orihime," he began. He swallowed thickly as she glanced up at him, another piece of pocky poised at her lips. "Er…could you help me with this problem? I can't figure it out…" he admitted sheepishly.

"Oh, this one can be a bit tricky…" she said as she scooted closer to peek at his notebook. "I had a little trouble with it at first too."

Ichigo's mouth grew dry at the closeness between them and his heart accelerated. His hands itched to run through her auburn locks, but he curled them into fists to try and resist the urge. A light floral scent that he associated with her wafted around him, tempting him beyond measure. He screwed his eyes shut, trying to block out the tempting view of her chest as she shifted closer to him. Oblivious to her boyfriend's plight, Orihime continued to scribble things down on his paper, noting what he did wrong and how he should fix it.

"Ah, here's what you did wrong. You just subtracted the fractions at the wrong time. You need to multiply them so that they have common denominators first," she said happily. Turning to face him, she was surprised to see that his eyes had darkened and his face was flushed. "Ichigo-kun, are you -?"

Her eyes widened in shock when his lips unceremoniously captured hers and his hand grasped her wrists. She lost her balance because of his suddenness and toppled backwards, taking Ichigo with her. Her heart was pounding and her cheeks burning when he pulled away to look at her. Swallowing convulsively, her breath was taken away under his burning gaze and she averted her gaze, suddenly growing shy. His hands remained firmly wrapped around her wrists, effectively pinning them on either side of her head. Her stomach clenched and she exhaled shakily as his lips trailed down the side of her neck, his breath fanning her flushed skin.

"Look at me."

Her eyes widened at his demanding tone and slowly turned to face him, unsure of what had possessed him to pounce on her like that. She searched his eyes, trying to see past the desire that burned in them, but soon lost any recollection of what she was trying to find when his lips claimed hers again.

Ichigo relinquished his grasp on her wrists when he felt her relax and ripped the elastic tie out of her hair. With a feeling of satisfaction, he ran his fingers through the silken strands before cupping her face. Fire danced in his veins, all rational thought thrown out the window, and a primal need gripped him with excruciating force. His body ached to feel hers crushed against him, to touch her, to see parts of her he only fantasized about. Increasing the pressure of the kiss, Ichigo let his fingers rove over her curves, satisfied with the small gasp that escaped her plump lips. Taking the opportunity, his tongue pushed its way past her slightly parted lips, intent on exploring the warm cavern.

Her hands tangled themselves in his orange locks and her petite frame began to shake under the force of sensations that were overtaking her. His fingertips left trails of fire in their wake and she ached for him to cease his teasing. She tugged impatiently on the bow that encircled her neck, desperate to catch her breath. She froze when Ichigo pulled away and slowly removed the cumbersome ribbon. Her eyes followed the crimson fabric as it drifted to the floor, but she was jerked back to reality when Ichigo nipped at the side of her neck. She bit back a moan and her chest heaved as she fought for air. His calloused hands caressed her thighs and she shivered under his heated touch, a dull ache surfacing in her lower abdomen. Her eyes widened when he suddenly sat up, pulling her with him.

Ichigo grinned mischievously at Orihime's shocked expression when she found herself sitting in his lap, their bodies pressed together intimately. His hands rested on her upper thigh, his thumbs running in small circles over the smooth skin. Her eyes were glazed over with desire and her skinwas flushed, giving a delightful rosy hue to her usually pale skin. His heart sped up when she rested her hands on his chest for balance and slowly leaned in to brush her lips against his, her tongue darting out to teasingly run along his lower lip. Leaving her smooth thighs, his hands ran over her hips and gripped the bottom of her sweater and quickly pulled it over her head, leaving her a bit stunned at his sudden actions. He successfully captured her lips and tugged the t-shirt out from the confines of her skirt, his fingertips brushing against her newly exposed skin.

Orihime exhaled softly against his lips, her heart fluttering at the contact. Her fingers fumbled with the buttons of his shirt, anxious to feel the sensation of flesh against flesh. Ichigo slid her t-shirt off of her shoulders, letting the thin fabric fall to the floor. Orihime shivered as the cold air hit her heated skin and she pressed closer to him, her body seeking his warmth. She jerked away when she felt his fingers close around the clasp of her bra, her eyes wide.

"Ichigo…" she mumbled, her cheeks darkening. "I…"

"If you're not ready, I'll stop," he whispered against her neck, his voice thick with desire.

Biting her lower lip, Orihime debated whether she was ready or not. Part of her was still embarrassed about him seeing her naked, but she also craved his touch and the intimacy that came with it. Swallowing thickly, she slowly shook her head. "I-it's okay. I don't mind…" she said shyly, her gaze darting away from his in embarrassment.

Stunned, Ichigo couldn't wrap his mind around what his girlfriend had just uttered, no matter how quiet it had been. "Y-you're sure?" he croaked. When she nodded, her cheeks blazing, his mouth grew dry at the prospect.

Gently claiming her lips, he fumbled with the clasp, unsure as to how it was undone. After several frustrating moments of struggling with the hook, it came undone, both to his surprise and enjoyment. His hands traveled up to her slender shoulders and gently nudged the straps off, his eyes widening as her breasts sprang free from their confinement, the garment falling silently to the floor.

Orihime, growing uncomfortable with his silence, crossed her arms to try and cover herself and looked away. Her eyes widened when she heard a low growl emanate from deep within Ichigo's throat and gasped when he suddenly pushed her backwards so that she was lying on the floor. Her breath came out in little gasps as she stared at him, bewildered when he pried her arms away to expose her breasts. Biting the inside of her cheek, she screwed her eyes shut, unsure of what was going to happen next.

An animalistic sense of lust gripped Ichigo, his breath coming out in harsh pants as his eyes feasted on her luscious mounds. Swallowing convulsively, he reached out and gently cupped a mound and groaned inwardly at the softness of it. He leaned down, brushing his lips along her jawbone before nipping her earlobe as he experimentally squeezed her breast. A soft mewling sound escaped her bruised lips, encouraging him to go further. Holding his breath, he captured her pert nipple between his fingers and squeezed.

Orihime inhaled sharply at the new sensation, the ache in her center growing to a dull throbbing. Her breath came out in a whoosh of air, her eyes glazed over as Ichigo continued his ministrations. Her eyes widened when she felt his hot breath fanning over her breast and she gasped when he flicked at the hardened nipple with the tip of his tongue. She tangled her fingers in his hair, a quiet moan pushing past her lips as his mouth descended on her breast.

Ichigo continued massaging her abandoned breast as he suckled on its twin, going purely on instinct. Grazing his teeth over the nib, he moaned when Orihime arched her back, pushing herself more fully into his grasp. Biting down gently, he swirled his tongue around it before grazing his teeth against her breast again. Switching sides, he performed the same ministrations on the other, his hand now firmly massaging its abused twin.

Gasping for air, Orihime reveled in the feelings that Ichigo invoked in her. Tugging at his hair, he ruefully brought his gaze up to her and her breath seized in her throat at the want that shone in his darkened eyes. She nibbled on her lip nervously, her body aching for more of his touch. Something caught her attention out of the corner of her eye and she gasped in horror before trying to shield herself. Ichigo glanced behind him, perplexed at her behavior before growling.

A pair of indigo eyes, wide with shock and embarrassment stared back at him, their owner perched precariously on the windowsill.

* * *

_Please don't kill me! I promise that Ichigo and Orihime will eventually stop being interrupted, but you have to admit that it definitely makes the tension between them grow. :) On the bright side, I have the outline written for the next chapter, and when I'm not dying from finals next week I'll start working on it. Stay tuned and please review!_

_- Nagi_


	20. Unwelcome Interuptions

_**Author's note: **__Gah! I apologize (again) for the horrendously long wait! I had the outline written, but then I lost it and couldn't think of what I was going to do! Dx So I'm really, really sorry everyone. Excuses and groveling aside, I'm happy to announce that we're on the big two-oh! Yes, that's right! Twenty chapters and still going strong! :D I'd like to thank everyone for still being interested in this story after such a long time, and I hope I don't disappoint you!_

_On a side note, this story has been nominated for "most drama" in the __**IchiHime Awards**__! As far as I know, voting will be held during the last week of August (the 23__rd__ through the 29__th__) and a poll will be created. I believe it will be on __**hikari-hime 01**__'s__profile, but I'll correct this if I find that it's wrong. Please make sure to get to the polls and vote! :D_

_Also, a big thank-you to __**copper**__ and __**Hashu**__ for pushing me to complete this chapter and to my wonderful beta __**Madhvija **__for proof-reading. You guys are amazing! :D_

_**Reviews:**__ A super special thank you to __**Aaron Leach, copperheadfightingninja, Blitch, ori_h, Last of the Time Lords, hikari-hime 01, Spice3132, tara, Babiip, Alastor Vega, Emuri, HolySilverDrake, StardustDragon052, Pinky Bulma, zodious, insomniacxapocalypse, I'MNOTCRAZY1, wartanker66, Aysia-san, venuslegacy9, Shiroxkarin21, Hashu**__, and __**xxxPinkCupCakesxxx**__. All of your reviews mean the world to me. :D_

_**Disclaimer:**__ Bleach and all characters, designs, etc. belong to __**Tite Kubo**__. I'm only allowed to fantasize about them._

_

* * *

_

A moment of awkward silence passed, Ichigo's eyes flashing murderously at the intruder and Orihime trying desperately not to die from sheer mortification. Rukia merely stared, a mixture of embarrassment and curiosity gripping her as she gazed at her two friends. Orihime's face was a brilliant red and her eyes darted about the room, almost as if she was unsure of what she should do. Ichigo continued to shield the young girl's exposed chest from her curious gaze, his eyes narrowed and his mouth set in a grim line.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" he ground out.

Rukia was shaken from her curiosity at his venomous tone and she haughtily tilted her chin up. "That is no way to speak to someone."

"Like I give a shit," muttered Ichigo. His grip around Orihime's waist tightened when she self-consciously buried her face in the crook of his neck.

"I heard that."

"Good!" retorted Ichigo. He knew he sounded childish, but he didn't care. "Do you mind telling me what the hell you're doing here?"

"If you must know, I wish to speak to Inoue about something."

Grinding his teeth in irritation at her superior tone, Ichigo glared at the petite shinigami. "Couldn't you have waited to go climbing through people's windows uninvited?"

"I'm afraid not. It is urgent that I speak with Inoue." She eyed the two teenagers critically before glancing over her shoulder as she dully wondered what she had done to be the one to catch her friends in such a compromising situation.

"Urgent?" repeated Orihime, her gray eyes widening at the word. "Kuchiki-san, is something wrong?" She struggled to sit up, but Ichigo pushed her back into the soft carpet.

"You're in no position to be sitting up," he hissed. Her eyes widened when he averted his gaze, his cheeks flushing, and she quickly crossed her arms over her breasts.

"K-Kuchiki-san," she stammered, her cheeks growing rather warm. "I-If you could give me a few minutes, I –"

"Oh, of course!" cried Rukia, her attention returning to the couple before her. Without another word, she silently slipped out of the window and out of sight.

With a gruff sigh, Ichigo let his head fall forward, his forehead resting on Orihime's bare shoulder. The beginnings of arousal began to creep into his blood again when he realized her breasts were pressed rather snugly against his chest. It wasn't helping that Orihime was trying to wriggle out of his grasp. Feeling rather dejected by the turn of events, Ichigo grudgingly pushed himself away from the beauty in his arms. Keeping his gaze averted, he handed Orihime her discarded shirt and bra before re-buttoning his own shirt.

Breathlessly, Orihime fumbled with the clasps for her bra, her gaze trained on the floor. She had never been so embarrassed in her entire life – not even when Soi Fon had interrupted them. Her breath seized in her chest as a panicked thought ran through her mind.

'_It's not about what Yamamoto-san said, is it?'_

She glanced warily at Ichigo out of the corner of her eye, her heart thumping painfully against her ribcage. Her fingers shook as she hurriedly buttoned her shirt, her mouth growing dry at the possibility that Yamamoto had decided to shorten their time. She was shaken from her thoughts when she felt something brush against her ear. Blushing, she looked up to see Ichigo tucking a lock of hair behind her ear, his amber eyes still tinted with lingering desire.

"I don't know what that midget wants to talk to you about, but I'm sure it's nothing to be worried about," he said gruffly.

Orihime gasped at his crude language. "Ichigo-kun, that's no way to talk about your friends!"

Ichigo scoffed.

"You know, she's right. That's no way to talk about me."

Whirling around, Ichigo scowled at the smug smirk that played about the shinigami's mouth. She was casually leaning against the wall, her arms crossed as amusement danced in her indigo eyes. Muttering incoherently, he unceremoniously shoved his school work back into his bag before rising to his feet.

Clamoring to her feet, Orihime followed Ichigo to the door, her brows furrowed in concern over his actions. He silently slipped his shoes on before turning to face her, his scowl softening slightly. Without a word, he softly dropped a kiss onto her forehead, ignoring the curious gaze of the petite shinigami.

"I'll call you later," he murmured before slipping out of the doorway.

Orihime watched as he descended the stairs, his school bag slung over his shoulder as he made his way down the street. A brisk wind tousled her hair and she shivered before withdrawing her head and closing the door with a sigh. A small cough caught her attention and she turned to face Rukia. Her cheeks flushed in embarrassment as she pushed herself away from the door, a bright smile on her face.

"A-ah, I'm sorry that you –" she began, but Rukia held up her hand to silence her.

"Do not worry, Inoue. If I had known that you and Ichigo were…_busy_, I would have come to speak with you at another time." She smiled gently at the girl to reassure her, but she couldn't help feel a bit embarrassed as well. At Orihime's insistence, she sat down at the small table in the center of the room.

"W-what did you want to speak to me about, Kuchiki-san?" inquired Orihime. Her hands began to shake as the shinigami regarded her carefully and she quickly clasped them together in her lap.

"I…" Rukia swallowed, unsure of how to word her concerns. "Renji…he…"

"Abarai-kun isn't hurt, is he?" cried Orihime, her wild imagination getting the better of her.

"Oh no, Renji is perfectly safe. It's just that he…" Averting her gaze, Rukia felt her cheeks grow warm under her friend's concerned and inquisitive gaze. "He said he loves me."

Orihime blinked, a stunned silence filling the small apartment before she placed her hand to her mouth, trying to stifle a laugh. This quickly failed when she noticed Rukia's humiliated expression and she burst into laughter.

"I fail to see what is so funny about this," said Rukia quietly.

Gasping for air, Orihime clutched at her sides as her sudden burst of laughter subsided. "Is that all? Oh, I'm so relieved!"

"'Is that all?'" shrieked Rukia as she stared at her friend incredulously. "This is a serious matter, Inoue!"

After a few moments, Orihime was able to compose herself, although her gray eyes continued to twinkle in amusement at her friend's plight.

"Kuchiki-san, that's wonderful news! I'm so happy for you!"

"Inoue, I…" Rukia averted her gaze to the table, her hands twisting the fabric of her shinigami robes in agitation. "I'm not sure what I should do. I love him, but...Nii-sama would never hear of it."

Orihime's smile faltered and her eyes grew concerned for the small girl. She had known that there was something going on between Rukia and the vice captain, but she never thought about what Byakuya would say about it. While the captain of the sixth division was rather cold towards his subordinates, she couldn't imagine him neglecting his sister's happiness for the sake of duty.

"We can't be together," continued Rukia sadly. Biting her lower lip, she let out a shaky breath as tears began welling in her eyes as the reality of her situation dawned on her. "Renji, he's Nii-sama's vice captain. He would never be able to betray Nii-sama like that. And I…I could never disgrace the Kuchiki family by being with him."

"Kuchiki-san…there must be a way for you to be together." She smiled softly as her friend raised her teary gaze to her. Pulling the petite shinigami into a tight hug, she patted her back soothingly. Rukia gripped Orihime's shirt tightly in her small fists as she tried to force back the emotions welling up inside of her.

"I just don't know what to do," she confessed.

Pulling Rukia out of her embrace gently, Orihime wiped away the tears that managed to escape the grief-stricken shinigami's eyes with her sleeve.

"You need to talk to them. Both Kuchiki-sama and Abarai-kun. I'm sure than once you do that, everything will work itself out."

Rukia stared at her friend in disbelief. _'Talk to Nii-sama… Would that work?'_ With a stiff nod, she felt her lips curve up in a small smile, relief flooding her small body. Perhaps the gods would smile on her and everything would work out in the end, just as Orihime had said.

"Oh no! The tea is cold!" cried Orihime suddenly. Rukia watched in amusement as the girl sprang to her feet, gathered the tray that still sat on the table and dashed into the kitchen.

'_Yes, perhaps things will work out,'_ thought Rukia with a small smile.

* * *

After taking a long walk to clear his head, Ichigo finally approached home. The sun had already set and stars twinkled in the inky sky, almost mocking him for his unfortunate encounter with a certain raven-haired shinigami earlier. He scowled at the light that shone through the kitchen window. He had the sinking feeling that his father was waiting up for him, and that was never a good thing. Taking a deep breath to calm himself down so that he wouldn't beat his father into a bloody pulp, he pushed the door open and stepped into the entryway. Slipping his shoes off, he was somewhat surprised that his father didn't lunge at him as soon as he walked through the door like he normally did. His eyes narrowing in suspicion, he quietly made his way towards the kitchen.

"Ichigo, you're home!" cried his father. Jumping to his feet, Isshin rushed to the doorway to greet his son. Ichigo tensed, ready to strike his father if need be, but was stunned with Isshin merely grinned broadly at him and clapped him on the shoulder. Glancing around the kitchen, he couldn't spot either one of his sisters, an oddity in itself.

"Where's Karin and Yuzu?"

"Oh, Karin is staying the night at her friend's house and Yuzu has already gone to bed," said Isshin in an off-handed tone. "She was rather upset that you didn't make it home in time for supper though. She thought something might have happened to you."

Averting his gaze, Ichigo tried pushing back the guilt he felt for causing Yuzu to become worried about him. Shaking his head, he figured he would have to make it up to her later somehow. Glancing warily at his father, he became suspicious of the twinkle in his eye and the broad grin that seemed to hint at the fact that his father had something mischievous planned.

"What the hell are you so happy about?" grumbled Ichigo. He took a step backwards when Isshin laughed merrily and turned his back to him.

"I think it's time we had a little chat." Taking a seat at the table, Isshin gestured for Ichigo to take the seat across from him. Apprehensively, Ichigo sat down in the wooden chair, his brow furrowed as he watched his still smiling father.

"About what?"

"Now Ichigo… Oh, how should I say this?" mused Isshin as he tapped his index finger against his chin in thought. "When a man and a woman love each other very much…"

"_DAD_!" Ichigo's face grew red and his eyes widened in horror as he realized where this was headed – the dreaded 'talk' about sex.

"What?" Isshin looked at Ichigo innocently, his brown eyes sparkling gleefully at the look of horror on his son's face. "I hate to say it Ichigo, but you're seventeen. You're practically a grown man!"

"What the hell does that have to do with anything?" growled Ichigo as he crossed his arms and slumped down in his chair. He wished that a hole would just open up and swallow him whole so he wouldn't have to deal with his father.

"Well…men have needs, Ichigo. I'm sure you're already well aware of that." Isshin winked at his horrified son and was highly amused by the bright red splotches appearing on Ichigo's cheeks. "And with a babe like Orihime –"

"Don't talk about her like that!"

Isshin held his hands up, his eyes growing wide as his son jumped to his feet, anger flickering in his fierce gaze. "I'm sorry, but you have to admit she's gorgeous." He breathed a sigh of relief when Ichigo grudgingly sat back down, his arms crossed.

With a chuckle, Isshin reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a small black box. Setting it on the table, he leaned back in his chair and watched his son eye the box critically.

"What the hell is that?"

"Condoms!" cried Isshin happily. "I figured it was about time for you to get a box. Just in case things get out of hand between you and Orihime-chan."

Ichigo stared at his father, a mixture of shock, disbelief and horror on his face. Inside the small, innocent box lay what he was both anticipating and dreading at the same time – the chance to be intimate with Orihime. Isshin chuckled at the conflicted emotions that washed across his son's face.

"I can't believe you!" spat Ichigo as he rose to his feet, his voice deadly. "You're actually telling me to…to…do _that_ with Orihime!"

"It's called sex, Ichigo. And I'm not telling you to do anything you aren't ready for. I just want you to be prepared in case anything happens." He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively for emphasis before laughing as Ichigo stormed out of the kitchen.

After a few moments, Ichigo reappeared in the kitchen. After glaring at his father, he snagged the box from the tabletop and stalked off to his room. Isshin howled with laughter at his son's embarrassment. Clutching his sides as he fought for air, he wiped away the tears that formed in the corner of his eyes before smiling fondly at the large poster of Masaki.

"Our son is finally becoming a man, dear. It's about damn time."

* * *

_I know, I know. It was a super short chapter and I'm really sorry about that. Trust me when I say that it will be well worth the wait for the next chapter though. :) I would love to reach 260 reviews, but that's just me being silly. XD But seriously, please review._


	21. Forbidden

_**Author's note: **__Oh my god, I'm SO sorry for the long wait! Like I mentioned in one of my other fics, this chapter was giving me such a hard time. Thankfully, I finally got it to submit to my influences! 8D This chapter is mostly a filler chapter – I'm trying to tie up some loose ends before the next chapter since there will be a pretty big time jump. Please review and let me know what you think!_

_Dedicated to my awesome beta __**Madhvija **__for taking time out of her busy schedule to look over this for me. You're awesome! [hearts]_

_**Reviews:**__ A big, super special thank-you to __**Emuri, Rairakku Hana, Spice3132, Raven the Ravenous, Hashu, I'MNOTCRAZY1, venuslegacy9, "Unknowable", Alastor Vega, .lover, ori_h, StardustDragon052, Miss L, DancerGrl16, Detective-Banana, MissSaki, werecat1903, Black1nferno, TwilightRocker55, HolySilverDrake, bleachbabe03, othchick11, Lauren, Moonlight32, insomniacxapocalypse, Innocence of a rose, sally-wu-99, GoldDragon08**__ and __**shadowanime1**__ for reviewing!_

_**Disclaimer:**__ Bleach and all characters, designs, etc. belong to __**Tite Kubo**__. I'm only allowed to fantasize about them._

_

* * *

_

Taking a deep breath of the fresh night air, Rukia gazed up at the sky. A deep frown marred her face as her thoughts wandered back to what Orihime had said. She had been given hope, even if it was for a brief moment – hope that she may have a chance of being with the man she loves. Shaking her head, she knew it would be pointless to try and reason with her brother.

Scuffing her shoe against the stone sidewalk beneath her, she lowered her gaze and continued her walk. She had been wandering around Karakura aimlessly for hours. After leaving Orihime's, she couldn't bring herself to return to the Kurosaki's home, nor Urahara's shop. Ichigo was sure to be furious with her and she didn't feel like dealing with an irate, hormonal teenager. Urahara on the other hand…she never felt like dealing with the sneaky shopkeeper.

Sighing softly, she shivered as a brisk wind tousled her hair. Tugging her jacket closer to her small frame, she shoved her hands into the pockets. Her eyes widened momentarily as her fingertips brushed against the cool metal of her hollow detector. Wrapping her fingers delicately around the gadget, she withdrew it from her pocket. Her brow furrowing, she felt tears well up in the corner of her eyes and her throat tighten as her gaze lingered on the small charm dangling from the antennae.

"_Here."_

_Her eyes widened slightly as a small cell phone charm was shoved into her face. The smallest Chappy she had ever seen dangled in front of her eyes. Her gaze traveled up from the large, calloused hand that held the small trinket to the chiseled features of the man in front of her._

"_Renji, what's –"_

"_Just take it," said Renji gruffly as he averted his gaze. A light pink tinted his cheeks and Rukia couldn't help but smile at how sentimental the vice-captain was being. Gently slipping the charm from between his fingers, she felt a hot blush spreading across her cheeks as she averted her gaze._

"_Thanks…"_

Closing her eyes, she inhaled deeply, pushing her emotions back inside the small box they had emerged from. Her fists clenched as she mentally reprimanded herself.

'_I'm a member of the Kuchiki clan. I cannot afford the luxury of letting my emotions get the better of me,'_ she thought sternly. _'Renji and I…we'll –'_

Her thoughts were interrupted as the hollow detector vibrated in her hand, alerting her to an incoming message. Lifting her hand, she peered at the dimly lit screen, curious as to whether there was another hollow appearing nearby or not. Her eyes widened slightly and she felt as if all of the air in her lungs had been forcefully knocked out of her upon reading the short message. Turning on her heel, she shoved the device back into her pocket and dashed towards the Urahara shoten, one thought on her frazzled mind.

'_Why is Nii-sama summoning me?'_

_

* * *

_

Making her way through the senkaimon, Rukia's brows furrowed as her eyes remained focused on the hell butterfly before her. So much had happened within the last twenty-four hours she was unsure as to what her brother could want to see her so urgently about. Her mind was reeling with the possibilities; could it be about how long she stayed in the human world? Sidestepping a small rock, she shook her head.

'_No, that can't be it,'_ she thought, her mouth forming a grim line. _'Nii-sama usually isn't concerned with how long I stay in Karakura. Unless…'_

Eyes widening, Rukia paused momentarily, her hand instinctively groping for the wall as her knees grew weak.

"No. No, he can't possibly know," she whispered. Her heart fluttered painfully against her ribcage, beads of sweat erupting across her forehead. Raising her gaze, she swallowed against the dryness of her throat and pushed away from the wall. Her back straightened when she saw the senkai gate approaching – she wouldn't let her brother see her in such an emotional state.

Steeling her resolve, she moved gracefully towards the senkai gate, the hell butterfly floating lazily beside her. The doors slid open as she approached them, revealing the expanse of white buildings and towers she had come to call home. A gentle breeze greeted her as she stepped out from inside the senkaimon, tousling her short hair. The doors silently slid shut behind her before vanishing and Rukia watched as the hell butterfly flew away, drifting on the gentle breeze. Her eyes widened as the sound of a footstep behind her caught her attention and she spun around, anxiety threatening to overwhelm her.

"N-Nii-sama," she whispered.

Her small frame remained frozen as Byakuya silently approached her, his face holding no expression. His steps were sure, confidence exuding from his tall frame. Rukia shakily took a step backwards when she noticed the masked anger dancing in her brothers' dark eyes. Byakuya halted his steps a few feet away from Rukia, his gaze calmly surveying her panicked expression and trembling hands.

"N-Nii-sama," she murmured weakly as she bowed respectfully, glad for a reason to look away. "What is it you wished to speak to me about so urgently?"

"Rukia!"

Eyes widening, Rukia glanced to Byakuya's left and her heart skipped a beat at the sight of crimson hair. Breathing heavily, Renji skidded to a stop beside Byakuya, his brown eyes frantically searching Rukia's.

"Renji, what-"

"What is the meaning of this?" asked Byakuya, his voice cold.

"What do you mean, Nii-sama?" Rukia's gaze flicked between her brother's cold stare and Renji's determined one, her confusion and anxiety growing with each passing second.

"I have heard about what has happened in the human realm," stated Byakuya. He ignored the startled gasp that escaped Rukia, and closed the gap between himself and his sister so that he was standing beside her. "You are to remain in Soul Society until I say otherwise."

"N-Nii-sama…"

"Taichou, you can't do this!" Curling his hands into fists, Renji's mouth formed a grim line as he glared at his captain. "You can't hold her here! She has an assignment in the human realm!"

"I have already requested her assignment be transferred to someone else," said Byakuya calmly. "Come, Rukia. We must return to the Kuchiki manor and await our duties in the morning."

Biting her lower lip, Rukia wrapped her arms around her small frame, unsure of what to do. On one hand, she could follow her brother and remain in Soul Society with no way to contact her friends. On the other, she could defy him and –

'_No.'_ Shaking her head, she dismissed any thoughts of disobeying her brother. Sending Renji an apologetic glance, she felt as if her heart had been ripped out of her chest when her gaze fell on the pained expression on Renji's face.

"Rukia…" Brows furrowed, Renji averted his gaze to the ground, his hands shaking at his side. "I… Please, don't…"

"I'm sorry, Renji," whispered Rukia. Tears welled in the corner of her eyes and her throat burned as she held back her sobs. "I can't… I…I'm so sorry."

Turning on her heel, she bowed her head as she followed her brother, hoping that he hadn't seen her tears.

* * *

Glowering, Ichigo's eyes narrowed at something across the room. His cheeks were still warm, a hint of the pink blush that stained his cheeks still visible. Clenching his bedspread in his fist, he averted his gaze in embarrassment as his father's voice echoed in his mind.

"_Condoms! I figured it was about time for you to get a box. Just in case things get out of hand between you and Orihime-chan."_

"Crazy old man," muttered Ichigo. "What the hell was he thinking – condoning something like that."

His eyes flickered to the small black box that was sitting innocently on his desk and he cursed his luck. Running a hand through his hair, he exhaled harshly and closed his eyes. Part of him sorely wished to further his relationship with Orihime, but he knew it was out of the question.

'_It's not like I haven't thought about it before,'_ he thought sullenly_. 'I just don't know if Hime is ready… Or if I'm ready, for that matter.'_

Flopping onto his back, he stared at the ceiling, his brows furrowed. His mind was racing with possible ways to inform Orihime of this development, but none of them seemed to be plausible. His eye twitched when he heard a drawer slide open, but he was determined not to let Kon irritate him.

'_Then again, he does make a good punching bag,'_ he thought with a small smirk.

Clamoring out of the small drawer, Kon hopped onto the floor and glanced around the room. With a small sigh of relief, he marched towards Ichigo's bed, intent on having a word with the shinigami. With a little bit of effort, he managed to scale the piece of furniture and plopped down onto Ichigo's chest.

"Oi, Ichigo! That crazy woman you call a sister was chasing after me again today! I thought you were going to talk to her about leaving me alone!"

No answer.

"Ichigo, are you listening to me?"

Blinking lazily, Ichigo directed his attention at an interesting shape that seemed to have formed in the plaster lining his ceiling.

"ICHIGO! Damn it, listen to me while I'm talking to you!" shouted Kon as he angrily beat his paws against Ichigo's chest.

Growing irritated with the stuffed animal, Ichigo roughly grabbed Kon's head before throwing him at the adjacent wall. Satisfied with the loud squeak that emitted, Ichigo laced his fingers together behind his head. Cursing, Kon stumbled to his feet, muttering about getting his revenge on Ichigo someday, until something small caught his eye. Curious, he poked the small black box and he gasped in horror when he read the gold lettering on the side.

"C-c-c-_condoms_?!" he spluttered, unsure if he was truly seeing things correctly. "What the hell is this?!"

"Mind your own business or I'll get Yuzu to go after you," grunted Ichigo.

Launching himself at Ichigo, Kon tearfully clung to the teenager's shirt. "Ichigo, don't tell me that you and Orihime have… Oh god, you have! You've sullied my goddess!"

Ichigo stared at the small animal on his shirt, the vein above his left eye twitching in irritation.

"Kon."

"My poor goddess!" cried Kon, ignoring Ichigo. "Oh, if only I could find her and soothe her fragile heart after having this crazed beast take her innocence!"

"Kon!" Grabbing him, Ichigo brought the sniveling stuffed animal up to his face, brows furrowed. "I haven't done anything with Orihime."

"Then what's with the condoms?" retorted Kon, slightly muffled by Ichigo's fist.

"None of your damn business."

"Oh, just wait until I tell Nee-san what you've been doing with Orihime!"

"Why the hell would Rukia care what I do and don't do with my _girlfriend_?" growled Ichigo, his patience with the mod soul growing thin.

"Nee-san will put a stop to this!" shrieked Kon. "She'll stop you from ruining my poor goddess!"

Eye twitching, Ichigo exhaled harshly before glaring at the struggling animal in his hand. Without a word, he shoved his hand into Kon's open mouth, grimacing at the slime that coated his hand as he searched around for the soul candy. Successfully wrapping his fingers around the small orb, he withdrew his hand and glared at the candy.

"That's what you get for not keeping your nose out of other's business," he muttered before shoving the candy into his pocket.

Tossing Kon's limp body onto his desk, he paused and stared at the small box that lay innocently on its side. Scowling, he quickly shoved it into the drawer of his desk, mentally making a deal with himself to deal with it later.

* * *

Indigo eyes peered blankly at the night sky, seeing neither the full moon that illuminated the gardens nor the stars that twinkled gaily against the inky sky. Silently, Rukia remained perched on the small doorway that led to the grounds surrounding her quarters. Her shinigami attire gone, she was clad in a white robe, which her pale skin shone against. Her hands sat neatly in her lap as she stared blankly into the distance, her mind reeling with everything that had happened in the last few hours.

'_Nii-sama… Renji…'_ Biting her lower lip, she felt her throat close up as unwelcome emotions rose within her. Shaking her head, she willed them away_. 'There's no reason to get emotional. Nii-sama's word is final,'_ she thought. _'I…I will simply be attending to my duties here in Soul Society.'_

Bowing her head, she submitted to the fact that there would be no way to visit the living world without defying her brother's orders. Her fingers curled into the soft fabric of her robes, her body trembling slightly. Screwing her eyes shut, she tried to bury the shame she felt when her brother had directed his cold gaze towards her.

"Kuchiki-san?"

Startled, Rukia spun around, her eyes widening at the quiet voice that had invaded her thoughts. Upon seeing that one of the maids had called to her, she quickly masked her surprise and rose to her feet. As she approached the young woman, she noticed that she had large brown eyes, concern flashing in their depths, and long blonde hair that curled softly at the ends.

'_Inoue…'_ Rukia's eyes softened for a moment as she envisioned her close friend standing before her, but she quickly shook herself of such thoughts. Bitterly, she reminded herself that she would be unable to see Orihime or any of her friends for quite awhile and it would be pointless to think of them.

"Kuchiki-sama has asked that you come to speak with him in his office," murmured the girl. She had always admired Rukia's silent strength, and it worried her to see her mistress so forlorn and fragile looking.

Forcing a small smile onto her face, Rukia nodded stiffly and quickly walked past the girl, who bowed in respect as she left the room. Brows furrowing, she tried to think of what Byakuya could possibly want to see her about.

In what seemed like no time at all, Rukia stood in front of the doors to Byakuya's study. Her heart hammering painfully against her ribcage as her anxiety grew. Raising her hand, she moved to knock on the door, but was stopped when a curt "enter" sounded from inside the room. Swallowing thickly, she smoothed out her robes and pushed the doors open, a determined expression on her face.

"You wished to see me, Nii-sama?"

"I am sure you know why I have summoned you," replied Byakuya calmly, his eyes never straying from the paperwork that lay before him.

"If this has to do with how long I stayed in Karakura, Nii-sama, I assure you –"

"It has nothing to do with the length of your visit to the human realm."

Perplexed, Rukia merely watched in silence as Byakuya continued to write something a piece of paper. Just as she was about to ask him what he was referring to, he set his writing utensil down and clasped his hands together in front of him.

"It has to do with your relationship with Abarai Renji."

"With…Renji?" stammered Rukia, her eyes growing wide. "What are you talking about, Nii-sama? There's nothing –"

"Do not play games," snapped Byakuya, his eyes boring into Rukia's. "Do not think I haven't noticed how you two look at each other. The intelligence I've gained from your trip to the human realm has merely confirmed my suspicions."

"Suspicions?"

"You love him."

A moment of silence passed through the room, Rukia too stunned to think of something coherent to say and Byakuya analyzing his sister's body language. When nothing was said, Byakuya returned his attention to the papers on his desk.

"You are forbidden from seeing him."

"Wh-what? You can't –"

"As Abarai Renji's captain, and as your brother, I can." He paused for a moment to survey the paper before continuing. "That is all."

"Nii-sama, you can't –"

"I said, that is all. You may retire to your quarters for the evening."

Without another word, Rukia spun on her heel and stormed from the room. Once she was quite a ways from her brother's office, she groped the wall, her knees shaking. Grief tore at her, clawing its way through her tough exterior as tears rolled silently down her pale cheeks. Shakily, she clamped a hand over her mouth, her eyes wide. With a choked sob, she sank to her knees, her head bowed so that no one could see her grief.

'_Renji…I'm so sorry.'_

_

* * *

_

_D: Byakuya! You cold-hearted, sexy, bastard! How could you?! Btw, in case anyone starts hating him, I honestly didn't intend for that to happen. I'm not sure what will happen in the next chapter since I haven't written the outline quite yet, but I _can_ tell you that it will be revolving mostly around Ichigo and Orihime. Please review and let me know what you think! :D_

_- Nagi_


	22. Distractions

_**Author's note: **I live! I'm so, so sorry for taking so long to update but a combination of severe writer's block (I seem to get that pretty often, don't I?) and finishing up college got in the way of writing anything other than a few really short drabbles. Well, on the bright side, I'm done with college now and have a lot more spare time to write. I already have the next chapter planned out, so those of you waiting for smut will have to wait just a little bit longer. ;) Anyway, enough of my rambling. I hope ya'll enjoy the chapter!_

_A super big thank-you to my amazing beta **Madhvija **for being...well, just plain amazing!_

_Also, dedicated to **Spicenee** as part of her birthday present! Hope you like it!_

_**Reviews:**__ I'd like to thank __**Rairakku Hana, Bloodfire, Fostersb, GoldDragon08, Spicenee, Sweety8587, Shadowanime1, Elphaba85, Thail, Shrinking Violet66, Alastor Xeaphon Vega, sally-wu-99, othchick11, HolySilverDrake, StardustDragon052, Emuri, insomniacxapocalypse, Blinded Pyro, Innocence of a rose, Godschildtweety, Blu inu,**__ and __**Camille91**__ for reviewing! I know I don't reply to any reviews, but it's just that there's so many of them! D: But I truly do appreciate you guys for encouraging me with your reviews!_

_**Disclaimer:**__ Bleach and all characters, designs, etc. belong to __**Tite Kubo**__. I'm only allowed to fantasize about them._

_

* * *

_

Rubbing his face tiredly, Ichigo wished that there was a way to convince his girlfriend that she _really_ didn't need to seduce him.

Turning his gaze away from the blackboard, he let his eyes rove over the curvaceous form of his girlfriend as she concentrated on the lecture. Smirking, he studied the curves that his hands had followed many times before – a fact that he freely admitted he was pretty damn pleased with – before letting his gaze travel up to her face. Her brows were furrowed slightly as she concentrated on taking notes, her lower lip caught between her teeth as she erased something. As if sensing that he was watching her, she glanced over her shoulder and her large gray eyes bore into his. A bright blush colored her cheeks and she quickly turned back to her notes, her auburn hair falling over her shoulder. Leaning back in his chair, Ichigo closed his eyes and sighed softly.

_'I can't believe it's already been four months since I had my badge revoked,'_ he thought, a scowl forming on his face. _'I know that I only have two months left, but I wish Orihime would understand that I don't want to have sex just because of that.'_

When he had somehow managed to stammer out that his father had given him condoms, instead of being mortified like he was, Orihime sighed in relief. After staring at her in disbelief for several minutes, Ichigo demanded to know why she wasn't upset with his father for supplying them with the means necessary to have sex.

Smiling softly, she simply replied, "Because now we can get your shinigami badge back."

Letting his head fall onto the hard surface of his desk with a dull thud, Ichigo groaned as he remembered everything that had happened since then. Not only was Orihimebeing too stubborn for her own good, but ever since Rangiku had decided to visit them, she had become much too devious and he wasn't entirely sure how to get his incredibly tempting girlfriend to realize that he simply wasn't ready.

"_Orihime, please..." he whimpered as he tried to push the woman in his arms away._

"_But Ichigo-kun, we only have three months left to get your shinigami badge back!" protested Orihime as she lifted her head and pouted._

_Averting his gaze, Ichigo felt his cheeks color and he swallowed thickly as he grasped Orihime's wandering hands in his. "Orihime, I told you, I don't care about that stupid badge. I don't want you to do anything you're not ready for."_

"_But I _am_ ready, Ichigo-kun."_

"_No you're not," he growled. Letting go of her hands, he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her flush against him._

"_I-Ichigo-kun..." Closing her eyes, Orihime's cheeks flamed in acute embarrassment, her stomach fluttering in anticipation._

"_I don't want to..." Scowling, he tightened his grip around her when she tried to pull away to look at him. "I don't want to have sex just because of what that old bastard said."_

"_But what about your shinigami badge?" she whispered._

"_I don't care about that fucking badge!" spat Ichigo, his anger getting the better of him. Taking a deep breath, he calmed himself and pulled away enough to look into her stormy gray eyes. "I want to wait. Until we're _both_ ready." Noticing her confused look, he exhaled harshly, his cheeks burning in embarrassment. "Damn it, you know I'm not good with words."_

_Running her fingers down his jawline, Orihime smiled softly as she kissed the tip of his nose. "Don't worry, Ichigo-kun. You don't need to say another word."_

_Cupping her cheek, he ran his thumb across her soft skin before leaning down and placing a gentle kiss on her plump lips. Shifting his hold on her waist, he felt as if all the air had been knocked out of him when she enthusiastically kissed him back, her tongue running across his lower lip. Sinking into the kiss, he barely registered when he pushed her backwards onto his bed, his hands roving over her soft body._

Unfortunately, Orihime still hadn't seemed to understand what he was trying to say.

_Eyes widening, Ichigo could do nothing but stare at his girlfriend as she began unbuttoning her shirt, revealing the pink bra underneath. Coming to his senses, he quickly reached out and wrenched her shirt shut, blocking the tempting view._

"_Hime, what the hell do you think you're doing?" he hissed through clenched teeth._

"_Taking my shirt off," she said innocently, as if she had simply said she was folding laundry._

"_But why?"_

_A hot blush climbed her cheeks as she averted her gaze and fidgeted with the hem of her shirt. "Ah...w-well, Rangiku-san told me..."_

"_What the fuck did she tell you this time?" said Ichigo exasperatedly._

"_S-she told me th-that you'd like it if I..." She paused to lick her suddenly dry lips, her heart rate quickening under Ichigo's intense gaze. "If I s-s-stripped for you," she finished quietly, feeling ashamed of herself._

_Eyes widening, Ichigo could do nothing but stare at his girlfriend, dumbfounded at what he just heard. He quickly smothered the image of Orihime moving sensually to a slow and steady beat, berating himself for thinking of something like that. Exhaling tiredly, Ichigo released his grip on Orihime's shirt to scratch the back of his neck awkwardly._

"_You don't have to do that," he muttered, his cheeks becoming warm as he adverted his gaze from his wide-eyed girlfriend._

"_But Rangiku-san said -"_

"_Ignore her. Just ignore everything that comes out of that woman's mouth," said Ichigo gruffly, his irritation with the vice captain becoming quite clear._

_Nodding, Orihime's brow furrowed as she pondered why Ichigo was so upset with Rangiku. She was only trying to be helpful._

"_Orihime?"_

"_Y-yes?" stammered Orihime, her heart pounding at the huskiness to Ichigo's voice. His gaze was turned away from her, his cheeks a deep red as he pointed at her._

"_Button your damn shirt."_

Running his hand through his hair, Ichigo's gaze wondered back to his girlfriend, who was being a good student – unlike him – and taking notes. Propping his chin up in his hand, he wondered what else Rangiku had been telling Orihime and a sudden feeling of dread clawed its way into his chest.

_'Whatever she's telling Orihime, I have a feeling that it's going to get harder to resist her...'_ he thought grimly.

* * *

"I'm home!" called Orihime as she stepped into her small apartment. Closing the door behind her, she slipped off her shoes and set her book bag beside the door before saying hello to her brother. Loosening the bow around her neck, she sighed softly as she padded into the kitchen.

Rummaging through the fridge, she let a small cry of success slip past her lips as she grasped two small cans and an aluminum bowl. Setting everything on the counter, she reached into the dish drainer, plucking a spoon from the pile of clean dishes. Humming to herself, she stripped the tin foil from the aluminum bowl to reveal some left over rice from her meal the night before. Unscrewing the lid on her jar of wasabi, she spooned a liberal amount of the spicy condiment onto the plain rice before replacing the lid. Cracking open the can of mashed red beans she had been lucky enough to find at the convenience store, she proceeded to dump nearly half of the can's contents into the bowl.

Idly mixing the contents in the bowl, she let her thoughts wander. Rangiku had taken it upon herself to come visit her for the week, and although Orihime was truly grateful to see her friend, she wasn't sure if she should really be taking the advice the older woman was giving her to heart.

_'Ichigo-kun seemed rather upset when I told him Rangiku-san had been giving me tips...'_ she mused as she nibbled on the concoction. Wandering into her living room, she plopped down on the small sofa, the bowl cradled in her small hands.

A few moments passed in silence, her thoughts focused on how she could help Ichigo obtain his shinigami status, the only sound in the room the steady clink of her spoon against the bowl. She was startled from her thoughts when the doorknob turned and the front door swung open. Her eyes widened in surprise as Rangiku bustled through the doorway, laden with shopping bags.

"Rangiku-san!" she exclaimed in surprise, her snack forgotten.

"Ah, there you are Orihime-chan!" Setting her bags down, the shinigami smiled brightly as she bounced across the room, sweeping Orihime into a bone-crushing hug. "I was hoping that you would be home soon! I have something to show you."

Blinking in surprise at the speed with which Rangiku moved, Orihime was stunned when a sexy pair of underwear was thrust at her. "R-Rangiku-san, what's this?"

"Some new panties, silly. If you and Ichigo are planning on doing the nasty soon, you might as well look sexy in the process," chided Rangiku, a sly grin on her face.

Flushing at the older woman's comments, she let her fingers rove over the silken material. "Ano...isn't this a little...see-through?" Her fingers traced the pink ribbon peeking out from between the two lace cups, her curiosity wondering whether Ichigo would like it or not.

"A little transparent lingerie never hurt anyone," said Rangiku nonchalantly as she plopped down on the couch beside her flustered friend. "Now, I want _all_ the details. How are things going with you and Ichigo?"

"Oh...ah... W-we haven't really done anything," mumbled Orihime, her cheeks growing hot at the thought of becoming intimate with Ichigo. "I tried all of those tips you told me, but Ichigo-kun just seemed to get upset."

"Why the hell would he get upset?" murmured Rangiku to herself as she plucked Orihime's snack out of her hands.

They sat in silence for a few moments, Orihime bashfully glancing at the lingerie Rangiku had brought her and Rangiku musing over Ichigo's reaction to Orihime's advances. Licking the spoon clean, Rangiku hummed in thought, her brows furrowed as she racked her brain to try and find a solution to her friend's plight. Her eyes suddenly lit up and she turned to her confused friend, a wide grin on her face.

"Orihime-chan, I know exactly how to get Ichigo to loosen up," she said gleefully.

"Eh? How do you plan to do that, Rangiku-san?"

"You just leave that little detail to me." Wrapping her arm around Orihime's shoulders, she pulled the girl close to her. "All you need to do is make sure you get Ichigo here. Oh, and make sure you wear that lingerie I bought you."

* * *

"Ah, I'm glad to see that you've returned unharmed."

Bowing respectfully, Rukia fought the urge to laugh at the relief that flooded her captain's voice. Straightening to her full height, she smiled softly at the white-haired man sitting in front of her.

"It was a minor mission and held no real threat. You don't need to be concerned for my well-being, Ukitake-taichou," she murmured.

Waving off her reply, Ukitake smiled fondly at her. "Kuchiki, I worry about all of my subordinates. So long as you are in my division, I will always be concerned for your well-being. Now," He paused to gesture at the small table sitting in front of him, "would you like to join me for some tea?"

Startled by the sudden request, Rukia could only nod stiffly before gingerly lowering herself onto the square cushion. Silence passed between them and Ukitake calmly poured two cups of tea. Sliding one of the tea cups across the table, he winked at her as he pushed a large plate of cookies and cakes towards her. Flushing slightly at her captain's warm smile, she hesitantly took a small sip of her tea before folding her hands in her lap.

"So, how have you been lately?" inquired Ukitake nonchalantly as he sipped his tea.

"I've been doing well."

"Kuchiki, you know you can be honest with me. I've noticed that you haven't been your usual spunky self around the other members of the squad. Has something been bothering you?"

Rukia's eyes widened at that comment. Clenching her hands into fists, she mentally berated herself. _'Of course Ukitake-taichou would notice I haven't been myself lately.'_

Taking a steadying breath, she brought her gaze up to Ukitake's inquisitive expression. Forcing a smile onto her face, she tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear. "I've been fine, Ukitake-taichou. I suppose I haven't been getting much sleep lately, but it's nothing to worry about." She silently drained her teacup before rising to her feet. "I'm afraid that I have a meeting to attend with Nii-sama tonight, so please excuse me. Thank you for the tea."

"Not at all," replied Ukitake warmly as Rukia bowed in thanks. "I'll see you tomorrow, bright and early."

"Yes sir."

As he watched Rukia quietly exit the barracks, Ukitake sighed in defeat as the door slid shut behind her. Scratching his head, he frowned as he began wondering what was going on at the Kuchiki household. He'd noticed that Rukia seemed to be losing sleep since she returned from Karakura several months ago, but he wasn't sure as to how he should go about comforting her.

Taking another sip of his tea, he made up his mind to visit the Kuchiki household and have a small chat with the captain of the sixth division.

* * *

"Why me?" moaned Rukia as she rested her forehead against a tree trunk. Screwing her eyes shut, she wished that the ground would open up and swallow her, leaving her alone to dwell in her shame. "Why does Ukitake-taichou have to be so observant? I thought I was hiding it well..."

"Hiding what?"

Pushing herself away from the tree, Rukia numbly turned around to face the all-too familiar voice floating in her ears. Her breath seized in her chest and her heart skipped a beat when she saw a shock of crimson hair illuminated by the moonlight. Letting her gaze trace over the familiar tattoos, she was startled out of her reverie when her eyes met a pair of deep brown ones. Averting her gaze, she clenched her hands into fists.

"I'm not hiding anything."

"Bullshit!" Startled by his outburst, Rukia's gaze flew back to meet his. "You're hiding something and I want to know what it is."

"Renji, I -" Her throat seemed to close up as he took a step towards her, his face no longer hiding in the shadows. "I have to go. Nii-sama is expecting me."

A low growl sounded in his throat and his hand snapped out to grab her wrist as she turned away from him. Grinding his teeth in irritation, he fought to get his emotions in check before he confronted the shaking shinigami before him.

"I don't give a rat's ass if Byakuya is expecting you or not. We need to talk," he growled.

"Talk about what?" she softly inquired.

"You know damn well what we need to talk about," he replied heatedly. "Why have you been avoiding me? It's been four fucking months! Did that kiss mean absolutely nothing to you? Did my confession mean nothing to you?"

"Renji, I -"

"Don't make excuses," he spat, his grip on her wrist tightening. He ignored her wince of pain and pressed on. "I wasn't lying when I said that I love you."

"I know that..." whispered Rukia, her heart aching at the pain and torment lacing his voice.

"Then why have you been avoiding me?"

Hesitantly, Rukia opened her mouth to reply but quickly closed it. Averting her gaze, her brows furrowed as guilt clawed it's way through her chest. She couldn't tell him that she was avoiding him simply because she had been forbidden from seeing him; it would only result in a nasty conflict between the two men she loved with all her heart.

"I...I can't see you anymore Renji."

"What the fuck you are talking about?"

"I'm next in line for a promotion within my division." Swallowing against the bile that rose in her throat at her outright lies, she mentally reminded herself that it was for Renji's sake. "I can't have you distracting me from furthering my career."

"Oh, so I'm a distraction now, am I?" spat Renji.

"Yes! So please, just leave me alone!" shouted Rukia. She kept her gaze trained on the ground; she knew that if she were to meet his gaze, he would see the pain and sorrow welling up in her eyes. Wrenching her wrist out of his grasp, she took a few steps back, her hands clenching into fists at her side.

"Rukia-"

"Just leave me alone!" she cried before spinning on her heel and sprinting down the dark path.

Renji could only watch helplessly as she disappeared into the night, her pained voice echoing in his ear. Gritting his teeth, he slammed his fist into the tree beside him. The pain of the bark scraping against his knuckles wasn't enough to erase the torture his mind was putting him through. Scowling, he knew that something was wrong.

Even if Rukia was up for a promotion within her division, she wouldn't be pushing him away – she would be asking him to come celebrate with her.

His eyes glinting with fury, his gaze swept to where the Kuchiki manor stood. His resolve steeled, he pushed himself away from the tree, intent on having a word with his captain.

* * *

_I really hope you guys liked this! Like I mentioned before, I have the next chapter planned out already and there will be loads of smut involved. So hang tight, and hopefully I can get it written and beta'd here shortly! :D_

_- Nagi_


	23. Taking Advantage

_**Author's note: **Okay so...before I launch into excuses for not updating since July, I'd like to apologize. A lot of things have happened in the last six or seven months (moving, job hunting, stress, etc.) but I've set a goal for myself this year. I'm going to try my damnedest to get this fic finished by the end of the year! I hope that you'll all be patient with me as I work on this, but since I've mapped everything out, I should be able to update on a more regular basis. :)_

_A super big thank you to everyone who has reviewed and to my amazing beta **Madhvija **for taking time out of her busy schedule to look this over. _

_**Disclaimer:**__ Bleach and all characters, designs, etc. belong to __**Tite Kubo**__. I'm only allowed to fantasize about them._

_

* * *

_

_'What the hell did I do to deserve this?'_

That thought had become a rather common one over the last few weeks and Ichigo still had yet to figure out why he continued to have such seemingly bad luck.

Ichigo dumbly looked around the room and while he was concerned with how loud everyone was, part of him was amazed at how many people Rangiku had managed to squeeze into Orihime's tiny flat. He recognized several people from Soul Society, including Renji, Rukia, Yoruichi and Urahara, as well as a few of his friends from school. Scanning the crowded room for his girlfriend, he quickly picked up on her calming reiatsu. Pushing his way through the crowed, he absently waved to a few people who called out to him. Coming to a stop as he saw the top of Orihime's head, his eyes narrowed when he noticed a rather tipsy looking Rangiku trying to push a plastic cup – no doubt filled with alcohol – into Orihime's hands.

"C'mon Orihime-chan! Loosen up a little!" she slurred.

"R-Rangiku-san, I can't! I'm still a minor!" protested Orihime, her eyes widening as the cup was thrust rather forcefully into her hands.

"That's no excuse!" cried Rangiku. "Besides, one drink won't kill you."

"B-but -" Orihime gasped as the cup was suddenly snatched from her hands. Glancing up, she flushed brightly as her gaze met a pair of amber eyes. "I-Ichigo-kun!"

"Ichigo, you made it!" cried Rangiku happily before pulling him into a bone-crushing hug, the sudden movement causing some of her drink to slosh onto the carpet.

Wriggling out of her grasp, Ichigo felt his cheeks warm slightly as he glared at the blond shinigami. "What the hell are you trying to do to Orihime?"

Rangiku gasped indignantly, placing a hand to her heaving bosom. "I'm not trying to do anything!"

Eying the shinigami suspiciously, Ichigo tentatively smelled the drink he had taken from Orihime. Blancing as the strong smell of alcohol assaulted his nostrils, he glowered at Rangiku, who was still feigning her innocence.

"You're trying to get her drunk!" he shouted, his eyes glinting angrily.

"Lighten up Ichigo," chided someone. Turning around, Ichigo found himself face-to-face with Renji. "You're always such a prude. Live a little."

Ichigo glowered at the redhead, his reiatsu spiking ever so slightly.

"Hey, there's no need to get all pissy." Renji took a swig of his drink before leveling his gaze on the angry teenager. "We're just trying to help you two out."

"We don't need your help," snapped Ichigo.

Before a fight could break out, Tatsuki forced her way between the two of them, shooting them an angry look in the process.

"Ichigo, I get why you're upset about Orihime drinking, but grow up." Taking the drink from him, she handed it to Renji. "You. Quit antagonizing Ichigo. Hime's apartment can't withstand a fight involving the two of you."

"Yeah, alright," grunted Renji. He suddenly shoved the newly acquired drink into Ichigo's hands before nudging him towards the other side of the room.

"H-hey!"

"Oh shut it," grumbled Renji as he nudged Ichigo again. "Leave the girls to their gossip."

Scowling, Ichigo glanced back towards Orihime, who was looking at him worriedly while absently accepting a cup from Tatsuki.

He suddenly had a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach about the night's events.

* * *

Slipping away from her friends, Rukia stepped out onto the small balcony overlooking the empty street. She shivered as a gust of wind brushed against her and rested her elbows against the cool metal railing. The apartment had become stifling with everyone dancing and mingling with one another and she swore she could feel a certain pair of deep brown eyes fixated on her all night. Another shiver raced down her spine at the thought and she sighed, her eyelids dropping to half-mast. She had initially been reluctant to attend the party Rangiku was throwing – no one knew the reason behind it, but no one would question the reason for a party – but after having her brother encourage her to go, should couldn't say no. After all, when was the last time Byakuya had told her to go have fun?

However, her brother's words echoed in her head, reminding her that she was forbidden from seeing the redheaded vice captain. Had he known Renji would be attending the party? Shaking her head, she decided that he couldn't have known that Renji was invited as well, otherwise he wouldn't have let her go.

Would he?

Tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear, she raised her gaze to the sky, taking in the full moon that was suspended in the night sky. The glow of nearby businesses and homes glowed in the distance, however they didn't make her feel any less alone.

Just as she was about to return to her friends, the door slid open behind her, laughter and excited chatter floating out to greet her briefly before the door slid shut, sealing off the happy sounds. Keeping her gaze fixed on the moon, she pretended as if she didn't sense the familiar reiatsu swirling around her and how her heart skipped a beat as he grew near.

"I'm surprised to see you here."

Without removing her gaze from the sky, she replied, "Nii-sama told me I should come visit everyone and try to get my mind off of things."

She felt his arm brush against hers as he crossed his arms and leaned against the railing, his back facing the sky. Glancing at him out of the corner of her eyes, she noticed the grim expression on his face and fierce glint in his eyes.

"And what things would those be?" he inquired, a hard edge seeping into his voice.

"Just work-related things," she murmured. Just seeing Renji from afar when he would visit her brother for work had been hard for her, but she didn't think that actually being beside him after everything that had happened would be so painful.

"Bullshit," he ground out angrily. Tensing, Rukia heard him inhale deeply to try and calm himself before continuing. "We both know Byakuya only told you to come to try and get your mind off of me. To make you think about something other than us."

"Renji, there is no 'us.' There never will be." Pushing away from the railing, she stared at him, her expression blank. "We both know that there's no chance of that happening, so there's no point."

"You say that..." Renji paused as he straightened to his full height, his gaze boring into hers before continuing, "but I can see how hurt you are that you couldn't get Byakuya to let you see me."

"I'm _fine_," she ground out through clenched teeth.

"No you're not. Rukia, I've seen you watching me from across the courtyard at your brother's place. And I know you've seen me watching you."

Averting her gaze in order to break the mesmerizing spell Renji seemed to hold on her, her hands curled into fists as she tried to deny that he was speaking the truth. Deciding it would be better if she returned to her friends instead of spending the remainder of the evening trying to hide her feelings, she turned on her heel. Before she could even take a step towards the door, Renji grasped her wrist, his large hand easily encircling it. She turned back to glare at him and demand that he let go of her, but was thrown aback by the wounded and vulnerable expression on his face.

"I talked to Byakuya about letting me see you," he began. "He wouldn't agree to it, but I promise, I'll prove to him that I'm worthy to be with you."

"Renji..."

Her eyes widened as she was suddenly pulled flush against his chest, his free hand threading its way into her short hair as his lips claimed hers in a kiss. It was chaste and hurried, but she still felt all of the determination and passion he poured into it.

"I meant what I said before," he whispered, his brown eyes blazing with determination as he gazed at her.

Opening her mouth to say something, she was stunned when he just as quickly dropped his arms and headed towards the doorway, one of his hands in his pocket. She could only watch in silence as he slipped back inside to join his friends, her heart palpitating as she tried to calm herself.

A rare, tender smile made its way across her face as she watched him mingle with a rather tipsy looking Shuuhei. Maybe it would be worth all the heartache in the end afterall.

* * *

What seemed like an eternity later, Ichigo was finally bidding farewell to the last of the shinigami stumbling down the short flight of stairs that led up to Orihime's apartment. He scowled slightly as he pressed a hand to his forehead, not entirely enjoying the fuzzy feeling he was experiencing. Despite Renji and Urahara continually pressuring him to "be a man" and drink like everyone else, he had managed to get away with drinking a minimum of alcohol. Glancing over at the couch that held his giggling girlfriend, he admitted that Orihime hadn't been quite as lucky to dodge that particular bullet.

_'Then again, with Rangiku being here, I'm surprised she hasn't blacked out yet,'_ he thought.

Making his way over to the couch and side-stepping the trash littering the floor, he smirked at how her head lolled against the arm of the couch, her auburn hair spilling over the edge of the furniture. Her cheeks were flushed because of the alcohol and her eyes were slightly glazed over as she glanced up at him.

"Ah, Ichigo-kun!" she chirped. Ichigo's eyes widened slightly as she suddenly rocketed to her feet, stumbling slightly in the process. She hurried to his side, grabbing on to his shirt for support as she giggled at her lack of balance.

"Ichigo-kun," she whispered frantically, gesturing for Ichigo to lean down so she could tell him a secret. She grinned as he did so before whispering, "I think you're hot."

"Eh?" Pulling away from his giggling girlfriend, he stared at her in confusion.

"Just kidding!" Ichigo hung his head in exasperation as she laughed gaily at what she surely thought was a hilarious joke. Her laughter subsided and he glanced up at her to find her frowning at him, something completely uncharacteristic for her. "But I do think your scowl is funny."

As if to emphasis her point, she raised her hand to press her fingertip to his furrowed brow, but missed entirely and ended up poking his nose. This caused her to erupt into another bout of laughter so fierce that Ichigo had to wrap his arm around her waist to keep her from collapsing on the floor. Grunting slightly as he tried to keep her upright while she continued to try to wriggle out of his grasp so that she could slide to the floor, he grew frustrated and simply hooked an arm behind her knees and pulled her into his arms. She gasped in surprise, her eyes widening as she grasped the front of his shirt for stability.

"I think it's time for you to go to bed," he muttered as he made his way through the trashed living room towards her bedroom.

Orihime stifled a giggle as she nuzzled against his neck, her lips brushing against the sensitive spot just below his ear. Faltering, Ichigo struggled to keep from dropping her, his own blush climbing his cheeks as she brushed her lips against the spot again, giggling quietly at his strained groan.

"Stop," he muttered as he kicked her bedroom door in. Thankfully her futon was still out and he dropped her gently onto the mattress. Maybe if she slept off whatever alcohol she had consumed, she'd be more like the Orihime he knew.

"But why?" Orihime pouted as he pulled his arms from around her, but refused to relinquish her grasp on his shirt.

Prying her hand off of his shirt, he sighed in exasperation. "Hime, you need to sleep. You're not feeling like yourself."

"But I feel fine!" she protested as she pushed up on her elbows. "Better than ever in fact!"

Pushing her gently so that she laid fully on her back, Ichigo sent her a mild glare. "You're drunk. You need to sleep."

Orihime nodded, and closed her eyes, seeming to try and drift off to sleep. Smiling softly at her, Ichigo leaned in to place a light peck on her forehead. However, Orihime seemed to have other plans.

She swiftly wrapped her arms around his neck, keeping him from pulling away and leaned up just enough to crash her lips against his. Ichigo's eyes widened in shock; Orihime had never taken the initiative before. She always let him be the one to set the pace. In a way, he was thrilled at her courage but he also knew that it was likely due to the alcohol in her system. When he was finally able to pull away, Orihime's eyes had darkened with want and her cheeks were a bit more flushed than before.

"O-Orihime, we can't -" he stammered before she shook her head vigorously.

"Ichigo-kun, please don't leave me," she whispered, her voice tinted with a slight tinge of longing.

Unable to resist her pleading, Ichigo allowed himself to be pulled back down for another kiss against his better judgment. He knew they were both inebriated – her more so than he – and given their previous record, he couldn't say what would happen or whether they'd be able to stop. Kicking his thoughts to the side, Ichigo leaned fully into the kiss, letting his instinct guide him rather than his brain.

Sliding his tongue over her lower lip, silently asking for access, he felt her leg sliding against his. As she allowed him access and he swept his tongue past her lips, he ran his hand up her thigh, reveling in the feel of her silky smooth skin. Orihime threaded her fingers into his hair, tugging insistently on the bright strands as her free hand slipped from his neck and down his back, fingers searching for the hem of his shirt. Ichigo bit back a groan as she arched her back, pressing her breasts more fully against his chest. Abandoning her mouth, he trailed hot kisses down the side of her neck, nipping lightly at her jugular vein before laving the spot with his tongue.

Orihime managed to pull his shirt up and over his shoulder blades, prompting him to break away for a moment to discard the garment. While Ichigo was dealing with his shirt, Orihime sat up and discarded her own shirt, dropping it to the floor before wrapped her arms around his neck and pulling him in for another hungry kiss. A heady moan escaped her as Ichigo roughly grasped her breasts, molding and massaging the large mounds and he planted kisses down her neck and to her collarbone. Feeling the somewhat familiar fog settle over her senses, Orihime let her hands roam over his taut muscles, egging him on by occasionally dragging her nails down his spine. Her legs twined with his and she gasped when Ichigo suddenly pinched one of her hardened nipples. Nipping at his earlobe in response, she bit back another moan when he tweaked the aching peak, creating a rush of adrenaline to surge through her veins.

She barely noticed him unhooking her bra and pushing one of the lacy cups aside until his lips latched onto one of her nipples, eliciting another gasp from her. Unable to form a coherent thought as the fog of lust settled over her, mixing with the haze of the alcohol in her system, Orihime arched her back, pushing her breasts further into Ichigo's grasp as she mewled wantonly.

Ichigo bit back a groan of his own as his pants became increasingly constrictive and turned his attention to her neglected twin, laving the same attention on the aching peak as he unthinkingly ground his hips against hers. Orihime wriggled against his grasp, her breath coming in shallow pants as she fought to increase the intensity of the delicious tension curling in her abdomen. A ragged sigh slipped past her kiss-swollen lips when Ichigo slipped one of his hands from her hip and over her thigh to trace teasing circles against her inner thigh. Feeling encouraged by the small mewls and gasps that greeted his ears, Ichigo let his hand slip further up her thigh towards the heat radiating from her sex as he abandoned her breast to claim her lips once again.

He hesitated as his fingertips brushed against the slightly moist cotton of her panties and swallowed thickly as he pulled away to look at her. She moaned, this time the sound filled with her desire, and bucked her hips, causing his hand to be pushed fully against her sex. A breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding hissed through clenched teeth and all coherent thought was promptly pushed out the window. Crashing his lips down on hers, he swallowed her cries of pleasure and hesitantly ran his fingers over the wet cotton. Gathering more courage, he slipped his fingers under the fabric to run along her slit. Orihime cried out as his fingers brushed against her clit, sending shocks of pleasure through her.

However, her sudden outcry startled Ichigo from his hazy thoughts and his eyes widened in shock. Withdrawing his hand, he stared at her flushed face before letting his gaze travel down to her exposed chest and then to his fingertips, which were now coated with her arousal. He could feel the heat rising in his cheeks as his befuddled mind finally realized what had just transpired.

"Ichigo-kun..." murmured Orihime, her gaze questioning but her tone still full of desire.

"I'm sorry," he said as he kissed her lightly on the forehead and pulled the blanket up to cover her bare chest. "I don't want to take advantage of you."

Her eyes widened in confusion as she watched him gather his things, the fog that previously crowded her mind slowly dispersing. "But you're not!"

Shaking his head, he averted his gaze, afraid he might be tempted to pick up where they left off if he didn't leave soon. Shooting her one last apologetic glance, he left her alone in her room, shutting the door with a soft click.

"Ichigo-kun..."


	24. Deadlines

_**Author's note: **Oh my gosh, I'm SO sorry for this update taking forever! I had quite a bit of trouble figuring out how to address the fact that Ichigo's deadline is coming up relatively soon, but I think I figured it out. I hope that y'all like this chapter and don't brick me for the lack of smut. I promise it's coming soon! In fact, my next outline has a big smut scene, so hopefully I'll be able to get started on that soon. A big thank you to everyone who has reviewed and faved this story! It means a lot to me. :)_

_Of course, a big thank you to my wonderful beta **Madhvija **for looking this over for me. And another big thank you to **rairakku hana** for helping me come up with some awesome ideas for this! You guys are the best!_

_**Disclaimer:**__ Bleach and all characters, designs, etc. belong to __**Tite Kubo**__. I'm only allowed to fantasize about them._

* * *

Three days had passed since the incident at Orihime's apartment, but Ichigo still couldn't shake the embarrassment he experienced whenever he was near Orihime. Glancing at her out of the corner of his eye, he was thankful that she seemed to be completely absorbed in her studies, her lips puckered slightly as she mulled over an math equation. His cheeks flushed slightly as his mind wandered back to their make-out session for the umpteenth time the last few days, but he squashed the memories as he attempted to concentrate on his studies. Exams were in a week and although he was content to simply replay what happened over the weekend despite his embarrassment, he needed to focus on passing the impending tests.

Tapping his pencil against his textbook in a steady rhythm, he focused on the passage he was supposed to dictate for all of five minutes before he found his attention shifting back towards Orihime. He stopped tapping the pencil when he noticed a pair of large, gray eyes staring at him in fascination.

"What's up?" he said as nonchalantly as he could despite feeling the heat of a blush creep up his neck.

Shifting under his inquisitive gaze, Orihime hesitantly dropped her gaze as she stumbled over her words. "I was just thinking about this past weekend and, um, y-you aren't mad about...well...you know, are you?"

Raising his eyebrows, Ichigo was surprised by her question. "About you getting drunk? No, I'm not mad at you for that." Turning his attention back to his textbook, he idly said "I'm a little pissed at Rangiku for being so irresponsible, but not at you."

"Ah, n-no that's not what I meant," mumbled Orihime. She could have sworn she would faint from the amount of blood pooling in her cheeks. "I was talking about what happened after everyone left."

Ichigo paused in his dictation as his thought processes came to a screeching halt. He struggled to comprehend what Orihime had just mumbled. After a moment of staring blankly at her, things clicked into place and his eyes widened. "Oh. That."

Taking a moment to think back to that night, his hand unconsciously clenched into a fist atop the table as he thought about what had happened. "I guess I'm more angry at myself than anyone else," he admitted. "I wasn't able to control myself and took advantage of you."

"But you didn't take advantage of me," insisted Orihime. "Honest."

"Yes I did!" Tightening his grip on his pencil, he fought the urge to look away in shame before shooting Orihime a pleading look. "Hime, you were drunk and I took advantage of that. How can you forgive me for that?"

Flushing, Orihime fidgeted under his intense gaze before being able to answer him. "Ichigo-kun, even if I was drunk, I would never think that you were taking advantage of me. Ever."

Dropping his gaze, Ichigo let her words sink in, but was somehow still unable to believe her. Even though she said it was alright and that she didn't think that he was taking advantage of her, _he_ felt like he was. What kind of person did that to their girlfriend? Especially when she was drunk!

"Ichigo-kun -"

"Hime, drop it. Please." Reaching over to squeeze her hand, he smiled wryly. "Besides, we should really be concentrating on this homework. I can't afford to fail another final."

Smiling softly, Orihime nodded and squeezed his hand in return. "Sure."

As the two returned their attention to their studies, the silence stretched out, punctuated only by the occasional question or tapping a pencil against their notebook. Unfortunately, no matter how hard Ichigo attempted to keep his attention on the book in front of him, his thoughts continued to drift away from the English passage at hand to the somewhat more pressing dilemma of his deadline to consummate his relationship with Orihime. Glancing at her out of the corner of his eyes, he felt his heart leap into his throat at the sight of her nibbling quite innocently on the eraser of her pencil. Looking away rather quickly, he tried valiantly to control the lust he was feeling for the redhead. After a moment, he was able to calm his racing heart, though the fantasies that had been plaguing him lately continued to replay in his mind's eye.

_'How much longer can I control myself around her?'_ he thought miserably. _ 'I know the deadline is drawing near but...I honestly don't know if I can go through with it.'_

* * *

Opening the door to her apartment, Orihime toed off her shoes while beckoning her guest to come inside and make themselves at home. Tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear, she casually asked if they would prefer tea or juice.

"Tea is fine, thanks."

As Orihime busied herself in the kitchen, setting the kettle on before rummaging around in the cabinets for the necessary ingredients and snacks, Tatsuki settled herself at the small table in the center of the living room. The two were supposed to be studying – as well as catching up on some much needed girl time – but Tatsuki was more curious to see how things were going between her two best friends. Before she could even begin pulling out her textbooks, Orihime had returned with a tray laden with a teapot, mugs and a small plate of cookies. Nabbing the plainest looking cookie she could find, Tatsuki watched as her friend poured them each a large mug of tea before settling down at the table beside her.

"What subject did you want to start on first, Tatsuki-chan? English or History?" asked Orihime as she began retrieving her books. "I'm thinking English myself because those dictations look like they could be tricky."

Taking a drink of her tea, Tatsuki smiled slyly as she set the mug down on the coaster. "Actually, I was thinking we could do a bit of catching up before we start studying."

"Oh?" Blinking in surprise, Orihime paused in her action and looked at her friend in curiosity. Suddenly, guilt overwhelmed her and she bowed her head in shame. "I'm so sorry, Tatsuki-chan. I know we haven't spent much time together since Ichigo-kun and I started dating, and-"

"Don't worry about it," said Tatsuki as she waved off her friend's apology. "Things have been hectic for everyone with finals coming up and to be honest, I haven't been making much of an effort to spend time with you myself."

Pouting, Orihime reached for a cookie and bit into it, chewing slowly as she mulled over what Tatsuki had just said. She didn't believe that Tatsuki hadn't been trying to spend time with her, but she _had_ noticed that they rarely spent any time together outside of school.

Noticing Orihime's worried expression, Tatsuki laughed and ruffled Orihime's hair. "Don't worry. It was nothing you did. I was just trying to give you and Ichigo your space so that the idiot didn't do something to ruin all of my hard work."

"Hard work?"

"You wouldn't believe how much poking and prodding Rukia and I had to do to Ichigo over the last year or so to get him to realize how he felt about you." Taking another sip of her tea, Tatsuki mulled over her thoughts for a moment before glancing at Orihime. "You weren't much help either, you know."

"Eh? What do you mean?"

Chuckling at Orihime's perplexed expression, Tatsuki nudged her in the side and winked. "You weren't exactly playing easy-to-get, Orihime." Orihime merely stared at Tatsuki in confusion which caused Tatsuki to sigh in defeat and change the subject. Munching on another cookie, she propped her elbow on the table and eyed her friend with a bit of skepticism.

"So how are things going between you two?"

Taking a sip of her tea, Orihime debated whether or not she should tell Tatsuki the truth. She wasn't sure what her friend would say - or do for that matter - and she hated seeing Tatsuki angry or upset about anything. "We're fine. Nothing out of the ordinary."

Raising an eyebrow at Orihime's nonchalant attitude, Tatsuki didn't say anything for a moment or two as she watched Orihime pull out her text books and spread them out on the table. "So...have you two kissed?"

Nodding jerkily, Orihime flushed at Tatsuki's question. _'I can't tell her that we've done more than just kissing... What would she think of me?'_

Grinning mischievously, Tatsuki leaned in and whispered in her friend's ear, "Is he any good in bed?"

"T-T-Tatsuki-chan!" Orihime spluttered, nearly dropping her mug of tea as she whirled around at Tatsuki's lewd question.

Tatsuki crowed with laughter at her friend's reaction and the dumbstruck look on her face. After a moment, her laughter subsided and she wiped at the tears that had formed in the corner of her eyes. "I'll take that as a confession that you haven't done anything yet."

Looking away, Orihime felt her neck and face flush as she muttered, "I wouldn't say that we haven't done anything yet..."

"Wait, what? What do you mean by that?"

"N-nothing!" lied Orihime. "Just that we've, you know, held hands and hugged and...stuff."

"Orihime, I want you to be completely honest with me. Have you and Ichigo done anything - and I mean _anything_ - together?"

"Well we've gone to the movies and Kurosaki-san invites me over for dinner quite often..."

"You know that's not what I meant!"

Sighing, Orihime regarded her friend warily, a blush still playing on her cheeks. Should she tell her best friend the truth and risk angering her and having to worry about whether the martial artist would beat Ichigo into a bloody pulp? Or should she continue lying to her? After taking a moment to mull her options over, Orihime decided that even if she did try to continue lying to Tatsuki, she would find out the truth sooner or later and she'd rather Tatsuki hear it from her.

"It's...complicated," she murmured, her fingers playing with the hem of her skirt. She waited for Tatsuki to give her the go-ahead, and when she did, Orihime launched into what had happened over the last six months. Everything came tumbling out, from Yamamoto's ultimatum and Ichigo's stripped powers to their latest romp in the bedroom. Tatsuki remained quiet through the whole ordeal, only nodding in understanding when Orihime paused to catch her breath.

"That's it really," admitted Orihime. Her face burned in shame and she couldn't look her friend in the eye out of embarrassment.

Running a hand through her short hair, Tatsuki tried to let everything Orihime had just said sink in. Not only were her two best friends dating, but now they had to have sex sometime within the next two months? "This is really some predicament you've gotten yourself into, Orihime."

"I'm so sorry Tatsu- eh? You're not mad?"

"Of course not. A bit confused, but not mad." Taking a moment to wrap her head around what Orihime had just told her, she exhaled slowly. "So...the old man who's in charge of this Soul Society place basically ordered the two of you to sleep together?"

"Basically."

"Sounds like he's just trying to get his jollies through you two if you ask me," muttered Tatsuki, sarcasm lacing her words.

Giggling, Orihime tried to reassure Tatsuki. "I think Yamamoto-san is only doing this because he's worried about Ichigo-kun."

"He has a funny way of showing it, that's for sure."

"I suppose you're right," laughed Orihime. Her laughter faded as quickly as it had come and a sense of melancholy settled over the healer. "I wish Ichigo-kun wouldn't feel like he's to blame all the time though. It's not entirely his fault. Why won't he let me help him?"

"Because he's stubborn," replied Tatsuki nonchalantly. Scratching her cheek, an idea struck her and she grinned evilly at the girl sitting beside her. "But I have an idea of how you can get him to agree to your help."

"You do? What is it?"

Stifling her laughter, Tatsuki leaned in and whispered her plan in Orihime's ear. When she pulled away, Orihime's face was a brilliant red and her expression was that of someone who had become shell-shocked.

"T-Tatsuki-chan!"

* * *

His eyes narrowed as he concentrated desperately on the textbook in front of him. The calculus equations stared back, almost as if they were mocking his inability to solve them. Gritting his teeth, he focused as hard as he could before letting out a groan of defeat and slumping against his desk. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't seem to concentrate on his studies. The fact that he knew exams were looming closer and closer every day wasn't helping him any. Running a hand through his hair, he pushed himself away from his desk and leaned back in his chair, hands locked behind his head.

Of course, the daydreams that plagued him night and day weren't helping much either.

It seemed that the harder he tried to push those perverted thoughts to the back of his mind, the harder they fought to be in the forefront of his thoughts. It was a never ending battle between brain and hormones, and the latter was definitely the victor this time around. Glancing at the digital clock on his desk, he frowned as the red numbers glared back at him, informing him that it was well past midnight. With a sigh of defeat, Ichigo rose to his feet and headed downstairs, hoping that a late-night snack may help him concentrate. Orihime was always telling him that he needed brain food and while he initially scoffed at the idea, he recently began thinking that she was on to something.

Avoiding the last squeaky step, Ichigo quietly made his way to the kitchen and opened the refrigerator and peered inside, hoping that there might have been some leftovers from dinner. Spying the small tupperware containers holding the rice and curry he and his family had consumed for dinner, he gingerly lifted them out of the refrigerator before nabbing a juice as well. Pushing the door shut with his foot, he set everything on the counter, making as little sound as possible. Yuzu and Karin had gone to bed hours before, but it wasn't them he was trying to avoid waking up.

His father was notorious for staying up all night in the hopes of sneaking up on one of his unsuspecting offspring when they ventured downstairs for whatever reason. Hoping to avoid any embarrassing conversations – or rather, any conversation – with his father at nearly one o'clock in the morning, Ichigo was nearly silent as he spooned his midnight snack into a bowl and popped it into the microwave. As his food reheated, he poured himself a glass of juice and put the dirty tupperware containers in the sink, hoping Yuzu wouldn't mind. After putting the juice back in the refrigerator, Ichigo took a swig of his juice.

"What are you doing up so late, my son?"

Nearly choking as he spit out his drink, Ichigo whirled around to see his father looming rather eerily over his shoulder. Of course, the whole image was ruined by the bunny-printed pajamas and fluffy bunny slippers his father wore.

"What the fuck are you doing?" spluttered Ichigo. Wiping some of the juice from his chin, he shot his father a glowering look.

"I asked you first!" trilled his father, sounding more like a five year old than the grown man he was.

"I'm studying and wanted a snack, that's all."

Hearing the microwave beep, signaling that his food was done, Ichigo popped open the door and retrieved his food, studiously ignoring his father all the while. Turning around, tray of food in hand, Ichigo glowered at his father who was standing imperiously in the doorway and effectively blocking his only escape.

"What?" snapped Ichigo, his patience wearing thin.

Gasping dramatically, Isshin's hand flew to his mouth in shock. "My son, how could you talk to your father like that?"

"Sometimes I have to wonder if you really are my father," muttered Ichigo as he tried edging past his father. Unfortunately, his father suddenly slammed his hand against the door frame, using his arm as a barricade of sorts.

Tut-tutting, Isshin shook his head in disdain. "Now Ichigo, I'm only trying to do what's best for you. You don't need to get so upset."

"The only thing you're doing right now is pissing me off."

Grinning, Isshin's eyes flashed mischievously.

"Is that all?"

"No, you're also keeping me from my studies."

Visibly deflated, Isshin dropped his arm, finally allowing Ichigo passage. Thanking whatever deity seemed to be watching over him at the moment, Ichigo barely had a foot on the stairs when he felt a hand clap onto his shoulder. Revoking his thanks, he hesitantly turned his head and sighed. His father was waggling his eyebrows in the most ridiculous way, an equally ridiculous grin plastered on his face.

"Damn it Dad, if you don't let me go upstairs and finish studying, I swear to God I'll -"

"Have you used the condoms yet?"

Thrown for a loop at the question, Ichigo merely stared at his father wide-eyed, his mouth uselessly hanging open.

"Son, close your mouth or a fly will decide to make it its' home."

Snapping his mouth shut, Ichigo continued to stare at his father as the gears in his mind slowly realigned themselves and began working again. Once he could actually comprehend what his father had asked him, he shot the older man a look so murderous that most people would have turned and ran.

"What the fuck does that have to do with you?" he murmured, his voice low but dangerous.

"Ichigo, don't pretend like I don't know what's going on," said Isshin. Suddenly, he was no longer the goofy, annoying father Ichigo usually knew; his expression was serious and Ichigo knew that Isshin wasn't joking anymore. "You're gay, aren't you? Orihime's just a cover so that you won't be taunted at school or lose your reputation as the resident bad-boy."

Before Ichigo could blink, Isshin had done a complete one-eighty and had promptly plastered himself against the poster of Masaki, bawling dramatically. Deciding against arguing with his father about his sexuality – partially so that he wouldn't wake his sisters and mostly so that his father wouldn't ask for details – Ichigo turned and escaped to his room before Isshin could become aware that he had left.

Setting the tray of food on his desk, Ichigo threw himself on his bed and sighed loudly. For a second he thought that his father may know about Soul Society, but that was impossible...wasn't it? Before he could dwell on it any further, his cell phone began to vibrate, alerting him to an incoming phone call. Brows furrowed, he picked up the phone and looked at the number of the incoming number.

_Unknown number._

Wondering who would be calling this late at night, he answered, figuring it was probably someone who was drunk and had dialed the wrong number.

"_Ichigo, is that you?"_

Brows furrowed, Ichigo tried placing the familiar voice, though he seemed to be just a bit off. "Uh, yeah. Who is this?"

"_It's Ukitake!"_ Ichigo's eyes widened at the chipper voice on the receiving end of the phone, surprised that Soul Society was even able to call his cell phone.

"Uh, hi Ukitake-san. What – _how_ did you call me?"

"_Mayuri managed to set up a connection to the human realm, though I'm not sure how long it'll be open,"_ explained Ukitake. _ "So before we run into any problems, let's get down to business shall we? How are things with you and Orihime-chan?"_

"Uh...th-they're fine. Why?" Ichigo could feel his cheeks burning in shame at the question, despite not being able to see Ukitake.

"_I hate to pressure you two, but have you made in progress in..._that_ area?"_ whispered Ukitake. Ichigo could almost picture him looking around the room to make sure no one was listening before cupping his hand around the phone. After a bit of silence, Ukitake continued. _ "Ichigo, you really must make some sort of progress. I don't like the idea of your shinigami status being taken away any more than you do, but if the calculations are correct-"_

Ukitake suddenly had Ichigo's full attention. "Calculations? What calculations?"

Ichigo could hear Ukitake clear his throat, as if he was unsure of how to answer something he wasn't supposed to bring up in the first place. _"Well, you see...with your reiatsu as high as it is right now, we're afraid that you may end up drawing a large horde of Hollows that have formed to Karakura."_

"Can't you just kill them before they get here?" asked Ichigo. His mind was racing with all sorts of possibilities for what could happen, each worse than the next.

"_I wish we could. They're between realms, so we have no way to get to them."_ A pause, and then a heavy sigh on the other end of the phone. _"Ichigo, look. It's not any easier for us than it is for you, but you and Orihime-chan need to consummate your relationship before your deadline. It's of the utmost importance."_

"But why that? Why can't I do something else, like channel my reiatsu into something?"

"_I'm sorry, but I have to go. The connection is getting weak. We'll be in contact again soon."_

"Ukitake-san!" Ichigo's hands trembled as he flipped his phone shut in defeat; Ukitake had already severed the connection.

Why? Why him? No matter what he did, misfortune always followed him and it looked like this would be no exception. But why would having sex with Orihime be enough to drain his reiatsu to the point of keeping the Hollows at bay?

Running a hand through his hair in agitation, Ichigo stared out the window, his food and studying long forgotten.


	25. And All Should Cry, Beware!

_**Author's note: **I'M BACK~! Hallelujah! I apologize profusely for the extremely long delay for this chapter. I'm hoping that now that I've cut back on a few side projects, I should hopefully be able to finish this story sometime this year. So please, be patient with me while I try to get back into the saddle and get used to writing on a regular basis again. I'm hoping that despite the fact I'm planning a wedding, I'll still have time to work on this. So cross your fingers and hope that I won't take another year to update! This chapter is a little bit shorter than normal because I'm trying to set up the final portion of the story. So don't worry. Not all of the chapters will be this short._

_A super huge thank you to my amazing friend **Sweety** for looking this over for me after such short notice._

_**Disclaimer:**__ Bleach and all characters, designs, etc. belong to __**Tite Kubo**__. I'm only allowed to fantasize about them._

* * *

"I think something's wrong with Ichigo."

"No, he's just in one of his sour, brooding moods."

"I'm serious! I've never seen him like this before!"

Fighting the urge to beat his oh-so-subtle friends over the head, Ichigo blatantly ignored Keigo's loud whispers and Mizuiro's bored answers to their friend's concerns. He supposed they were both right; while he was indeed brooding, it was over something much more important that another stint in detention or his father's antics. He was mulling over the conversation he had had with Ukitake the night before but was still unable to figure out a way to deliver the news to Orihime. The sound of the door sliding open and a tinkling laugh momentarily distracted himself from his internal plight and he turned his head just in time to see a head of auburn hair enter the classroom.

_'Speak of the devil,'_ he thought wryly. Returning Orihime's wave, he glanced out the window as a new batch of worries settled over him.

How could he possibly tell her what Ukitake had told him? It wasn't as if it was just his immediate future that was in jeopardy. Orihime's – as well as everyone who lived in Karukura – future was essentially in his hands.

"Talk about pressure," he grumbled to himself.

He had been through worse and had the fate of the whole world hanging in the balance, so why was he so torn up about this?

The chatter of his classmates quickly subsided as the bell pealed and their teacher entered the room. As he rose from his seat for the daily greeting of their teacher, he caught Orihime's eye. She sent him a worried glance, her brow furrowed in concern. What was left unsaid shone in her large, expressive eyes and another wave of guilt washed over Ichigo.

His stomach clenched and it became hard to swallow as he tore his gaze away from hers and took his seat once again. Mindlessly, he pulled out his notebook and pencil, attempting to concentrate on the lecture and failing miserably. His gaze flickered over the bent heads of his classmates until he spotted Orihime, her head bent over her desk as she scribbled away. She glanced up every now and then, but he could tell she was trying to keep her worries at bay and concentrate on the lecture.

Taking a deep breath, he sorted through all of his options. He could tell Orihime what Ukitake had told him and finally clear the air between them. Or, he could keep it a secret and potentially risk her life as well as everyone else in Karakura. His brow furrowed as he weighed his options. Though he didn't like the first option, the second was something he could never let happen.

Steeling his resolve, he opted for the first choice.

He was going to be honest with Orihime and tell her everything for the first time they had started dating.

* * *

Renji shifted uncomfortably from his position in the reception room of Byakuya's mansion. After his last run in with Rukia in the human realm, he vowed that he would do whatever it took to win her brother's favor. He hadn't anticipated that it would also come at the price of being escorted to a room and told to wait until Byakuya summoned him. He bit back a curse when he realized that several hours had passed and no one had called for him, nor had they offered him any sort of refreshments.

Taking a deep breath to calm himself, Renji tried to push his irritation to the back of his mind. _'It's got to be some sort of test,'_ he thought. _'Kuchiki-taichou wouldn't normally keep people waiting this long.'_

As the sun inched closer and closer to the horizon and the sky became tinted with pinks and orange, Renji was just about at the end of his rope. Not only had he waited as patiently as he could muster for the entire day, but now his legs were completely numb because he didn't dare stand up or pace.

_'Kuchiki-taichou, you bastard!'_ Gritting his teeth, he fought the urge to leave in a huff and seek out the comfort one could only find at the bottom of a bottle.

Just as he was about to give up on Rukia's brother, the door slid open to reveal a very demure young woman. She bowed slightly to him and apologized for the wait before informing him that Byakuya was ready to see him. Stiffly getting to his feet, Renji tried to ignore the painful tingling in his legs as he followed the woman down several corridors and around countless corners. Finally, they arrived at a set of doors and the woman bowed again before leaving him to his business.

Tentatively, Renji opened the door, using what protocol he could remember when entering a noble's room. As he stood before Byakuya, he grew irritated when the older man didn't even acknowledge his presence. Not seeing any sign that Byakuya was going to be asking him to take a seat any time soon, he slowly made his way to the small cushion across from the captain. Even after sitting, Byakuya only continued to browse through his paperwork, signing something here, dismissing something there. Biting his tongue, Renji held back his scathing comment - it really wouldn't help his case - and merely cleared his throat to make Byakuya aware of his presence.

The captain paused for a brief moment, as if he were aware of Renji's presence for the first time, before continuing with his paperwork. When Renji cleared his throat a second time, the captain finally addressed his vice-captain.

"What exactly are you here for? As you can see, I'm quite busy at the moment."

Though Byakuya wasn't looking at him, the fact that he finally addressed him was better than nothing. Gathering his wits, Renji swallowed thickly as he thought of what to say. His brain was thinking of things to say a mile a minute, but his mouth didn't want to cooperate. He opened and closed his mouth several times with no luck.

"Well?" Byakuya glanced up at Renji for a moment before returning his attention to the papers in front of him. "I do not appreciate you wasting my time, Abarai-san. You may leave if you have nothing to say."

"I...I do have something to say," replied Renji stiffly. This was going to be harder than he thought.

"Then out with it. I do not have all day to sit here and wait for you to gather your wits."

"It's about Rukia." Inhaling deeply, Renji plowed ahead without trying to dwell on what may or may not happen with his next words. "I'd like your permission to court her."

That seemed to get Byakuya's attention. He set the papers in his hand down gently, barely rustling the sheets stacked neatly on the lacquered wood. Raising his gaze to Renji's, he seemed to contemplate this new information. Renji held his breath; perhaps he had a chance! But just as quickly as he had Byakuya's full attention, he lost it again.

"Out of the question."

Flabbergasted, Renji did all he could to not stare at his captain openly. When it became clear that Byakuya would not be changing his stance on the subject, Renji's shock quickly turned to anger and frustration. Why would he so openly reject Renji's offer to court Rukia? Was he not good enough? Was class and honor all Byakuya cared about when it came to sending off his sister to be wed? Gritting his teeth, he bit back a snarl but stood his ground.

"Why? Why won't you let me court her?"

Peering over the top of an important document, Byakuya surveyed the man before him. His brows were furrowed in anger and his fists clenched at his hakama so tightly that his knuckles had turned white. Though this didn't seem to be out of the norm for the vice-captain, he noticed that Renji's eyes seemed a bit...different. There was a passion and desire burning in them so furiously that for a moment - only a moment mind you - Byakuya was taken aback by it. Did this man truly want to be with Rukia so badly? Remaining impassive, he turned his gaze back to the document in his hand, though his attention was still on Renji.

"Do I have to spell it out for you? You're not worthy to court my sister. Now please, leave her be."

"What the hell do you mean by 'not worthy'?" spat Renji. His anger had boiled over and he no longer had control over it. "In case you've forgotten, Rukia and I came from the slums! She only became a noble when you adopted her! You weren't there for her when she was alone and starving; I was! I was there for everything! And then you swooped in and snatched her away. How the hell can you say that I'm not worthy enough to court her?"

"Your past has nothing to do with it."

Stunned by Byakuya's impassiveness to the whole ordeal, Renji's anger quietly slipped away and he was left feeling lost and confused. Bowing his head, he tried desperately to figure out something to say that might change Byakuya's mind. He came up empty-handed.

Feeling dejected, Renji threw himself to the floor. He grit his teeth in anger at himself; he wasn't the type to beg for anything, but he was completely at a loss as to what to do. "Then what? What do I have to do to convince you that I can take care of Rukia?"

Renji had finally gotten Byakuya's full attention. In all of the years he had known Renji, the vice-captain was never the type to beg someone for anything. He understood the man's desperation, but as the head of the Kuchiki clan he couldn't sit idly by and let Rukia marry just anyone.

"Straighten yourself, fool." Renji slowly straightened and merely stared at Byakuya in confusion. Sighing ever-so-slightly, Byakuya set down his papers and finally turned to face Renji directly. "You're not going to give up on this foolish endeavor to court my sister, are you?"

Renji shook his head in the negative.

"If you're dedicated, I may change my mind about your arrangement with my sister. However, you must prove yourself to me."

"What do I have to do to prove myself?"

A very small, nearly invisible smile crept into Byakuya's face. "I want you to prove that you're the one for Rukia."

* * *

Staring up at the sky, which was now currently streaked with oranges and pinks in the wake of the setting sun, Ichigo mulled over his options. Hide the truth from Orihime and risk losing his ability to protect her and his family or be honest with her and risk her running away from him? Neither one was his ideal route, but he figured being honest with her would be the best way to go about things. Taking a deep, steadying breath, he waited patiently for Orihime to join him at the school gates for their daily walk home together. Though he wasn't entirely sure how he was going to go about things, he knew he'd figure it out. Somehow.

"Ichigo-kun!"

Hearing his name being called out, he straightened up and turned out to see his beaming girlfriend bouncing towards him. She caught up to him a moment later and smiled brightly at him. "Ready to go?"

Nodding, the two set off in silence. Of course, the silence was broken soon after as Orihime chatted idly with him about what her friends said during lunch and how Tatsuki was being a worry wort for no reason. Ichigo made non-committal grunts in response, though it didn't make a bit of difference as Orihime continued rambling. Finally, Orihime noticed that he was quieter – and surlier – than normal.

"Is there something wrong?" she inquired, her brow furrowing ever-so-slightly in concern.

"No, everything's fine." Ichigo kicked himself. She gave him an opportunity to tell her everything, but of course his first instinct was to deny anything was wrong. Sighing, he ran a hand through his hair in agitation. "Actually, there's something I need to talk to you about. It's about...us."

Orihime faltered momentarily as she registered what he was talking about. Her heartbeat sped up and her breath quickened. Ichigo wasn't going to try and end things between them, was he?

"Wh-what did you want to talk about?"

Ichigo struggled with how to start the conversation while simultaneously kicking himself for making Orihime worried. The look in her eyes said everything and a wave of guilt washed over him.

"I'm not sure how to tell you this but -"

A deafening screech suddenly enveloped them, causing Ichigo to freeze. His muscles tightened automatically as he turned around to see a large Hollow hurtling towards them. Large, razor sharp claws extended towards Ichigo's throat, a menacing pair of eyes leering at the two teenagers. Before Ichigo even had time to react, a glowing shield appeared in front of him, repelling the Hollow, mere seconds before he would have been sliced to ribbons. The Hollow screamed in frustration and clawed at the shield, trying desperately to get to them.

Whirling around, Ichigo grabbed Orihime's hand without a second thought and made a mad dash down the street. Without his shinigami powers, he'd have to rely on his friends or – God help him – the resident shinigami to take care of the beast. But there was no way in hell that he was going to let Orihime put herself in danger just to keep him safe. They rounded a corner, the rubber soles of their sneakers skidding across the pavement, and sprinted down the street.

Orihime's apartment building finally came into view and Ichigo felt a brief moment of elation before everything came crashing down around him. A second smaller Hollow jumped down from the roof of a nearby building, cutting off their path to safety. Ichigo and Orihime skidded to a stop, panic on both of their faces. Realizing that there wasn't going to be a way out of this until someone showed up, Ichigo placed himself in front of Orihime and the two slowly backed away from the Hollow, towards a small field across the street.

Swallowing thickly, Ichigo glanced over his shoulder at Orihime. Her shoulders were tense and despite the fear she was undoubtedly experiencing, her brows were furrowed in determination. Closing his eyes tightly, he cursed his indecision. If only he hadn't been so scared about his predicament with Orihime, they would never have ended up in this situation in the first place!

"Orihime."

"Y-yes?"

"I promise to get you home safely."

In that moment, Ichigo's resolve finally steeled itself as the two Hollows loomed closer and closer with each passing second. If they ever got home safely, he'd be honest with her about everything.


	26. We Are Nowhere and It's Now

_**Author's note: **It's taken me awhile, but I've finally figured out how to get all of my ducks in a row and neatly tie up any lingering issue with this fanfic. Overall, we're looking at roughly four more chapters or so (plus a potential epilogue) until I'm finished! But don't worry; there will still be the smut scene between Ichigo and Orihime as promised. In fact, it's going to be the very next chapter! So I hope that you'll stick around long enough to at least read that since it's been years in the making. Literally. Anywho, this chapter will be primarily in Orihime's perspective as she struggles with the idea of losing her virginity and everything else. I hope you enjoy it!_

_A big thank you to my wonderful friend **Sweety**, who looked this over for me. You're the best!_

_**Disclaimer:**__ Bleach and all characters, designs, etc. belong to __**Tite Kubo**__. I'm only allowed to fantasize about them._

* * *

Swallowing thickly, Orihime felt her body tense as she and Ichigo were effectively cornered by two Hollows. Scanning the area, she noted that they were still inside of the local park, but far enough away from any children that might be mingling about in the play area. This brought a small amount of relief to her, but now wasn't the time to be relaxing. She winced when a Hollow screeched; her ears continued ringing long after the horrifying sound had subsided.

"Orihime."

"Y-yes?" Though she didn't take her eyes off of the threat looming before them, she did take note of the strained quality in Ichigo's voice.

"I promise to get you home safely."

A wave of nostalgia washed over her as she remembered the first time Ichigo had promised to keep her safe. Unlike the last time, Ichigo was powerless to do anything to protect her. It was up to her and her alone. But could she really keep the man she loved safe while protecting herself? Pushing aside her self-doubt, she dug her heels into the dirt in order to brace herself as she took a defensive stance.

Finally, after what felt like a million agonizing moments, a Hollow lunged at them. Teeth were bared, claws extended. A spark of fear erupted within Orihime's chest, but she fought it down as she held her hands out.

"Santen Kesshun!" The familiar glow of her triangular shield engulfed herself and Ichigo mere seconds before the Hollow would have torn them to shreds. Gritting her teeth, she held firm even as the Hollow screeched in frustration and clawed madly at the resistance.

Orihime could feel Ichigo tensing beside her, but she tried desperately to keep her focus on the task at hand. If her concentration wavered for even a second...

"Behind you!"

Whipping her head around just in time to see the second – and nearly forgotten – Hollow speeding towards them. Before she could even think of sending Tsubaki towards the monster, a blue arrow imbedded itself in the Hollow's forehead, a spiderweb of cracks spreading across the mask's surface. She watched as the Hollow let out a blood-curdling scream before dissipating into the afternoon sky. Her attention was sharply brought back to the Hollow in front of her when an audible crack was heard. Focusing her attention on the shield once again, she tried her best to repel the beast, but her shield continued to crack under its barrage of blows.

A blur of red and black crossed Orihime's vision and no sooner had she blinked was the Hollow gone. Glancing to her left, she saw Chad dealing blows to the Hollow before delivering a brutal uppercut and shattering the Hollow's mask. With the threat gone, Orihime allowed herself to relax and her shield to fall. Chad and Ishida approached them; Chad was as calm as ever, a stark contrast to the thinly veiled anger on Ishida's face.

"Thank you, Chad-kun. Ishida-kun," breathed Orihime, a small smile playing on her lips.

Ishida turned his attention to Orihime, his expression softening. "It was nothing, Inoue-san. Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." Realizing that Ichigo had been silent the entire time, she turned her attention to him. Placing her hand on his forearm, she gazed at him with concern. "Ichigo-kun, you're not hurt are you?"

"No, I'm fine," he murmured, though his gaze never left Ishida's. His eyes hardened as Ishida jabbed a finger in Ichigo's chest.

"And _what_ exactly were you doing?" demanded Ishida. "Orihime could have been hurt – or worse!"

Orihime bit her lip as Ichigo shoved Ishida's hand away and snapped at the Quincy. "It's not like I did it on purpose!"

Ishida's expression hardened and he glowered at Ichigo. "If you don't tell me what the hell is going on, I swear I'll -"

"You'll what? Follow me everywhere to make sure I don't get Orihime killed? I'm not completely useless, Ishida!"

"Well you sure seem to be acting like it, letting Orihime defend _you_ of all people!"

Ichigo's hands curled into fists as he shook with rage. "It's none of your goddamn business!" he spat.

Without another word, he grabbed Orihime's hand and stalked down the path leading out of the park. Orihime called out her thanks to Chad and Ishida as they left their friends rather confused in their wake.

* * *

Once well past the park and away from their friends, Ichigo finally released Orihime's hand. He stared at the ground, though whether it was out of anger from his spat with Ishida or out of shame, Orihime couldn't tell.

"Sorry about that, Orihime. I shouldn't have acted that way," he said quietly, his gaze still downcast.

Orihime soothingly put her hand on his arm. "It's alright. I'm just glad that Ishida and Chad arrived when they did. If they hadn't -"

"Don't." Orihime trailed off, surprised by the sharpness to Ichigo's tone. Ichigo raised his gaze to the sky as he ran his hand through his hair in agitation before shoving his hands in his pockets. "Just...don't finish that sentence."

Nodding, Orihime fell into line beside Ichigo as he silently continued on their original path to her apartment. Silence reigned as the two teens were immersed in their own thoughts. What Ichigo was thinking about, Orihime could only guess. It was then that things clicked; Ishida's accusations and Ichigo's increasingly agitated moods. Ichigo hadn't told Ishida or Chad what had happened! As this new realization dawned on her, she glanced at her boyfriend and felt her heartstrings tug. He hadn't wanted to worry them, or worse, make them think he was incapable of protecting them.

The thought of Ichigo bottling everything up like that saddened Orihime. Weren't friends supposed to be there for you in tough situations? Her gaze dropped to her shoes in shame as she realized that she hadn't exactly been truthful with Tatsuki about what was going on either. She was just as much to blame for their situation as Ichigo was.

So absorbed into her thoughts as she was, Orihime barely registered that they were rounding the corner to her apartment building. Coming out of her daze, Orihime stopped in front of the stairs leading up to her door and turned to face Ichigo. His brows were still furrowed as he brooded on what had happened. She had a sinking feeling he was brooding on what was to come as well. Touching his hand gently, she smiled when he finally registered her presence.

"Would you like to come in for some tea?" She hoped he would say yes, because she didn't think she could stand letting him go in his current state.

She was pleased to see him nod in acquiescence and promptly led him up the stairs. He followed silently, his eyes trained on the ground, even as they entered her small but comfortable abode. After kicking off her shoes and setting down her bag, Orihime bustled about the kitchen, making tea and arranging some assorted cookies and biscuits on a small tray. She re-entered the living room to find Ichigo already sitting at the small table in the middle of the room, staring blankly at the wall in front of him. Sitting beside him, she poured him his tea and gingerly set the cup in front of him.

Taking a sip of her own tea, Orihime stared at him, trying to deduce what was bothering him. Coming up empty-handed, she sighed in resignation and set her cup down. "Ichigo-kun, are you _really_ alright?"

"I'm fine."

The response was so quick that Orihime knew it was an automatic response. Grasping his hand, she squeezed it reassuringly. He finally turned his gaze to meet hers; she could tell that something was definitely bothering him and she was going to get to the bottom of it.

"No you're not," she said finally. "Please, tell me what's bothering you. I want to help you."

After a moment of obvious internal deliberating, Ichigo sighed. "I can never seem to lie to you, can I? There is something bothering me, but it involves...well, you know."

Squeezing his hand again, Orihime encouraged Ichigo to continue. He started slowly, thinking about his words carefully and haltingly telling her about the call he had received from Ukitake. Orihime listened in silence, not wanting to interrupt in case he wouldn't continue.

"So basically, my reiatsu is attracting Hollows and the only way to keep all of them from attacking Karakura is to...have sex." The last bit was just above a whisper, as if he was ashamed of the thought. "I don't understand their logic behind it, but it seems like the only answer to the problem. I'm so sorry, Orihime. I keep putting you in danger."

Swallowing thickly, Orihime tried to wrap her head around everything that was happening. She didn't understand the logic behind it either, but if Soul Society was correct...

"We'll get through this." She hoped Ichigo couldn't hear the shaking in her voice. "It'll be tough, but I'm here for you and we'll figure it out."

"Orihime, I -"

Shaking her head, Orihime smiled. "I'm not going to let you keep apologizing for putting me in danger, or whatever you think you're doing. I love you, and I won't let you change my mind about that."

Kissing his cheek, Orihime pushed her uncertainty to the back of her mind as she changed the subject to something she could properly handle. Their upcoming exams.

* * *

Drumming her fingers on the lacquered wood of her small table, Orihime stared helplessly at the textbooks strewn across the tables' surface. Pieces of paper were scattered here and there, her notebook lying open to a page filled with complicated equations, notes, and diagrams. No matter how hard she tried to concentrate on her studies, her thoughts would drift back to the information Ichigo had shared with her a few days prior like clockwork. Every time she made some kind of progress, there she was, pondering her options and implications of those actions.

Worrying her lip, Orihime tapped her pencil against her notebook, her studies all but forgotten. Her pulse quickened and her palms started to sweat. Dropping her pencil, she hastily wiped her hands on her skirt.

She loved Ichigo with all of her heart, but she wasn't sure if she was ready for the next step. She felt queasy every time she thought about it, but the thought of leaving her friends and the rest of Karakura in danger made her feel even worse. Guilt nagged at her whenever she thought about not going through with it. She could simply tell Ichigo that she just wasn't ready yet and Ichigo would never bring up the subject again. It would be that easy.

But could she live with herself if she did that? Not only would Ichigo be forfeiting his shinigami powers, but she would indirectly be endangering herself and everyone she cared about.

Not wanting to be alone with her thoughts, Orihime pushed away from the table, slipped her shoes on, and headed out the door. Her heels clacked softly against the pavement as she wandered down the street, no particular destination in mind. She kept her gaze downcast, focusing on her footsteps instead of the important decision she'd have to make. Maybe if she could calm down, even a little bit, she'd be able to think rationally...

Her footsteps slowed as she neared a familiar park on the opposite side of town. Worrying her lower lip, anxiety built up inside of her until she couldn't take it anymore. She couldn't face the uncertainty alone anymore.

Ten minutes passed and she found herself standing on the doorstep of Tatsuki's home, her knuckles already rapping on the wooden door. She fidgeted as she waited for what seemed like ages; finally, Tatsuki opened the door, her blue eyes peering at Orihime curiously.

"Orihime, what are you doing here?"

"C-can I come in, Tatsuki-chan?" Whether Tatsuki had noted the sound of desperation in her voice, she couldn't be sure, but she eagerly walked through the doorway as Tatsuki stepped aside.

After slipping off her shoes, Orihime meekly allowed Tatsuki to lead her upstairs and into her bedroom. Sitting on Tatsuki's bed, she pulled her knees to her chest as her friend settled herself on the floor.

"What's wrong?" asked Tatsuki. Her voice was gentle, but Orihime could see the worry in her friend's gaze.

Taking a deep breath, Orihime tried to steady her emotions. Where should she start? She could confide in Tatsuki, that much she knew. The question was how much should she tell her? Deciding to come clean to her best friend for the first time in a long time, Orihime dropped her gaze, suddenly ashamed.

"I...I have something important to tell you, Tatsuki-chan. I just... Promise me you won't be angry."

Tatsuki smiled softly. "I could never be angry with you, Orihime. Now what's going on?"

Tightening her grip on her legs, Orihime launched into the details of everything that had happened over the last few months. Tatsuki didn't say a word while she told her story, though Orihime swore she saw her friend clench her hands into fists on more than one occasion.

"And so...that's what's happening. I'm so sorry that I didn't tell you earlier, Tatsuki-chan. I didn't know what to do," whispered Orihime. Tatsuki remained silent, which only made Orihime's anxiety grow. A few moments passed and Tatsuki unclenched her hands before running her fingers through her hair.

"This...is a lot to process, Orihime." She held her hand up as Orihime started to apologize. "But I'm glad that you were honest with me."

Silence passed between the two girls as Tatsuki attempted to process everything Orihime had told her. Finally, she said, "So what are you planning on doing about this?"

"I... I don't know," admitted Orihime. Worrying her lip, she averted her gaze. "We know what has to be done, but I'm just not sure if I'm ready for this. Ichigo-kun would never pressure me into something I'm not ready for, but I don't know if I can live with the guilt of putting everyone in danger."

"Orihime." She raised her gaze to meet her friend's; Tatsuki squeezed Orihime's knee reassuringly. "You have to do what's best for _you_. Don't worry about what this Soul Society place is telling what you should or shouldn't be doing. This is your life, not theirs, and they shouldn't be meddling like that. Personally, I'd love to go there and give them a good ass kicking."

Giggling at the thought of Tatsuki taking on Ukitake and the other captains, Orihime began to relax. Tatsuki was right; this was her life and she could make her own decisions. But her thoughts kept drifting back to Ichigo...

"Tatsuki-chan, what if...what if I don't know what I want? What should I do?"

Settling on her haunches, Tatsuki stroked her chin as she thought about that for a moment. "Well, you love him, right?"

Orihime nodded.

"Then why not? I've seen the way you two have been looking at each other recently and there's some obvious sexual tension between you two."

"T-T-Tasuki-chan!" Orihime's face flamed as her friend grinned wickedly at her.

Nudging Orihime in the ribs, Tatsuki winked. "Remember what I told you? Sometimes you have to make the first move! It's obvious Ichigo isn't going to make a move, since he's such a worry-wort, so you might as well."

Hiding her face behind her hands, Orihime subconsciously knew that Tatsuki was right. There was no way that Ichigo would press her into doing anything she was uncomfortable with, and at the rate they were going, he'd never get his shinigami powers back! Feeling her blush begin to fade, Orihime lowered her hands and smiled at Tatsuki.

"Thank you, Tatsuki-chan. I don't know what I'd do without you."

"I don't know what you'd do without me either," teased Tatsuki.

* * *

The sun had set hours ago and Orihime found herself standing outside Ichigo's house. Her conversation with Tatsuki had been frank, and Orihime had appreciated the honest advice from her friend. Despite her decision, it had taken her a bit longer than she thought it would to gather the courage to see Ichigo. The porch light gave off a warm glow, but somehow that didn't comfort her. Her nerves were on high alert and she couldn't seem to calm down. She knew what she had to do, but was it the right thing?

Shaking her head, Orihime pushed her doubts aside and rang the doorbell. She could hear footsteps as someone rushed down the stairs. To her surprise, Ichigo answered the door.

"Hime? What are you doing here so late? Is something wrong?"

She waved his worries aside, a shy smile on her face. "Nothing's wrong, Ichigo-kun. Can I come in?"

"S-sure." Ichigo stepped aside as Orihime entered the foyer and removed her shoes. Confusion was written clearly on his face, and Orihime could tell that he still thought something was wrong.

"Ahh...sorry for stopping by so late, but I wanted to talk to you about something important." Suddenly noticing the lack of Ichigo's father, Orihime peered around the living room. "Are you home alone tonight?"

"Yeah, dad and the girls went on some class trip for the weekend. They won't be home until tomorrow afternoon."

A wave of relief washed over Orihime. It was now or never.

"Er...would you like to come up to my room? Or would you feel more comfortable staying down here?"

Noticing how nervous Ichigo was - why, she couldn't quite put a finger on it - she smiled warmly at him. "Your room is fine, Ichigo-kun."

Ichigo nodded and the two headed silently up the stairs to his room. Orihime's heartbeat quickened with every step and her stomach twisted itself into knots the closer she got to his room. Breathing deeply and remaining focused on her decision seemed to be the only thing keeping her from bolting. Ichigo stepped aside to let her in first before shutting the door with a quiet click. Orihime stood awkwardly in the center of the room, wringing her hands.

"What's going on, Hime? Is everything really okay?"

"I...I have something important to tell you, Ichigo-kun. It's really hard for me to tell you this, so please...just listen, okay?"

Ichigo nodded and settled himself on his desk chair, his amber eyes gazing up at her. Swallowing thickly, Orihime mentally grasped for what she was trying to say for a few moments before she finally gathered the words.

"This whole situation...it's not ideal for either of us. I'm scared, Ichigo-kun. I'm scared of what could happen if we do have sex and what could happen if we don't. Especially if we don't... What Soul Society is asking of us, it isn't fair." Orihime clenched her hands together and smiled softly at Ichigo in an attempt to put him at ease. "But I can't see myself with anyone but you, Ichigo-kun. And I guess, what I wanted to say was...I'm ready."

The silence stretched between them, each second more painful than the last. Ichigo's eyes had widened, surprise evident on his face. When he finally seemed to have processed what she said, he rose to his feet and took her hands in his.

"Hime, are you _sure_? Absolutely, one-hundred percent sure this is what you want?"

She nodded, her smile still in place. "Of course, Ichigo-kun. It might not be the best circumstances, but I've thought it over and I'm as ready as I'll ever be. I love you."

Ichigo's gaze softened as he hooked a finger under her chin. "I love you too."


End file.
